Ganovenliebe
by Fightmaster
Summary: Alles fängt an mit drei Ganoven. Doch dann entwickelt sich alles weiter, Anhänger sammeln sich an und es wird genauso schlimm wie die Zeiten Voldemorts. Es gibt nur ein Unterschied zwischen den Todessern und den Teufelsfalken. Die Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

Was passiert, wenn man immer an eine Person geglaubt hat, die immer liebenswürdig, nett und hilfsbereit war? Richtig, sie würde nie was Böses machen und wenn eine Straftat passiert, zieht man sie außer Verdacht. Doch was ist, wenn diese Person es ausnutzt? Dann wird sie nicht so leicht erwischt…

Jeden Tag war es der Person gelungen, etwas zu klauen, ohne das sie erwischt wurde. Sie war die Letzte, auf die die Leute drauf kommen würden, dass sie es getan hat.

Eines Tages wurde sie von einem erwischt und es scheint, dass alles verloren ist. In dieser Nacht fängt auch dann die Romanze an.

Die Charaktere sind sehr OOC. Voldemort existiert nicht mehr. Spielt in der Zeit wo das goldene Trio alle 25 Jahre alt werden.

Tja, das ist eine Ganovengeschichte mit Romanze.

Disclaimer: Blablabla, alles Rowling, Figuren ausgeliehen, kranke Idee meins.

Prolog:

Leise schlich die maskierte Person um das große Haus, um abzumessen, wo sie eindringen konnte. Schließlich fand sie einen geeigneten Platz.

Nicht ein einziges Geräusch gab sie von sich, während sie versuchte, die Terrassentür des Hauses aufzubrechen. Wozu hat man Magie? Richtig, um zu Zaubern. Die eingehüllte Diebin murmelte „Alohomora" , ein leiser ‚Klack' und schon war sie im Haus drinnen. Sie schaute sich die Einzelheiten im Raum an. Sofort erblickte sie den Gegenstand, dessen Grund für ihr Herkommen war. Natürlich war es in einen Safe eingesperrt, doch mithilfe eines Zauberspruchs konnte die geübte Diebin durch Mauer und Metall sehen.

Innerlich tadelte die Straftäterin den Besitzer des Diamanten, der es ihr so einfach gemacht hat. Aber er war ja auch nur ein Muggel, woher sollte er denn wissen, dass eine Hexe es auf seinen Diamanten abgesehen hat?

Wie auf Katzenpfoten pirschte sie sich an den Safe, zückte ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte ein paar Worte. Lautlos öffnete sich der Safe und enthüllte einen Diamanten, der so groß wie ein Tischtennisball war. (natürlich nicht rund)

Ohne zu Zögern streckte die Diebin ihre Hand aus. Natürlich zog sie ein Handschuh an, denn so leicht wollte sie es der Polizei auch nicht machen.

Bevor sie die Beute schnell einsteckte, richtete sie ihren Zauberstaub darauf und murmelte wieder ein paar Wörter. Kurz darauf erschien ein zweiter Diamant. Dieser war aber nur ein Hologramm, die Deckung würde erst auffliegen, wenn der Besitzer es anfasst.

Bis dahin hoffte die Diebin, dass er sich nur mit Anschauen zum Überprüfen des Diamanten begnügen wird.

Sie schloss den Safe wieder sicher ab, wich ein paar Sessel aus und ging wieder auf die Terrasse. Noch ein letztes Mal hob sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür und wisperte: „Colloportus"

Dann stieg sie in den Garten und apparierte lautlos davon.


	2. Chapter 2

Da war es wieder. Das berauschende Gefühl, wieder erfolgreich nach Hause zu kommen. Aber es ging ihr nicht um das Geld. Sie verdiente genug. Ja, es stimmte, sie hatte auch ein Job. Einen guten. Sie brauchte eigentlich nicht stehlen, Geld hatte sie ja. Aber warum dann? Warum ging sie nachts dann immer auf Beutejagd? Es ging nur um dieses Gefühl. Dieses tolle Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes getan zu haben und nie erwischt wurde und die bestohlene Leute sie immer noch anlächeln, ohne zu wissen, dass sie schuldig an dem Raub war. Am Anfang war es ihr noch nicht geheuer, doch je öfter desto gewöhnter war sie nun. Es war unbeschreiblich, fast so wie Drogen, bloß ohne Nebenwirkungen, sondern Risiken. Sie würde ein Leben lang im Gefängnis sitzen, da Dementoren abgeschafft worden sind. Doch so dumm war sie nicht. Sie war nicht umsonst immer die Schlauste in ihren Jahrgang, als sie zur Schule ging. Jetzt nutzte sie dies aus und baute sich zwei Identitäten auf. Sie arbeitete im Zauberministerium, als Chefin für die Abteilung ‚Verbrechen und Gesetzesbrecher'. Ihre Aufgabe war es, Befehle an Auroren zuzuteilen um ‚Gesetzesbrecher' festzunehmen. Meistens musste sie den Fall selbst in die Hand nehmen und zu einer Inspektion kommen. Ein drittel der Fälle war sie es selbst gewesen. Sie hatte immer falsche Vermutungen gegeben, die aber glaubhaft waren, nur um von sich abzulenken. Der Job war wie geschaffen für sie.

Langsam streifte sie die Maske von ihrem Kopf und entblößte ein hübsches Gesicht mit braunen Locken. Ihre haselnussbraune Augen gaben ihr ein Hauch von Unschuld in der Ausstrahlung. Doch sie war alles andere als unschuldig.

Nun zog sie ihre verzauberten Handschuhe aus, die nie Geräusche von sich gaben, egal wie laut man sie klatschte. Ihre schwarze Roben fielen zu Boden. Übrig blieb ein Beutel, der auch verzaubert war. Langsam langte die Brünette in den Beutel und zog einen glänzenden Diamanten heraus. Fest in der Hand nahm sie es mit zu einem besonderen Zimmer, wo sie ihr Beutegut lagerte. Doch wenn andere Leute es öffnen, verwandelt sich der Raum in einen Besenschrank. Nur für sie ist es ein riesiger Tresor, wo alle Diamanten, Smaragde, Rubinen, Gold, Bündel von Muggelgeld, Säcke von Galleonen und weitere wertvolle Stücke von Museen, Paläste und Schlösser und vieles mehr, was Haufen Geld einbrachte, egal ob in der Muggelwelt oder Zaubererwelt, lag.

Sorgfältig stellte die jetzige Besitzerin des ganzen Beuteguts den Diamanten auf ein vorbereitetes Kissen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihre vorgestern gestohlene Rubinen, ging sie aus dem Raum und verschloss sie.

Es war schon 1 Uhr morgens. Langsam musste sie schlafen gehen, morgen musste sie noch arbeiten. Noch ein letztes Mal ging sie in die Wohnung um ihre Verkleidung aufzuräumen. Dabei ging sie an ein Formular vorbei, mit folgender Aufschrift:

Vorfall: Einbruch von Zauberer/Hexe in ein Muggelhaus

Datum: 20. August 2007

Schaden: Rubinen wurden geklaut

Fallleiterin: _Hermine Granger _


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine saß bereits am Tisch und frühstückte. Während sie Kaffee schlürfte und Brötchen aß, las sie eine Zeitung, wo groß draufstand: „Nichts ist mehr sicher vor dem mysteriösen Dieb" Hermine musste innerlich grinsen, denn die Presse ging davon aus, dass nur männliche Zauberer so was zustande brachten. Doch umso besser für sie.

Herzhaft biss sie in ihr Brötchen, nahm ein Schluck Kaffee und begann, den kurzen Artikel zu lesen.

_Schon seit einigen Monaten werden immer mehr Wertsachen gestohlen von einem mysteriösen Dieb, der nicht gefasst werden kann. Viele behaupten, dass er der diebische „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" ist._

_Seine bevorzugten Ziele sind meistens Muggelhäuser, da dies leichte Beute für ihn ist. Er geht immer geplant durch, noch nie wurde ein einziger Hinweis auf ihn gefunden. Nicht einmal Auroren konnten mithilfe komplizierter Zaubersprüche den „schlüpfrigen Fisch" fassen, so Auror Moody. „Wir würden ihm eine Goldmedaille für den geschicktesten Dieb aller Zeiten geben, wenn es nicht ernst wäre." _

_Hermine Granger, die Leiterin der Fälle sagt: „Wir haben es mit einem schwierigen Gegner zu tun, aber ich werde alles versuchen, um ihn zu fassen."_

Bei diesem Satz musste Hermine wieder innerlich grinsen. Sie würde gar nichts tun, um sich selbst auffliegen zu lassen. Trotzdem misstraute ihr noch niemand. Aber warum? Weil sie andere Fälle schwer aussehen lässt, obwohl sie ganz einfach zu lösen sind und danach sehr eindrucksvoll den Dieb fasst. Da muss jeder normale Mensch wohl denken, dass dieser Fall fast unlösbar ist.

Hermine trank noch ein Schluck Kaffee und las weiter:

_Niemand zweifelt an Ms Grangers hervorragende Leistungen, die dazu beitrugen, vor sieben Jahren Du-weißt-schon-wer zum Sturz zu bringen. Doch auch sie gibt zu, dass sie nun erst mal herausfinden muss, wie der Einbrechstil des unfassbaren Diebes ist._

_Bericht: Luna Lovegood_

Natürlich, Luna arbeitete als erfolgreiche Journalistin. Hermine trank ihren letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und stand auf. Es war Zeit zur Arbeit zu gehen.

Hermine schloss ihre Bürotür auf und ging ins Zimmer. Sofort kam auch schon der morgendliche Kram. Und ihr fiel ein neues Pergament auf. Nachdem sie das Blatt kurz überflogen hatte, musste sie einfach diabolisch lächeln.

Sie hatte einen neuen Auftrag bekommen, mit der Aufschrift:

_Fall: Einbruch in ein Muggelhaus_

_Datum: 14August 2007 / 22 August 2007 _

_Schaden: Ein Diamant wurde gestohlen_

_Verdacht: Der mysteriöse Dieb_

_Fallleiterin: Hermine Granger_

Sie rief ihre Auroren, die eigentlich zu dumm waren, um irgendein Fall zu lösen. Sie waren nur da, um die Täter zu fassen. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass die ganze Zeit ein Täter oder besser gesagt, eine Täterin mit ihnen ist…

Hermine musste wieder zu einer Inspektion, um ihre eigene Tat aufzulösen. Auf dem Weg dahin dachte sie sich eine neue glaubhafte Variante, um von sich abzulenken.

Als die kleine Truppe schließlich ankam, klopfte Hermine höflich an der bekannten Tür, um den sie gestern Nacht geschlichen ist. Ein alter Herr öffnete und blickte sichtlich erleichtert, als er die Muggelpolizeiuniform erkannte, die sich die Auroren zuvor extra angezogen haben. Sie traten ein und begannen mit der Inspektion. Der ganze Wohnraum war Hermine schon bekannt, doch sie konnte nicht einfach direkt zum Safe gehen, als ob sie jeden Tag dahin geht. Umherblickend wie ihre Mitarbeiter, suchte sie den Raum ab. Was Hermine noch gut konnte, außer stehlen und erfolgreich arbeiten, war schauspielern. Sie schien ganz aufmerksam den Raum einzuprägen, doch in Wirklichkeit plante sie schon den nächsten Raubzug.

Schließlich fragte sie, um ihre Pflicht auszufüllen: „Wo ist denn der Safe?" „Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige es ihnen."

Als ob Hermine noch nie einen Safe gesehen hatte, ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn kritisch. „Wann haben Sie entdeckt, dass der Diamant verschwunden ist?" „Nun ja", antwortete der alte Mann, „ich wollte heute morgen um 4 Uhr in die Küche was trinken gehen, dann hab ich spontan den Safe aufgemacht und nachgeschaut. Ich wollte den Diamant anfassen, um das schöne Gefühl in der Faust zu spüren. Doch kaum berührte ich es, verschwand es einfach so. Es ist in Rauch aufgestiegen! Ich dachte ich träum', deshalb bin ich weiter in die Küche gegangen und hab was getrunken. Sofort wurde ich hellwach, rannte zurück zum Safe und der Diamant war einfach nicht mehr da. Darauf rief ich sofort die Polizei an. Vorher war schon eine Truppe gekommen, sie können sich das Phänomen nicht vorstellen, da es technisch unmöglich ist. Hologramme gibt es schon, aber dann hätte man auf der Rückwand des Safes irgendwas gefunden, das das Hologramm ausstrahlt. Bitte finden Sie meinen kostbaren Diamanten wieder! Es ist mein ganzes Vermögen!" Früher hätte sich Hermines Magen vor Schuld und Mitleid zusammengezogen, doch sie hatte sich schon dran gewöhnt, denn öfters klaute sie mal Sachen, die einen pleite machte. Innerlich fragte sie sich, wieso man sein ganzes Vermögen manchmal in Schmuck verwendet, wenn man doch weiß, dass Diebe herumlungern? Doch es interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Sie hatte was viel interessanteres gefunden. Nämlich eine Anzeige: _Ankauf und Verkauf von echten Gold und Schmuck_

_Je mehr kommis ich bekomme, desto schneller werde ich weiterschreiben! Ich freue mich auch auf kritik._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Sie hatte was viel interessanteres gefunden. Nämlich eine Anzeige: _Ankauf und Verkauf von echten Gold und Schmuck_

Sofort fragte sie den alten Herr: „Wo haben sie denn das Wertstück gekauft? Wir könnten dort nachfragen und viele nützliche Informationen sammeln, was den Diamanten betrifft. Wahrscheinlich hat es der Dieb nur auf bestimmte Wertobjekte abgesehen."

Ohne zu Zögern sprach darauf der Alte: „Nun, ich hab es in einem Laden gekauft. Ziemlich teuer, aber ich war schon immer in solche Dinger fasziniert. Der Verkäufer versprach, dass alles in seinen Laden echt war. Trotzdem ging ich zu einem Professor und ließ den Diamanten prüfen. Er sagte, es sei echt. Sie können ja die Anzeige haben, da steht Adresse und Telefonnummer drauf. Und alles was Sie brauchen." „Gut, danke, können Sie mir noch die Adresse und Namen von diesem Professor geben? Er gehört zu meinen Verdächtigten. Bitte schreiben Sie ihn mir auf ein Zettel auf." Hermine wird den Zettel nachher wegschmeißen, sie brauchte ihn überhaupt nicht. Es gehörte alles zur perfekten Schauspielerei.

Denn sie hatte einen neuen Plan. Sie wird den Laden „_Ankauf und Verkauf von echten Gold und Schmuck" _noch in diesem Monat besuchen, nicht tags, sondern nachts.

Als Hermine am Abend nach Hause kam, begann sie sofort neue Pläne zu schmieden. Sie wird nicht sofort diesen Laden überfallen können, das wäre zu auffällig. Deshalb hing sie die Anzeige in ihr Schlafzimmer. Bevor sie Kochen ging, belegte sie den Zettel mit einem Zauberspruch, der ihn dann sofort verschwinden ließ, wenn ein anderer Besucher ihr Zimmer betrat.

Während Hermine am Esstisch saß und aß (toller Reim), ließ sie den Tag Revue passieren. Sie hatte wieder erfolgreich ein paar Straftäter gefasst, ein paar Fälle gelöst und einen Auror gefeuert, der es gewagt hatte, sie intim anzufassen. Sein Satz mit dem „Es war ein Versehen" kannte sie schon. Es war ja nicht so, dass die jungen Auroren sie keines Blickes würdigten. Eher zu viel. Da machten es ihr die zu eng anliegenden Uniformen nicht gerade leicht. Sie hatte bisher keine Zeit gefunden, sich passende zu kaufen, der Grund war erdenklich.

Nachdem Hermine abgespült hatte, machte sie sich dran für ihre Mission vorzubereiten. Heute wird sie in einem Zauberermuseum kostbare Schätze mitgehen lassen. Sie hatte das Museum schon vor drei Wochen besucht, aber es musste halt unauffällig sein. Dabei hatte sie sich die verschiedenen Gänge und Räume gemerkt, schließlich wollte sie nicht herumirren und sich fangen lassen.

Sie hatte viele Bücher gelesen, wie man getarnt einbrechen konnte. Eigentlich waren die Bücher nur für Auroren geschrieben worden, wie man erfolgreich bei einem Täter einbricht und ihn festnimmt. Doch das waren nur Bücher und jeder kann seinen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Auch Diebe.

Dazu hatte Hermine selber ein paar Zaubersprüche erfunden. Diese Sprüche machten auch den kompliziertesten Ortungsspruch nutzlos. Ein paar Sprüche konnten sogar ihren Geruch, aus Versehen dagelassene Fingerabdrücke, Haare oder Fußabdrücke löschen.

Außerdem hatte sie ihren Zauberstab unauffindbar gemacht. Wenn sie also vor einem Haus zauberte, das aber mit dem Zauberaufspüralarm versehen ist, wird sie unentdeckt bleiben. So konnte sie mühelos die gewünschten Gegenstände mit einem einfachen Zauber holen, nachdem sie die Alarmanlage ausgeschaltet hatte. Dies alles waren die Gründe, warum auch die besten Auroren sie nicht fassen konnten, weil es alle selbst erfundene Zaubersprüche waren.

Doch wer hätte geahnt, dass sie bei dieser Mission eine menschliche Heilsalbe für ihre _noch nicht_ vorhandenen Wunden finden wird?

_Was dieser Satz bedeutet erfährt ihr im Laufe der Geschichte… kommis?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

Viertel vor Mitternacht. Es war Zeit, sich umzuziehen. Hermine zog sich eine Maske an, die nur sie selber runterziehen konnte. Nur ein kleiner Schlitz blieb frei, für ihre Augen. Langsam legte sie ihre schwarzen Roben an und nahm ihren Beutel, den nur sie öffnen konnte. Schließlich sprach sie einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber aus und apparierte lautlos davon.

Ein riesiges Schloss prangte im Mondlicht. Hermine würde sicherlich nicht den Haupteingang nehmen. Zurzeit wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt, deshalb standen auch Auroren am Eingang. Als Leiterin wurde sie davon informiert.

Hermine murmelte ein paar komplizierte Wörter, ein grünes Licht, das nur für sie sichtbar war, stieg zum Himmel auf und verblasste nach und nach. Das Anti-Apparier-Feld wurde deaktiviert. Lautlos appariertete sie ins Museum. Natürlich stand sie nicht auf dem Boden, sondern schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden, da sie wusste, dass es ein Alarm geben würde, wenn jemand den Boden berührt. Plötzlich fühlte Hermine eine magische Wucht und sofort begriff sie, dass das Anti-Apparier-Feld wieder aktiviert wurde. Aber sie konnte auch anders fliehen. Wenn es sein musste, konnte sie auch die Auroren schocken, denn es gab am Eingang eine Art „Detektor" der sogar unsichtbare Menschen oder verwandelte Menschen in Tierform aufspüren konnte.

Nach einigen Gedanken begann Hermine schließlich die Schätze zu suchen und fand die Stelle auch. Aber die Schätze waren nicht mehr da. An der aufgeschnittenen Glasscheibe konnte sie erkennen, dass jemand schon vorher sie gestohlen hatte. Sie unterdrückte einen frustrierten Seufzer und sah sich im Raum um. Der Dieb, der vor ihr da war, hatte tatsächlich alle Sachen gestohlen und die Auroren haben es nicht gemerkt..

„Na? Willst du hier noch Wurzeln schlagen, du so genannter mysteriöser Dieb?" Hermine schreckte hoch, als sie die männliche Stimme hörte. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie sah sich um und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt in einer Ecke. Anhand seiner Kleidung schätzte sie, dass er kein Auror war, denn er hatte ebenfalls einen Beutel und schwarze Roben angezogen, mit einer Maske verdeckte er seinen Kopf. „Ich war hier zuvor. Eigentlich wollte ich grade hier verschwinden, als ich spürte, dass das Anti-Apparier-Feld deaktiviert wurde, ohne dass ich irgendwas getan habe. Deshalb wollte ich wissen, wer da noch einbrechen wollte. So, gib mir deinen Zauberstab und zieh die Maske runter, ich weiß nämlich, dass nur du sie runterziehen kannst."

Hermine schätzte ihre Chancen ab. Ihr Zauberstab war nach unten gerichtet und der Unbekannte hatte eindeutig bessere Karten. „Geht das nicht schneller? Expelliarmus!" Geschickt fing er den Zauberstab auf und steckte ihn ein. „Zieh deine Maske runter, sonst muss ich dich leider mit Gewalt dazu bringen. Ich werde auch dir mein Gesicht zeigen. Ich werde dich danach sowieso oblivaten." Langsam hob Hermine ihre Hand zu ihrer Maske. Es war aus. Sie wird nun die Schande ertragen müssen, alle werden auf sie deuten und sagen: „Wir haben immer gedacht, sie sei so mutig und klug, doch jetzt hat sie sich selbst da reingeritten." Oder ihre enttäuschte Freunde, die mit anklagender Miene sagen würden: „Wieso? Wieso hast du das alles getan? Du hast es doch gar nicht nötig gehabt! Wir haben dir so lange vertraut." Doch sie würden den Grund nie verstehen. Nie.

Sie strich die Maske runter und von der Ecke konnte sie ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen hören. Doch an seiner Stimmer konnte sie deuten, dass er sich schnell gefasst hatte.

„Die brave Granger, die immer das Richtige getan hat, ist also die ganze Zeit der mysteriöse Dieb gewesen. Außerdem arbeitest du im Ministerium als Chefin von Verbrechen und Gesetzesbrecher und hast immer falsche Vermutungen gegeben, um von sich abzulenken. Der Job ist wie gemacht für dich. Sehr schlau, wirklich sehr schlau. Doch ich will dich nicht auf die Folter spannen. Heute ist meine erste Mission gewesen, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr gut. Nun, du willst wissen, wer ich bin? Ich bin…" Bei den letzten Worten zog er die Maske runter und entblößte ein attraktives Gesicht mit silberblonden Haaren und graublauen Augen.

„Draco Malfoy", vollendete Hermine den Satz mit einem leisen Zischen. Schließlich sprach Hermine zum ersten Mal mit einer mittleren Lautstärke: „Und? Was willst du machen? Mich zu den Auroren bringen? Wie willst du antworten auf die Frage, was du da drin gemacht hast?" Zwar sprach Hermine ganz kühl doch ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen.

„Das ist doch ganz leicht. Ich komm am nächsten Tag wieder und nehme dich gemütlich gefesselt mit und erkläre ihnen, dass ich gesehen hab, wie du aus dem Haus schlichst und einbrachst. Dann hätte ich dich am morgen besucht und gesehen, wie du rechtzeitig die Schätze versteckt hast."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war wirklich aus. Malfoy würde bestimmt gerne die Lorbeeren einsacken, wenn jeder erfuhr, dass er die Richtige gefangen hatte. Besonders dass er eine Feindin und Schlammblüterin einsperren wird, machte ihn bestimmt schadenfroh. Wieder durchbrach seine Stimme ihre Gedanken: „Ich könnte es so machen. Mach ich aber nicht. Ich werde dich nicht abliefern." Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung, aber sank gleich darauf wieder in die Tiefe. Wenn er sie nicht abliefert, wird er sie foltern oder töten. Misstrauisch und ängstlich zugleich musterte sie ihn. Wie er da stand und seine Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht fielen sah er wirklich gut aus. Doch es war jetzt keine Zeit zum Schwärmen.

„Ich schlag dir einen Deal vor. Wir arbeiten zusammen.", sprach er kurz und bündig. Hermines Kinnlade fiel runter und sie starrte den dreckig grinsenden Draco an. Da war bestimmt ein Fehler. Denn Zusammenarbeiten war das Letzte, was sie erwartet hätte. Besonders mit ihr. Sie haben sich so lange nicht verstanden, wieso sollte es jetzt klappen? Es war genauso hoffnungslos wie Grawp Ballet beizubringen.

Nicht das zusammenarbeiten unvorteilhaft wäre, im Gegenteil. So würden sie noch erfolgreicher sein und könnten höhere Ziele ansteuern. Doch da war ein Haken. Was ist, wenn es nur eine Falle war? Und falls es ernst gemeint war, musste auch irgendwas nicht stimmen. „Im ernst?", flüsterte sie unglaublich. „Natürlich. Wir arbeiten zusammen. Wie ich gehört hab, bist du ein ausgezeichneter Dieb, der England unsicher macht wie zu Voldemorts Zeiten. Das ist ein Vorteil, denn ich bin zwar neu im Geschäft aber bin trotzdem gut, wie du gesehen hast. Jede Beute werden wir gerecht teilen. Und ich verlange keine Gegenleistung."

Den letzten Satz sprach Draco so aus, als hätte er Hermines Gedanken gelesen. Hermine stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Doch eine Frage wollte sie loswerden. „Wieso stiehlst du denn? Du hast doch genug Geld." Draco lachte leise und antwortete: „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen. Doch ich brauche nicht, denn wir beide stehlen wegen demselben Grund. Nämlich das Gefühl. Die ganze Gesellschaft lächelt dich an und denkt immer gut über dich, niemand würde je drauf kommen, dass du jemals was stehlen würde. Doch du machst es immer wieder, jedes Mal erfolgreich und unerwischt. Und dieses Gefühl ist berauschend. Hab ich Recht?" Und wie er Recht hat. „Gut, wir müssen langsam los, die Auroren kontrollieren jede Stunde einmal. Ich zeige dir wo ich wohne und alles nötige." Als alle üblichen Sicherheitsvorschriften diesmal von Draco durchgemacht worden sind, gab er Hermine ihren Zauberstab zurück und nickte als Zeichen, dass beide gleichzeitig das Anti-Apparier-Feld deaktivieren sollen. So ging es schneller. Als das auch vollendet wurde durchbrach Draco die angespannte Stille. „Nimm meine Hand." Hermine stockte. „Was?" Draco antwortete daraufhin gereizt: „Wenn du weißt, wo ich wohne, kannst du allein dort hin apparieren. Aber ich denke nicht, deshalb nimm meine Hand und basta." Zögernd schwebte Hermine näher auf ihn zu und griff seine Hand. Seine Hand war warm und passte genau mit der von Hermines, doch bevor sie noch weiterdenken konnte, spürte sie noch einen Druck und beide Diebe verschwanden rechtzeitig, bevor zwei Auroren hereinkamen.

Sie werden gemeinsam _noch_ viele Male erfolgreich beim Ausbeuten sein. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie viele Male.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine und Draco tauchten in einer Großstadt auf, dass eigentlich ziemlich beschäftigt aussah. Sogar um diese Uhrzeit hetzten viele Nachtarbeiter auf den Straßen hin und her, Autos gab es genau so viele wie am Tag.

Sie standen versteckt hinter großen Mülltonnen, dass einen ziemlich üblen Geruch verbreitete. Doch eine Frage lag auf Hermines Zunge. Wieso lebst du in einer Muggel-Großstadt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt. Draco rollte die Augen und antwortete langsam und deutlich: „Ich arbeite hier als angesehener im Ministerium. Und zwar den gleichen Job wie du. Bloß das hier die Muggel primitiver arbeiten als wir. Ich musste lange lernen um endlich herauszufinden wie sie arbeiten. Und ich kann dir sagen, warum die nicht immer so leicht Diebe schnappen können. Die pudern die Gegenstände ein um Fingerabdrücke zu finden, als ob Muggel immer ohne Handschuhe klauen. Echt blöd. Da haben sogar Hauselfen mehr Gehirn. Aber einen Vorteil hat es doch. Man kann sie leichter in die Irre führen. Bei Zauberern ist es schon schwieriger. " Bei der Erwähnung von Hauselfen blieb Hermine ruhig. Ihr war vor ein paar Jahren klar geworden, dass es nun mal so ist, dass Hauselfen gerne arbeiten.

„Gut. Nun zeig mir wo du wohnst." Draco lachte belustigt auf. „Und ich dachte, du wärst ein Kaliber im Tarnen und unauffällig sein. Was glaubst du, was die Muggel denken werden, wenn wir in diesen Gangsterkleidungen auftauchen?" Hermine biss an ihrer Unterlippe. Tatsächlich hatte sie vergessen, dass sie noch immer verkleidet sind. Nach einem lässigen Schlenker von Dracos Zauberstab standen beide nun in normale Muggelkleidung. Hermine sah an sich herunter und schmunzelte. „Du hast echt Geschmack." „Na klar, sonst wäre ich auch kein Bestseller in Sachen Date"_ „Eingebildeter Hornochse…"_ dachte Hermine.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?" Ohne zu antworten ging Draco voraus. Nach ein paar Häusern schien er zu stoppen.

Hermine stand nun vor einem Haus, nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Es war einfach…passend.

„Warte ein Moment.", murmelte Draco und schritt zu seiner Haustür. Er hob seine Hand und flüsterte ein paar Worte, die Hermine nicht verstand. „Du kannst kommen" Hermine ging zögernd auf die Tür zu. Schließlich fragte sie: „Du hast Schutzzauber um deinen Haus gelegt?" „Natürlich, wenn hier eines Tages unangemeldet Auroren auftauchen und mich festnehmen wollen, muss man doch gewarnt werden, oder? Außerdem ist es auch sicherer wenn jemand mal spontan zu Besuch kommt und man grade seine Beute zählt. Da kann ich rechtzeitig meine Schätze sicherstellen, ohne dass jemand etwas merkt. Da drauf bist du nicht gekommen, oder Granger?"

Wenn Hermine heute Nacht nach Hause ging, würde sie auch Schutzzauber um ihr Haus machen müssen. Darauf war sie vorher wirklich nicht drauf gekommen.

„Na los, schlag hier keine Wurzeln, komm endlich rein.", forderte Draco sie auf. Hermine betrat sein Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Danach musterte sie sein Haus. Sie ging durch verschiedene Räume. Es war ziemlich schick, trotzdem nicht zu protzig. Sie ließ kein Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Eigentlich war ihr Haus doch genauso ausgestattet, bloß hatte sie zurzeit keine Zeit gehabt irgendwie Haushalt zu machen. Schließlich ging sie wieder zurück zum Wohnzimmer, wo Draco schon in einem gemütlichen Sessel saß und scheinbar die Beute musterte, die vor ihm ausgebreitet auf dem Teetisch lag.

„Eigentlich hast du heute nichts getan. Trotzdem gebe ich dir ein Drittel. Nur um zu zeigen, was für ein großes Herz ich habe." „_Wenn du überhaupt ein Herz hast…", _dachte Hermine mürrisch. Was bildete sich der Esel ein? Er hatte ihr nicht mal Zeit gegeben um wenigstens eine Krone zu klauen oder etwas anderes, was wertvoll war.

„Setz dich doch hin. Da wir zusammenarbeiten müssen wir doch etwas freundlicher umgehen. Ich schlage vor, für den ersten Schritt uns mit Vornamen zu nennen. Gut, die Sache wäre erledigt", sagte er, ohne auf Hermines Zustimmung zu warten. Bevor sich Hermine entrüsten konnte, setzte Draco fort. „Wir müssen neue Pläne schmieden. Ich habe zwei Orte gefunden, wo wir abstauben können. Aber nicht sehr einfach. Das erste Ziel ist ein Trank. Nicht irgendein Trank, ein einmaliger der jedoch sehr seltene Zutaten braucht. Dieser Trank ist ein Anti-Veritaserum-Trank. Ist sehr nützlich. Falls jemand das trinkt, wird er sein ganzes Leben lang beschützt vor der Wirkung des Veritaserum. Er kann dann lügen wie er will, egal ob er einen ganzen Kessel Veritaserum trinkt oder ein Schwimmbecken. Doch es wurde noch kein Gegenmittel gefunden, deshalb wird es schwer beschützt. Die Forscher knobeln noch an einem Gegenmittel." Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Ja, es war ein Vorteil, falls sie doch eines Tages erwischt werden und befragt werden. Doch daran wollte Hermine nicht denken. Draco fuhr sich noch einmal durchs Haar, bevor er fortsetzte: „Ja, das zweite Ziel ist auch ein ziemlich einmaliger Trank. Der Animagus-Trank. Du musst ihn nur trinken und dann vorstellen, was du sein willst und schon bist du ein Animagus. Auch sehr nützlich. Wenn wir eines Tages fliehen müssen, können wir uns so schnell vom Acker machen." Nach diesen Worten nickte Hermine zustimmend und dachte ein bisschen nach. Was für ein Tier wollte sie sein? Sie wollte schon immer mal fliegen. Ja, sie würde ein Spatz werden.

„Noch was, was für unsere Karriere wichtig sein könnte", durchbrach Draco die kurze Stille. Neugierig schaute Hermine ihn an, doch Draco blickte gedankenverloren auf den Tisch vor ihm. „Wir müssen Legilimentik beherrschen. Wir müssen uns kontaktieren können, wenn wir getrennt sind. Das ist ein weiterer Bonuspunkt für uns. Kannst du ein bisschen Legilimentik? Wenn nicht, kann ich es dir beibringen." Hermine war nun wirklich baff. Er konnte Legilimentik? Das war ihr neu, doch es war auch kein Wunder, denn sie kannte ihn fast nicht.

Schließlich antwortete sie: „Ich kann nur ein bisschen Okklumentik." Draco nickte langsam. „Gut, das wäre erledigt. Ich bringe dir dann Legilimentik bei und die volle Okklumentik. Wer weiß, wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein. So, hast du schon einige Ziele?"

Obwohl Hermine noch etwas verwirrt war, von der plötzlichen Wendung, erzählte sie ihm den Laden von Ankauf und Verkauf vom echten Gold. Draco schien zu überlegen, schließlich erwiderte er: „Na ja, nicht so eine große Beute, aber trotzdem, sonst wäre es langweilig. Gut, ich gebe dir noch meinen Wohnort und Telefonnummer, dann können wir uns jederzeit kontaktieren. Bevor wir die zwei Zaubertränke von den Forschern unter die Nase wegschnappen, müssen wir uns einige Tage darauf vorbereiten. Jeder streng bewachter Ort hat eine andere Alarmanlage. Bis dahin informiere ich mich, du suchst weitere Zaubererschätze. Wir brauchen ab und zu wirkliche Herausforderung. Gut, ich muss morgen noch arbeiten, tschüss." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Draco das Wohnzimmer und ließ eine aufgewühlte Hermine zurück, die immer noch verwirrt war. Wie konnte man bloß so reden? Ja, eindeutig das Zeug zum Chef.

Doch auch sie war müde, schließlich stand sie langsam auf und apparierte in ihr Haus.

_Wer konnte ahnen, dass die Beiden sich unabsichtlich für ihre Flucht in ein neues Leben vorbereitet haben?_

_Hm…was ist wohl damit gemeint…Kommis?_


	7. Chapter 7

Frühstückszeit. Heute hat Hermine frei, da es Sonntag war. Es war eine Woche lang her, als sie im Zauberermuseum von niemand anderen als Draco Malfoy erwischt wurde, während sie auf Beutejagd ging. Statt Schande und Gefängnis beschlossen sie, zusammen zu arbeiten. Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, am Frühstückstisch bei ihr zu Hause zu sitzen. Wenn Draco nicht den Deal vorgeschlagen hätte, säße sie jetzt im Gefängnis und musste die enttäuschten Gesichter ansehen, von ihren Freunden, von ihren Mitarbeitern, vor der ganzen Gesellschaft.

Die Tatsache musste sie erst mal verdauen, deshalb hatte sie seit dem misslungenen Einbruch nichts mehr gestohlen. Sogar die Presse brachte ein Artikel raus, wo sie schrieben, dass langsam Hoffnung aufkeimte und der mysteriöse Dieb vielleicht in ein anderes Land gezogen sei, weil es nicht seinem Motiv entsprach, eine Pause zu machen. Doch sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, da erst sieben Tage vergangen waren und davor noch ein Einbruch im Zauberermuseum geschehen war.

Hermine hatte ganz andere Sachen im Kopf. Wann musste sie sich mit Draco treffen, für die nächste Ausplünderung? Bisher hatte er sich nicht gemeldet, doch auch er war sehr beschäftigt.

Um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, beschloss Hermine einen Spaziergang zu nehmen. Nachdem sie sich fertig angekleidet hatte, trat sie in die frische Luft hinaus. Meistens ging sie spazieren, wenn sie nachdenken wollte. Und es gab vieles, worüber Hermine denken wollte. Wie kam sie auf die Idee, überhaupt eine zweite Identität zu basteln? Warum fing sie plötzlich mit dem Stehlen an? Was brachte sie auf diese Idee? Wieso ging sie in dieses Risiko ein? Plötzlich fiel ihr ein schmerzhafter Gedanke ein, die sie schon sehr oft durchdacht hatte, bevor sie damit anfing. Was ist, wenn sie für immer unverheiratet sein wird? Und wenn, irgendwann musste sie doch ihrem Mann es gestehen. Wie würde er reagieren über ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten? Natürlich, dachte Hermine bitter, er wird direkt zum Zaubererministerium laufen und es ihnen berichten, wer Schande über die Nation gebracht hat. Dann sitzt sie zum Schluss im Gefängnis, ganz zu schweigen noch mit gebrochenem Herzen, da sie ihren noch nicht vorhandenen Mann geliebt hatte.

Ja, dieses Risiko hatte sie tausendmal überdacht. Jedes Mal die gleiche Lösung. Bleib Single. Lass dich niemand mit jemanden ein, der mehr als eine Nacht von dir will. Doch diese Erkenntnis blieb schmerzhaft. Sie war Einzelkind und wenn sie Single blieb bis ins Grab, was würde ihre Eltern denken? Sie würden sich Fragen stellen und traurig sein, weil sie dann keine Enkelkinder haben. Ja, das war der Preis, den sie zahlen musste. Keine Familie. Kein Familienglück. Keine schlaue Kinder, obwohl doch Hermine sich immer Kinder gewünscht hat. Und keine Liebe. Doch ihre „Extremsportart" erforderte solche Opfer und meistens lohnte es sich auch.

Hermine spazierte schon seit einiger Zeit und wollte wieder nach Hause. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre aufgestiegenen Tränen zurückzuhalten, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihre Liebe mit niemand teilen konnte. Doch zurück zu der Frage, wieso sie auf diese Gedanken kam.

_Flashback_

_Sie hatte den Posten als Chefin für ihre Abteilung erst seit zwei Monaten. Und schon wieder einmal hatte sie einen Fall erfolgreich gelöst. Der Fall war nicht sehr schwer gewesen, der Dieb hatte sich durch sein Verhalten verraten. Man hat unsichtbare WebCams bei einer Falle angewendet. Hermine hatte sich sein Motiv gemerkt und vieles mehr, was den anderen Auroren entgangen war. Der Dieb war vom Beruf her Muggel-Tresorenhersteller. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein Tresor aufknackte, schaute er sich ein Tresor von den Seiten an. Danach tastet er es ab und klopft leicht. Und wenn er sich vorbeugt war sein Rücken komisch gekrümmt. All diese Symptome hatten ihn verraten, als Hermine seinem Laden einen Besuch abstattete und er dabei war, einem Kunden die Sicherheit des Tresors vorführte. Man hatte ihn sofort festgenommen und hat dabei erstaunt festgestellt, dass er eigentlich finanziell keine Probleme hatte. Denn er war für seine sicheren Tresore in der Muggelwelt bekannt, deshalb kauften nur noble Leute bei ihm ein. _

_Bei der Frage, warum er das mache, antwortete er wie betäubt: „Ach, dieses Gefühl…Sie werden es nie verstehen…ja, ich klaue nur wegen einem doofen Gefühl…"_

_Genau bei diesen Worten wurde Hermine neugierig, zeigte es aber nicht._

„_Warum brechen sie immer ohne Zauberstab ein?", fragte ein Auror._

„_Mein Zauberstab ist nicht meiner, es ist auch gestohlen und es wäre aufgefallen, wenn ich damit zaubern würde…aber sie verstehen nicht, ich musste es tun! Ich halte es nicht aus, nachts ruhig zu schlafen, während ich weiß, dass noch tausende von ungeknackten Tresoren in England auf mich warten! Nein, bitte, verstehen sie mich, bitte! Es ist wie Rauchen…bitte, sperren sie mich nicht ein…bitte…mein Geschäft…", bettelte er verzweifelt. Die Auroren schüttelten verständnislos ihre Köpfe. _

„_Gut, wir nehmen an, dass er geistig nicht ganz bei sich ist. Er ist somit schuldig und die Strafe wird nachher festgelegt. Ich muss noch Personalien von ihm aufschreiben. Ihr könnt gehen", befahl sie den Auroren. Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, beugte sie sich langsam vor, als ob sie versuchte den Angeklagten zu verführen und flüsterte bedeutsam und ruhig: „Beschreiben sie dieses Gefühl ganz genau und sie dürfen einen Monat weniger im Gefängnis sitzen" _

_Nach der Ausfragung spürte sie ein Drang, es auch zu tun. Sie wollte endlich was Aufregendes machen. So kam es zu den ersten Ausbeutungen, wo es ihr gar nicht geheuer war. Sie war nervös und schuldbewusst, als sie die traurigen oder verheulten Gesichter von den Bestohlenen sah. Doch sie machte weiter, jede Erfahrung härtete sie ab, mit jeder Inspektion wurde sie mitleidsloser, mit jeder Nacht wurde sie geschickter, erfahrener, konzentrierter, einfach besser und nach einem Monat war sie gefangen, gefangen in der Sucht, gefangen im Bann, gefangen in einer kriminellen Welt und gefangen in einer ewigen Schuld…_

_Flashback Ende_

Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Hermines kriminelles „Ich" wurde somit befreit. Doch in jedem steckt das Böse, bei manchen Leuten mehr, bei manchen Leuten weniger. Doch sobald man es entfachte, war kein Halt mehr. Auch nicht bei den Guten.

_Bei Draco_

Es war 8 Uhr und Draco war normalerweise schon auf den Beinen, doch heute lag er immer noch im Bett, mit Gesicht zur Decke. Er dachte nach, wie er den Tag gestalten sollte, denn noch heute Nacht wollte er sich den Anti-Veritaserum-Trank unter den Nagel reißen. Und wenn er und Hermine es getrunken haben, mussten sie sich nie mehr Sorgen machen, dass jemand heimlich ihnen Veritaserum verabreicht. Da kam ihm in Sinn, dass er sich heute Mittag noch bei Hermine melden musste. Er hatte beschlossen, sie zum Abendessen einzuladen um sie besser kennen zu lernen können. Außerdem mussten sie den Beutezug vorbereitet durchgehen. Das alles werden sie gemeinsam noch planen.

Während die Sonne ihren Weg zum Himmel bahnte, hing Draco seiner Vergangenheit nach. Was hatte ihn überhaupt da reingeritten, dass er stehlen musste? Er ist ein Malfoy und hat genug Geld. Außerdem war er besonders angesehen in der Zaubererwelt sowohl als auch in der Muggelwelt. Nun ja, es entstand alles aus einer kranken Wette.

_Flashback_

_Es war gerade Mittagspause und während Draco bei seinen hohlköpfigen Kollegen saß, aß er sein Sandwich. Plötzlich fing einer seiner Kollegen an: „Hey, Mr. Malfoy, das haben Sie heute gut gemacht. Sie haben einen weiteren Täter gefasst." Die anderen Leute nickten respektvoll und Draco sagte gelassen: „Ach was, der Lusche von Dieb war Anfänger. Da würde ich sogar besser einbrechen." Ohne zu wissen, dass dies ihn zum Verhängnis wurde, kaute er weiter gelassen auf seinem Sandwich rum. Seine Kollegen saßen nun aufrecht, schauten sich bedeutvoll an und einer von ihnen, Mr. Carter hatte ein dreckig grinsendes Gesicht. Langsam aber provokant säuselte er: „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie meinen, Sie können besser einbrechen, dann beweisen Sie es uns doch." Immer noch provokant grinsend, lehnte sich Mr. Carter zurück an seinem Sessel und sprach weiter, während Draco ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen und ausdrucksloser Miene anstarrte. „Aber wie wir Sie kennen, wollen Sie sich sicher nicht ihre Hände schmutzig machen. Oder kann es sein, dass Sie einfach nur…feige sind? Unser werter Herr Chef würde sich niemals trauen, überhaupt so was zu tun, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy oder soll ich sagen, Angstfrettchen?" _

_Nun lachten auch seine Kollegen und zwischendurch konnte man Wörter wie „feige" und „guten Ruf schaden" und „Angstfrettchen" hören. Langsam aber sicher wurde Draco wütend. Er zweifelte an Mr. Carters Verstand und wusste nicht so recht, was eigentlich daran so lustig war. Schließlich siegte seine Arroganz, den Leuten zu zeigen, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage war, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. _

„_Na gut. Wenn ihr Hohlköpfe mir es nicht zutrauen wollt, dann werde ich es euch beweisen. Ich bringe euch morgen gestohlene Rubinen mit und ihr werdet in der Zeitung noch lesen, dass sie erfolgreich gestohlen wurden." Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf und verließ seine verdutzten Kollegen, die aber gleich darauf wieder losprusten und Mr. Carter spottete: „Wenn er das macht, dann werde ich homo." Darauf lachten seine Kollegen noch lauter. _

_Unschlüssig stand Draco vor der großen Villa, wo sich die Rubine befanden. Natürlich war es eine Muggel-Villa. Zögernd ging Draco auf die Terrassentür zu, doch schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einem Wink öffnete sich die Tür ganz automatisch und Draco trat ein. Es war ziemlich dunkel drinnen, doch das war ein kleines Problem. Natürlich sprach er nicht den Lumos-Zauber aus, das war viel zu auffällig. Er hatte vorher seine Augen schon verzaubert, dass er in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte. _

_Behutsam sah sich Draco um, als er kein Anzeichen von Rubinen entdeckte, murmelte er: „Pete Rubine" Ein kleiner Lichtfunke erschien aus seinem Zauberstab, das nur er sehen konnte. Das Lichtpünktchen tanzte vor ihm her, doch plötzlich sauste er in ein anderes Zimmer. Draco folgte, achtete darauf, dass er nicht auf Gegenstände stieß und sah daraufhin das kleine Punkt aus Licht vor einem Glaskasten schweben. Da drinnen befanden sich die Rubine, auf ein Kissen gebettet. Aber natürlich waren da noch unsichtbare Laserstrahlen, die gleich ausgelöst werden, wenn Draco sie auch nur anfasste. Er roch es an der Luft. _

_Er sah sich im Raum ganz genau um und da entdeckte er einen zweiten Schalter, gleich neben dem Lichtschalter. Er schlich sich zum zweiten Schalter hin und erkannte, dass es fast wie ein Telefon aussah. Man musste einen Zahlencode eingeben, um die Laser zu deaktivieren. Doch Draco hatte schon vorgesorgt. Er nahm einen kleinen Computer aus seiner Tasche, es sah fast so aus wie ein USB-Stick. Bloß ohne einen Anschluss. Stattdessen vier runde Teile, die wie Saugknöpfe aussahen, doch in Wirklichkeit gleichzeitig in jedes Gerät eindringen konnte, auch wenn es keinen Anschluss hatte. Draco befestigte seinen selbst erfunden genialen Computer an den Schalter, betätigte zwei kleine Knöpfe und wartete. Der Computer ratterte in High Speed Geschwindigkeit alle Zahlen durch, bis man den Code hat. In einer Sekunde konnte das Wunderstück gleich achttausend Zahlenmöglichkeiten kombinieren. Schließlich dauerte es nur vier Sekunden, als Draco ein leises „Klack" vernahm und ihm sagte, dass der Code geknackt war. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er die vorher noch unsichtbaren Laserstrahlen kurz aufleuchten und verblassen. Er nahm seinen kleinen nützlichen Computer vom Schalter ab und steckte ihn wieder zurück in seine Tasche. _

_Ohne zu zögern schritt er zu den Rubinen, entfernte den Glaskasten und angelte sich alle Rubine. Danach erstellte er Hologramme von ihnen. Den Glaskasten stellte er wieder so hin, als sei nichts geschehen. _

_Triumphierend aber wachsam ging er zurück zur Terrasse. Er murmelte noch ein paar Zaubersprüche, um seine Gerüche, Spuren oder weitere DNAs weg zu wischen. _

_Wo er noch zögernd in das Haus hineingegangen war, so ging er jetzt zielsicher wieder heraus, mit brennendem Herzen. Aber nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor ein berauschendes Gefühl das sogar besser als Feuerwhiskey war._

_Am nächsten Tag brachte er die Rubine nicht mit, stattdessen belegte er alle seine Kollegen, die die Wette gehört haben, mit einem Vergessenszauber._

_Ab jener Nacht entdeckte auch Draco nun seine böse Seite und betrat die kriminelle Welt. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie lange er da bleibt._

_Flashback End_

Kommis?


	9. Chapter 9

Da Draco sich noch bei Hermine melden musste, dachte er, wie. Ihm fiel ein, dass er ja Legilimentik konnte und stellte sich gerade vor, wie er Hermine am besten erschrecken konnte. Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Erst sah er verschwommen eine Straße, doch dann erkannte er genauere Objekte wie Autos und Bäume. Hermine war also spazieren gegangen. Anscheinend merkte sie nicht, dass Draco in ihr Geist eingedrungen war und somit auch ihre Gedanken lesen konnte oder besser gesagt, hören konnte.

„Wann meldet sich Draco? Ich kann nicht ewig warten, bis der Hornochse endlich ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt." Draco freute sich natürlich nicht über seine Bezeichnung, doch die nächsten Sekunden entschädigten dies.

„Beleidige niemand, den du nicht wirklich kennst." Draco konnte spüren, was sie fühlte. Schrecken und Angst. Er sah, wie Hermine panisch ihren Kopf nach hinten drehte und ihre Hand automatisch zum Zauberstab schnellte, aber nur Autos und keine Menschen erblickte. „Nein, das hab ich mir eingebildet.", dachte sie beruhigend, aber nicht überzeugt. Draco musste schmunzeln über ihre Sturheit und schickte einen weiteren Gedanken mit verstellter Stimme.

„Du hast es dir nicht eingebildet, weil ich der Teufel höchstpersönlich bin. Ich werde dich strafen für deine Taten, die du unschuldige Menschen angetan hast. Spüre den Schmerz!".

Sie wurde misstrauisch. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und dachte trotzig: „Ach, dann beweis es mir doch!"

Draco überlegte, schließlich schickte er den Gedanken: „Ich weiß alle deine Pläne. Alle. Du willst den für immer anhaltenden Anti-Veritaserum-Trank stehlen? Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein großer Schaden du anrichtest. Aber du wirst nicht weit kommen. Dein Verrat naht!"

Hermine war nun wirklich schockiert und Panik breitete sich in ihr aus.

„Ich werde dich strafen, wie Voldemort es noch nie mit seinen Todesser getan hat! Es wird schlimmer als der Cruciatus!" Während sie schon wirklich verzweifelt war und dauernd flehte: „Bitte, habt Gnade, verzeiht mir! Bitte, habt Güte!", lachte sich Draco ins Fäustchen. Sogar in ihren Gedanken klang ihre Stimme brüchig und am Tränen nahe. Er hätte gedacht, das Hermine nicht an solche Sachen glaubte und wenn doch, dann hätte er erwartet, dass sie nicht gleich wie eine Heulsuse um Gnade flehte und gleich darauf reinfiel.

Draco hatte nicht bemerkt, dass inzwischen Hermine aufgehört hatte zu betteln. Sie hatte seine Gedanken gehört und langsam verstand sie, dass Draco mit Legilimentik ihr einen Streich gespielt hatte. Sofort besann sie Rache. Schauspielerisch im Gedanken immer noch weinend, dachte sie so angestrengt wie möglich: „Wenn ich schon bestraft werde, dann will ich auch Malfoy mitziehen! Ich werde sofort zur Polizei gehen. Ich werde ihnen alles beichten und die meisten Fälle in seine Schuhe schieben. Dass wir schon am Anfang zusammengearbeitet haben, er aber immer mehr haben wollte. Genau, so mache ich es."

Mit gespielter Erleichterung steuerte Hermine tatsächlich in die Richtung des Polizeireviers, das nur 400 Meter weit weg lag.

Draco hatte alles mitbekommen und war bei jedem Wort blasser geworden. „Granger will mich da reinziehen! Nein, sie macht nur Scherze", dachte er mit einem Anflug von Panik. Doch dann sah er sie in die Richtung des Polizeireviers gehen. Sein Hals schnürte sich zu. „Ich muss sie da aufhalten!" Draco hatte schon lang vergessen, dass Hermine alles mitbekam, was er dachte. Auch die ungewollten Gedanken. Doch Hermine durfte sich nicht freuen, er würde das sonst mitbekommen. Und da spürte sie schon auch die Stimme, die ihr vor ein paar Minuten einen Schrecken eingejagt hat. „Der Teufel will nur dich bestrafen. Wenn du diesen Malfoy, den ich nicht kenne, auch mit da reinziehst, wirst du in der Hölle noch schlimmer leiden. Wage es nicht, dem Teufel zu widersprechen!"

Doch er konnte sein Zittern nicht gut genug verbergen, so dass Hermine grinsen musste. Gespielt ängstlich aber entschlossen dachte sie: „Nein! Ich werde ihn auch verklagen!"

Inzwischen war sie schon vor dem Polizeireviereingang und ging ganz langsam darauf zu. Sie schickte einen Gedanken, dass traurig klang: „Ich werde wohl ins Gefängnis müssen. Doch Malfoy wird auch büßen, dass er mich und Harry und Ron sieben Jahre lang geärgert hat! Das hat er sich verdient, dieses Frettchen."

Sie stand nun vor der Tür, mit einer Hand auf der Türgriff und dem letzten Gedanken: „Tschüss, geliebte Welt, wo ich respektiert wurde. Doch Malfoy wird es nicht besser gehen. Dafür sorge ich."

Draco realisierte langsam, dass sie tatsächlich ihn verraten wollte. Schließlich plagte ihn die Angst und er schrie schon fast in Gedanken: „NEIN! Geh bitte da nicht rein! Ich hab doch nur einen Spaß gemacht. Ich bin's, Draco Malfoy! Ich wollte mich doch nur bei dir melden, doch als du so über mich gesprochen hast, habe ich mir ein Späßchen erlaubt! Nein, geh nicht da rein, geh da weg! BITTE! Du ziehst uns ohne jeden Grund ins Verderben! Bitte! Nimm deine Hand von der Türklinke!"

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Laut prustete sie los und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie hielt sich ihren schmerzenden Bauch, doch aufhören konnte sie nicht. Es war einfach zu komisch. Sie hatte einfach den Spieß umgedreht und Draco hatte sich noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben so blamiert. Erst als Hermine nach Luft rang, nur um wieder laut los zu lachen, kam Draco zu sich. Der Schock saß immer noch in seinen Gliedern. Er war also reingefallen. Er hatte sich umsonst panische Sorgen gemacht, nur wegen einem doofen Scherz. Als er auch noch realisierte, dass er sich vor Hermine blamiert hatte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. (Nur so zur Information, Draco liegt immer noch im Bett.) Das einzige was ihm gerade im Gehirn herumschwirrte war: „Rache, Rache, Rache, Rache!!!"

Währenddessen lachte Hermine nicht mehr, aber kicherte immer noch. Da beide immer noch durch Legilimentik verbunden waren, konnte sie hören, wie er auf Rache sann. Sofort wurde sie ernst. „Draco, da bist du selber Schuld. Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken und jetzt sind wir quitt. OK, ich gebe zu, bei mir war es nicht so dramatisch wie bei dir."

Bei den Worten musste sie einfach wieder losprusten. Doch zum Glück konnte Hermine nicht Dracos Miene sehen, denn er wurde sehr böse, schon fast mörderisch. Seine blauen Augen wurden grau und seine Nackenhaare schienen nur vor Elektrizität zu sträuben.

Zuckersüß, fast mädchenhaft sagte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen: „Gut, ich verzeihe dir. Doch zurück zum Geschäftlichen. Wir treffen uns heute um 18 Uhr. Ich hole dich ab, damit wir gemeinsam Abendessen gehen können. Wir sehen uns"

Mit diesen Worten brach Draco die Verbindung ab. Immer noch teuflisch grinsend stand Draco auf und plante die Rache, die Hermine nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

17:59 Uhr. Hermine war fertig angezogen. Sie wartete nun auf Draco, der sie abholen wird. Dabei schloss sie innerlich eine Wette ab, ob er mit Tüte über dem Kopf kommen würde.

Schließlich klingelte es und Hermine öffnete die Tür. Was sie sah, ließ sie staunen. Draco hatte sich perfekt herausgeputzt. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, aber nicht irgendeiner. Es schien, als ob der Anzug Licht reflektierte, denn es glänzte. Außerdem hatte er keine Tüte über dem Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Wette verloren.

„Ich weiß, wie gottähnlich ich bin, aber mich vor der Haustür stehen zu lassen und mich anzugaffen ist nicht sehr höflich.", sagte der Angegaffte in einem arroganten Ton, wie Hermine es nur zu gut kannte. „Entschuldigung, aber ich frage mich nur, wie man sich nur so schlecht kleiden kann.", konterte sie zurück. Das saß. Draco sah leicht gekränkt aus, doch er strahlte wieder. _Wenn du meine Rache gespürt hast, dann will ich dich da raus reden hören…_

Draco bot ihr einen Arm an, worauf sich Hermine zögerlich einhakte. Es war ungewöhnlich sich bei einem Ex-Feind einzuhaken.

„Wir werden in einem 5-Sterne Restaurant essen. Ich appariere jetzt."

Kurz darauf erschien das Pärchen vor einem riesigen Restaurant. Beide schritten auf den Eingang zu, sofort wurden sie von einem Personal empfangen. „Haben Sie Plätze reserviert?", fragte er höflich. Draco antwortete darauf nicht minder höflich: „Nein, aber führen Sie mich bitte zu einem Zweier-Tisch." Sofort wurden sie an einem Tisch geführt, neben vielen anderen noblen Nachbarn, die kurz aufschauten, ihm zunickten, da sie ihn kannten und wieder ihrem Essen widmeten.

„Schauen Sie sich in Ruhe die Speisekarte an und wenn Sie bestellen möchten, dann rufen Sie einfach."

Draco und Hermine nahmen Platz. Nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen abgegeben hatten, herrschte Spannung zwischen den Beiden. Zögerlich sprach Hermine Draco an: „Du bist mir doch nicht böse wegen heute Morgen?" _Oh, doch, das bin ich…_dachte Draco bestialisch, aber zwang sich zum einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Kein Problem, ich fand das sogar auch lustig!" Hermine lächelte glücklich und sah sich noch im Saal um.

In diesem Moment ergriff Draco seinen teuflischen Plan. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs unter dem Tisch war der Schaden angerichtet. Dabei nahm er ihr die Handtasche ab, wo ihr Zauberstab sich befand. Hermine bekam von all dem nichts mit, denn sie war offensichtlich begeistert über den Saal.

Schließlich war das Essen fertig. Die gleiche Peron, die sie vorher hereingeführt hat, brachte ein Drei-Gänge-Menü. Als er alles auf den Tisch gestellt hat, verbeugte er sich und ging wieder zu einem anderen Tisch, um den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen.

„Guten Appetit", sagte Daco noch. Bald würde sein Triumph kommen.

15 Minuten lang aßen sie schweigend, als Hermine plötzlich merkte, dass ihr kalt wurde. Sie schaute an sich runter und hätte beinahe sich verschluckt. Ihr Kleid war plötzlich kürzer geworden! Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es nur bis zum Knie ging. Doch dann erkannte Hermine, dass sich der Stoff immer mehr auflöste.

Panisch blickte sie umher und starrte schließlich Draco an. Er hob seinen Kopf und setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es verräterisch. Hermine zischte noch: „Das wirst du büßen" und versuchte sich ein neues Kleid unter dem Tisch herzuzaubern. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr in ihrer Tasche hatte.

„Suchst du einen Holzstab, wo komische Lichtblitze rauskommen?", fragte Draco lässig.

„Gib das her!", fauchte Hermine, merkend, dass das Kleid immer weniger sie vor der kühlen Luft schützen konnte. „Nana, jetzt will ich auch meinen Spaß. In zwei Minuten bist du halbnackt. Wünsche dir viel Glück, wie du dich da rausredest."

Über sein Gesicht zog sich ein fieses Grinsen, der bedeutete, dass er ihr bestimmt nicht helfen würde. Es war zum Verzweifeln, Hermines Kleid verdeckte gerade noch ihren Slip, aber wenn sie weiter sitzen blieb, würden alle im Saal sehen, dass sie dann halbnackt war. Außerdem waren das Muggel, sie würden nie verstehen, warum das Kleid plötzlich weg war.

Wie sollte sie es ihnen erklären, ohne dabei sich zu blamieren?

Schließlich hatte sie einen Entschluss. Ruckartig stand sie auf und suchte schnell nach einer Toilette. Während sie hinging, haben einige Männer bemerkt, wie knapp ihr Kleid war. Da sie Manieren hatten, pfiffen sie nicht, aber verschlangen Hermine mit ihren Blicken.

Endlich erreichte sie die Damentoilette und trat hastig ein. Sie ging in eine Kabine und schaute verzweifelt an ihr runter. Ihr Slip war entblößt. Sie versuchte ruhig Kopf zu bewahren, doch mit jedem Zentimeter, wo das Kleid verschwand, desto panischer wurde sie. Sie wollte sich nicht blamieren!

Plötzlich bekam Hermine ein Geistesblitz. Schwörend, dass sie nachher Draco nicht mehr töten musste, da diese Rache ausreichen wird, sperrte sie die Kabine auf und trat in den Waschbeckenraum. Es befanden sich einige ältere Damen, die sofort entrüstet schnaubten. Hermine war nun halbnackt. Bis auf ihren BH und ihren Slip, hatte sie noch ihre Stiefel an, was seltsamerweise sehr sexy passte.

Die empörten Damen ignorierend, schritt Hermine an ihnen vorbei, legte ihre Hand an die Türklinke und holte tief Luft.

Draco hatte natürlich die ganze Zeit mit seinen Augen ihr gefolgt, bis zur Toilette, wo er geduldig wartete, dass sie herauskam. _Wahrscheinlich kommt sie in Klopapier eingewickelt heraus oder gar nicht mehr…_ Doch als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und da tatsächlich eine halbnackte Hermine stand, erstarrte er. _Das kann nicht gut gehen…_

Hermine versuchte verführerisch wie möglich zu stolzieren, was ihr auch gelang, anhand der Pfiffe, die sie bekam. Anscheinend haben die Männer doch ihre Manieren vergessen.

Hermine wirkte von außen keineswegs verlegen, doch innerlich war ihr das schon ein bisschen mulmig.

Immer noch selbstbewusst schritt sie auf Draco zu, dessen Augen Konkurrenz mit Dobbys machten. _Wieso müssen alle Frauen, mit denen ich ausgehe auch so wunderhübsch sein? Na klar, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr blicken lassen, wenn ich mit Ladies wie Parkinson ausgehen würde…Aber was hat sie vor? Bei Granger weißt man nie…_

Alle Anwesenden verfolgten Hermine mit teilweise hungrigen, neidischen oder empörten Blicken. Der ganze Saal war still. Niemand wusste so recht, was sie vorhatte.

Schließlich kam Hermine bei Draco an und setzte sich elegant hin, als sei nichts geschehen. Als die Halle immer noch still war, sprach Hermine in die Stille, als sei sie einer Erklärung schuldig: „Nun ja, mir ist das peinlich. Aber mein Freund, Draco Malfoy, hatte mir zum Abendessen ein Kleid gekauft, das ziemlich billig war. Ich war nicht einverstanden, aber wie manche ihn vielleicht kennen, ist er sehr stur." Mit diesen Worten machte sie eine Pause. Die meisten Zuhörer schienen Draco zu kennen, denn sie nickten teilweise verstehend, aber auch belustigt. Ein Malfoy und geizig? Das war ihnen neu, doch nichts scheint wie es ist.

Unbeeindruckt von den Reaktionen setzte Hermine fort, während Draco sie entsetzt anstarrte. „Als ich auf die Toilette gegangen bin, habe ich festgestellt, dass das Kleid gerissen ist. Dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass es sowieso nichts mehr ausmacht, also habe ich das Kleid weggeschmissen.

Ich hoffe, mein Dray hat daraus gelernt, dass man manchmal nicht mit Geld geizen darf, wenn man eine Frau zum Abendessen ausführt." Darauf pfiffen alle Männer und brachen in Gelächter aus, während die Frauen giftige Blicke auf Hermine schossen. (Draco ist sehr beliebt bei den Frauen)

Draco wollte sofort in den Boden versinken oder apparieren. Das war ihm mehr als peinlich. Was würde die Gesellschaft denken, wenn jeder wüsste, dass der Frauenheld geizig war, obwohl das gar nicht stimmte? Sein Ruf war ruiniert. Er könnte fast heulen. Diese Frau verstand es, jemanden zu manipulieren.

Hermine, die innerlich triumphierte, aß ihr Essen zu Ende, wohlgemerkt immer noch halbnackt. Als sie ihren Mund mit einer Serviette abgewischt hatte, schlug sie in einem geschäftlichen Ton vor: „Bist du fertig? Mir ist ein bisschen kalt, falls es dir aufgefallen ist." Die Nachbartische grölten darauf wieder los.

Draco schaute Hermine nicht an. Er war viel zu deprimiert. Doch er plante keine weiteren Rachepläne mehr. Was nützte ihm das, wenn alles auf ihn zurück schoss? Wenn er dabei selbst in die Grube reinfiel? _Dieses Mal hast du gewonnen, Granger. Aber eines Tages wird mir eine Rache noch gelingen! _

Als er halbwegs wieder aufstehen und gehen konnte, verließen beide das Restaurant, wobei Rufe und Pfiffe ihren Weg begleiteten.

Draußen gab Draco Hermine ihren Zauberstab wortlos wieder und sofort zauberte sie sich Hermine angenehme Kleidung. Daraufhin hakte sie sich bei ihm ein, was ihm ein Grunzen hervorlockte. Hermine kicherte und schließlich apparierten beide nach Malfoy Manor.

Während Hermine immer noch triumphierte, musste Daco innerlich zugeben, dass diese Hexe was drauf hatte. Äußerlich und innerlich.

_Ich glaube, das war ein Chap zur Aufheiterung, bevor wir wieder Schlösser knacken gehen._

_PS: Draco, es wird bestimmt Schlagzeilen geben! Du sollst dich halt nicht mit Frauen anlegen. _


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, hab ein Chap vergessen, bitte Chap neun lesen!

Hermine und Draco saßen gerade am Arbeitstisch. „Was für Alarmanlagen benutzen sie dort?", fragte Hermine, als sie die Grundrisspläne von dem Forschungszentrum untersuchte, wo sich das Anti-Serum befand. „Magische Sensoren. Sie spüren bewegende Objekte oder Objekte die Wärme ausstrahlen wie Menschen. Das auszuschalten ist für mich kein Problem, aber beim Tresor wird's schwieriger. Zwar sind das alles Muggel-Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, aber dennoch pfiffig. Zum Beispiel der Touch-Screen prüft die Fingerabdrücke und lässt sie nur für die obersten Forscher herein. Dann ist da noch eine Kamera. Das gleiche Prinzip, nur das hier die Augen geprüft werden. Den Zahlencode zu knacken ist kein Problem. Aber wie bewältigen wir die vorher erwähnten? Ich hab kein Zauberspruch dafür und jetzt noch eine zu erfinden ist zu spät." Hermine wurde nachdenklich. Tatsächlich war dies ein Problem, aber man konnte es überwältigen.

„Hm…herein apparieren kann man nicht. Und wenn wir es sprengen, dann werden die Forscher gewarnt."

Doch dann hellte sich Dracos Miene auf. Schnell ging er aus dem Arbeitsraum und kam nach zwei Minuten wieder. Strahlend hielt er ein kleines Gerät hoch, das wie sein Codeknacker aussah, aber mehrere Knöpfe hatte. Kritisch musterte Hermine seine zweite geniale Erfindung.

„Ich glaube nicht, es ist der richtige Zeitpunkt mir deine Spielzeuge zu zeigen." Daraufhin lachte Draco fast wahnsinnig. „Spielzeug? Das hier, meine verehrte Kritikerin, ist ein Computer-Manipulator! Es kann alles manipulieren, dass mit Strom funktioniert und rechnen (nein, nicht mathematisch, ist ein anderes Wort für „denken" bei Computern) kann. Somit auch diese Touch-Screens und Kameras." Hermine war wirklich beeindruckt und nickte staunend. Er war also hochbegabt in Sachen Computerkunde. Doch sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Was grinst du so? Du planst doch nicht etwas?", fragte Draco misstrauisch. Sie sah auf und sagte grinsend: „Wenn mir jemand vor einem Monat gesagt hätte, dass du gut in Computerkunde bist, hätte ich es nie geglaubt. Aber sag, woher kannst du das so gut?"

Draco schien zu überlegen, schließlich antwortete er: „Nun ja, so blöd sind die Muggel nicht. Ich hab mich halt für technische Sachen interessiert. Deshalb habe ich dieses Fach belegt und alles Mögliche erfunden. Auch ein Codeknacker. Kann sowohl Zahlencodes als auch Buchstabencodes oder sogar gemischte Codes knacken.

Meinen Computer-Manipulator habe ich erfunden, als ich meinen Kollegen einen Streich spielen wollte." Bei diesen Worten lächelte er selig. Ja, wie schön war es gewesen, seinen verzweifelt schimpfenden Kollegen zuzusehen und er fast zum Schluss geheult hatte, weil er alle Daten über verschiedene Überfälle verloren hatte, aber sie wieder bekam, als Draco schließlich den Manipulator wieder heimlich entfernte. Das hatte seinen Kollegen ziemlich blamiert, als Draco nur mit ein paar Klicken wieder alles in Ordnung gebracht hatte.

„Draco? Wir müssen weiter planen.", holte Hermine ihn wieder in die Realität. „Oh ja, na klar. War nur in Gedanken versunken." Und so planten sie bis ins kleinste Detail, als es 22 Uhr war. Sie haben beschlossen, um Mitternacht zuzuschlagen. Bis dahin übten sie Legilimentik und Okklumentik. Hermine machte sich nicht schlecht, sofort beherrschte sie Okklumentik, bei Legilimentik musste sie noch ein paar Mal üben.

Mitternacht. Die zwei machten sich bereit, dabei checkten sie sich gegenseitig. „Manipulator?" „Dabei" „Codeknacker?" „Dabei"

Somit apparierten sie in der Nähe vom Forschungszentrum. Alles war still, als sie sich dem Zentrum vorsichtig näherten. „Moment", flüsterte Hermine. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Wörter. Das ganze Umfeld von dem Zentrum erleuchtete kurz und verblasste wieder. „Was hast du gemacht? Die Forscher werden merken, dass dieses Feld deaktiviert wurde!", flüsterte Draco verärgert und wollte Hermine schon packen, um wegapparieren zu können. Sie wehrte sich und flüsterte nicht minder verärgert: „Merkst du es nicht? Jemand hat schon vor uns ein Zauberspruch gesagt, der alle Alarme an die Forscher blockiert! Ich habe nämlich gleichzeitig das Umfeld deaktiviert und die Alarmanlage blockiert. Aber jemand hat schon vorher es deaktiviert. Wahrscheinlich kein Auror, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Komm! Ich will wissen, wer hier noch herumgeistert außer uns" Damit schlichen sie sich näher an die Hintertür. Draco zog sein Zauberstab und murmelte die entsprechenden Sprüche. Vorsichtig traten sie ein. Hermine flüsterte in die Dunkelheit: „Ich werde nachschauen. _Homenum revelio!_" Zu Hermines und Dracos Schrecken vibrierte Hermines Zauberstab und ein Lichtfunke kam aus ihrem Zauberstab. „Oh nein…da ist doch jemand." „Keine Sorge, ich bin bei dir.", flüsterte Draco behutsam. Ohne nachzudenken griff er ihre Hand und er fühlte wieder dieses Kribbeln, das ihm Mut gab. Auch Hermine wurde wohler dabei. Beide folgten Hand in Hand und erhobenen Zauberstabes dem kleinen Lichtfunken. Dabei stellten sie auf dem Weg fest, dass alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schon durchgenommen worden sind und sie deshalb die Sprüche nur erneuerten.

Nach einer Weile betraten sie schließlich den Tresorraum. Beide stockten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Die große Tresortür war ein bisschen offen und sie konnten einen kleinen Lichtschimmer sehen. Wahrscheinlich sackte gerade ein anderer Dieb die Beute ein. Doch was Hermine und Draco noch mehr schockten, war die Tatsache, dass ein Mann im weißen Kittel abwesend in der Ecke stand und sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt hat. Per Legilimentik informierte Draco Hermine: „Er steht unter dem Imperius. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Dieb ihm befohlen, seine Fingerabdrücke und Augen prüfen zu lassen um selber rein zu kommen. Ich werde ihn schocken und du wirst dem Forscher einen Imperius verpassen, denn die Wirkung geht verloren, wenn ich unseren „Kollegen" schocke. OK? Pass auf, da regt sich was!"

Tatsächlich trat eine Gestalt wieder heraus. Sofort schockte Draco ihn lautlos und Hermine flüsterte: „Imperius" zu dem Forscher, der für eine Sekunde verwirrt drein geblickt hatte. _Bleib da stehen bis morgen_ danach oblivate sie ihn noch, dass er vergaß, wie er überhaupt hier hereinkam.

Danach drehte sie sich zu der geschockten Gestalt um. Er war so groß wie Draco, hatte einen schlanken Körper mit ein paar Muskeln, war aber noch lang nicht so athletisch und muskulös wie Draco. _Was vergleichst du ihn jetzt mit Draco?_

„Mach du die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, ich prüfe ob er den Anti-Veritaserum-Trank auch genommen hat. Danach werden wir ihn mitnehmen. Ich will noch heute wissen, wer er ist, der genauso clever ist wie wir." Hermine ging seinen Befehlen nach, verschloss den Tresor und alles Übliche nach jedem Überfall. „Er hat es. Los, lass uns verschwinden", benachrichtigte Draco sie. Wie nahm er sie an der Hand, was beiden gefiel. Den dritten Dieb vor sich hin levitierend, gingen sie zurück zum Hintereingang, natürlich vorsichtig wie immer. Als sie alles überwältigt hatten, ließ Draco widerwillig Hermine los, um den Unbekannten zu halten können, wenn sie apparierten. Auch Hermine war nicht glücklich darüber, aber ließ es sein.

Schließlich verschwanden sie lautlos in die Nacht.

Draco hatte den Unbekannten unsanft auf den Boden fallen gelassen. „Halt Hermine. Zieh deine Maske nicht aus. Wir wissen nicht, wer er ist.", warnte er sie, als sie Anstalten machte, ihre Maske runter zu ziehen. Schuldbewusst sagte sie: „Aber es ist halt unbequem da drinnen. Außerdem kann ich ihn doch mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen, wenn's sein muss. Bitte."

Schließlich streiften sie ihre Masken ab. Als sie wieder ihre „menschliche Beute" betrachteten merkten sie, dass er geweitete Augen hatte. Aber das war kein Wunder, denn man kannte sie ja überall. Draco, der es gerne spannend haben wollte, hatte es nicht eilig, zu erfahren wer er war. Auch Hermine war nicht ganz so danach, da sie der Meinung war, ihn zu schocken und da zu lassen.

„Hm…so ein Zufall, dass sich Gauner immer treffen. Aber ich kenne so einen gleichen Fall." Dabei warf er Hermine einen Blick zu, bei der sie grinsen musste. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon vorgeworfen, dass du mir keine Zeit gelassen hast, überhaupt etwas zu entwenden?" Draco grinste dreckig und triezte sie. „Wenn du so langsam bist, kann ich nichts dafür." Hermine schnaubte und lenkte das Thema ab. „Wollen wir jetzt mal sehen, wer sich hinter der Maske verbirgt? Los, streif die Maske ab!" Der letzte Satz war ein Befehl an den am Boden liegenden Unbekannten. Draco hatte wortlos den Gegenzauber auf ihn gelegt.

Der Mann am Boden schien zu überlegen, doch als er zwei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet sah, führte er seine Hand zu seiner Maske und zog ihn langsam über dem Kopf. Hermine sprang überrascht zurück und auch Draco keuchte verblüfft auf. „Du?"

_Haha, ein Cliffhanger!_ _Je mehr Kommis, desto schneller geht's weiter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Haha, ich war so gemein und hab euch zappeln lassen. Es geht weiter! Doch es fängt langsam Dark zu werden._

* * *

„Du? Was zum Teufel hast du als Ganove verloren?", sprach Draco entsetzt seinen alten Schulkameraden an. Blaise Zabini lachte leise und erwiderte: „Das selbe könnte ich dich und Granger fragen. Von dir hätte ich es noch geglaubt, aber dass Granger da mitmacht muss ich erst mal verdauen. 

Na, wie geht's, Granger? Was hast du noch mal in den Zeitungen gesagt? Ach ja, _ich werde alles versuchen um den mysteriösen Dieb zu fassen_. Lass mich raten, das war die ganze Zeit du? Clever, wirklich clever."

Darauf folgte eine Stille, wo keiner der Drei etwas sagte. Während Draco und Hermine ziemlich nervös schienen, blickte Blaise abwechselnd die beiden an. Schließlich sprach er das Thema an, was die beiden so nervös machten. „Als ihr zwei Händchen haltend mich verschleppt habt, nehme ich an, ihr seid zusammen?"

Hermine wurde rot, auch Draco schien das unangenehm sein. Draco wählte seine Worte vorsichtig aus, als er erklärte: „Nun ja, also, wir haben einen leichten Schock bekommen, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass jemand da ist. Und damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig verletzen, haben wir uns halt…an der Hand gehalten, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht du bist."

Doch auch seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Blaise grinste leicht. Er wusste, was für ein Problem vor den beiden lag. Aber als er merkte, dass er immer noch am Boden lag, verschob er seine Verkupplungspläne und stand langsam auf, wobei er nicht ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte.

„Alter, du hättest ruhig ein bisschen rücksichtsvoller sein können. Aber mach dir nichts draus. Hätte ich auch getan." Schwerfällig hievte er sich auf das Sofa. Schließlich nahmen auch Hermine und Draco Platz.

Draco fing nach einer Pause an: „Ich glaube, wir sollten das Anti-Serum jetzt trinken. Ich habe gehört, dass nur ein Schluck genügt. Die Flasche reicht für acht Personen. Komm schon, hol das raus, Blaise!"

Blaise grinste nur und erwiderte ruhig: „Das war meine Arbeit, also darf ich wohl als Erster das Teil trinken." Damit zog er die kleine Flasche heraus. Sie sah wie eine gewöhnliche Phiole aus, bloß ein bisschen größer. Der Inhalt schimmerte silbern.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung entkorkte Blaise die Flasche und nahm einen Schluck. Erwartungsvoll schauten Draco und Hermine ihn an. „Hm…schmeckt nach gar nichts. Es ist nur flüssig." Danach gab er es weiter. Nachdem Draco ein Schluck genommen hatte, gab er es an Hermine weiter. Als auch sie getrunken hatte, blieb noch mehr als die Hälfte übrig. „Ich habe echten Veritaserum mitgebracht, um zu testen.", sagte Hermine und holte noch eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche. Blaise machte große Augen. „Du hast Veritaserum?" „Na klar, ich bekomme immer welches, wenn ich Ganoven ausfrage."

Da brachen alle drei in Gelächter. „Schon mal versucht, dich selber auszufragen?", prustete Blaise. Immer noch lächelnd nahm Hermine ein Schluck vom Veritaserum.

Prüfend fragte Draco: „Hast du jemals was Böses getan?"

„Nein"

„Hast du vor, was Böses zu tun?"

„Nö"

„Habe ich was Böses getan?"

„Ja"

Draco und Blaise stutzten. Leicht beunruhigt drängte er sie: „Was habe ich getan?"

„Du existierst"

Darauf grölten Hermine und Blaise los, während Draco bedröppelt da saß und sie ärgerlich anblickte.

„Scherz beiseite, habe ich nun was Böses getan?"

„Nee", prustete Hermine und fiel vom Sessel.

Darauf brachen alle wieder in Gelächter aus. Na klar, sie log wie gedruckt. Das Anti-Serum hatte gewirkt.

Nachdem sich Draco als Erster wieder gefasst hatte, wurde seine Miene ernst. „Wir dürfen uns nicht zu früh freuen. Es wirkt bis jetzt wie jeder Anti-Serum. Wir müssen morgen und übermorgen noch mal testen.

So, Blaise, da du jetzt im selben Geschäft bist, wieso arbeiten wir einfach nicht zusammen? Das wäre ziemlich vorteilhaft. Was sagst du dazu, Hermine?"

Hermine nickte, da sie Blaise viel sympathischer fand als vor acht Jahren. Blaise grinste und sagte: „Vielleicht sollten wir einen Bund schließen, damit uns keiner verrät und wir sollten uns einen Namen geben."

Draco hob die Augenbrauen und meinte: „Bund? Namen? Der Bund ist OK, aber wozu brauchen wir einen Namen. Wir sind nicht wie Lord Voldemort."

Doch Blaise grinste weiter. Eifrig wie ein Kleinkind fing er an zu erklären: „Aber wir sollten es doch der Nation klarmachen, dass es jedes Mal wir sind! Immer die gleichen Personen. Denn manchmal denken sie, dass ein gewöhnlicher Dieb eingebrochen hat. Wir sind aber besonders! Wir sollten die Nation in Angst und Schrecken jagen! Wir sollten uns einen Namen geben und ein eigenes Mal haben, den wir dann über jedes eingebrochene Haus beschwören. Warum nicht? Es wird uns nicht verraten, wenn wir ein Kennzeichen haben und einen Namen! Wir sind nicht wie Lord Voldemort. Wir töten und foltern nicht sondern entwenden nur ab und zu etwas Geld."

Hermine und Draco überlegten. Es war wirklich verlockend, Macht zu haben. Dann auch noch einen Namen, wo man sich wie bei Lord Voldemort fürchtete ihn auszusprechen. Und sie sahen keine Haken. Wenn sie sich tarnten, würde man sie nie erkennen. Ja, das war wirklich reizend. Schließlich waren sie einverstanden.

Blaise setzte noch hinzu: „Vielleicht bekommen wir sogar noch Anhänger!"

Hermine warf noch ein: „Lasst uns das erst entscheiden, wenn wir überhaupt Anhänger haben."

"Aber das ist doch eindeutig, sobald wir berühmt sind, dann wimmelt es nur noch von unseren Anhängern", widersprach Blaise. Während Hermine und Blaise sich lautstark auseinandersetzten, fielen Draco immer die wieder die Augen und er bekam alles nur noch halb mit. Schließlich fiel sein Kopf auf die Seite und er döste ein. Blaise und Hermine stoppten ihren Streitgespräch und grinsten über den schlafenden Draco. Sie levitierten ihn behutsam in sein Schlafzimmer und machten sich selber bettfertig.

15:35 Uhr. Hermine räkelte sich genüsslich wach und schlug die Augen auf. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen verschlafen, aber es war kein Wunder, wenn man um 5 Uhr einschläft.

Immer noch räkelnd versuchte Hermine sich zu erinnern, warum sie so spät eingeschlafen war. Wie ein Blitz trafen alle Erinnerungen ein, worauf Hermines Kopf schmerzlich brummte. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, plötzlich so spät einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Ächzend stand sie auf und ließ ihre Füße auf den kalten Fußboden aufprallen. Die Kälte und Schmerzen ignorierend ließ sie ihren Blick im Zimmer rumschweifen. Gestern oder besser gesagt heute Morgen war sie zu müde gewesen, überhaupt etwas zu sehen. Das Zimmer war früher noch nie benutzt worden, aber mithilfe eines Anti-Staub Zauber sah es gar nicht so aus. Außer einem Bett und einem Nachtkästchen beinhaltete das Zimmer sonst nichts, wenn man die feuchte Luft außer Betracht zog.

Währenddessen waren die zwei Männer im Malfoy Manor schon wach. Sie saßen am Esstisch und unterhielten sich noch über gestrige Nacht. Als Draco sich Kaffee einschenkte, fragte Blaise plötzlich: „Sag mal, magst du Hermine eigentlich?" Draco, der seine Tasse schon zum Mund geführt hatte, senkte ihn wieder und starrte Blaise misstrauisch an. „Was soll ich darunter verstehen?"

Blaise der innerlich dachte _das wird ein harter Brocken_ antwortete ihm gelassen: „Wenn ihr schon zusammenarbeitet müsst ihr euch auch gut verstehen. Also ich persönlich würde sie natürlich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen. Außen schnuckelig, aber innerlich tobt ein schwarzer Löwe, der darauf wartet, endlich freigelassen zu werden und sie von der bösen Seite zu zeigen. Komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass du sie gern hast." Draco der vom jeden Satz ausdrucksloser geworden ist, erwiderte nichts. Er nahm seine Tasse und trank ruhig ein Schluck Kaffee. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, aber wenn du es wissen willst. Wir sind im selben Geschäft, mir geht es nur um die Zusammenarbeit, damit wir unsere Pläne sicherer, schneller und erfolgreicher umsetzen können, ohne wie jeder zweite Dieb gefasst zu werden. Gecheckt? Du kannst dir weitere Sätze sparen", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sah, dass Blaise seinen Mund leicht geöffnet hatte. Leicht gekränkt sagte Blaise: „OK, wollt ja nur so fragen. Wenn du sie nicht haben willst, kann ich mir sie angeln."

Das saß. Blaise wollte wissen, wie er reagierte und innerlich jubelte er. Draco erstarrte nämlich und seine Miene sagte nichts, aber innerlich kochte es leicht, obwohl er nicht wusste warum. Für seine Umstände ruhig sagte er: „Na gut. Dann hol sie dir halt. Ist mir egal. Reden wir weiter. Wir haben noch keinen richtigen Namen für uns. Vorschläge?" Dabei klang er nicht so euphorisch wie vorhin. Seine Gedanken wanderten ganz woanders. Er stellte sich vor, jeden Tag Blaise und Hermine auf den Fluren knutschend vorzufinden. Dabei spürte Draco einen ganz leichten Stich in seinem Magen, doch er schob es auf seinen Hunger. Doch unwillkürlich dachte er daran, wie es war, wenn sie jedes Mal auf Beutejagd gingen, Blaise und Hermine Händchen haltend einbrachen und ab und zu sich küssten. Schon wieder spürte er einen Stich, doch diesmal schob er es auf sein Gewissen, nicht andere Leute ihre Privatsphären auszudenken.

„Draco?" Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen. „Draco? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Blaise grinste innerlich, denn er hatte sein Zwischenziel erreicht, bevor er weitergehen würde. Er hatte Draco nachdenklich gemacht. „Hm? Ich hab nur kurz nachgedacht, wie unser Mal am Himmel aussehen würde." _Lügner_ dachte Blaise, doch äußerlich nickte er zufrieden mit der Antwort.

„Morgen.", kam es von der Tür. Bevor sich die Männer umdrehten, um Hermine ins Gesicht zu grüßen murmelten beide noch: „Nix Morgen, Nachmittag." Kurz darauf hörte Hermine nur noch ein Keuchen und Schlucken. Verwirrt, dass die zwei Männer sie anstarren, als sei sie ein Außerirdischer, fragte sie ahnungslos: „Was ist? Noch nie eine Frau von der Nähe gesehen?"

Draco starrte immer noch, während Blaise anzüglich grinste. „Doch schon, aber selten so schöne halbnackte Frauen, die sexy an der Tür stehen und „Morgen" sagen. Respekt, so viel Mut zu haben und in einem Raum zu gehen, wo zwei junge Männer sind mit ihren noch nicht veralteten Trieben."

Hermine, die erst langsam realisierte was er meinte, schaute an sich runter, Unheil vorahnend. Tatsächlich, sie stand halbnackt da, wie beim letzten Abendessen im Restaurant. Bloß ohne Stiefel und sie hatte andere Unterwäsche an, das freizügiger war als der im Restaurant angezogene. Errötend stolperte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer, das sie nicht mal richtig betreten hatte.

Draco, der ihr immer noch nachstarrte, war immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Obwohl er sie schon einmal vor kurzer Zeit halbnackt gesehen hatte, dachte er, dass sie diesmal schon fast ganz nackt war.

„Auch mal eine Abwechslung, das haben wir gebraucht. Alter?" Es war schon das zweite Mal, wo Blaise Draco wieder aus seinen Gedanken zog. „Mann, wenn das so weiter geht, könnte ich glatt mit der Kaffeemaschine reden."

Doch dabei grinste er. Wenigstens hatte Draco Interesse an ihr gezeigt. „Wenn's dich nicht stört, werde ich nachschauen, ob sich unsere kleine Hexe in eine Tüte versteckt hat. Tschüss, Kumpel." Blaise klopfte noch mal auf Dracos Schulter und ließ ihn schließlich allein.

Zum Schluss erwachte auch er aus seiner Trance. Er wollte auch schon aufstehen, als plötzlich eine Eule an seinem Küchenfenster klopfte. Er ließ sie herein, gab ein Knut in den kleinen Beutel und nahm ihr die Zeitung ab. Während er desinteressiert den Tagespropheten durchblätterte, hörte er wie Hermine und Blaise wieder kamen.

„Und? Hast du dich entschieden, mich doch nicht mit der Kaffeemaschine unterhalten zu lassen.", scherzte Blaise und Hermine lächelte leicht, immer noch peinlich berührt, dass sie vergessen hatte sich einzukleiden. Doch sie wurde abgelenkt, als sie einen dumpfen „bumm" hörte. Draco hatte sein Kopf gegen die Tischplatte gehauen und hob sein Kopf wieder an, um noch weitere Male zu schlagen. Vor ihm lag ausgebreitet eine Zeitung mit einer fetten Überschrift. Sofort wusste Hermine worum es ging und kicherte. Blaise, der verwirrt war, tippte Draco auf die Schulter und sagte: „Alter, die Tischplatte hat dir nichts getan und nun sag mir, warum du versuchst eine Gehirnerschütterung zu bekommen. Worum geht's?" Draco schlug weiter auf die Tischplatte ein, während Hermines Kichern anschwoll und sie anfing lauthals zu lachen. Prustend schnappte sie sich den Tagespropheten und hielt ihn vor Blaise' Nase. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die Überschrift, danach sah man sie wandern, von links nach rechts bis er am Ende vom Artikel angekommen war. Als er wieder aufblickte, schaute er ein wenig verwirrt drein, doch dann lachte er auch. Beide lachten und japsten nach Luft, bis Hermine den Tagespropheten fallen ließ.

**Draco Malfoy, geiziger Frauenverehrer? **

_Laut einer Muggelzeitung sichtete man Draco Malfoy, Abteilungsleiter im Muggelministerium, gestern Abend in einem Fünf Sterne Restaurant mit einer Begleitung, dessen Name nicht genannt wurde. _

_Das Abendessen verlief ruhig, bis seine Begleitung zur Toilette ging und fast ohne Bekleidung wieder erschien. Mit einer Erklärung, dass das Kleid gerissen sei, aufgrund schlechter Qualität, beschwerte sie sich, dass Mr. Malfoy sich geweigert habe, tiefer in die Tasche zu greifen, um ein anderes Kleid mit guter Qualität kaufen zu können. _

_Ist Mr. Malfoy wirklich ein geiziger Frauenverehrer, obwohl seine Familie die Drittreichste in England ist? _

_Luna L._

Es war zwar ein kurzer Artikel, doch schon sprach es sich in der Welt herum, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, die meisten Frauen waren schockiert, während die Männer schadenfroh oder belustigt waren.

Hermine und Blaise hatten aufgehört zu lachen, beide blickten Draco an, der zwar nicht mehr auf die Tischplatte einschlug, aber sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben hatte. Man konnte dumpfe Worte wie „Ruf ruiniert" und „was werden alle von mir denken". Hermine hatte einen Verdacht, dass er noch murmelte: „Wenn's sein muss, oblivate ich alle"

Blaise klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter und fragte vorsichtig: „Also, wer war denn deine Begleitung, die sich darüber beschwert hat? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass du geizig warst, sondern du deine Finger im Spiel hattest." Draco schaute nicht auf, antwortete aber dumpf. „Meine Begleitung steht neben dir." Blaise bedachte Hermine mit belustigten Blicken, während sie beschämt auf den Boden starrte. Kleinlaut wehrte sie sich: „Wenn er nicht versucht hätte, mein Kleid mit einem Verschwindezauber zu belegen." Blaise lachte kurz auf und meinte belustigt: „Draco, ich kenn dich schon so lang, aber dass du es so nötig hast und sie vor allen ausziehst, ist mir neu."

Dracos Gesicht erschien endlich wieder, seine Stirn war ziemlich rot und er murmelte ausdruckslos: „Sie hat mir am Morgen einen Streich gespielt und ich wollte mich rächen. Aber das alles auf mich zurückschießt wollte ich nicht." Blaise hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Hermine dir grundlos einen Streich spielt." Hermine nickte beteuernd und konterte: „Er hat mich vorher auch verarscht. Und ich wollte mich nur revanchieren. Aber dass das so gut gelang, hab ich nicht gewusst." Drauf kicherte sie wieder.

„Leute, hört zu. Ihr habt mich genug gedemütigt und zwar für ein Leben lang. Heute ist Samstag, wollen wir nicht am Abend den Animagus-Trank stehlen?", unterbrach Draco ihr Kichern. Fragend schaute er Blaise an, Hermine ignorierte er. Blaise zuckte die Schultern und antwortete: „Ist OK. Uns ist eh langweilig und noch mal ausziehen wird sich Hermine nicht." Dafür kassierte er einen schallenden Schlag, der nicht ohne Schmerzen war. Hermine schien ziemlich wütend zu sein. „Ich bin keine Schlampe, die sich an und auszieht! Merk dir das, sonst verfluch ich dich bis ins nächste Jahrhundert."

Hinterkopf reibend beschwichtigte Blaise: „Ist OK, war doch nur ein Scherz. Aber hast du gewusst, dass dein Schlag mit dem eines Baseballschläger vergleichbar ist?" Darauf lachte sie wieder versöhnlich.

Draco, der sich ausgeschlossen fühlte zwischen den Beiden, stand auf und verschwand aus dem Raum. Beide sahen ihn verblüfft nach. Hermine biss schuldbewusst an ihrer Unterlippe, während Blaise hilflos die Schultern zuckte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal mit ihm reden. Wir haben ihn wirklich verletzt." Hermine nickte darauf und beide suchten darauf Draco auf. Dieser saß im Wohnzimmerraum und lag auf einem langen Sofa. Die Decke schien ihn wirklich zu interessieren.

„Hör mal Kumpel, es tut uns wirklich Leid, wie wir mit dir umgesprungen sind.", fing Blaise hilflos an. Er war nicht so gut in Sachen trösten, aber ein Versuch war es wert. Hilfe suchend blickte er Hermine an, die dann fortsetzte: „Verzeihst du uns? Wir wollten dich nicht wirklich verletzen. Bitte, steh auf und lass uns für heute Nacht den Einbruch planen." Tatsächlich reckte sich Draco und saß aufrecht. Es war der Ton, der ihn aufstehen ließ, denn er konnte etwas raushören, was er selten gehört hatte, wenn dann nur von Blaise oder seiner Mutter.

Besorgnis und Reue. Es fühlte sich gut an, da es ihm ein Gefühl vermittelte, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte, was selten war. Und Reue, weil sich jemand wirklich entschuldigen wollte, das bereute und nicht nur aus Manieren das sagte. Fast heiter sagte er: „Los, lasst uns England unsicher machen!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Achtung, leicht blutig dieses Chap, jedenfalls in meinen Augen. Nicht so schlimm wie andere Dark!FFs, dass es nur so von Blut fließt. Zarte Herzen, seit gewarnt!_

Mitternacht. Die Turmuhr schlug zwölf Mal, danach verstummte sie, nur um am nächsten Morgen wieder zu erklingen.

Drei dunkle und verhüllte Gestalten tauchten aus dem Nichts aus und gingen flink auf die Einrichtung zu. Koordiniert sprachen sie abwechselnd die nötigen Flüche, um bestimmte Bereiche zu sichern. Ohne zu zögern und zu stoppen schritten sie weiter auf das Gebäude zu, alle mit erhobenen Zauberstäbe, keine Roben die ihnen hinterher wehten. Das würde nur stören und Probleme bereiten.

Das Team erreichte nun eine Seitentür von der Einrichtung, führte das übliche Ritual durch und schlich sich herein. Sie waren drinnen. Geschickt bewegten sie sich durch die Gänge, als ob sie jeden Tag da durchgehen würden und hinterließen keine Spuren. Nach schier endlosen Gängen fanden sie den Raum mit der gesuchten Beute. Leise und vorsichtig brachen sie ein und schauten sich suchend im Raum um. Wahrscheinlich hatte man nur das Gebäude gesichert, denn die Flasche stand mit der Aufschrift „Animagus-Trank" ganz unbeschützt in einem Regal. Zwei der drei Gestalten wollten sich schon darauf stürzen, als die mittlere Person ihre Arme ausstreckte und ihnen bedeutete, stehen zu bleiben. Sie murmelte einen komplizierten Spruch, doch nichts passierte. Sie zuckte die Schultern und nickte, darauf ging eine der dunklen Gestalten auf das Regal zu und nahm die Flasche heraus. Sofort verschwanden die drei geschickten Diebe und huschten zurück zur Seitentür, wo sie hereingekommen sind.

Alle drei traten in die frische Luft heraus. Plötzlich schossen fünf rote Flüche auf sie zu und verfehlten sie nur knapp. Panisch blickten die Drei in die Richtung der hergekommene Flüche und erkannten mit Schrecken, dass fünf gebildete Auroren da standen, mit einem besonderen Abzeichen. Der größte brüllte: „Haben wir euch! Zauberstäbe fallen lassen, oder es wird unangenehm! Oh man, Diebe werden immer häufiger und dreister, und bis jetzt haben wir nicht mal den mysteriösen Dieb gefasst." Auch wenn die Drei nicht laut erleichtert aufseufzten, so taten sie das im Stillen. Somit war noch eine Chance geheim zu bleiben.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte Draco in Blaise und Hermines Gedanken ein.

„Leute, ich werde zwei oder drei schocken, ihr versucht jeweils einen zu lähmen, danach haut ihr ab!", schickte Daco den Vorschlag. „Nein", erklang es bestimmt von Blaise und Hermine. „Wir ziehen das zusammen durch. Wir alle liefern ihnen jetzt einen Kampf und bevor mehr Auroren eintreten, apparieren wir dann außerhalb des Feldes. OK? Auf Eins! Drei, zwei, eins!"

Statt dem Befehl des größten Auroren nachzugehen, riefen die Drei Eindringlinge „Stupor". Wie aus Zufall trafen alle Flüche ihr Ziel und so waren nur noch zwei Auroren da. „Los, hol unsere Kollegen!", brüllte der eine Auror zum anderen. Die Diebe wussten nicht, was er machte, doch er fummelte in seiner Tasche herum und schrie zurück. „OK! Erledigt!"

Kurz darauf lieferten sie sich einen Kampf, ziemlich unspektakulär, es flogen nur einfache Flüche hin und her.

Obwohl die Auroren ziemlich gebildet waren und Elite sind, hatten sie keine Chance. Wer hatte gewusst, dass sich zwei Spitzenduellierer darunter befanden und genau in diesen Gebieten arbeiteten?

Plötzlich waren die anderen drei Auroren wach und es wurde schwieriger. Während Blaise „Protego" für sich, Hermine und Draco immer wieder anwendete, schossen die anderen Zwei Flüche auf die Auroren. Schon wieder meldete sich Draco in deren Gedanken. „Leute, so geht das nicht. Hermine, du nimmst härtere Flüche, auch wenn es weh tut. Blaise, nimm einen stärkeren Schildzauber. Während wir kämpfen, gehen wir langsam außerhalb des Apparierschutzes. OK? Hermine, es gibt keine Zeit für Mitleid, töte, wenn es sein muss. Los!"

Wie eins schritten die drei langsam rückwärts. Hermine war noch nicht aus der Puste, das lag aber auch daran, dass die leichten Flüche ihr keine Probleme bereiteten. Schließlich folgte sie Dracos Anweisungen. Ein leicht gesagtes „Imperio" und sofort erstarrte einer von den Auroren. _Kämpfe wie um dein Leben gegen die vier Auroren!_ Tatsächlich lieferte er sich dann mit seinen Kollegen ein Duell. Man konnte sie aufkeuchen hören und brüllen: „Du Verräter!"

„Sehr gut, Hermine. Weiter so, nimm einen Schmerzfluch, der setzt einen außer Gefecht für den Rest des Kampfes." Hermine nickte und flüsterte fast lässig: „Doloris!"

Es war nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, aber er wirkte genauso. Ein Auror schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, fiel auf den Boden und wandte sich unter gellenden Schreien. Er schrie wie er es noch nie getan hatte, er brüllte aus Leibeskräften, er spürte die Schmerzen, die er noch nie im Leben gefühlt hatte und wünschte sich wie alle andere Gefolterten zum ersten Mal den Tod.

Doch Hermine erging es genau das Gegenteil. Sie machte das zum ersten Mal, doch sie fühlte sich stark, berauschend, mächtig, schadenfroh und weitere Gefühle, die angenehm waren. _Es stimmt. Man muss es wollen, dann wirkt es._

Harry hatte ihr von seinem ersten Cruciatus Fluch erzählt und Bellatrix, mit ihren Ratschlag.

Blaise nahm tatsächlich noch stärkere Schilde, die erst nach zehn Flüchen zerbrachen. Hermine sah wie Draco ein Reduktor Fluch auf ein Auror schoss, worauf dieser auch unter Schmerzen aufschrie. Draco hatte ihm sein Zauberstabarm gebrochen. „Reduktor!", zischte Draco noch mal und wieder ein erklang ein angenehmer gellender Schrei. Es war der gleiche Auror, doch diesmal hatte Draco seine Beine erwischt. Er klappte zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Hermine hatte interessiert zugeschaut und feuerte selbst noch ein „Flamare", worauf der zweite Auror von rechts in Feuer eingehüllt wurde und wie seine gefallenen Kollegen in Schmerzen aufschrie, hinfiel, sich auf den Boden wand, verzweifelt nach Erlösung sehnte und schließlich still wurde, da die Flammen ihn in den Tod geholt haben.

All diese Schmerzensschreie waren ohrenbetäubend gewesen, man hätte sie am Ende der Welt hören können, doch seltsamerweise störte es die drei nicht. Es war sogar Musik in ihren Ohren, sie liebten diese Melodie von Schmerzensschreien.

Alle Auroren wehrten sich nicht mehr, nur drei lebten noch, waren aber ohnmächtig.

„Los, lasst uns gehen.", meinte Blaise, der die kleine Schlacht eigentlich genossen hat. Alle Drei eilten zur Apparierzone, als plötzlich wieder Lichtblitze über ihren Köpfen schossen. Sie drehten sich um und erkannten weitere sieben Auroren, zwei davon kümmerten sich um die Verletzten. Die fünf Auroren liefen den Dieben oder Mörder hinterher, schossen Flüche auf sie, die aber Blaise nun wahnsinnig lachend auf sie zurücklenkte. Hermine und Draco schauten ihn verwirrt an, aber auch respektvoll. „Wieso hast du das nicht vorher eingesetzt?", fragte Draco. Blaise lachte lauter und sagte: „Ich wollte nicht so ein Rummel veranstalten, doch jetzt kann ich ja Spaß haben, da wir eh schon ein paar Auroren zermetzelt haben" Drauf lachten beide auch, obwohl es gar kein Grund gab.

„Los, jetzt haben wir unseren Spaß." Doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, wir müssen hier weg, auch wenn es Spaß macht, aber irgendwann kommen mehrere Auroren und vielleicht sogar Nachbarschaften! Wir müssen noch trainieren, um mit alle fertig zu werden. Ich erledige das!"

Bevor beide ihr widersprechen konnten, brüllte sie: „Bombarda Maxima!"

Eine gewaltige Explosion folgte und eine reißende Welle kam von Hermine aus. Die fünf stürmenden Auroren wurden zurück gerissen, wenn nicht zerrissen.

Die zwei Auroren, die hinten die Verletzten versorgt haben, waren sichtlich erschrocken und bauten sofort starke Schutzzauber auf. Draco lachte darauf nur und hob sein Zauberstab auf die 50 Meter entfernte Auroren. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte eindringlich: „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Komm!"

Draco antwortete nicht, stattdessen sagte er etwas, was Blaise und Hermine nicht verstanden, doch es blieb ihnen keine Zeit zu fragen, denn wie bei Hermine vorhin strömte von Draco eine gewaltige Welle von Magie. Obwohl man nichts sehen konnte, konnten alle Drei spüren, wie die magische Welle wie eine Horde angreifender Einhörner blitzschnell auf die zwei Auroren zuraste. Die zwei waren zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, als auch die Schilde schon zerbarsten und sie wie in Zeitlupe in die Luft geschleudert wurden, mitsamt auf den Boden liegenden Körpern, egal ob tot oder verletzt. Es spritzte nur so von Blut und da sie nicht weit entfernt vom Gebäude waren, wurde auch die eine Wandseite literweise von Blut bemalt. Nun waren auch die Letzten tot und die Ohnmächtigen mussten nicht weiterhin Schmerzen fühlen, die sie nie gekannt haben.

Die drei Diebe, die auf der anderen Seite gebannt zugeschaut haben, lachten nun wahnsinnig auf, wie Sirius Black damals, als er zwölf Muggel in den Tot gejagt hatte. (Ich weiß, er war es nicht. Nur ein Vergleich) Hermine und Blaise nickten anerkennend zu Draco, der lächelte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Blaise interessiert. „Später", meinte Draco knapp. Sie rannten die letzten Meter zur Apparierzone, drehten sich noch einmal um, um das kleine Blutbad anzusehen, und apparierten schließlich.

Sie waren direkt in Malfoy Manor appariert. „Das war klasse. Wir wollten nur eine Flasche holen und schon schicken sie zwölf Auroren her. Und jetzt haben wir nicht nur gestohlen, sondern auch getötet! Ist das cool, wir sind so was von versaut.", lachte Blaise, doch plötzlich verstummte er. Auch Hermine und Draco konnten es hören. Geräusche, zarte Schritte konnten sie vernehmen. Die Drei hoben wieder ihre Zauberstäbe und folgten den Geräuschen. _Anfänger_, dachte Draco. _Können nicht mal einen Zauber aussprechen, der solche Geräusche verhindert…_

Wahrscheinlich war der Eindringling nicht erfolgreich, denn er fluchte. Doch als das Trio (nein, nicht das goldene! Sondern schwarze eher) mehrere Stimmen vernahm, wussten sie, dass hier mehr Einbrecher waren, außer die drei selber natürlich.

Aber nirgendwo konnte man Licht schimmern sehen, also waren sie schlau genug, nicht den Lumos Zauber zu benutzen. Plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen ganz nah, sie waren also nicht weit. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht. Genau drei verhüllte Gestalten, zwei kleine, eine große, tauchten auf. „Große Villa, aber nichts im Haus." Es war eine weibliche Stimme und Hermine stockte. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Doch wem gehörte sie? Darauf erklang noch eine weibliche und klare Stimme: „Nein, ich denke, wer auch immer der Besitzer von diesem Haus ist, hat seine Beute gut geschützt. Moment." Darauf murmelte sie eine unbekannte Sprache wie Draco vorher.

„Ich weiß wo es ist. Es ist gut geschützt, durch einen Tarnzauber. Kommt mit, es ist im zweiten Stock."

Das Trio hatte genug gehört. Drei „Petrificus Totalus" reichten und die richtigen „Diebe" waren überwältigt. Hermine, Draco und Blaise levitierten jeweils ein Eindringling ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hm, kann es sein, dass wir nur noch auf Gleichgesinnte stoßen? Clever, aber versaut. Wir haben das Zeug, was Großes zu werden, aber nutzen dies als Gauner aus und wie heute zu sehen war: Auch als Mörder." Damit hatte Draco nicht Unrecht. Doch bevor Blaise zu einem Kommentar ansetzen konnte, durchkreuzte Hermine ihn. „Los, ich will sehen, wen wir schon wieder aufnehmen können. Oder foltern." Das letzte Wort sprach sie genüsslich aus. Darauf lachten beide Männer und sagten: „Unsere kleine böse Hexe. Wir verneigen uns und werden deine sexy Füße küssen müssen."

Auch Hermine lachte darauf, wurde aber ernst, als ihr Blick auf die drei auf den Boden liegenden Personen fiel. Ihre Miene wandelte sich, von Heiterkeit zur kalten und ausdruckslosen Maske. Mit einer gefährlich drohenden Stimme, die nicht zu unterschätzen war, zischte sie die Gestalten an. „Zieht eure Masken runter und versucht erst gar nicht, Widerstand zu leisten oder ich foltere euch so lang, bis ihr nicht mehr mal fühlen könnt. Da seid ihr nämlich dann tot."

Synchron und ohne zu zögern, zogen alle drei an ihren Masken, bis sie Gesichter sahen, von denen man es als letztes erwartet hätte, es war nicht mehr weiter verwunderlich. Doch das Trio musste staunen.

Die Zauber haben sich gelöst und der Größte richtete sich auf und schaute alle an. „Schön euch nach 8 Jahren wieder zu sehen."


	13. Chapter 13

Die Frau rechts neben ihn richtete sich auch auf und lächelte. „Ach Mine, ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass du so kalt zischen kannst. Ich hab immer gedacht, ich kann das am Besten von uns dreien." Die andere Frau blieb am Boden liegen und sagte nur verträumt: „Sind wir jetzt Freunde, Draco? Blaise?"

Die drei Angesprochenen starrten die am Boden sitzenden bzw. liegenden Personen an.

Der Mann lachte amüsiert. „Wir sind nicht Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff höchstpersönlich. Also, wie geht's? Ach, Mine, dass du mit Malfoy und Zabini zusammenarbeitest, verwundert mich, aber ich denke, wenn du dich mit ihnen verträgst, werde ich es auch tun. Was ist, dürfen wir drei noch heute auf ein Sessel sitzen?"

Draco nickte mechanisch und alle setzten sich, wobei Hermine zwischen Draco und Blaise gequetscht wurde, aber ihr war das nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil, die beiden Männer wärmten sie.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Draco schließlich: „Wieso wolltet ihr in mein Haus einbrechen?" Ginny lachte und erklärte: „Wir drei haben uns spontan hier umgesehen, haben deine fette Villa entdeckt. Also haben wir gedacht, dass du wenigstens Kohle hast." Verblüfft blickte Hermine die Rothaarige an. „Wie lang arbeitet ihr eigentlich schon zu dritt?" Es war Neville, der antwortete. „Fast seit drei Wochen, aber wir haben nur ganz kleine Überfälle gemacht." Erstaunt nickte das Trio. Luna fügte noch hinzu: „Habt ihr gewusst, dass ein Einbrecher beim jeden Einbruch Stück für Stück befreit wird? Ich weiß aber nicht von was. Hat mir mein Pa erzählt, doch auch er weiß es nicht genau." Verwirrt tauschten die Fünf Blicke aus, aber Luna war für ihre Fantasie bekannt.

Schließlich entstand eine peinliche Pause, zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und Draco und Blaise herrschte immer noch eine angespannte Stimmung. Sie wussten nicht so recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, alles ging viel zu schnell. Jahrelang hatten sie sich gehasst, nun saßen sie gemütlich auf ihre Sessel und unterhielten sich. Zögernd räusperte sich Draco, als er sagte: "Nun, da wir schon im selben Geschäft sind, sollten wir unsere Feindschaft vergessen und uns verbünden. Es tut mir Leid, euch in den letzten Jahren so schlecht behandelt zu haben, ich dachte immer, ich täte das richtige. Doch heute sehe ich es ein und will mich entschuldigen." "Das gleiche gilt für mich", sagte auch Blaise. Die Neuankömmlinge blickten sie überrascht an und doch erfreut. Sie gaben sich die Hände und ohne es zu wissen, entstand eine neue Freundschaft, die lebenswichtig wurde.

„Wollen wir nicht den Animagus-Trank probieren? Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es ist, ein Animagus zu sein.", drängte Blaise plötzlich auf.

Das andere Trio schauten verblüfft drein und Ginny fragte: „Haben wir was verpasst?" Darauf begann Hermine alles zu erklären, auch die Blutschlacht ließ sie nicht aus. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Neville oder Ginny geschockt reagierten, bei Luna war es so eine Sache. Doch ihre Reaktionen waren verschieden. Während Neville nur sagte: „Hätten wir auch gemacht", meinte Ginny lässig: „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so brutal, aber gezimpert hätte ich nicht mit den Flüchen."

Doch schon wieder war es Luna, die alle immer wieder überraschte. „Ihr hättet sie sofort töten müssen, denn jetzt wird es bestimmt einen riesigen Rummel um euch geben. Ihr habt euch ein wenig verraten, in dem ihr die Auroren noch gefoltert habt. Wenn ihr in Zukunft auch foltert, dann werden sie euer Motiv erkennen. Danach gehen sie zurück zum Tatort und suchen nach Spuren, nein Hermine, wir hinterlassen immer Spuren, egal wie kompliziert die Deckzauber sind. Es gab bis jetzt nur keinen richtig starken Aufspürzauber und kein Deckzauber, der sich selbst verdecken konnte."

Schweigen. Sie hatte Recht. Es gab keine so starken Flüche, dass es nicht noch Stärkere gab.

„Probieren wir jetzt den Trank?", quengelte Blaise ungeduldig. Zwar war es interessant, was Luna ihnen erzählte, doch der Gedanke, in ein paar Minuten ein Animagus zu sein, war verlockender.

Wortlos zog Draco ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. Man konnte fast nicht erkennen, ob da der Trank drin war oder nicht, einzig allein an den Luftblasen erkannten sie es.

Ohne sich überhaupt Gedanken zu machen, was passieren würde, entkorkte er das Fläschchen und nahm ein Schluck. Hermine und Ginny zogen scharf die Luft ein. Dachte Draco denn gar nicht an die Konsequenzen?

Draco fühlte sich wie immer im ersten Moment, doch dann schrie er auf, obwohl es keinen Grund gab, da er immer noch nichts fühlte. Sein Schrei klang durch das ganze Haus, weiterhin schreiend streckte er ohne Vorwarnung seine Arme aus, stand auf und schrie gen Decke. Draco wusste nicht warum er schrie, doch er fühlte ein Bedürfnis, es zu tun. Sein Inneres sagte ihm das, flüsterte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, nicht aufzuhören.

Geschockt starrten die Fünf gebannt auf Draco, der mitten im Wohnzimmer stand und tobte, als alle plötzlich eine Veränderung spürten. Seine Stimme wurde eine Oktave höher, aber nicht schrill, sein Farbton wurde gellender und stechender, schon unmenschlich. Der Klang hallte allen in den Ohren, bis sie plötzlich wahrnahmen, dass sein Schrei wie ein Raubvogel klang. Es war ein Falke.

Draco schrie nicht mehr, atmete nur noch stoßweise, aber ließ sein Arme nicht senken. Wie eine Krankheit schrumpften plötzlich seine Arme und alle Zuschauer keuchten auf. Seine Arme schrumpften und doch wuchsen sie gleichzeitig nach unten. Sein ganzer Körper schrumpfte, seine Beine kürzten sich auf weniger als 20 cm. Statt menschlicher Zehe hatte er Krallen, die messerscharf waren. Auch sein Kopf schrumpfte, es sah aus, wie ein Luftballon, dessen Luft langsam entwich. Nach wenigen angespannten Sekunden wurde es vollkommen ruhig im Raum. Draco hatte seine Kleidung nicht mehr, stattdessen sprießen schwarze schimmernde Federn aus seiner Haut.

Mitten im Raum stand ein prächtiger schwarzer Falke mit silbernen Augen, seine Flügelspitzen schimmerten rot. Sein ganzer Körper schien in einer roten Wolke eingehüllt zu sein. Das gab ihm eine gefährliche und mächtige Ausstrahlung, die sofort jeder respektieren würde.

Der Falke blickte neugierig von einem zum anderen, ließ einen schallenden Schrei ertönen und bewegte seine Flügel. Natürlich musste Draco das noch üben, er hüpfte auf ein Sofa zu, sprang drauf und spreizte sein Flügel. Mit unrythmischen Schlägen stieß der Falke ab. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb er in der Luft, doch dann stürzte er auf seinen Schnabel.

Als sich alle von der Spannung gelöst haben, lachten sie nun über die Versuche vom Falken, wie er immer wieder abstürzte, aber nicht aufgab. Tatsächlich schaffte er es nach einer Viertelstunde dann im großen Wohnzimmer zu gleiten, wobei er immer wieder seinen Triumph kreischte. Nach ein paar Runden landete Draco, doch flog genau gegen die Sessellehne, was alle wieder auflachen ließen. Er fand das nicht lustig und ließ einen klagenden Schrei ertönen, das sich in der nächsten Sekunde dann zum einem „Aua" verwandelte. Nun klatschten alle und Draco verbeugte sich. Um sich zu vergewissern, dass das kein Traum war, verwandelte er sich zurück und wieder in einem Menschen.

Als Hermine das Fläschchen überreicht bekam, fragte sie interessiert: „Wie bist du eigentlich zum einen Falken geworden? Hast du dir das gewünscht?"

Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich hab nichts gemacht. Ich hab einfach geschrieen und jetzt bin ich ein Falke. Aber wahrscheinlich sind wir mächtiger, als normale Animagi, denn ständig in einer Rauchwolke eingehüllt zu sein ist cool. Komm, ich will sehen, was du wirst."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Hermine nahm ein Schluck. Das gleiche Ritual. Auch Hermine schrumpfte, doch sie ging auf die Knie und stützte ihre Hände auf den Boden ab. Ihr Schreien wurde zum einen Heulen. Schneller als bei Draco nahm sie eine Gestalt an, dass allen ziemlich überraschte.

„Du bist…du bist…", stammelte Neville. Luna nickte mit verschleierten Augen und flüsterte: „Du bist eine Wölfin."

Hermine, die zwar nicht reden, aber verstehen konnte, blickte überrascht auf.

Blaise murmelte nickend: „Du bist eine ziemlich hübsche Wölfin. Du hast ein glänzendes, elegantes weißes Fell, bronzene Augen, die ziemlich hübsch funkeln und du bist in einer glitzernden silbernen Wolke eingehüllt, die dir eine geheimnisvolle Aura verleiht. Und deine Ohrspitzen sind schwarz. Ich muss sagen, es passt dir. Du bist eine einmalige Wölfin."

Die anderen nickten beteuernd und da Hermine nicht rot werden konnte, wedelte sie mit dem Schwanz, was ziemlich komisch aussah, da jeder wusste, dass sie sich darunter verbarg.

Doch Blaise hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben. Obwohl Hermine eine Wölfin war, konnte man die feinen Gesichtskonturen erkennen und man sah einen gut gebildeten Wolfskopf. Ihre bronzenen Augen leiteten sich von ihrer richtigen Augenfarbe ab und ihre Augenform gab ihr einen weiblichen Eindruck. Die silbern glitzernde magische Wolke verlieh ihr wie Draco ein Anzeichen von Magie und Macht. Ja, der Trank war für besondere Animagi.

Die restlichen Leute am Abend nahmen auch ihre Tränke ein, jeder kreischte auf seine eigene Art und wurde zu einem Animagus.

Blaise wurde ein bronzener Adler, Neville ein roter übergroßer Fuchs, Ginny eine orangeschimmernde Hyäne und Luna seltsamerweise eine blonde, fast goldene Löwin. Alle waren in schimmernden Wolken eingehüllt, das sich mit ihnen bewegte und wenn sie rannten oder flogen man nur noch Schatten erkennen konnte.

Als schließlich alle ihre Animagusformen hatten und die Flasche leer war, verwandelten sie sich in ihre jeweilige Form. Es bot sich ein komisches Bild im Raum ab, zwei große Raubvögel standen stolz auf einem Sessel, eine Wölfin, ein Fuchs und zwei Raubkatzen saßen auf dem Boden.

Als sich alle zurück verwandelt haben, lachten sie laut auf. Gespielt hysterisch schrie Draco: „Hilfe! Ich habe wilde Tier in meinem Haus!" Drauf lachten alle noch mehr.

Es herrschte gelassene Stimmung, als Hermine die Neuankömmlinge über den lebenslang anhaltenden Anti-Veritaserum-Trank informierte. Sie holte die Flasche und ließ die drei austrinken. Nun waren alle gesichert.

So weihten Hermine, Draco und Blaise die anderen über ihre Organisation ein. Sie waren sofort begeistert und machten sich auch an die Arbeit.

Hermine war am Knobeln, das Teufelsfalken Mal zu kreieren, während die Männer wieder unterwegs waren um Gold und Drachenhaut zu besorgen. Sie schafften das alleine.

Ginny und Luna erfanden weitere Zaubersprüche, um Roben aus Drachenhaut anzufertigen, denn jedes einzeln mit Hand anzufertigen war zu anstrengend. Auch die Sprüche für die Kleidungen dachten sie sich aus, damit zum Beispiel die Schuhe immer lautlos waren, egal wie laut man stapfte. Als sie dies überwältigt hatten, machten sie sich an den Ring zu schaffen.

Als die Frauen fertig waren, waren die Männer immer noch nicht da. Langsam machten sie sich Sorgen.

_Bei den Männern_

Die Drei haben schon in der Goldgrube „eingekauft" und jetzt kamen sie gerade vom Drachenhautcenter. Alles sicher verpackt und geschrumpft, rannten sie außerhalb der Apparierzone. Blaise keuchte leise und schimpfte. „Wieso können wir nicht in unserer Animagusform herumreisen?" Draco erwiderte: „Es ist zu auffällig. Hast du jemals Raubvögel in Leeds gesehen, die auch noch schimmern?"

Plötzlich verstummten sie, denn sie hatten viele „plops" gehört. Neville seufzte laut auf und das Männertrio drehte sich um. Blaise meinte noch „Anfänger, die nicht mal lautlos apparieren können", als er auch dann glücklich aufjapste über die Anzahl der Spielzeuge. Die Auroren schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, aber sie suchten noch nach ihnen.

Draco und Blaise, die das Spiel schon kannten, grinsten wie Kleinkinder über ein Geschenk. „Wir können unseren Spaß haben. Wir liefern uns mit dem Dutzend Auroren ein Duell ab, aber sprecht leise, damit sie eure Stimmen nicht erkennen können. Auf ins Getümmel!"

Die Drei liefen zurück zu den Auroren, bis diese sie sehen konnten. Sofort schossen sie lahme Flüche wie Stupor und Expelliarmus. Das Trio lachte spöttisch und lenkte alle Flüche auf die Auroren zurück und einer war tatsächlich dumm genug, einen der zurückgelenkten Flüche nicht auszuweichen. Draco stöhnte enttäuscht auf. „Wenn alle solche Luschen sind, wird's langweilig"

Wie vor ein paar Stunden, schoss er jetzt knochenbrecherische Flüche auf die Gegner und hörte mit Befriedigung laute Knacke. Mit einem gezielten „reducto" brach er einem Zauberer den Hals und so starb er unheldenhaft. Er hörte neben sich wie Neville ein leises „gladius" flüsterte, als auch schon ein mittellanges Schwert aus dem Nichts auftauchte und einem Auror das Herz aufspießte.

Blaise selber murmelte ein lässiges „Crucio" als auch die Melodie des Krieges vorgespielt wurde. Der Auror wand sich unter Höllenqualen, versuchte verzweifelt sich zu töten, traf aber seinen Kollegen, der leblos auf den Boden fiel.

Das Trio lachte belustigt auf und Blaise schnaufte „Versager", den Fluch immer noch nicht abgewendet.

„Böser Blaise, ich mach dem Auror jetzt eine Freude", säuselte Draco tadelnd. Die „Freude" war ein einfaches „Avada Kedavra".

Neville peitschte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf einer der Auroren in Stacheldrahtzaun gefesselt wurde und auch er schrie die Hymne der kleinen Schlacht. Die Zäune wickelten sich fester um ihn, doch je fester desto tiefer schnitten sie sich in seine Haut, bis er zerlegt auf dem Boden lag.

Neville peitschte noch mal, bloß aus einer anderen Richtung und diesmal schossen Feuerseile auf die Auroren zu. Ein Auror versuchte sie wegzulenken, war aber zu schwach, deshalb fielen doch drei der Auroren zum Opfer, die verbrannten.

„Vom Longbottom vor paar Jahren ist nichts übrig geblieben worden.", dachte Draco anerkennend.

Auf dem kleinen Schlachtfeld hörte man nur noch schmerzerfüllte Schreie, vermischt mit wahnsinnigen Gelächtern von den Dieben.

Alle Auroren wurden niedergestreckt, nachdem sie ausgefoltert waren. Blaise und Neville wollten schon gehen, als Draco sie aufhielt.

„Wartet. Wahrscheinlich hat Hermine unser Mal schon fertig."

Konzentriert dachte er an sie. Doch das war irgendwie nicht schwer, wenn er schon die ganze Zeit an sie gedacht hatte.

„Hermine?" Die Betroffene schreckte hoch. Ginny und Luna sahen sie besorgt an und fragten: „Was ist?" Hermine bedeuteten ihnen still zu sein.

Besorgt fragte sie nach: „Draco? Geht es euch gut?" Sie konnte nicht sehen, wie er lächelte. „Uns geht's gut. Hast du unser Mal fertig? Ich möchte es gerne ausprobieren."

Hermine lachte erleichtert auf, während Ginny sie kritisch musterte und fragte: „Dir geht's noch gut, oder?" Doch Luna sagte beschwichtigend: „Sie ist gerade mit Draco per Legilimentik verbunden." „Oh", war das einzige was Ginny sagen konnte.

„Gut Draco. Stell dir einen schwarzen Falken in einer roten Wolke an der Stelle, wo du es haben willst, fest vor. Zeige mit deinem Zauberstab dort hin und konzentriere dich. Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, es gibt kein Spruch. Nur ein wahrer Mitglied von uns kann dieses Mal ausführen."

Draco nickte, obwohl Hermine ihn nicht sehen konnte. Blaise und Neville schauten sich verwirrt an, doch Draco sagte nichts. Stattdessen hob er sein Zauberstab über den Drachenhautzenter und schloss die Augen. Nur kurz darauf schoss ein kleiner Lichtfunke gen Himmel, wo er dann lautlos explodierte und sich die schwarzen Rauche zum einem auf der Stelle flatternden und tonlos kreischenden Falken bildete. (Er bewegt sein Schnabel)

Der übrige Rauch wurde rot und hüllte den Falken durchsichtig ein.

Doch was Blaise, Draco und Neville aufmerksam machten, waren die silbern glühenden Augen des Falken.

Blaise kicherte und flüsterte: „Konnte wohl ihre Gedanken nicht von dir abwenden."

Draco schien verärgert zu sein, doch ein Hauch von Rosa überzog seine blassen Wangen.

Neville räusperte sich. „Wir sollten wirklich abhauen." Und er hatte Recht, Nachbarhäuser hatten ihre Lichter angemacht und Menschen lehnten sich nach draußen um den großen Falken staunend anzusehen. Noch ahnten sie nicht, dass dies schlimmer als das dunkle Mal bedeuten konnte.

Die anderen nickten, rannten außerhalb der Apparierlinie und verschwanden noch rechtzeitig, als zwanzig Auroren auftauchten und geschockt das kleine Schlachtfeld und das Mal anstarrten.

Als die Männer wieder im Malfoy Manor ankamen, blickten die Frauen sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ihr habt ohne uns euer Spaß gehabt. Während wir geschuftet haben, durftet ihr euch vergnügen"

Die Getadelten lachten auf und Draco ließ jeden in seine Erinnerung, damit auch die weiblichen Teufelsfalken ihren Mal sehen konnten. Ginny hauchte begeistert: „Das ist wundervoll, Hermine!" Geschmeichelt winkte Hermine ab, doch auch sie war beeindruckt von ihrer Leistung.

„Sag mal, Hermine, der Falke sieht doch genauso aus wie Draco als Animagus. Oder war das alles nur Zufall, was ich bezweifle." Alle schauten auf die gerötete Hermine, außer Draco, der selbst verlegen in eine andere Richtung blickte.

„Ich meine, er ist doch eine gute Vorzeichnung. Ich wollte mich nicht so anstrengen, da hab ich ihn als Vorlage benutzt."

Alle grinsten sie schelmisch an, da sie wussten, dass Hermine eigentlich keine Mühen scheute.

Um das Thema zu wechseln schlug Draco vor, endlich die Kleidungen anzufertigen und anzuprobieren. Die Männer packten silberschwarze Drachenhäute aus und Barren von Gold.

Sofort sprachen Ginny und Luna gemeinsam die Zaubersprüche und alle sahen gebannt zu, wie sich die Häute selbst verformten, sich zurechtschnitten und wo es nötig war auch Drachenhaut hinzugefügt wurde. Nach einer Minute lagen sechs fertige Teufelsfalkenkleidungen vor ihnen. Von Kapuze bis Stiefel war es schwarz mit edlen silbernen Verzierungen ausgestattet, was wirklich eindrucksvoll aussah.

Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte Blaise in eine der Roben. Er drehte eine elegante Pirouette und jeder konnte das Mal auf seinem Rücken sehen, bloß dass der Falke rot war, da schwarz auf schwarz wenig Sinn ergab. Nun zog er sich ein Umhang um, nochmals mit dem Mal drauf, diesmal schwarz. Zur Krönung zog er sich noch die Kapuze über und alle staunten nicht schlecht.

Egal wer sich hinter den Roben versteckte, alle ahnungslose Menschen werden sich fürchten vor der unheimlichen Gestalt, wo man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Wenn er nachts unterwegs wäre, konnte man ihn bestimmt nicht sehen, da seine Kleidung sich perfekt mit der Dunkelheit vermischte, außer man erkannte noch die silbernen Verzierungen, die nur im Licht schimmerten.

Von Blaise vorgemacht, schlüpften nun auch die Anderen eifrig in ihre Kleidungen. Nachdem alle ihre Gesichter verdeckt haben, konnte man nicht erkennen, wer welche Person war. Wenn dann konnte man nur das Geschlecht unterscheiden.

Die unheimlichen Gestalten lachten und freuten sich, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und sagten mit verstellten Stimmen Sachen wie: „Geld oder Leben" „Willst du mich herausfordern?" oder „Schaut mal, da sind Folterobjekte!"

Immer noch in ihren Kleidungen aber ohne Kapuzen erschafften sie ihre Ringe. Jeder hatte seinen Namen darauf graviert bekommen, darunter ihre Animagusformen, geschliffen aus Rubinen, die Draco bei seiner ersten Mission entwendet hat.

Zum Schluss legten sie noch verschiedene Zauber auf die Ringe und bei der Vollendung der Ringe stießen alle ihre Fäuste mit den Ringen in die Luft und jubelten vor Freude.

So tobten sie sich aus, lachten und planten schreckliche Pläne bis sie im Stehen einschliefen.


	14. Chapter 14

Schlecht gelaunt ging Hermine in ihr Büro und ließ sich auf ihren Chefsessel plumpsen. Mit einem genervten Seufzer machte sie sich an ihre Arbeit und entdeckte einen neuen Fall.  
Trotz ihrer Laune musste sie plötzlich lächeln. Gestern war es ein Riesenerfolg gewesen, denn sie hatten zwei neue Anhänger gefunden. Wie aus Zufall trafen sie sich, bloß dass dieses Mal niemand die zwei kannten. Aber nach Angaben waren sie mal Todesser gewesen und wurden „arbeitslos", deshalb suchten sie Action.

Einen Gähnen unterdrückend schrieb sie ein Protokoll fertig und schickte Aufgaben an verschiedene Abteilungen. Alles verlief ereignislos bis Mittag, als ein Kollege hereinstürmte und panisch schrie: „Kommen Sie schnell, ein aktueller Einbruch im Königspalast von London! Der Dieb ist ahnungslos, wir können ihn noch fassen."

Hermine erhob sich sofort und bereitete sich vor. Ihre Gedanken rasten, aber sie konnte keinen vorstellen, der jetzt einbrach, denn jeder ging seine Arbeit nach. Weder Draco, Blaise, Neville, Ginny, Luna oder die zwei Anhänger würden so dumm sein und jetzt in Aktion treten.

Mit zehn Auroren apparierten sie auf das Gelände des prächtigen Schlosses und stürmten auf das Gebäude zu.

Da Hermine sich vergewissern wollte, dass es keiner ihrer Freunden war, ließ sie die Auroren in eine andere Richtung suchen. Sie selber murmelte ein Aufspürungszauber und folgte dem Lichtpünktchen. Sie hetzte so schnell sie konnte, sie musste ihn oder sie vor den Auroren bekommen um sicher zu sein.

Sie rannte durch verschiedene Räume, einer größer als der andere, blickte einmal und raste weiter, bis sie abrupt stoppte und langsam zurückging. Eine gut verhüllte Gestalt saß anscheinend gelangweilt auf einem Sessel und sah sie fragend an. Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und feuerte einen Schockzauber los, aber ihr Gegenüber ließ ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden und schoss einen unbekannten Fluch ab, doch Hermine wich ihm aus und so lieferten sie sich ein unentschiedenes Duell. Der Gegner war ziemlich gut, er blockte verschiedene Sprüche aus und schoss neue Flüche, die bestimmt nicht harmlos waren. Keiner der beiden gab einen Laut von sich, sie wollten sich nicht verraten was für Flüche sie schickten.

Es war kein lautloses Gefecht, immer wieder hörte man Knallgeräusche von explodierenden Flüchen und von weiten konnte man die Auroren brüllen hören: „Miss Granger, halten Sie durch!"

Schließlich siegte Hermine durch einen rotgetarnten Imperio, was der Gegner nicht rechtzeitig bemerkte. Betäubt stand er da und wartete auf ein Befehl. _Appariere zu meinem Haus und warte dort auf mich_ befahl sie und er verschwand.

Hermine selber ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und tat so, als hätte sie ein verlorenes hartes Duell hinter sich, was teilweise auch stimmte. Die Auroren stürmten herein und halfen Hermine auf, die gespielt keuchte: „Er ist mir entwischt. Er hat mich mit einem harten Schleuderfluch getroffen und dann ist er abgehauen."  
Die Auroren nickten überzeugt, da sie den Lärm gehört hatten.

Hermine apparierte nach ihrem Büro, die Auroren blieben noch da, um Spuren aufzusuchen. Erschöpft machte sie sich einen starken Kaffee und fragte sich, wer es war, denn es war bestimmt nicht einer ihrer Freunde.

Mit Mühe schaffte sie es noch, Formulare auszufüllen und Arbeitsaufträge zu geben. Zwar war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache, aber sie meisterte es. Sie ging früher nach Hause als üblich und rief noch kurz ihre Freunde.

Hermine erklärte allen knapp über den Vorfall und was der Dieb so drauf hatte. Dann ließ sie ihn immer noch unter dem Imperius Veritaserum trinken, worauf der Imperius sich legte und der neue Einbrecher blickte alle verwirrt an. Niemand kannte ihn, er war schwarzhaarig, groß und muskulös, also bestimmt ein gutes Kaliber.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Hermine. „David Bell" „Wieso hast du heute auf mich gewartet?" „Ich wollte nur ein bisschen mit den Auroren spielen"

Hermine blickte ihre Mitglieder fragend an und sie nickten. Hermine sagte nun: „Wir sind die Teufelsfalken. Wir sind eine Organisation und du könntest bei uns mitmachen. Du bist dann besser bei uns aufgehoben und wir bilden dich aus."  
Der Angesprochene grinste nun über das ganze Gesicht und sprach eifrig: „Natürlich will ich dabei sein. Ich habe schon darüber gedacht, Verbündete zu suchen."

Nun trat Draco vor und blickte ihn prüfend an. „Wirst du schwören, dass du uns nicht verrätst?" Der neue Anhänger nickte eifrig und sagte betäubt: „Ich werde Euch dienen, mein Lord."  
Die anderen schmunzelten, und nickten übereinstimmend. So fällte Blaise das Urteil. „Du wirst aufgenommen. Warte ein paar Minuten, du bekommst dein Zubehör. Ginny, kannst du ihm bitte die Regeln erzählen?" Diese nickte tat seiner Bitte nach, während die anderen ihm seine Sachen anfertigten.

Währenddessen war die Wirkung des Veritaserum aufgehoben und nun stellte sich der neue Teufelsfalke richtig vor.  
Nach seiner Vorstellung überlegten alle, wo sie sich in Zukunft treffen sollten, denn je mehr Anhänger kamen, desto enger wurde es im Haus.

Schüchtern meldete sich der neue Anhänger. „Ich kenne einen Ort in den Beverly Hills, wo es große Flächen von Gras gibt, da können wir auch trainieren! Der dunkle Lord hatte dort selber seine Anhänger ausgebildet mit ein paar Assistenten."

Sofort fand sein Vorschlag Zustimmung, beschlossen aber trotzdem erst dort umzusehen.

Alle apparierten zu dem besagten Ort und fanden sofort Gefallen daran. Der Anhänger hatte nicht übertrieben, eine massenhafte Fläche von gut gepflegtem Gras glänzte im Sonnenschein, was allen ein bisschen verwunderte, da es eigentlich seit 8 Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Voldemort ein lang anhaltenden Pflegezauber auf die Fläche gelegt.", vermutete Blaise. Draco verdrehte die Augen und meinte sarkastisch: „Na klar, als ob es ihm wichtig ist, dass das Gras auch ja grün ist und nicht überwuchert. Er war nämlich ein pingeliger Hobby-Gärtner."

Darauf grinsten alle, aber eine andere Lösung fanden sie auch nicht, doch es war ihnen eigentlich ziemlich egal.

„Gut, hier ist unser Treffen. Wenn nichts weiteres ist", verkündete Hermine und wollte schon nach Hause apparieren als Draco sie zurückhielt.

„Nein, noch ist nicht alles geklärt. Wir müssen der Öffentlichkeit klar machen, dass wir die Teufelsfalken sind und uns jeder anschließen kann, aber es sich sehr gut überlegen muss. Wir müssen jeden prüfen, nicht das einer von ihnen Auror ist und uns dann verpfeift."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Ja, Draco hatte Recht, dazu mussten sie noch mal in Aktion treten.

„Wollen wir gleich jetzt einen Schrecken in die Nation einjagen?", fragte Blaise. Die Frauen schüttelten die Köpfe, Ginny meinte: „Ich würde sagen, erst am Abend. Wir sollten getrennt an verschiedene Orte auftreten, damit sie denken, dass wir eine Armee sind. Anhand an unseren Kleidungen können sie dann nicht erkennen, wie viele wir sind."

Alle waren begeistert endlich wieder richtig in Action treten, jeder plante seine eigene Foltermethoden um die Auroren auszuschalten.

„Alle bereit?", fragte Draco in die Runde. Die unheimlichen Gestalten in ihren Verkleidungen nickten und verschwanden dann vor seinen Augen, nur Hermine blieb bei ihm. Sie bildeten eine Gruppe, insgesamt haben sie vier Gruppen.

„Lass uns gehen", schlug Hermine zögernd vor. Sie zog ihre Kapuze über, Draco tat es ihr gleich und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Schüchtern ergriff Hermine diese und trotz der Handschuhschicht spürten beide elektrische Impulse durch die Fingerspitzen rasen.

Lautlos apparierten sie auf eine öffentliche Straße, wo noch ein paar Geschäftsleute herumeilten, da es noch nicht so spät war, aber recht dunkel. Sie merkten nicht wie zwei dunkle Gestalten auftauchten und gingen ahnungslos weiter.

Hermine und Draco rannten durch die Straßen, immer die Zauberstäbe gezückt und bedacht darauf dass niemand sie bemerkte.

„Komm, da vorne ist ein Modengeschäft, da schlagen wir Alarm und warten bis die Auroren kommen. Aber pass gut auf, die dürfen uns nicht sehen, sonst wissen sie, dass wir nur zu zweit sind.", keuchte Draco und auch Hermine konnte nur vor Erschöpfung nicken. Sie sprengten die Ladentür auf und rannten hinein, während die Zauberer da draußen gewarnt wurden und ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und näher an den Laden traten.

Hermine und Draco befanden sich in einer dunklen Ecke und erholten sich vom langen Lauf. Noch waren ihre Konditionen nicht ausdauernd genug.  
Als sie wieder ruhig atmen konnten, vernahmen sie laute „Plops" und sechs Auroren standen im Laden. Sie bildeten einen Kreis, Rücken an Rücken und suchten den Laden mit ihren scharfen Blicken ab, konnten jedoch keine Anzeichen finden.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er schon weg.", murmelte ein Auror, doch seine Kollegen schüttelten ihre Köpfe und benutzten den Lumos.

„Jetzt!", flüsterte Draco zu Hermine, drückte noch mal ihre Hand und ließ sie los. Beide rannten so schnell sie konnten an den Auroren vorbei, umkreisten sie, liefen um die Ecken und überwanden dabei verschiedene Kleiderständer. Sie sprangen wie Parcoursprofis hin und her, vom Kassentisch bis zum einen Tisch wo Kleidungen in Angebote lagen. Draco als Quidditchspieler war die Manöver gewöhnt, Hermine hatte die Eigenschaften von ihrem Animagus übernommen.

Die Auroren waren verwirrt, sie schossen einfache Flüche, doch trafen sie nicht. Das einzige was sie sehen konnten, war wie dunkle Gestalten um sie herumkreisten und sie schienen überall zu sein. Immer wieder sahen sie was silbern aufblitzen, doch die Auroren konnten keine einzigen Figuren ausmachen. Sie bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun, da sie vermuteten, dass die Gestalten an der Überzahl waren. Sie schossen so viele Flüche ab wie sie konnten, doch kein einziger Fluch fand sein Ziel, stattdessen traf er Gardaroben, Wände oder Kleiderständer. Es war zum Verzweifeln, die finsteren Schatten flimmerten vor ihren Augen und waren ihnen unheimlich. Plötzlich legte sich das Flimmern und es schien, dass eine Gestalt hervortrat. Sofort schossen die Auroren Fesselzauber auf ihn, doch er ließ sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden.

Wie aus dem Nichts schossen stattdessen harte Fesselzauber auf die Auroren. Während sie am Boden mit sich rangen, stellten sie verbittert fest, dass es doch mehrere waren.

Die dunkle Gestalt trat näher an sie ran und sie vermuteten, dass er der Chef war. Anscheinend hob er seine Hand und seine kalte Stimme schnitt durch die Luft wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Ahh. Neue Spielzeuge." Den Auroren gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie haben von den Massakern in letzter Zeit schon gehört und hofften, dass es nicht die gleichen Personen waren.

„Was haben wir da. Sechs mickrige Auroren. Ihr glaubt doch etwa nicht, dass wir diesen lächerlichen Laden ausrauben wollen? Wir wollten euch hier nur als Gesellen haben. Uns ist nämlich langweilig." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Wörter hörten sie aus dem Hintergrund verschiedene Stimmen „Crucio" zischen. Die Auroren am Boden konnten sich nicht bewegen, bissen stattdessen auf ihre Lippen um nicht laut los zu schreien.

„Ach, haben Auroren auch ihren Stolz? Ich denke nicht so.", spottete die dunkle Gestalt vor ihnen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannten die Auroren einen unheimlich aussehenden Mann, der von Kopf bis Fuß in seltener schwarzer Drachenhaut eingekleidet war, die von edlen silbernen Verzierungen verfeinert wurde. Ein blutroter Umhang fiel elegant von seinen Schultern herab und mit Entsetzen erkannten sie einen schwarzen Falken darauf prangen, als die Gestalt sich schwungvoll umdrehte und ein paar Schritte nach vorne ging, sein Umhang hinter ihn her wehend.

Sein kaltes Lachen hallte durch den Raum und es wurde deutlich schwüler. (darf ich sagen, dass Hermine ein Kältezauber gelegt hatte? Nee, scherz, alles Dracos Macht)

„Erkannt? Merkt euch, wir sind die Teufelsfalken. Nicht weit entfernt von den Todessern, aber wir haben mehr Hirn."

Immer noch mit dem Rücken zu den Auroren, hob er seinen linken Arm und schnippte einmal mit seinen Fingern. Wieder schossen aus dem Nichts mehrere Flüche. Die Auroren gaben nicht auf, doch wurden sie schwächer und länger konnten sie es nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ihr dürft uns im Chor vorsingen. Es ist uns eine Ehre, einmal in der Nähe zuhören zu dürfen." Als ob es ein Befehlssignal war, schossen plötzlich unerträgliche Flüche auf sie zu, die viel schlimmer als der Cruciatus schienen. Doch das war nur Einbildung, denn je schwächer man war, desto schlimmer schienen die Schmerzflüche zu sein, was eigentlich logisch war (und ich eigentlich nicht erklären musste).

Schließlich waren sie gebrochen und schrieen um ihr Leben, jeder in seiner eigenen Stimmlage.

Die dunkle Gestalt lachte wahnsinnig auf, hob seine Arme gen Decke und brüllte: „Singt! Lasst die Melodie des Krieges erklingen! Nicht aufhören, meine Teufelsfalken."

Seine „Teufelsfalken" war in Wirklichkeit einzig und allein Hermine, die mithilfe einer komplizierten Formel die Flüche sechsmal ausführen konnte, je nach dem. Nun grinste Hermine diabolisch, was man aber unter ihrer Kapuze nicht sehen konnte. Sie konzentrierte sich mehr, stellte sich ganz genau vor wie die Auroren sich vor Schmerzen wanden und ihre Stimmkehlen platzten. Tatsächlich schwoll das Gebrülle an, somit auch Dracos verrückte kalte Lachen.

„Lasst sie. Sie sollen noch berichten können.", donnerte er nach einer Minute laut, um ihn noch verstehen zu können. Mit Bedauern erlöste Hermine die Auroren, die am Boden keuchten und sich nicht rühren konnten. Das Gefühl, sechs Auroren gleichzeitig zu foltern war nicht mit einem vergleichbar. Das berauschende Gefühl in ihrem Unterarm versechsfachte sich und sie wäre fast vor dieses Gefühl geplatzt.

„Lasst uns gehen. Wir bekommen Besuch.", befahl Draco in seiner kalten Stimme, was zugegebenermaßen auch Hermine unheimlich war. Doch er hatte Recht, Zauberer, die geschockt das Gekreische gehört haben, stürmten wagemutig und doch gleichzeitig dumm vor Waghalsigkeit in den Laden. Draco sprengte sie weg von der Tür, aber niemand kam zu Schaden. Schnell rannte er zu Hermine, packte ihre Hand und beide verschwanden, bevor weitere Zauberer hereinstürmten.

Luna und Neville waren schon am Versammlungsort, sofort schritten sie auf Hermine und Draco zu. Was die Neuankömmlinge allerdings verwirrte, war die Tatsache, dass sie auch Hand in Hand gingen.

„Und, wie war's? Wir haben es nur mit vier Auroren zu tun gehabt. Neville hatte es ganz schnell gemacht und jetzt sind wir wieder da.", plapperte Luna auch gleich darauf los, wobei ihr ein schmachtender zu Neville rausrutschte, das wahrscheinlich nur Hermine und Draco bemerkten.

„Es war klasse, hast du schon mal versucht, sechs Menschen auf einmal zu foltern? Das ist unbeschreiblich…"

So erzählten sie sich gegenseitig erfahrenswerte Erlebnisse bis die drei neuen Anhänger auftauchten.

„Sieben Auroren", sagte einer von ihnen nur knapp. Auch sie tauschten Infos aus und eine Viertelstunde verging, als endlich Blaise und Ginny auftauchten.

Ginny schien ziemlich froh zu sein, als sie ihre Kapuze herunterzog und ihr strahlendes Gesicht zeigte. „Sorry für die Verspätung, aber Blaise konnte es einfach nicht lassen, vier von fünf Auroren ganz langsam zu töten und nur einen überleben zu lassen. Dann hatte er weitere Zuschauer gesehen und hatte sie auch gefoltert. OK, ich war auch nicht ganz unschuldig, aber es war seine Idee!", erklärte sie. Die anderen sahen sie und Blaise belustigt und missbilligend an.

„Wenigstens kann ein Auror jetzt die Nachricht überbringen.", meinte Draco. Blaise lächelte unschuldig und zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie hättet ihr wohl reagiert, wenn euch ein Haufen frischer Zauberer anstürmt und die so aussehen, dass sie eine Portion Folterei vertragen könnten?", meinte er grinsend. Die anderen erwiderten das Grinsen und murmelten feixend „Bestimmt nicht so kindisch und unüberlegt wie du" Blaise setzte seinen Schmollmund auf und alle lachten.

„Leute, das habt ihr heute gut getan. Luna, wirst du morgen ein Zeitungsbericht darüber herausbringen?", fragte Draco. Luna nickte begeistert, doch ihre Miene verfiel ein bisschen und die anderen blickten sie fragend an.

„Ich darf dann nicht so genau in die Details gehen. Schade, dabei könnte ich ein Buch über das Gefühl von Foltern schreiben.", erklärte sie, als ob es ganz klar wäre. Die Zuhörer lachten wieder belustigt auf.

„Verrat uns bloß nicht", drohte Ginny lachend.

Jeder war in guter Laune, doch sie mussten sich verabschieden und schlafen gehen, denn morgen mussten sie wieder arbeiten.

Als jeder sich bettfertig machte, dachten alle das Selbe. Wie wird die Organisation weiterlaufen?


	15. Chapter 15

_Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich hier jetzt was sage...aber ich kann nicht immer stumm bleiben, das passt zu mir nicht. Erst mal vielen Dank für die Reviews, sie waren ermutigend!_

_Auf die Fragen warum die Sechs (Hermine, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Ginny) so locker auf das Foltern reagierten: Ich habe sie mir nämlich alle immer nicht ganz unschuldig, leicht gewaltbereit vorgestellt, jeder hatte schon mal was verbrochen. Deshalb wollte ich mal was ganz was neues ausprobieren, die armen Figuren..._

_Dieser Chap ist mir eigentlich spontan eingefallen und ist eher ein aufheiternder Zwischenschritt, bevor es ernst weitergeht. _

_LG_

_Fightmaster_

* * *

**_Neue Organisation versetzt Nation in Schrecken_**

_Eine neue Organisation verbreitet seit einer Woche Angst und Schrecken, nun bekannt unter dem Namen: Die Teufelsfalken._

_Auroren behaupten, dass diese Organisation gnadenlos foltert, tötet und raubt. Es wurde festgestellt, dass die Teufelsfalken eine Armee sind, man schätzt auf rund 50 Anhänger._

_Einige Erkennungsmerkmale:_

_1. Ein schwarzer Falke mit rötlichem Schimmer ist ihr Mal_

_2. Sie sind von Kopf bis Fuß mit schwarzer Drachenhaut eingekleidet, eine Kapuze verdeckt ihre Gesichter_

_3. Wenn sie laufen, sieht man immer wieder etwas Schwarzes aufflimmern_

_„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wieder ein Krieg ausbricht. Ich fürchte sogar, dass es schlimmer wird als letztes Mal. Studien haben bewiesen, dass die Teufelsfalken gezielt in Aurorenhäuser einbrechen, sie töten und dann noch wertvolle Sachen entwenden. Sie haben sogar in London alle Läden mit Schutzkleidungen, Waffen, Zauberstäbe und teure Schutzamuletten beschlagnahmt, die Ladenverkäufer haben sie mit einem starken Gedächtniszauber und Bannzauber zurückgelassen. Die Bannzauber bewirken, dass die Opfer schwere Schmerzen bekommen, wenn jemand versucht die Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen.  
Sie gehen sehr gründlich vor, nicht eine einzige wertvolle Ware haben sie zurückgelassen. Gestern Abend wurde sogar ein Raub in einem Muggel-Waffenladen festgestellt.", berichtet Mr Parker, Spezialist von einem Geheimdienst. „Außerdem werden Arbeitssucher nun abgeschreckt, als Auror zu arbeiten. Wir schätzen, dass wir nur noch ca. 150 Auroren in Zentrum Londons haben, so stark ist die Zahl gesunken seit nur einer Woche. Die Teufelsfalken leisten gute Arbeit."_

_Hat Mr Parker Recht? Kann eine raubende Bande so brutal sein? Wird ein zweiter Krieg ausbrechen? Kann jemand diese Organisation aufhalten?_

_Viele Menschen setzen Hoffnungen auf Mr Potter, Bezwinger von Voldemort. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um diese Organisation aufzuhalten. Es soll nicht noch mal wie die Zeiten Voldemorts werden.", erzählt er in einem Interview. Ronald Weasley, der zum Voldemorts Sturz beigetragen hat, sagt dazu aus: „Natürlich müssen wir erst herausfinden, wer der Leiter dieser Organisation ist. Bis jetzt hat er sich noch nicht gezeigt"_

_Hermine Granger, Leiterin von „Verbrecher und Gesetzesbrecher" und ebenfalls Voldemorts Sturz beigetragen hat, berichtet: „Wir müssen erst sicher stellen, dass die Häuser besser gesichert werden. Danach brauchen wir auch eine starke Armee, denn sonst kommen wir gegen die Teufelsfalken nicht an."_

_Das Trio, die drei Freunde oder die Bezwinger Voldemorts werden all ihr Bestes tun, um die Verbreitung von der Organisation Teufelsfalken aufzuhalten._

_Es sei gewarnt, dass jeder Alarmzaubersprüche nun auf sein Haus legen muss, die entsprechenden Zaubersprüche gibt es nun in einem Buch zu kaufen. „Die umfassendsten Alarm-Zaubersprüche von A bis Z" gibt Ihnen das nötige Wissen, um sich besser vor die Teufelsfalken zu schützen._

_Luna Lovegood_

Draco faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen, er wusste nicht, ob er verärgert sein sollte oder einfach dreckig grinsen sollte.

In Wirklichkeit bestand die Organisation jetzt nun aus vierzehn Mitgliedern, aber da sie ihre Arbeiten dermaßen gut erledigten, dass alle glaubten, sie seien rund fünfzig, fand er belustigend. Nun haben auch die Letzten kapiert, dass die Teufelsfalken keine Witze waren und genauso schlimm waren wie die Todesser. Und auch dass Luna diesen Artikel schrieb, fand er amüsant. Er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Luna eifrig ganz viel hinkritzelte aber es bedauerlich wieder weglöschte, da sie nicht zu viel verraten durfte. Anscheinend hatte es wohl länger gedauert, diesen Artikel zu schreiben.

Wiederum war er verärgert, dass jetzt alle Menschen ihre Hoffnungen auf Potter und Weasley setzten. Bei Hermine machte er sich Sorgen, dass sie sich besinnen würde und es ihnen beichten wird.

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm, als er daran dachte, wenn Hermine wieder mit Harry und Ron zusammenarbeiten würde. Würde sie dann vollkommen die Organisation vergessen? Ihre Freunde? Ihre Anhänger? Und sogar ihn? Draco wusste nicht warum, aber er kam sich wichtig in Hermines Leben vor.

Plötzlich spürte er einen harten Stich im Magen und wie ein Panorama spielte sein Gehirn ihm verschiedene Bilder vor. Wie sich Hermine mit ihren alten Freunden traf, sich freute, besonders mit Weasley, er lädt sie zum einen Date ein, Kuss, Liebe und Verrat an der Organisation. Er wurde wütend. Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen. Aber bevor er was unternahm, musste er sich vergewissern und mit Hermine treffen. Er hoffte, dass sie zu Hause war, da es Samstag war. Heute hatten die Teufelsfalken frei, aber wahrscheinlich brachen sie trotzdem ein. Wenn sie nicht erwischt werden, dann war es den Anführern egal.  
Obwohl es 20.30 Uhr war, wollte er trotzdem noch Hermine treffen. Er rief sie per Legilimentik an und konzentrierte sich. Zum seinen Entsetzen sah er plötzlich ein männliches Gesicht hautnah und bemerkte erst nach einer halben Minute, dass Hermine wohl mit ihm wild knutschte. Fassungslos sah er zu, wie der nicht unattraktive Mann nun Hermines Hals liebkoste, doch es wurde dunkel. Anscheinend hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. Nun konnte auch Draco die Gefühle spüren, die sie empfand, es war pure Leidenschaft und Lust, aber er fand keine Liebe darin. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte er auch unterdrückte Wut. Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Hermine beim Sex wütend sein sollte.

Draco konnte nicht spüren, was der Mann mit ihr tat, aber es gefiel ihr anscheinend, denn sie stöhnte auf. Mit Schocken sah er nun, wie der Mann ihren BH entfernte und dann ihre Busen liebkoste. Draco schluckte heftig, glücklicherweise konnte er ihre Brüste nicht sehen, sonst hätte er selber aufgestöhnt und sich verraten. Er wollte die Verbindung unterbrechen, aber konnte einfach nicht.

Nun tauchte der Lover unter und Hermine hauchte ein lustvolles „Ja!", zog ihn an den Haaren und drückte ihn fester an ihr Unterleib. Mit verschleierten Blick, dass von Hermine stammte, sah Draco wie ihr Bettgefährte nun wieder auftauchte und Hermines Mund eroberte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco den String auf den Boden und schluckte noch mal. Sie war also komplett nackt.

Draco riss sich gewaltvoll von der Verbindung los, indem er seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte einschlug und keuchte atemlos. Nicht, dass er das noch nie erlebt hatte, aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sonst reagieren sollte.

Draco wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. Ärgerlich, zornig, schadenfroh, hämisch, erregt? Er war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, einfach sehr eifersüchtig. Eine Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Wie konnte Hermine einfach Sex mit jemand haben in diesen Zeiten!

- _Wieso auch nicht?_

_- Sie wird wahrscheinlich vor lauter Lust uns noch verraten!_

_- Sie darf ihren Spaß haben und du bist eifersüchtig. Außerdem stell dir mal vor, wie es aussehen würde, wenn sie beim Höhepunkt schreit: „Ich bin eine Anführerin bei den Teufelsfalken!" _

_- Nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig und ich meine, sie kann doch nicht in so einer ernsten Lage einfach überall rumvögeln!_

_- Niemand hat es ihr verboten. Sogar Voldemort hätte während des entscheidenden Krieges vögeln können._

_- Hmpf…wer vögelt schon mit ihm…_

_- Das weiß ich nicht und das will ich nicht wissen…_

_- Da sind wir uns einig…_

_- Lenk nicht ab. Schau her, du bist nur eifersüchtig, denn du wolltest nämlich der sein, der Hermine verführt._

_- Nein! Kollegen verführen sich nicht._

_- Und ich dachte, das wäre erst recht ein Grund sie zu verführen. _

_- Hör auf. Ich mein, das ist Unverschämtheit, 20.30 Uhr ist wirklich nicht spät, da kann sie jeder per Legilimentik erreichen oder sonst wie kontaktieren._

_- Ausrede, Ausrede, Ausrede…_

_- Ich sag die Wahrheit!_

_- Hm, ich kann mich gut erinnern, wie du damals in der Schule in den Mittagpausen gevögelt hast._

_- Ähm, das ist was anderes. Da konnte noch niemand Legilimentik._

_- Snape hätte sich bestimmt gefreut, dir zuzusehen…_

_- Das. Ist. Eklig. Aber ich hab nun mal Recht, sie kann das einfach nicht so machen!_

_- Sie hat alle Rechte der Welt, du eifersüchtiger Hornochse._

_- Bin ich nicht! _

_- Bist du doch._

_- Nein_

_- Doch_

_- Nein_

_- theatralisch aufseufz Du kannst nicht ewig vor der Wahrheit wegrennen, Draco…_

„Argh!", brüllte Draco wütend auf und unterbrach somit seine wirren Gedanken. Er hämmerte wild gegen seinen Tisch, was ihm nichts brachte außer Schmerzen. Frustriert vergrub er Hände in seine Haare und dachte nach. Konnte er Hermine jetzt ansprechen? Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es bei Hermines vorherigen „Standpunkt" nicht mehr lange dauern wird. Vorsichtig konzentrierte er sich und atmete erleichtert auf. Hermine stand wieder angezogen in ihrer Küche und trank Kaffee, danach ging sie wieder zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Draco hoffte, dass es nicht von vorn beginnen würde.

Ihr Lover lag in der Decke eingewickelt und lächelte ihr verführerisch zu, leckte sich über seine Lippen und hob seine Decke ein bisschen an. Zu Dracos Erstaunen schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: „Ich hab noch ein Termin, muss die Fälle bearbeiten." Der Mann nickte enttäuscht aber auch verstehend. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs war er wieder angezogen.

„Na dann, viel Glück bei der Fahndung", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen Wangenkuss, als er auch dann mit einem lauten Knall verschwand.

Hermine ging wieder zu ihrem Wohnzimmer zurück, nahm ihren Mantel und apparierte ebenfalls. Zu Dracos Erstaunen sah er einen Ort, dass ihm ganz bekannt vorkam und es erst als seinen Hausflur erkannte, als Hermine rief: „Hey Draco!"

Er brach die Verbindung ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine auch schon saß. Er tat so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und sagte: „Ich wollte dich eigentlich schon rufen, aber ich hab mir doch erst ein Kaffee gegönnt." Bemüht, nicht sofort rot zu werden, lächelte er verlegen und blickte sie an.

_Oh Gott, wie kann man nachdem man gevögelt hat noch jemanden wie mich besuchen… _

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln, erhob sich und setzte sich neben Draco. Verwirrt und ganz heiß versuchte er weiter zu lächeln, doch er verkrampfte sich. _Wenn sie das nur wüsste…dann wäre ich jetzt ein toter Mann…_

„Draco?", fragte Hermine zuckersüß und rutschte ein bisschen näher an ihn. Der Angesprochene versteifte sich und presste ein „Ja, was ist?" hervor. Sie rutschte noch näher an ihn heran, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und fragte: „Hat es dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast?" Draco erstarrte. Nein, sie hat es doch nicht mitbekommen, oder? Panik breitete sich in ihn aus. Er wird ein toter Mann sein…er war noch so jung…

Krampfhaft versuchte er ahnungslos zu klingen und blickte sie fragend an, was zu einer Grimasse wurde. „Was denn?"

Hermine kicherte unnatürlich hoch und zeichnete nun mit ihren Finger Kreise auf Dracos Brust. Draco atmete ganz flach, die Spannung drohte ihn zu zersprengen.

Hermine flüsterte verführerisch: „Du weiß ganz genau was ich meine." Draco fing an zu schwitzen. „Hat es dir gefallen oder nicht?", fragte Hermine nach. Sie schwang ihr rechtes Bein über ihn, jetzt hatte sie ihn gefangen und es gab kein Entkommen. Wie ganz aus Zufall setzte sie sich auf Dracos bestes Stück, das nun schmerzvoll pochte. Beide Hände jeweils an eine Seite neben Dracos Gesicht abgestützt, beugte sie sich langsam vor und war Draco so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Schließlich liebkoste sie seinen Hals, jeden Zentimeter bedeckte sie mit federleichten Küssen, während ihre linke Hand unter sein Hemd glitt und seine feinen Bauchmuskeln sanft streichelte.

Draco keuchte nun als ob er tausende von Meter gelaufen hätte und konnte nirgendwo blicken außer in Hermines haselnussbraunen Augen, die funkelten. Er wusste nicht vor was. Und er wollte es nicht genau wissen.

„Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal, Dray. Hat es dir gefallen?", hauchte sie nun auf seine Lippen und strich genüsslich mit ihren Lippen daran. Dracos Gehirn ging auf Reisen, er brachte nur noch ein „Ja" hervor und presste seine Lippen gegen ihre. Für eine Weile küssten sie sich wie wilde Teenager, die unbedingt den Mund des Gegenübers in Sekundenschnelle gründlich erforschen wollten, bis Hermine sich zurückzog. Sie malte wieder Kreise auf seine Brust, diesmal ohne ein Hemd dazwischen und schnurrte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich bestrafen soll, Dray."  
Mit jeder Kreisbewegung wurde ihr Druck stärker bis sie sich schmerzhaft in Dracos Haut reinbohrte. „Du. Tust. Mir. Weh.", keuchte Draco erregt und mit Schmerz gepeinigt. Hermines Lächeln wurde kälter und ihre Stimme schwoll an. „Du hast also gedacht, du kannst mich einfach so erschrecken?" Ihre Stimme war relativ beherrscht. Draco keuchte wieder auf und hob seine Stimme: „Ich wollte dich doch nur-" Doch Hermine hatte ihm seinen Mund versperrt, indem sie ihn wild küsste und an seiner Unterlippe biss. Draco stöhnte gleichzeitig erregt und schmerzvoll auf. Hermine lächelte nicht mehr, stattdessen zwickte sie ganz hart an seinen erregten Nippeln, beide Hände waren nun unter sein Hemd.

„Du denkst, dass du einfach in meine Privatsphäre eindringen kannst? Weißt du nicht, dass ich manchmal auch was anderes mache, außer in die Arbeit zu gehen und zu leben? Wie kannst du es einfach WAGEN, MICH BEI MEINER PRIVATSPHÄRE ZU STÖREN? DENKST DU, ICH MERKE DAS NICHT? DANN WEIßT DU ES JETZT! SCHICK IN ZUKUNFT EINE EULE ODER MACH WAS ANDERES, ABER WENN ICH DICH NOCH EINMAL LEGILIMENTIK NUTZEN SPÜRE UND ICH WAS PRIVATES MACHE, DANN BIST DU LEGENDE IN DER GESCHICHTE VON FRAUENVEREHRER!", brüllte sie ihn direkt an, jedes Wort, dass sie geschrieen hatte, hatte sie mit einem harten Zwicken in seine Nippeln begleitet.

Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete ganz schnell. Sie hatte ihn nicht sofort skalpiert, das war ein gutes Zeichen auf Überleben, doch fühlte er die erregenden Schmerzen, die ihn so anmachten. Er wollte gegen seinen Willen mehr davon, mehr von der dominanten Art, mit dem Hermine ihn zum Wahnsinn trieb.

Ihre Gesichter waren immer noch hautnah, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Wieder in ihren alten Zustand hauchte sie verführerisch: „Wenn du es willst, dann frag einfach, Dray." Sie leckte noch einmal zärtlich an seiner blutenden Unterlippe, saugte das Blut auf, rieb ihr Unterleib an seiner Erregung und stand auf. Sie winkte noch fröhlich mit ihrer Hand, sagte „Tschüssi!" und verschwand.

Draco saß immer noch geschockt da. Wie konnte man seine Sinne so schnell wandeln? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um sich zu vergewissern, dass das kein Traum war. Aber was sie gemacht hatte, das war Wahnsinn. Seine Nippel schmerzten angenehm und seine Unterlippe blutete immer noch, doch er fand es wohltuend.

Hatte sie nicht gesagt _Wenn du es willst, dann frag einfach, Dray? _

Draco stand stöhnend auf und war sich sicher, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, würde er sie danach fragen.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermine saß wieder mal in ihren Büro und versuchte neue Fälle zu lösen, die alle die Teufelsfalken veranstaltet haben. Im Moment bearbeitete sie einen Einbruch und eine Entführung von einem unbekannten Zauberstabmacher, dessen Zauberstäbe jedoch aus guter Qualität bestanden. Sie war zurzeit überstresst mit den ganzen Fällen, da sie immer wieder die Spuren von sich lenken musste. Auch wenn sie nicht dumm war, Ideen hatte sie langsam keine mehr.

Müde rieb sie sich ihre Augen und gähnte ausgiebig. Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah sie ein neues Memo auf sich zu fliegen und seufzte resigniert auf. Schwach griff sie nach dem flatternden Memo und las ihn langsam durch. Schon wieder ein Einbruch von den Teufelsfalken. Wenn sie weiter so machen, dann würde Hermine in ihrer Arbeit ertrinken, aber da hatte sie sich selbst reingeritten. Sie hatte schon überlegt, den Job zu kündigen, doch wenn ein anderer Profi sich wirklich anstrengte, würde er wahrscheinlich Spuren finden und das wollte Hermine auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Halb eingeschlafen sah sie sich die Unterlagen noch mal durch, während sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Sie war kein Nilpferd, das seine Zähne bleckte um Macht zu zeigen.

Verschwommen las sie ihre falschen Vermutungen durch, obwohl sie nichts erkennen konnte und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen. Unbewusst rutschte ihr Kopf immer tiefer bis sie dumpf auf den Schreibtisch schlug und eindöste.

„Aufwachen, Miss Granger. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sie nicht verheiratet sind und ich Sie Miss Granger nennen muss. Sagen eigentlich andere Kollegen auch zu mir.", murmelte eine männliche Stimme belustigt. Hermine hob schwach ihren Kopf und ließ ihn wieder sinken, ohne dass sie überhaupt gesehen hatte, wer sie aufgeweckt hatte.

„Also bitte, wachen Sie auf, ich bin Ihr neuer Arbeitskollege. Das Ministerium hat gemeint, Sie seien überfordert wegen der Organisation, die ihr Unwesen treibt und Sie bräuchten Hilfe.", sagte wieder die männliche Stimme. Hermines Kopf zuckte hoch und starrte ungläubig einen jungen Mann an, der nicht unattraktiv war. Trotzdem sank ihr Herz. Sofort rasten ihr die schrecklichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf, Bilder, wo Menschen auf sie und ihre Freunde deuteten und tuschelten oder sogar Beleidigungen ihnen hinterher warfen. Und vieles mehr, was sie beim besten Willen nicht ertragen würde.

Sie schluckte und stotterte: „Ähm, ja, wie heißen Sie nun?" Der schwarzhaarige Mann mit strahlend hellblaue Augen antwortete erfreut: „Ich bin Josh Kingston. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten, Miss Granger." Hermines Herz sank noch tiefer, als das es möglich wäre. Nun war ihre Befürchtung eingetroffen, sie musste von jetzt an aufpassen. Der Mann könnte eine Gefahr für die Teufelsfalken werden, aber wie konnte sie ihn verhindern zu arbeiten?

„Äh, also, was nun?", sagte sie unbeholfen, während sie den jungen Mann genauer musterte. Makelloses Gesicht mit perfektem Körper, dachte sie. Innerlich gab sie sich eine Ohrfeige, es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt einen Mann zu beurteilen.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten einen Plan. Also, lasst uns doch duzen, sonst wird es auf Dauer noch ermüdend.", lachte Josh und setzte sich elegant auf den Sessel hinter ihm. Erwartungsvoll blickte er Hermine an, die aber ziemlich nervös schien. Was sollte sie nun machen? Ihn wegschicken? Egal wie stark sie nachdachte, ihr Gehirn wollte einfach keine Lösung finden. Nicht mal eine halbwegs passable. Einen frustrierenden Seufzer unterdrückend stand sie auf und schritt im Büro hin und her, während Josh immer noch interessiert dabei zuschaute.

„Wollen wir nicht erstmal zur Mittagspause gehen, bevor wir ein Fall lösen gehen?", fragte Hermine angespannt. Josh schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte mit belustigtem Funkeln: „Du hast die Mittagspause verpennt. Ich kann dir aber was bringen, während du schon mal vorarbeitetest. Nur ein paar Minuten." Schon stand er auf und bevor er aus dem Büro schritt, zwinkerte er noch mal Hermine zu.

Hermine fuhr sich verzweifelt durch ihre wirren Haare und nahm wieder Platz an ihren Chefsessel. Plötzlich ging die Bürotür wieder auf und Hermine dachte schon, dass Josh zurück war, als sie Draco erkannte, der verlegen lächelnd da stand und sie bittend ansah. Hermine seufzte auf und bedeutete ihn zu setzen. So ganz hatte sie ihm nicht verziehen über den Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Hermine wie ganz nebenbei, während sie ihre durcheinander geratene Unterlagen ordnete. Draco räusperte sich, doch sein Hals blieb zugeschnürt, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte ständig an sie denken müssen, also hatte er gedacht, dass er irgendwas ihr noch nicht gesagt hatte und sie deswegen besuchen musste. Doch jetzt spürte er Hitze in sich aufkommen, er schwitzte leicht und verhielt sich wie ein verstörter Teenager. Schließlich riss er sich noch mal zusammen, aber es gelang ihm nur wenig, da die Bilder von dem letzten Ereignis wieder auftauchten und durch sein Gehirn rasten, das sowieso vernebelt war. Er schloss seine Augen und räusperte sich noch mal.

„Was ist? Willst du mich vollräuspern?", sagte daraufhin Hermine gereizt. Aber tief im Inneren machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Seit dem Ereignis dachte sie fast immer an ihn und war eigentlich froh, dass er sie mal besuchte mitten in all dem Stress.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und fuhr sich frustriert durch seine zerstreuten Haare, während er nach passenden Worten suchte, die ihm einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Nicht mal „Hallo" kam über seine Lippen heraus. Für eine Weile schwiegen beide im Raum bis die Bürotür wieder aufflog und Josh mit einer Tablette beladen mit Essen und Trinken herein trat. Als er Draco sah, stockte er und blieb versteinert stehen. Anscheinend dachte er, dass Draco es auf Hermine abgesehen hatte und beide Männer funkelten sich wütend an. Niemand gab nach, bis Hermine peinlich berührt die Stille durchbrach. „Äh, danke Josh, kannst du bitte das Tablett hier abstellen? Es war wirklich nett von dir."

Josh schritt steif zu Hermines Schreibtisch, während er Draco in den Augen behielt und ließ das Tablett geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch landen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht stören", sagte Josh tonlos, doch sein Unterton ließ was anderes vermuten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und beschwichtigte: „Mr. Malfoy ist auch nur für ein paar Minuten da. Bleib bitte noch hier."

Josh nickte langsam und nahm Platz an einem Sessel in der Ecke, ganz weit weg von Draco, der ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte. Es entstand eine angespannte Stimmung im Raum, wo keiner was sagte oder ein Geräusch von sich gab. Während sich Josh und Draco um die Wette böse Blicke zuwarfen, las Hermine nervös noch ein Mal ihre Unterlagen durch, ihr Mittagessen ließ sie stehen. Schließlich konnte sie die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten, als sie auch schon scheinbar interessiert fragte: „Nun, Josh, damit wir uns näher kennen lernen, erzähl uns doch etwas über dich."

Dieser wendete seinen Blick von Draco ab und strahlte Hermine an, was Draco mit einem abfälligen Schnauben quittierte, das Josh ignorierte. Scheinbar begeistert und stolz begann er seine Trophäen und Schulleistungen aufzuzählen, wobei er zwischendurch immer wieder Draco herablassende Blicke zuwarf. Dieser hatte seine Arme verschränkt und blickte ausdruckslos zur Decke.

Nur abwesend bekam Hermine das alles mit, eher häuften sich ihre Sorgen. Wenn er wirklich so intelligent war, wie er vorgab, dann werden sie schneller auffliegen als sie denken können. Sie wollte ihn schon unterbrechen, als Draco laut aufschnaubte und seinen Kopf zu Josh drehte und ihn anschnauzte: „Hör auf anzugeben, du Klugscheißer. Nicht mal die Hälfte davon ist wahr. Ich hab noch was Wichtiges mit Hermine zu besprechen."

Josh verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und zischte kalt: „Wer hat dich zum Sprechen aufgefordert? Außerdem, woher soll ich wissen, dass du sie hier nicht verführst?"

Hermine stockte und funkelte ihn entrüstet an. Er sprach über sie, als sei sie nicht da und ein Objekt, dessen Besitzer sich immer wechselte. Josh war doch nicht so makellos wie sie dachte, sondern eher ein Angeber und mieser Lügner.

Draco baute sich drohend auf und konterte zurück: „Wenigstens behandle ich sie wie eine Frau, während du nur eine Bettpartnerin suchst!"

Josh lachte kalt auf und erhob sich auch, nun standen sich beide Männer gegenüber. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte, so weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie schaute mit leicht geöffnetem Mund zu, was nicht sehr intelligent aussah.

„Nur weil du berühmter bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich sie nicht haben kann. Und wie ich gehört habe, warst du und deine Eltern Todesser.", spie Josh aus und beobachtete Dracos Reaktion. Dieser bebte vor Zorn bei der Erwähnung von seinen Eltern. Seine Eltern waren tot, kurz nachdem sie ihn gerettet haben. Draco antwortete nichts, doch seine Knie schlotterten. Alle traurigen und herzzerreißenden Erinnerungen tauchten wieder auf und zerfraßen sein Herz. Die Trauer und der Schmerz übermannten ihn und er sackte auf seinen Sessel zusammen. Josh lächelte triumphierend und spottete: „Harte Schale, weicher Kern. Du bist doch nicht so hart wie du vorgibst, Malfoy."

Das reichte. Hermine stand abrupt auf und ging hinter ihren Schreibtisch hervor, schritt zu Josh und knallte ihm eine, bevor er reagieren konnte. Verblüfft hielt sich Josh seine glühende Wange und ehe er sich es versah, bekam er noch eine schallende Ohrfeige. Nun doch schlauer aus der Situation sprang er erschrocken zurück und aus der Reichweite von Hermines peitschende Hände. Diese war wirklich zornig und brüllte: „Wie kannst du es wagen? Lieber ein Mann mit Gefühlen als ein nutzloser Angeber, der nicht weiß, wie es ist, keine Eltern zu haben und jahrelang von Voldemort unterdrückt zu werden!"

Sie schwenkte kurz mit ihrer Hand und die Tasse Kaffee flog vom Tablett auf Josh zu und ehe er es sich versah, war er in Kaffee gebadet. Bevor er sich auch noch die Augen wischen und ducken konnte, bekam er auch schon eine Ladung Salat übers Kopf geschüttet.

„Verschwinde und komme nie wieder! Sag dem Chef, dass ich keine Kollegen brauche und dich erst recht nicht! Der nächste Helfer oder Helferin kommt hier nicht lebend raus! Los, GEH!"

Josh war wirklich geschockt und stolperte hastig aus dem Raum, bevor Hermine noch was schreien konnte. Sie wandte sich um und ihre Miene wurde weicher, ein besorgter Ausdruck verbreitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Traurig ging sie langsam auf Draco zu, der nun nicht mehr stark wirkte, sondern eher zierlich und verletzlich wie ein kleiner Junge. Stummer Tränen rannen seine Wangen herunter, während er auf den Boden starrte. Jahrelang hatte er die Gefühle unterdrücken können, doch da hatte auch niemand ihn deswegen verspottet. Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinen Arm liegen. Schwach schaute er auf und sah verschwommen Hermines Gesicht. Sie bückte sich und umarmte ihn. Er versteifte sich sofort, doch er wehrte sich nicht dagegen und nach einer Minute lockerte er sich und es gefiel ihm.  
Zwischen all den traurigen Emotionen tauchte ein neues auf. Ein wenig Glück. Das Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sich Hermine um ihn sorgte, mit ihm litt und trauerte bestärkte ihn ein wenig und er schlang seine Arme um sie, dass sie nun auf seinen Schoss saß. Beide saßen schweigend da und umarmten sich, als gäbe es nur das auf der Welt. Nach ein paar Minuten fing Hermine an, Dracos Rücken beruhigend zu streicheln. Dieser schloss seine Augen und versteckte sein Kopf in Hermines Halsbeuge, während er ebenfalls sie streichelte. So saßen sie schier Tage im selben Sessel und umarmten sich, streichelten sich und gaben sich die benötigte Fürsorge.  
Als Draco aber bemerkte, dass Hermine ihn nicht mehr streichelte und sie eingedöst war, lächelte er und umarmte sie fester. Die Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte war Energie für ihn und er genoss all die Gefühle. Doch nach einer halben Stunde sah er, dass eigentlich schon Abend war und sie nach Hause gehen mussten. Wider Willen hob er Hermine auf und stand auf, legte sie behutsam hin und erledigte alle Arbeiten für sie. Als er das Büro auch noch gesäubert und von innen geschlossen hatte, nahm er glücklich lächelnd die immer noch schlafende Hermine in seine Arme und apparierte lautlos in sein Haus davon. Dort ging er die Treppen hoch und schritt geradewegs in sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf sein Bett und deckte sie liebevoll zu. Für ein paar Minuten sah er ihr schweigend beim Schlafen zu, als er wieder verschwand und in sein Wohnzimmer ging. Heute war noch ein Raubüberfall geplant und er musste sich vorbereiten, schließlich war er ein Anführer.

-------------------------------

Als alle Teufelsfalken versammelt waren, trat einer der verhüllten schwarzen Gestalt hervor. Es war Neville, der noch was zu sagen hatte.

„Wer war noch mal der Architekt und gleichzeitig Bauer von magischen Monumenten?", fragte er. Ein Anhänger schritt hervor und nickte nur kurz mit dem Kopf. Das war so ausgemacht, damit sich die Anhänger nicht unterdrückt fühlten.

„Ja, Sir. Ich brauche nur Materialen. Möbel können wir zum Schluss einrichten.", berichtete er kurz. Die Anführer nickten und Blaise meinte: „Das werden wir heute besorgen. Jeder hat seine Aufgaben verstanden. Fragen? Gut, dann los!" Sie teilten sich auf und apparierten darauf lautlos davon.

-----------------------

Hermine wollte sich schon auf die andere Seite umdrehen, um gemütlicher schlafen zu können, als sie einen herrlichen natürlichen Duft roch und schlagartig ihre Augen öffnete. Das war nicht ihr Schlafzimmer und auch nicht ihr Bett. Wo war sie dann? Schlagartig kamen alle Erinnerungen hoch und sie schreckte hoch. Ganz genau musterte sie das Schlafzimmer, bis sie zum Entschluss kam, dass es Dracos sein musste. Lächelnd stand sie auf und ging erst die Treppen herunter. Wahrscheinlich war Draco im Wohnzimmer. Doch da saß niemand, auch nicht in den restlichen Zimmern. Langsam aber sicher machte Hermine sich Sorgen. Auch wenn er gerade einbricht, so lange konnte es nicht dauern. Ihr Blick auf der Uhr bestätigte dies. 3 Uhr morgens, da waren normalerweise alle in ihren Betten, doch was war passiert?

Ein wenig panisch dachte Hermine nach, was sie tun wollte. Schließlich kam ihr ein Einfall. Sie musste ihn suchen. Schnell zauberte sie sich ihre Verkleidung herbei, konzentrierte sich und apparierte zum Treffpunkt. Der Ort war wie leergefegt, Hermine drehte sich um und wäre beinahe hingefallen. Vor ihr prangte ein riesiges Schloss, das früher noch nicht da war. Passend zu der Nacht, war es rabenschwarz, nur die Fensterrahmen waren silbern umrandet. Versteinert stand Hermine da, sie wusste nicht, ob sie falsch appariert hatte oder einfach nur Halluzinationen hatte. Von der Starre erlöst, rieb sie sich die Augen, doch als das Schloss immer noch stolz da stand, schritt sie vor bis zu der Schlosstür. Bevor sie ihre Hände heben konnte, wurde das riesige Flügeltor geöffnet und Hermine wollte schon fliehen, als sie auch schon mithereingerissen wurde. Sie wehrte sich wild, panisch schlug sie um sich und vergaß, dass sie eigentlich zaubern konnte. Doch als sie plötzlich erkannte, dass die Personen schwarze Teufelsfalkenkleidungen anhatten, wurde sie still und starrte die eine Gestalt an, die abwehrend die Arme hochgehoben hatte. Verblüfft fragte Hermine: „Draco? Blaise? Neville? Ginny? Luna?" Die eine Gestalt lachte und erwiderte: „Bin die Vorletzte. Die letzte kommt noch. Ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht."  
Eine zweite Gestalt tauchte auf und winkte ihr fröhlich zu, ziemlich untypisch für einen Bösewicht. Das konnte nur Luna sein. Aber normalerweise verhielt sie sich ganz gut in der Öffentlichkeit. Vielleicht sogar geheimnisvoller als alle anderen.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen, was das hier sein soll?", fragte Hermine verwirrt und sah sich um. Sie stand in einer riesigen leeren Halle, überall waren in regelmäßigen Abstand Türen aufgereiht, manche Türen waren silbern verziert oder golden umrandet.

„Während du gepennt hast, wie Draco erzählt, haben wir einfach ein Schloss gebaut wo wir unsere Beute transportieren können. Allein Dracos Villa oder Haus reicht nicht mehr aus, nicht wahr? Wir hatten nämlich einen Architekten dafür. Außerdem ist das eine Überraschung für dich, Süße! Die Beute, die wir bisher gesammelt haben, sind schon hierher transportiert worden, keine Sorge. Also, wie findest du es?", ratterte Ginny runter.  
Hermine war viel zu erstaunt und noch beim Wundern, eine Antwort musste warten. Schließlich überwand sie sich. „Wow, das heißt, ich hab die ganze Zeit davon nichts gewusst?", sagte sie begeistert, doch eine wenig Vorwurf schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ginny und Luna kicherten darauf, worauf Hermine ihre Augebrauen hochzog. „Was gibt's zu lachen?", fragte sie. Luna stoppte ihr Kichern und erwiderte darauf ernst: „Das war Dracos Idee. Er fühlte sich schuldig nach…nach dem Ereignis."  
Doch wenn Hermine glaubte, sie würden aufhören, so lachten sie noch lauter auf. Leicht gereizt schritt sie in die Mitte der leeren und dunklen Halle und sah sich genauer um. Sogar eine riesige Treppe gab es, die hinauf führte und noch mehr Räume und Türen zeigte. Anscheinend gab es noch mehr Treppen, die noch höher führten.

Ohne auf das Kichern von den beiden zu hören, fragte sie: „Wo sind denn die anderen?" Die beiden hörten auf zu Kichern und gingen nebeneinander zu der golden verzierten Tür und stießen sie auf. Hermine folgte und ging auch hinein. Sofort schloss sie ihre Augen, denn im Raum blendete es fürchterlich. Wo die Halle noch so düster war, so strahlte dieser Raum unglaublichen Glanz aus. Nach ein paar Gewöhnungssekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen und schluckte. Sie musste sich korrigieren, es war kein Raum, sondern eine riesige Halle, sogar größer als der vorherige. Die ganzen Wände waren fein verziert, in vier verschiedenen Farben, die aber trotzdem wunderbar harmonierten. Rot, Gold, Grün und Silber.  
An den Seiten der Halle befanden sich Bänke, keine gewöhnlichen sondern ganz gemütliche. Doch was Hermine am meisten faszinierte, waren die sechs Thronstühle, die nebeneinander standen und nur darauf warteten, benutzt zu werden. Jedes dieser Throne hatte an der Lehne ein Tier und zwar genau die Animagusformen der Anführer. Sie sahen so realistisch aus, dass man meinte, sie könnten gleich aus dem Thron herausspringen.

Hermine riss sich aus der Starre und sah sich suchend um. Sofort erblickte sie die anderen Drei, die wie langjährige Kumpels lässig da standen und sich unterhielten. Bei dem Anblick musste sie Schmunzeln. Das Männertrio plauderte unbeschwert, während die ganze Nation vor Angst erzittert, wenn sie auch schon die Worte „Teufelsfalken" hörten. Dabei waren sie auch nur Menschen, die zur Arbeit gingen und positive Gefühle hatten wie Freude, Glück und Liebe.

Gemächlich schritten Ginny und Luna zu den Männern voraus, dabei streiften sie ihre Kapuzen ab. Natürlich, auch sie verdrehten Männerköpfe, bei Ginny war es schon immer so, Luna hatte sich erst in den letzten Jahren zur Augenweide verwandelt, da sie sich nicht besonders für das männliche Geschlecht interessiert hatte. Erst als sie älter wurde, achtete sie auf ihre Kleidung, bei ihrem Aussehen hatte sie sich nicht viel verändert, nur dass sie weiblicher aussah. Auch wenn ihr Äußeres was anderes sagte, so war sie risikofreudig, pfiffig und kein bisschen verrückt, nur verträumt. Wenn sie nicht so wäre, dann wäre sie nicht Luna.

Trotz allem, liebte sie die Gefahr und das Unfassbare. Jeder Gedanke, dass dies unmöglich sei, zog sie an und ließ sie nachforschen. Die Unmöglichkeit einer Sache möglich zu machen, das verfolgte sie und alle, die sie für verrückt hielten, waren selber nur stur und wollen nicht einsehen, dass jedes noch so unmögliche Sache möglich sein konnte.

Ginny war schon von jung an eine Wilde, die immer Abenteuer suchte und neue Sachen erfahren wollte. Sie war zwar manchmal stur, aber dies machte ihr Charme wieder gut. Was sie wollte, so bekam sie es auch und ihre Neugier konnte manchmal nervig sein. Extravagante Sachen zogen sie an, auch tief in ihrem Inneren schlummerte eine wilde Raubkatze, die nun endlich erwacht war.

Zügig schritt Hermine ihnen nach und holte sie auf, zusammen hakten sie sich ein und bildeten eine Dreierkette. Nebeneinander gemütlich gehend, erzählten sie sich von interessanten Sachen und kicherten wie Teenager, die sich gegenseitig ihre männliche Freunde beschrieben.

Die Männer schauten auf, blickten sich verblüfft an und lachten laut auf. Die drei Frauen, die nun vor ihnen standen, schauten sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll", prustete Blaise, während er sich eine Lachträne vom Gesicht wegwischte. Neville setzte lachend fort: „Wir stehen hier alle gemütlich rum wie Leute in einem Bierzelt, obwohl wir in Wirklichkeit Räuber sind und diese unheimlichen Verkleidungen anhaben." Seine Sätze erstickten in einem neuen Anfall von Lacher, Draco klopfte ihm auf seinen Rücken und wand sich an den schmunzelnden Frauen.

„Ich könnte mir fast vorstellen, wie die Todesser damals sich amüsiert haben. Sie unterhalten sich im Todesserkostüm nach einem Anschlag und denken dabei nicht, wie sehr das ihren Images schadet. Und Voldemort spielt Billard gegen Dumbledore, wenn er nicht gerade Anschläge plant oder unterwegs ist und trinkt nebenbei Feuerwhiskey."

Darauf lachten nun alle, der Gedanke war einfach absurd und doch wurde es von ihnen verdeutlicht. Es war nicht so, dass alle Räuber verbittert waren und sich von der Welt zurückzogen.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, stemmte Hermine plötzlich ihre Hände gegen ihre Hüften und blickte Draco fordernd auf. Während die Männer sie fragend ansahen, so unterdrückten Ginny und Luna ein Kichern. "Gleich kommt's", flüsterte Ginny zu Luna und diese biss sich auf ihre Lippen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Draco Malfoy, wieso habe ich nichts von dem Bau dieses Schlosses gewusst?" Der Angesprochene fuhr sich verlegen durch seine Haare und wich Hermines stechenden Augen aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du es gut gemeint hast, aber darf ich nicht mal wissen, was hier vorgeht? Ich wäre beinahe gestorben, als ich dieses unheimlich große Schloss gesehen habe. Ich meine, es ist das Schönste was ich je gesehen habe, aber so was zu verschweigen, das lasse ich nicht so einfach zu." Ungeduldig blickte Hermine Draco an, der immer noch verlegen da stand und herumdruckste wie ein Teenager, der was ausgefressen hatte. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und setzte sein Dackelblick ein, was Hermine ein wenig weich machte.

„Es war so eine Art…Überraschung für dich, weil ich es wieder gut machen wollte. Du warst ziemlich wütend und ich hatte Angst, du willst nicht mehr mit mir reden, also hab ich mir was ausgedacht. Außerdem brauchen wir das Schloss sowieso. Aber ich hab mich echt bemüht, bloß das heutige Treffen in deinem Büro hat mir gezeigt, dass du…dass du mir verziehen hast und um mich sorgst, wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Ich bin euch allen dankbar, dass ihr mich als Freund anseht und nicht einfach als einen nutzlosen Mitarbeiter. Ich habe gelernt, was es heißt, Fürsorge und freundschaftliche Liebe zu spüren und ich werde noch lernen, sie richtig zu vergeben. Ich werde euch ewig dankbar sein, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann, besonders in der Schulzeit, wo ich noch die meisten von euch verabscheut habe. Doch jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass allein der Blutstatus nicht Macht und Stärke zeigt. Bitte vergebt mir."  
Seine Rede wurde immer leiser, bis sie völlig verstummte. Was alle gehört haben, war wirklich überraschend. So kannten sie ihn gar nicht. Doch trotzdem waren sie gerührt, besonders Hermine. Glücklich stürzte sie sich auf Draco und zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung. Dieser war verblüfft, fasste sich aber wieder und tätschelte Hermines Kopf. Seine beiden Kumpels schmunzelten und gaben sich bedeutende Blicke. Doch sie sagten nichts, stattdessen klopften sie freundschaftlich auf Dracos Schulter.

„Ich muss mir ernsthaft überlegen, ob ich mir nicht ein Buch über die besten Entschuldigen kaufen und sie dann so echt wie möglich vortragen soll. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann auch so eine stürmische Zugabe", scherzte Blaise, doch sein Blick ruhte auf Ginny, was diese aber nicht bemerkte.

Nachdem sich Hermine und Draco gelöst haben, so umarmten auch Ginny und Luna ihn kurz freundschaftlich. Anscheinend war Draco immer noch verlegen, denn er blickte interessiert zu Boden, nachdem er alle umarmt hatte.

„Jetzt habt ihr ihn zur Verlegenheit gebracht und nun denkt er nach, wie er sich da herauswinden kann.", tadelte Neville gespielt die Frauen. Blaise setzte eine erstaunte Miene auf und fragte ungläublig: „Seit wann denkt er denn?"  
Alle lachten darauf wieder, nur Draco sah Blaise gespielt beleidigt an. Er verschränkte seine Arme und setzte ein Schmollmund auf.

„Besser als du, Blaise, du hast nicht mal ein Gehirn zum Denken. Meiner ist wenigstens vorhanden, wenn ich ihn brauch.", konterte er. Blaise setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf und blickte in eine andere Richtung. Die anderen lachten noch mehr. Neville prustete: „Ihr beide habt keine Gehirne, falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt."

Gleichzeitig wendeten Blaise und Draco ihre Köpfe zu Neville und brummten synchron: „Das sagst ausgerechnet du"

Darauf lachten nun alle zusammen, jeder hatte dieses kleine und kurze Schauspiel genossen.

"Wollt ihr mir nicht die wichtigen Räume hier zeigen?", fragte Hermine bittend. "Was gibt es hier noch, außer unsere Beute hier zu lagern?"  
"Draco, es kommen schwere Zeiten auf dich zu, ich spüre es.", warnte Blaise und ging rechtzeitig in Deckung, bevor die Hand von Hermine seinen Kopf treffen konnte.  
"Also gut...komm mit. Ihr dürft gehen.", seufzte Draco gespielt resigniert. Seine Freunde verabschiedeten sich und machten sich noch über ihn lustig, aber ihre Worte wurden abgeschnitten, als Hermine drohte, ihnen ein Schweineschwanz zu verpassen. Nachdem die vier Hals über Kopf appariert sind, führte Draco Hermine herum und erklärte: "Also, das hier wird wahrscheinlich vorraussichtlich unser Treffpunkt sein, wie du siehst. Und hier...", er ging an einem anderen Raum vorbei, "...das ist ein...so ungewöhnlich es klingen mag, es ist ein Badezimmer. Lach jetzt nicht! Und das ist ein Krankenzimmer. Das da gegenüber ist ein, äh, der Raum war halt frei und deshalb ist das jetzt ein Gästezimmer...obwohl ich nicht denke, dass Gäste zu uns kommen würde. Die nächsten zehn Zimmer sind Lagerräume für Waffen. Schwerter, Zauberstäbe oder Muggelwaffen finden dort Platz. Und all die Räume im zweiten Stock sind Lagerhallen für Gold und weitere Wertsachen. Im dritten Stock sind auch nur Lagerhallen, ebenso wie im vierten Stock und weitere drei Geschösse. Wir haben dann auch noch Kellergeschösse, drei Stöcke. Wir wissen noch nicht, wozu wir sie gebrauchen könnte, aber es kommt noch. So, zufrieden?"

Eine überwältigte Hermine reichte Draco als Antwort. "Ich bin ziemlich müde. Ich gehe nach Hause", sagte er gähnend. Hermine nickte nur und sagte leise: "Das Schloss ist wirklich schön. Und es war wirklich eine Überraschung für mich?"  
"Jep, ursprünglich für dich gedacht, doch dann ist der Plan ausgeweitet worden, als uns allen einfiel, dass wir Lagerstellen brauchen. Also auch noch brauchbar!", stimmte Draco zu. Hermine lächelte immer noch überwältigt. "Na dann...schlaf gut", flüsterte sie. Sie reckte ihren Kopf und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dieser erstarrte und bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie lautlos appariert. Berauscht fasste er seine Wange an und fühlte noch die Lippen von Hermine darauf brennen.


	17. Chapter 17

_Der Handlungsort (ich will keine Spannung wegnehmen), das in diesem und nächsten Chap wichtig sein wird, ist nicht so ganz wie im original Harry Potter Buch, ihr werdet es merken. Na dann...viel Spaß._

* * *

Heute hatten die Teufelsfalken was Besonderes vor...

„Entweder ihr werdet erwischt bei dem Versuch oder ihr verdient euch einen höheren Rang bei uns"

Sie wollten noch in diesen Stunden allen beweisen, dass eine der Unmöglichkeitsfaktoren wahr und möglich wird. Nämlich in Gringotts einzubrechen und wieder herauszukommen, mit Triumph.  
Draco war schon bei den Anhängern, während die anderen noch spionierten und sich vorbereiteten.

„Entweder wir versagen bei dem Versuch und werden alle erwischt, oder wir zeigen der Welt, dass nichts mehr vor uns sicher ist. Nicht mal Gringotts, der Alptraum aller Diebe. Wir aber sind mutig, wir wollen es ihnen beweisen. Doch falls wir gefangen werden, dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam in die Schande über. Egal was passiert, wir halten zusammen. Niemand wird zurückgelassen, niemand macht sich heimlich vom Acker. Das ziehen wir gemeinsam durch.  
Gringotts ist eine Herausforderung für uns, wenn wir es schaffen, dann werden alle Kriminellen zu uns hoch schauen und die Welt wird sich noch mehr fürchten. Deshalb werden alle Anführer sich dabei beteiligen und nicht nur einer oder zwei.  
Nun zu den Schätzen, wir haben euch alles nötige für diese Mission beigebracht. Damit ihr vorgeübt seid, gebe ich euch noch ein paar Minuten zu Aufwärmungsduellen. Aber vergesst nicht, die Schätze werden hierher importiert.", sprach eine verhüllte Gestalt zu mehr als zwei Dutzend anderen verhüllten Gestalten, die aber im Gegensatz zu ihm in Rot eingekleidet waren und einen schwarzen Falken auf den Rücken hatten. Sie nickten bestätigend, ohne dass die Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten, verrutschten.

Der Anführer, der noch auf seine Kollegen wartete, erklärte weitere wichtige Punkte, da es eine Herausforderung sein wird.

„Denkt dran. Nicht panisch werden. Der Ort kann uns nichts anhaben, egal was passiert, gemeinsam schaffen wir es heraus. Noch mal zu den Schätzen, Gegenstände werden in Raum 4 gelagert, Galleonen in Raum 5.", dabei deutete er auf ein riesiges Schloss hinter ihm, dass nur wahre Mitglieder und Anführer sehen konnten. Einer der Anführer war magischer Hausbauer gewesen und hatte ihn errichtet, mit einigen geklauten Materialen und Möbel. Danach hatte er das mit Magie befestigt, dass das Haus oder der Palast nicht weggesprengt werden oder andere es sehen konnte. Es war einzigartig, das Schloss trotzte nur vor Stolz und doch bewohnte ihn niemand, er diente nur als Beutelagerung. Da sogar die verkleinerten Schätze nicht in die vielen Räume von Malfoy Manor passten, hatte man beschlossen, eine riesige Lagerhalle und ganz viele Lagerräume zu bauen. Das Schloss war innen sogar noch mal vergrößert und beinhaltete zwölf übergroße Lagerhallen, Gänge und mehr als 100 Lagerräume je Geschoss. Bisher waren nur drei Räume voll besetzt. Ein Raum konnte mehrere Läden fassen.

Draco ließ die Anhänger nun trainieren, währenddessen wartete er noch auf die anderen. Vier weitere Gestalten, die aussahen wie der eine Anführer, tauchten ohne Vorwarnung auf und platzierten sich zu ihm. Er wendete sich zu ihnen und fragte: „Wo ist der bronzene Adler?" Sie nahmen nur noch Decknamen, jeder nach seinem Animagus benannt.

Eine Gestalt in der Mitte erwiderte: „Er spioniert noch." „In seiner Animagusform?", hakte er nach. Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken. Der Anführer, der vorhin zu seinen Anhängern gesprochen hatte, stöhnte genervt auf und schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. „Er weiß ganz genau, dass er zu auffällig ist. Aber lasst ihn, solange er nicht erwischt wird."

Aus der Dunkelheit erklang ein Adlerschrei und schon tauchte ein bronzener Adler auf, der sich in eine ebenfalls schwarze Gestalt verwandelt hatte, während er landete.

„Alles OK. Gringotts ist nur mit ein paar neuen Schutzzaubern belegt worden, auch haben sie mehr Feuer speiende Drachen hereingestellt. Aber ich habe gehört, dass neue Auroren eingetroffen sind, da London fast keine mehr hat. Wahrscheinlich vom ganzen Land, denn es sind 234 mutige Auroren, die glauben, dass die uns kalt stellen können. Mehrere Dutzend davon bewachen heute Gringotts, sie sind drinnen versteckt, jeder in einer anderen Etage."

Die anderen Anführer nickten und wandten sich wieder an den trainierenden Anhänger, die sofort aufhörten und sich aufreihten. Ernst sahen sie zu ihnen hoch, Respekt lagen in ihren Blick, aber nicht aus Angst, sondern weil sie es wirklich so meinten. Wahrer Respekt.

„Heute wollen wir der Zauberwelt zeigen, dass man auch in Gringotts einbrechen kann, ohne erwischt zu werden. Eine von uns hat sogar schon Erfahrungen damit gemacht und sie ist auch wieder raus gekommen, damals ohne jegliche wichtige Vorbereitung und zusätzliche Hilfe, was wir jetzt bieten. Deshalb wird sie die heutige Mission führen.", verkündete Draco. Hermine trat elegant hervor und hob ihre Hände. Die Anhänger nickten respektvoll und blickten sie interessiert an, was aber niemand sehen konnte.

„Hört alle zu. Wir brauchen keine Kobolde, um die Karren zu fahren. Wir manipulieren die Karren und sie fahren uns selbstständig hin. Doch nach einer Grenze werden wir entdeckt, von da an müssen wir uns geschickt anstellen. Jeder übernimmt ein Verlies nach dem anderen, ihr sollt für jedes Verlies höchstens zehn Sekunden brauchen, dafür haben wir euch ausgebildet. Fragen?", erläuterte sie in einen Ton, der jedem Admiral eine Ehre gemacht hätte.

Die Teufelsfalken nickten als Zeichen, Blaise trat vor und rief: „Jeder an seiner Position und los!" Sie apparierten ohne weitere Erläuterungen, die Anhänger folgten und nach ein paar Sekunden stand die komplette Organisation vor Gringotts. Draco hob nur ein Arm und schon schossen verschiedene Flüche auf die großen Flügeltore, worauf sie sich geräuschlos öffneten. Flink traten sie alle hinein, darauf schlossen sich die Türen wieder und drei Teufelsfalken blieben stehen um Wache zu halten. Die anderen schritten weiter, die Anführer vorne. Schon erblickten sie den ersten Auroren, der sein Rücken zu ihnen hatte und jemand von den Anhänger schoss einen schnellen Avada Kedavra Fluch, worauf er leblos zusammensackte. Die Bande trat an der Leiche vorbei und kamen bei den Wagen an, worauf die Anführer ihre Stäbe hoben und sie manipulierten. Wieder blieben drei Teufelsfalken stehen und hielten Wache, während die restlichen in die Waggons stiegen, jeweils fünf Leute. Darauf rasten die Waggons in die Tiefen und erst nach einer Minute verlangsamten sie sich und hielten an. Sofort stiegen sie aus, verteilten sich und löschten unverzüglich die Auroren aus, die unüberlegt hergerannt kamen.

„Los!", befahl Hermine und jeder sprach die gelernten Zaubersprüche aus, worauf sich die Schutzzauber sich lösten, kleinen Tore öffneten und verschiedene Geldbeträge preisgaben. Ein letzter simpler Spruch und die Schätze waren weg, alle im Ganovenschloss gesichert. Man hörte zwei Minuten lang nur Murmeln von den Teufelsfalken, als plötzlich eine laute Sirene ertönte und ihnen fast die Ohren abriss. Sofort stiegen sie in die Waggons, doch sie bewegten sich nicht, so sprangen sie wieder heraus. Nun konnte man auch Drachen brüllen hören und ohne Vorwarnung wurden Tore geöffnet, worauf verschieden große Drachen heraustraten und Stichflammen spuckten, doch sie waren alle blind. Die Diebe drängten sich zusammen und schossen verschiedene Flüche auf die Drachen, aber keines wirkte, bis Hermine plötzlich einen Einfall hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich und es erklang ein hell klingendes Läuten mitten im Lärm, worauf die Drachen plötzlich zurückwichen und ängstlich schnaubten. Ohne jeden Befehl taten es die Teufelsfalken ihr nach und alle Drachen waren zurück in ihre Höhlen gedrängt. Erleichtert aber doch gestresst überlegten sie angestrengt einen Fluchtweg, doch in mitten der Panik konnte niemand so richtig denken.

„Da sind sie!", riefen plötzlich mehrere Stimmen und es erschienen mehrere Waggons, wo zwei Dutzend Auroren saßen und ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Teufelsfalken deuteten. Sofort duellierten sie sich, aber diesmal schienen die Auroren wirklich ausgebildet zu sein. Wegen den ganzen zerstörerischen Flüchen haben alle Anwesenden vergessen, dass die Drachen auch noch da waren. Sie traten heraus und spuckten überall Flammen, nicht achtend ob Auror oder Dieb. Blaise reagierte schnell und beschwor eine schützende Kugel über sich und seine Leute aus. Als er sah, dass die Auroren es ihnen gleich taten, konzentrierte er sich und die schützende Kugel um die Auroren zerbrach in dem Moment, wo eine Stichflamme auf sie zuschoss. Ungeschützt verbrannten sie, da Drachenfeuer nicht so leicht zu löschen war.

Plötzlich wackelte das ganze Erdreich und die Decke über den Teufelsfalken bröckelte ab. Alle sprachen zusammen einen sehr starken Schutzzauber aus, so dass die Erdteile sie nicht verletzen konnten und sahen mit Schrecken zu, wie die ganze Decke einstürzte. Zum Glück war der Schutzzauber stabil, da es mehr als zwei Dutzend Leute es zusammenhielten. Die Erdteile prallten von der Schutzkugel ab.

Mit lauten Explosionen, schmerzerfüllte Drachenschreie und Erdbebenlärme war die Decke nun völlig zerstört. Dank der Kugel waren sie nicht eingegraben.

Staunend und erleichtert betrachteten sie das riesige dunkle Loch, das unendlich hoch nach oben zu reichen schien.

Plötzlich brüllten diverse Stimmen: „Kommt schnell, die Auroren sind in Anmarsch!" Darauf erschienen sechs Gestalten die zu ihnen herunterflogen. Das haben sie extra gelernt, damit sie in Notsituationen nicht dumm aus der Wäsche guckten.  
Die sechs Anhänger hatten den Notruf gemerkt und sich Etage für Etage heruntergearbeitet, die Erdgänge abgerissen und weggesprengt, bis sie ihre Kollegen sahen.

Von der Starre erwacht jubelten alle Teufelsfalken, sprangen hoch, fielen aber nicht runter sondern schwebten höher. Nur Blaise und Draco verwandelten sich in ihre Animagusformen und flogen stolz hoch. Gemeinsam erblickten sie nach schieren Stunden des Fliegens endlich die große Eingangshalle und stürmten darauf zu. Plötzlich flogen die schweren Flügeltoren auf und drei Dutzend Auroren versperrten den Ausgang. Sofort gab es ein Gefecht, das nicht zu unterschätzen war. Harte Flüche schossen von beiden Seiten, anscheinend haben die Auroren was dazu gelernt. Außer verbotene Flüche von den Teufelsfalken, schossen sie auch hasserfüllte Blicke auf die Auroren. Seit sie zu Dieben geworden sind, wurden die Auroren zu die größten Feinde der Teufelsfalken. Man hielt die Auroren für armselig, elend, weil sie sich ihr Brot verdienen mussten indem sie Verbrecher einbuchteten.

Die Anführer gaben den Anhängern wortlos die Befehle, indem sie gemeinsam laut brüllten: „Bombarda Maxima!" Diesmal waren die Auroren gewappnet, trotzdem gab es ein Dutzend Verletzte, die stöhnend am Boden lagen und sich nicht rühren konnten.

Die wortlosen Befehle wurden sofort befolgt. Ein Drittel der Teufelsfalken beschworen gemeinsam starke Schildzauber auf, während die anderen nur noch Todesflüche auf die Auroren schossen. Tatsächlich haben die Auroren trotz ihrer Erfahrung nicht gelernt, mächtige Schutzzauber gegen Todesflüche zu beschwören, so wichen sie hilflos den Flüchen aus, die auf sie nur so herabprasselten. Doch das alles half nichts, obwohl die Auroren an der Überzahl waren, sank ihre Anzahl drastisch. Die letzten Auroren kämpften noch mutig weiter, bis ihnen das Leben mit einem einfachen Fluch weggenommen wurde.

Erschöpft keuchten die Teufelsfalken, sie konnten jetzt unmöglich zur Tür heraus, den Tumult müssten die Läden in der Winkelgasse mitbekommen haben. Alle Diebe waren außerdem zu schwach, um noch apparieren zu können, sie mussten sich erholen. Doch die Frage war, wie lange konnten sie das tun? Sofort wurde ihre nächste Frage beantwortet, denn es stürmten ohne Vorwarnung erneut ein paar Dutzende Auroren herein, doch diesmal leiteten zwei bekannte Gesichter die Auroren. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley gaben ihnen Kommandos, sie selber schossen Fesselzauber auf die Teufelsfalken, wobei ihre Flüche ihre Ziele trafen. Ihre Gegner waren zu schwach, um die Flüche abzuwehren und ließen sich gefesselt auf den Boden fallen. Sie waren verloren.

Die Anführer wurden panisch, auch sie konnten länger nicht mehr durchhalten und ihre Anhänger schützen. Besonders Hermine konnte einfach nicht ihre zwei besten Freunde schocken. Nach so vielen Jahren, wo sie zusammen waren und wie Geschwister sich liebten. Doch ihre Überlegungen wurden zerschmettert, in dem sie von einem harten Stoßfluch getroffen wurde und zig Meter nach hinten flog. Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund, sie hustete wie ein alter Mann kurz vor dem Sterben und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Der Aufprall war nicht sanft gewesen.

Sie erkannte verschwommen eine dunkle Gestalt auf sich zu rennen und wollte nach hinten weichen, doch diese Person hielt sie brutal fest und versuchte ihre Kapuze runter zu ziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Darauf flüsterte er ein paar Worte, die Hermine wegen ihrer Übelkeit nicht verstehen konnte und es wurde brennend heiß. Panisch realisierte sie, dass ihre Kapuze brannte und wenn sie ihn nicht herunterzog, dann würde ihr Kopf mitverbrennen. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, sie wollte sich nicht verraten, doch sie erstickte fast und zog ohne weitere Bedenken ihre Kapuze runter. Ihr Gegenüber keuchte verschreckt auf, ließ sie los und starrte sie fassungslos an.

Unter Tränen erkannte Hermine geschockt, dass es Ron war. Ohne Vorwarnung fiel dieser auf den Boden und kreischte qualvoll auf. Draco rannte zu Hermine, sein Zauberstab immer noch auf Ron gerichtet. „Ist dir was passiert?", brüllte er besorgt über den Lärm. Hermine schüttelte schwach den Kopf, doch sie sank schlaff auf die Knie und keuchte stoßweise. Verschwommen erkannte sie, wie Draco ebenfalls zu Boden gerissen wurde und aufkeuchte.

„Ron, ist dir was passiert?", ertönte Harrys Stimme. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er Hermine und Draco erkannte. Dracos Kapuze wurde während des Sturzes aus Versehen herunter gezogen, was er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
Ron rappelte sich schwerfällig auf und brüllte wütend: „Du! Du hast Hermine verflucht, sie würde das nie tun! Du elender Bastard!" Er deutete mit seinen Zauberstab auf Draco, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab, ihn zu verhexen.

„Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht verfluchen, noch brauchen wir Informationen, vielleicht sind das nicht alle Teufelsfalken."

Hermine fiel endgültig erschöpft zu Boden und bekam alles nur noch verschwommen und gedämpft mit, nur halb konnte sie den Kampflärm hören und es tat ihr alles furchtbar Leid, dass sie andere Leute mit herein gezogen hatte. Aber es wird ihr nie Leid tun, überhaupt gestohlen zu haben. Sie bereute es nicht. Doch bevor sie ins Gefängnis landete, wollte sie noch eines klar machen. Schwerfällig robbte sie sich zu Draco, der immer noch keuchend auf dem Boden lag und nahm ihn an der Hand. Er sah sie müde lächelnd an und drückte schwach ihre Hand. Hermine flüsterte traurig: „Es ist vorbei. Aber ich muss dir noch eines sagen, bevor wir in Schande leben. Die Zeit mit dir war wirklich schön und ich…ich liebe dich."  
Draco stockte und hörte auf zu Atmen. Trotz der unromantischen Rede zur falschen Zeit, so bedeutete es ihm viel mehr. Er stützte sich ein wenig auf, die Schmerzen ignorierte er und streichelte liebevoll ihre Wangen. Schwach lächelnd keuchte er: „Das wollte ich so sehr hören. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch, Hermine."

Für die Lage sehr unpassend, küssten sie sich liebevoll, zart und bedacht darauf, den anderen nicht zu verletzen.  
Harry und Ron hatten entsetzt die Szene beobachtet, nun rührte sich Ron wieder.

„Du hast sie verflucht, dafür wirst du büßen!", brüllte er zornig und murmelte darauf komplizierte Wörter, die Hermine und Draco nicht verstanden. Sie versuchten nach hinten zu weichen, um ihn zu entkommen doch Hermine wurde plötzlich in ein weißes Licht eingehüllt, sie schwebte einige Zentimeter über den Boden und erschlaffte wieder. Leblos lag sie auf dem Boden. Alles geschah so schnell, Draco rüttelte verzweifelt an ihr, Tränen bahnten sich über seine Wangen. „Nein!"


	18. Chapter 18

_Dieses Chap wird wieder blutig...viel Spaß_

* * *

_Harry und Ron hatten entsetzt die Szene beobachtet, nun rührte sich Ron wieder. „Du hast sie verflucht, dafür wirst du büßen!", brüllte er zornig und murmelte darauf komplizierte Wörter, die Hermine und Draco nicht verstanden. Sie versuchten nach hinten zu weichen, um ihn zu entkommen doch plötzlich wurde Hermine in ein weißes Licht eingehüllt. Sie schwebte einige Zentimeter über den Boden und erschlaffte wieder, leblos lag sie auf dem Boden. Draco rüttelte fassungslos an ihr, doch sie regte sich nicht. „Nein!" _

* * *

Ihr Liebesgeständnis hatte ihn gestärkt, er fühlte sich stärker wie nie zuvor und der Zorn auf Harry und Ron verstärkte seine Macht. Er erhob sich drohend und brüllte einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus, das sich als Falkenschrei herausstellte. Tatsächlich verwandelte er sich und Harry und Ron wichen erschrocken zurück. Sie schossen Fesseln auf ihn, die aber noch mitten in der Luft zerfetzt wurden bevor sie ihn erreichten.  
Der Falke raste auf die beiden zu und hackte auf sie ein, biss ihnen Fleischstücke heraus, versuchte alle Körperteile zu erfassen und schlug mit seinen mächtigen Flügeln auf die Beiden ein. Mit seinen Krallen stach er in den Brustkörpern ein und krallte sich an den Rippen fest. Mit einem Ruck riss er welche aus, was mit einem ekligen Geräusch begleitet wurde. Stöhnend sackten die beiden Opfer ein, alles an ihnen blutete und an manchen Stellen fehlten ihnen Hautstücke, was nicht sehr appetitlich aussah.

Draco achtete nicht darauf, wie ein Wilder flog er nun auf die Auroren zu, die in der Zwischenzeit es geschafft haben, alle Teufelsfalken zu fesseln. Der in Blut getränkte Falke kreischte und es klang fast wie das Gegenteil von einem Phönixgesang. Die Auroren fühlten sich entmutigt, plötzlich wurde ihnen klar, dass sie sterben könnten und konnten nicht mehr mit kühlen Kopf kämpfen. Panisch schossen sie einfache Flüche auf den Falken, da ihnen keine besseren einfielen.  
Er wich geschickt den Flüchen aus und streckte seine vor Blut tropfenden Krallen aus. Jeden, den er erreichen konnte, kratzte er die Augen aus oder Hautstücke, doch er wurde von einem Stoßfluch getroffen. Mitten im Flug fing er sich wieder, doch konnte kaum noch fliegen, so verwandelte er sich zurück. Seine Kapuze verdeckte ihn inzwischen wieder, so hatte ihn niemand außer Ron und Harry erkannt.

Wütend schrie er auf und nutzte den Vervierfachungszauber, damit konnte er mehrere Auroren auf einmal treffen. Es waren immer noch zu viele, sie würden wieder neue Auroren holen, wenn sie merkten, dass es weniger wurden.

Doch Draco gab nicht auf und es wurde ihm klar, dass die Teufelsfalken sich geregt haben. Anscheinend lag das an seinen Falkenschreien, die für sie eher ermutigend waren. Er konzentrierte sich und ließ einen gellenden Schrei erklingen. Immer wieder holte er tief Luft und stieß Laute aus, die für ihn schönste Musik war. Die gewünschte Reaktion kam. Die Auroren sahen sehr blass aus, aber die Teufelsfalken sind aufgewacht und begannen die Fesselzauber zu lösen. Tatsächlich waren fast alle nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf ihren Beinen und kämpften mutig weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Draco sah sich um und erkannte Blaise und Neville mit Ginny und Luna stehen, die riesige Zauberschilde beschworen. Er sprintete zu ihnen und brüllte über den Kampflärm: „Wo ist Hermine?"

Sie zuckten ihre Schulter und sahen sich ebenfalls um. Ohne Vorwarnung rannte Draco weiter, vorher bedeutete er ihnen, weiterzumachen.

Die Teufelsfalken haben es geschafft, die letzten Auroren auszuschalten. Für ein paar Minuten wurde es still. Jeder ruhte sich aus, doch sie waren stets wachsam. Das war wahrscheinlich die härteste Schlacht, die sie jemals geführt hatten und sie dachten schon, dass es nicht härter sein konnte. Doch zum dritten Mal in der Nacht stürmten erneut zwei Dutzend Auroren herein und ihr Gegenüber fragte sich, wann es überhaupt noch enden würde. Warum war die Aurorenzentrale so dumm und schickte nicht gleich acht Dutzend Auroren um sie kalt zu stellen? Niemand wusste das und es war eigentlich ein Vorteil für die Diebe.

Draco bekam dies alles nur nebenbei mit, wie das Gemetzel von vorne begann. Es lagen zu viele Leichen der Auroren herum, Hermine darunter zu erkennen war schwer. Das einzig gute an dieser Schlacht war, dass dies die Kämpfer abhärtete und die Teufelsfalken keine Verluste hatten, soweit er erkennen konnte. Es lag nämlich kein einziger in blutroten Umhang gehüllter Teufelsfalke auf dem Boden und die Auroren trugen mitternachtsblaue Roben, die keinen Schutz boten. Verächtlich dachte er daran, dass die Auroren wohl so stolz waren, Todesflüche einzusetzen. Ihr Pech.

Draco versuchte sich an die Stelle zu erinnern, wo er Harry und Ron fertig gemacht hatte. Zwar waren sie nicht tot, doch so schwer verletzt, sodass man ihre übrig gebliebene Fetzen glatt als einzelne Körperteile zählen konnte, die nur mit einer Ader verbunden waren.

Man konnte unter den Leichenmassen gar nicht erkennen, welcher wer war. Doch Draco fand sie. Hermine lag da wo sie war, ein paar Meter entfernt Harry und Ron. Draco spurtete hin, bedacht darauf nicht auf Blut auszurutschen, das wie Wasser nach einem heftigen Regen friedlich auf der Erdoberfläche schwamm und darauf wartete, einzusickern.

Traurig stand nun Draco vor Hermine, die sich nicht rührte. Sanft hob er sie auf und trug sie vor wie ein wertvoller Gegenstand. Sein Blick auf ihr mit Kratzern versehendes Gesicht gerichtet, schritt er langsam auf die anderen Anführer zu, die besorgt ihn musterten. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass er nicht wusste, was mit ihr passiert war. Er kickte ein paar Leichen aus dem Weg und beschwor ein Bett hinauf. Behutsam legte er Hermine auf das Bett und widmete sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel. Anscheinend brauchten die Teufelsfalken Unterstützung, denn sie waren noch deutlich geschwächt von den letzten zwei Kämpfen.  
Draco ließ wieder die Kampfmelodie vorspielen und mit neuem Mut und Zorn stürzte er sich ins Gemetzel. In seiner Wut tötete er blind jeden Auroren, der am nächsten war. Er rannte aus der Schutzbarriere hinaus und raste auf die Auroren zu, die zurückhaltenden Rufe ignorierend. Die Anführer wussten nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, aber sie folgten ihm, dabei erweiterten sie ihre Schutzblockaden.

Draco schrie und plötzlich erschien ein mittellanges Schwert vor ihm, den er ergriff. Seinen Zauberstab steckte er weg und ein zweites Schwert erschien, den er mit der freien Hand festnahm. Wie ein Tornado wütete er und stieß überall zu. Alle Flüche prallten an ihm ab, stattdessen wurde der am nächsten geköpft oder aufgespießt. In nur dreißig Sekunden waren alle Auroren per Hand zerfetzt.

Draco stand wie ein Held da, die Schwerter nach unten gesenkt, in einer unheimlichen Aura umgeben und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Die Teufelsfalken hatten fassungslos zugesehen, noch niemand hatte so ein Gemetzel per Hand veranstaltet. Außerdem hatten sie aufgehört Flüche zu schießen, als sie sahen, dass einer ihrer Anführer dort wütete, aus Angst, sie könnten ihn treffen. Doch Fassungslosigkeit verwandelte sich zu Respekt und sie klatschten wie bei einer Opervorführung. Die Angst verschwand, Erleichterung breitete sich aus und die angespannte Kampfatmosphäre verflog.

Plötzlich erstrahlte ein gleißendes Licht, keuchend schlossen alle Anwesenden die Augen. Nach ein paar Gewöhnungssekunden öffneten sie ihre Augen. Was sie sahen, würden sie für eine Zeit lang nicht vergessen. 13 neue Gestalten, in bloßem Weiß eingekleidet, schwebten wie Dementoren gespensterhaft vor den Teufelsfalken. Danach wurde es ruhig. Zu ruhig.  
Die Gestalten schwebten mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit auf die Meisterdiebe zu und sie hoben beschwichtigend ihre Hände, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie nichts machen würden. Doch was allen auffiel, waren die silbernen Hände. Stolz glänzten sie und vermittelten allen einen Eindruck der Energie, die die Hände ausstrahlten.

Geschwächt und misstrauisch blickte Draco zu ihnen. Die Anführer kamen zu ihnen und auch die Anhänger näherten sich. Eine der Gestalt hob nun seine Stimme: „Wir sind Verbündete. Wir sind freie Seelenjäger und wollten Euch anschließen, aber wir wollten erst sehen, ob Ihr es würdig seid. Wir haben gesehen, wie stark Ihr ward, deshalb wollen wir den Teufelsfalken anschließen und von Euch lernen. Nehmt Ihr uns auf? Wir können Euch helfen."

Dabei zeigte er auf die verletzten Teufelsfalken, die ihn ein wenig misstrauisch musterten. Keiner war wirklich schwer verletzt, nur manche hatten Wunden und zerfetzte Kleidungen. Draco nickte langsam, eine Frage baute sich aber auf.

„Was sind Seelenjäger?", fragte er. Die Anführer nickten zustimmend und alle schienen interessiert.

„Seelenjäger sind, wie der Name schon sagt, Jäger die Seelen jagen. Wir leben davon, wir können mit einer Seele höchstens eine Woche leben, aber das spüren wir nicht. Wir sind keine Dementoren, aber wir brauchen Seelen, das ist unsere Nahrung. Wir sehen wie normale Menschen aus, nur ist unsere Hautfarbe Silber. Wir sind fast magische Wesen, nur ein Prozent von uns ist menschlich. Unser Körper ist fast unzerstörbar, der einzige Weg mit der wir sterben können, ist eine Woche lang keine Seele abbekommen.

Wir dreizehn, sind starke Seelenjäger, es gibt noch mehr von uns, doch wir werden gejagt und sind fast ausgerottet, in dem sie uns einfangen und dann einsperren. Nach einer Woche sind wir verwest, weil wir keine Seelen bekommen. Wir können nur Seelen saugen, wenn jemand gestorben ist. Deshalb wandern wird durch das ganze Land, meist unsichtbar.

Aber ich denke, bei eurer Organisation bekommen wir das, was wir haben und wir helfen euch dafür. Doch unsere Artgenossen leben nicht hier, sie leben weiter im Westen, in Amerika. Bitte entscheidet euch, währenddessen saugen wir die in der Luft schwebenden Seelen auf, es sind mehr als sieben Dutzend, das reicht uns für ein paar Monate, denn wir haben seit Tagen nichts mehr bekommen.", erläuterte einer von ihnen.  
Ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, schwebten alle Seelenjäger hoch und was die Anwesenden auf den Boden sahen, ließ sie erschaudern. Überall tauchten plötzlich weiße schimmernde Nebel auf, alle sahen verschieden aus. Im ganzen Raum wurde es deutlich kälter, doch niemand spürte Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Stattdessen fühlten sie sich mächtiger als je zuvor und jeder vergaß seine Wunden und Schmerzen. Wie ein Wirbel saugten die Seelenjäger alles auf, nicht nur durch den Mund, sondern einfach so, die weißen Wolken tauchten durch die weißen Gewänder ein. Die Tatsache, dass die Seelenjäger nach jeder eingesaugten Seele eine immer größer werdende Aura hatte, verwunderte niemanden, da sie sich selber stärker fühlten. Zum Schluss sanken sie wieder auf Bodenniveau, als sei nichts geschehen, fragten sie: „Nun?"

Alle nickten, immer noch staunend.

„Noch eine Erwähnung. Alle Wesen oder Menschen, mit denen wir verbündet sind werden durch uns gestärkt. Wir sind so was wie eine Stütze.", erläuterte einer der in weißen Todesumhang eingehüllten Seelenjägern. Bevor jemand noch antworten konnte, bewegte er seine Hand zur Kapuze und zog sie herunter. Ein Schaudern ging durch die Reihen, als jeder ihn sah. Er hatte ein attraktives Gesicht, doch von Haaransatz bis zu Kinn glänzte es silbern. Es schien, als ob zwei kleine Löcher sich in den Augen befanden, so tief reichten sie bis in die Unendlichkeit. Doch was alle faszinierten, war die Farbe. Sein Gesicht glänzte wie eine frisch polierte Münze, man konnte erkennen, dass es das Silber nicht drauf gepinselt war.

Nacheinander zogen die Geschöpfe ihre Kapuzen herunter, sogar Frauen waren dabei, jeder sah etwas anders aus, doch glichen sie mit ihren Farben und Glanz überein.

Den Teufelsfalken wurde das etwas unheimlich, doch gleichzeitig fühlten sie sich besser geschützt dadurch, auf irgendeine komische Art und Weise.

„Wir sollten langsam hier weg, es war eine wirklich anstrengende Nacht für alle. Außerdem haben wir hier eine Verfluchte und wir wissen nicht, was mit ihr passiert ist.", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie wieder sich rühren konnte.

Die Seelenjäger blickten sich kurz an und einer erwiderte: „Wir saugen nicht nur Seelen aus, wir sind auch die besten Heiler die es gibt. Das verdanken wir unserer Magie."

Die Teufelsfalken horchten auf. Draco straffte sich und trat vor. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf Hermine, die immer noch friedlich schlummerte. Die Seelenjäger umringten sie und einer von ihnen sprach ein Analysezauber aus. Nach ein paar stillen Sekunden richtete er sich auf und schritt vor. An Draco gewand sagte er: „Sie ist mit einem schweren Überwindungszauber belegt worden."

Ratlosigkeit zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern der Anführer, die allerdings niemand sehen konnte, da ihre Gesichter immer noch verdeckt waren.

„Und was heißt das?", fragte Neville höflich nach. Der Seelenjäger erwiderte ohne zu zögern: „Tief in ihrem Inneren wird ein Kampf geführt, nämlich ob sie sich bekehren wird und sich dann verrät um wieder gut zu werden. In Klartext gesagt, sie wiegt ihre Chancen ab, sie überlegt sich, was sich mehr lohnt, weiterhin böse bleiben oder gut werden. Viele Opfer sind meistens Personen oder deren Seelen, die dunkel sind. Meistens gewinnt dann die feindlich gute Seite, die Folgen sind immer fatal. Sie bekehren sich in dem sie sich verraten um dann mit gutem Gewissen im Gefängnis zu sitzen. In den fälschlichen Wissen, dass sie danach doch noch im Himmel leben könnten. Wir können nicht eingreifen oder helfen, das liegt ganz allein an dem Opfer. Doch es haben manche überlebt, denn es sind meistens Gefühle, die die Menschen davon abhalten. Wir können jetzt nur abwarten."

Die Anführer der Teufelsfalken schluckten hart und blickten besorgt zu Hermine. Diese lag immer noch friedlich da. Luna zögerte, doch dann fragte sie: „Wie lange wird das dauern?" Der Seelenjäger antwortete: „Es wird sich gleich entscheiden."

Auch wenn alles noch so ernst war, sie mussten trotzdem hier weg. Draco nahm Hermine wieder in seine Arme und zusammen mit allen anderen apparierten sie zum Ganovenschloss. Blaise und Ginny mussten noch was erledigen, nämlich die Gedächtnisse von Harry und Ron verändern. Dabei musste sich besonders Ginny zusammenreißen, nicht gleich ihren Bruder gänzlich zu töten und seine Seele den Seelenjäger überlassen. Es wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert, wenn Blaise sie nicht von hinten beruhigend umarmt hätte. Dankbar blieb sie ruhig stehen und lehnte sich an ihn.  
Es war wirklich anstrengend für beide gewesen, sie könnten gleich hier einschlafen. Doch ihre Pflichten riefen. Zum Glück war es Freitag, diesen Tag haben sie extra für diese Mission ausgewählt, da man schon vorausgesehen hatte, dass es spät wurde.

Auch die letzten zwei Diebe apparierten schließlich Hand in Hand zum Schloss der Ganoven, nachdem sie das Dunkle Mal der Teufelsfalken mitten in der Halle von Gringotts gesetzt hatten.

„Was Neues?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Luna schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf Hermine, die nun schwitzte und sich hin und her warf. Ab und zu kreischte sie auf, schlug wild um sich oder murmelte Wörter wie: „Ich hab euch nicht verraten, Harry, Ron."

Die Anführer wurden immer besorgter, als sie sahen, dass Hermine immer unruhiger wurde. Sogar Tränen liefen ihr schon über die Wangen, doch niemand konnte eingreifen. Draco zerriss es fast das Herz, nichts tun zu können und dabei zusehen, wie Hermine litt. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er legte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie, dabei sträubte sie sich wild gegen ihn.

„Nein, Draco hat nichts damit zu tun, nein, lasst ihn nicht ins Gefängnis!", schrie sie. „Meine Schuld", schluchzte sie immer, dabei ließen ihre Abwehrattacken nach und sie beruhigte sich. Draco umarmte sie immer noch, er drückte sie fest an sich und streichelte sie beruhigend. „Es ist alles gut", flüsterte er immer wieder. „Ich liebe dich doch, du kannst mich nicht verlassen", hauchte er immer wieder.

Luna war wirklich gerührt und schluchzte auch. Neville nahm sie in seine Arme und tätschelte sie.

„Halt durch", murmelte Draco wieder in Hermines Ohr. Plötzlich saß sie aufrecht und sah sich verwirrt um. Draco richtete sich auch auf und die Spannung drohte ihn zu zerreißen, die sich in sekundenschnelle aufbaute. Hermine sah alle an wie Außerirdische. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Doch eines fiel allen auf. Ihre Augen wandelten sich immer wieder von Blau zu Braun und umgekehrt.  
Ein Seelenjäger, der die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund zugesehen hatte, trat vor und erläuterte: „Das Blaue in ihren Augen stammt von dem Beschwörer. Sie kämpft immer noch mit sich. Nun könnt ihr ein wenig nachhelfen, redet mit ihr, ihr Unterbewusstsein nimmt es auf. Macht schnell, bevor es zu spät ist."

Sofort redeten Hermines Freunde auf sie ein. Während Luna und Ginny verzweifelt schluchzten: „Du bist unsere beste Freundin, du kannst uns nicht verraten wegen dem blöden Zauber. Bitte, wir brauchen dich!"

Blaise hingegen versuchte es mit seinem üblichen Humor: „Bitte, du kannst doch nicht einfach zu den verdammten Bullen gehen und dich verraten, nach allen was sie getan haben. Was ist mit uns? Was ist mit unseren Anhängern? Und was hat denn eine Schönheit im Gefängnis zu suchen? Wen soll ich dann ärgern? Du weißt ganz genau, dass die Auroren grimmig sind und keinen Spaß verstehen. Bleib hier!"

Neville schwieg stattdessen. Draco war ziemlich verzweifelt, wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann waren sie alle verloren. Seine Liebe und er selbst. Seine Freunde und die Anhänger, die Freude beim Stehlen und Foltern. Doch er war sich egal, er wollte doch nur, dass Hermine wieder normal wurde.

„Hermine, lass mich nicht allein. Bitte, ich liebe dich! Du bist die einzige, die mir gezeigt hat, was es bedeutet, zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Bitte, gib mir eine Chance, lass mich zeigen, dass ich gelernt habe damit umzugehen, gehe nicht zu den Auroren! Ich liebe dich doch! Was ist mit mir? Was ist mit uns?", brachte er verzweifelt hervor.

Niemand hatte ihn je so verzweifelt gesehen, noch niemand hatte all die Trauer, die Schmerzen in seinen Augen gesehen.

Plötzlich hatte Luna einen Einfall. „Wir müssen ihr alle schönen Erinnerungen schicken! Per Legilimentik! Alle zusammen, alles was euch einfällt. Schnell!"

Ohne weitere Nachfragungen konzentrierten sich alle und der Seelenjäger sah interessiert zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand das probierte.

„_Warum hast du uns das angetan?", klagte eine Frau mit verheultem Gesicht. Ein Mann fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrer Nase und schrie: „Wieso? Wir haben dir vertraut und dabei machst du so was! Mein ungeborenes Kind ist gestorben, weil wir nicht genug zu essen hatten, um ihn und meine Frau zu ernähren!"_

_Eine mitteljährige Frau mit zerrissenen Kleidungen stürmte auf sie zu und klatschte ihr eine. „Das sind für all die Nächte, die ich auf der Straße erleben musste!", kreischte sie._

_Die Auroren zogen Hermine den Fesseln zurück. Hermine fühlte sich mehr als schlecht, als sie auch noch Harry und Ron erblickte, die sie verabscheuend ansahen. Ron spuckte vor ihre Füße und sagte wütend: „Ich habe gedacht, du weißt immer was du tust. Doch ich habe mich geirrt. Ich hätte dir vielleicht noch verziehen, wenn du dich bekehrt hättest." _

_Harry blickte sie nur kalt an. „Das goldene Trio ist zerstört."_

_Der Schmerz riss sich in ihr Herz, all die Trauer hielt sie auf Dauer nicht mehr aus. Mit einem Ruck kickte sie die Auroren weg und rannte ins Nirgendwo. Sie wich den Leuten aus, die sie mit wütender und anklagender Miene anblitzten. Sie erblickte eine Brücke in der Nähe und lief darauf zu. Auroren rannten ihr hinterher und schossen Flüche auf sie, aber Hermine schaffte es unversehrt weiterzukommen. _

_Schließlich stand sie auf der Brücke und nahm ein letztes Mal im Leben tief Luft. Ohne groß nachzudenken, sprang sie mit einem letzten Gedanken „es tut mir so Leid, euch allen" und danach spürte sie, wie sie in Wasser eingehüllt wurde. Die Rufe nach ihr verstummten und Hermine sank immer tiefer. Ihr ging die Luft aus, doch sie ging nicht wieder an die Wasseroberfläche um Luft zu holen. Langsam fühlte sie nichts mehr, ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser und ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie, alle Gefühle erstarben. _

_

* * *

__Äh, hallo, hier bin ich wieder mit ein paar Antworten:_

_**Lady Montague:** "Verlockende Falle" kenne ich leider nicht, vielleicht lese ich sie mal, aber meine Story stammt ursprünglich von der Idee, dass die Zaubererwelt in einen zweiten (oder dritten?) Krieg ausbricht und eine neue Organisition diesmal die Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Nur dass der Grund halt Stehlen ist. Ab nächsten Kapitel werden die Sechs Hauptfiguren erfahren, wer sie wirklich sind und dass es nicht Zufall ist, dass sie angefangen haben zu stehlen._

_**olsenworld:** Huch, ich muss mich jetzt wohl ducken, nicht dass du mich mit Ziegelsteinen bewirfst ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Was werden unsere böse Helden dieses Mal erfahren? Eine neue Form der Magie? Nein, die wahre Geschichte, warum sie Diebe wurden. _

_Thx für die reviews!

* * *

__Schließlich stand Hermine auf der Brücke und nahm ein letztes Mal im Leben tief Luft. Ohne groß nach zu denken, sprang sie mit einem letzten Gedanken „es tut mir so Leid, euch allen" und danach spürte sie, wie sie in Wasser eingehüllt wurde. Die Rufe nach ihr verstummten und Hermine sank immer tiefer. Ihr ging die Luft aus, doch sie ging nicht wieder an die Wasseroberfläche um Luft zu holen. Langsam fühlte sie nichts mehr, ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser und ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. „Ich bin frei" Dann wurde es schwarz um sie, alle Gefühle erstarben.__

* * *

__Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf und sie befand sich nicht mehr im Wasser. Sie saß auf Hogwartsgelände und vor ihr lag ein Stoß Bücher. Die Sonne strahlte und Schüler tummelten sich überall herum. Manche lachten, manche hatten einfach Spaß. Sie selbst registrierte, dass sie neben Ginny hockte und ein Pergament lag auf ihr Schoß. _

„_Schau mal, da drüben!", sagte Ginny belustigt und deutete auf Harry und Ron, die im Wasser planschten und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu ertrinken. Hermine und Ginny lachten herzlich darüber, wie Harry immer wieder abtauchte und versuchte Ron mitzureißen._

_Plötzlich wurde mit einem Mal wieder alles schwarz, dann tauchte eine neue Erinnerung auf._

_------------ _

„_Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?", zischte jemand kalt. Es war Josh Kingston. Hermine saß gefesselt in einem Stuhl mitten im Verhörsaal. Das ganze Gericht verhandelte ihren Verrat an die Zauberergemeinschaft. Sie wurde erwischt. Ein Leichtsinnsfehler und schon wurde sie gelüftet. Man hatte ihr Veritaserum gegeben, doch wegen dem Anti-Veritaserum Trank wirkte es nicht, aber Hermine ließ es sich nicht anmerken. _

_Es war trotzdem zum Verzweifeln, nun da auch noch Josh diese Sache ausschmücken musste. Hermine wurde leicht angeheizt, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, der Satz sprudelte aus ihrem Willen heraus. „Ich werde es nie bereuen"_

_Alle Leute im Gericht zogen scharf die Luft ein und man konnte Rufe hören wie „Was heißt das? Ich will mein Hab und Gut zurück! Wegen dir und deiner Organisation lebt meine Familie in Schwierigkeiten!"_

_Hermine konnte nicht anders, unter dem Druck und den Reiz zischte sie laut: „Und? Wie ist das Leben als Armer? Wisst ihr endlich wie es ist zu leiden?"_

_Leichenstill wurde es im Saal. Nichts rührte sich, bis ein Mann rief: „Wenn du wirklich Mitleid mit Arme hast, wieso verarmst du uns dann?" _

_Die Antwort schoss aus Hermines Mund bevor sie es durchdenken konnte. „Vielleicht weil man euch mal zeigen muss, was man jeden Tag durchleben muss als ein Armer. Ihr bezeichnet euch als was besseres, dabei sitzen in London so viele Obdachlose."_

_Dabei war alles gelogen. Den wahren Grund würden sie nie verstehen, aber der Satz machte nun auch sie nachdenklich. Verbittert dachte sie daran, dass sie wohl den neuen Plan nie umsetzen könnte. Nämlich arme Leute helfen. _

_Wieder wurde es still im Saal. Da man dachte, der Veritaserum würde funktionieren, glaubte man auch, dass Hermine die Wahrheit sprach. Die Richter murmelten untereinander, einer von ihnen erhob sich: „Wieso haben Sie mit Stehlen angefangen? Das Ministerium hat Ihnen vertraut und sie haben dieses Vertrauen missbraucht. Sie hätten als Angestellte des Ministeriums auch so gegen die Armut kämpfen können, wieso dann auf diese brutale Weise?_

_Wir müssen die Strafe durchdenken, während Mr Kingston sie weiterbefragt. Aber ich kann Ihnen Eins voraussagen. Wenn Sie sich bekehrt hätten, dann wäre die Strafe milder und Sie würden noch in diesem Leben rauskommen. Mr Kingston, fahren Sie fort."_

_Dieser grinste kalt und wand sich wieder Hermine zu. Sie blickte ihn hasserfüllt an, niemals würde sie daran brechen. Ihr Stolz verbat ihr das. Tapfer hielt sie durch zum Schluss und verriet keinen, was allen verwunderte. Das Veritaserum hatte nicht gewirkt. Man sah nur noch eine einzige Lösung. Der Imperius. Fünf ausgebildete Auroren kamen herein und richteten ohne Verzögerungen ihre Zauberstäbe auf Hermine, die immer noch fassungslos die Richter anstarrte. Das konnte nicht deren Ernst sein. Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, waren alle Gefühle verschwunden. Mit einem Schlag fühlte sie sich wohl und heiter und eine Stimme sagte ihr: „Komm, verrate den Auroren wer noch die Anführer sind."_

_Das schöne Gefühl, es einfach zu tun, durchfloss ihren Körper und sie öffnete ihren Mund. Plötzlich stieß sie auf eine Barriere. „Nein. Mach das nicht. Was ist mit Draco? Liebst du ihn nicht? Was ist mit deinen Freunden? Sind sie nicht wie deine Geschwister? Du tust ihnen keinen Gefallen damit. Sag es ihnen nicht."_

_Hermine krächzte wütend: „Fresst Eulenmist"  
Ein empörtes Zischen ging durch die Reihen. Fast betäubt bekam Hermine mit wie gebrüllt wurde: „Noch mal, aber nun alle!"_

_Plötzlich brach erneut eine Wucht von Glücksgefühlen ein. Nun setzten fünf Auroren den Imperius ein, vorher waren es nur zwei. Hermine konnte nicht mehr, sie jauchzte: „Es ist Draco Malfoy dabei und Ginny Weasley,…" So verriet sie alle Informationen und ihre Freunde. Erst als der Imperius aufgehoben wurde, realisierte sie, was sie getan hatte. Ein Schwall von Trauer und Enttäuschung brach über sie und sie sackte zusammen. Tränen liefen ungehindert ihre Wangen entlang bis sie auf dem Marmorboden des Gerichtsaals tropften. Das werden wohl die letzten Tränen sein, die sie außerhalb des Gefängnisses vergießen wird. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie ohne Vorwarnung und sie verlor jegliches Gefühl. Schon wieder pflanzte sich eine neue Erinnerung herein._

_----------------------_

„_Was geht?", begrüßte Blaise Hermine und Draco, die sich um die Wette anstarrten und am Esstisch gegenüber saßen. „Darf ich fragen was ihr da macht? Versucht ihr eure Augen auszutauschen oder was?"_

„_Nein, wir üben gerade Legilimentik und wir reden dabei miteinander.", erwiderte Draco abwesend. Blaise schien begeistert zu sein und aufgeregt fragte er: „Und, was sagt Hermine so?"_

„_Sie sagt, dass sie gestern einen Schokoladenmann gegessen hatte, der fast so aussah wie du.", antwortete Draco, dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht. Blaise funkelte Hermine vorwurfsvoll an, die grinste, aber ihren Augenkontakt mit Draco nicht abbrach. _

„_Und was sagt er?", fragte Blaise misstrauisch nach. Hermine erwiderte darauf ernst: „Er meint, dass ein Schokoladenweihnachtsmann dir viel ähnlicher aussieht." _

_Blaise verschränkte seine Arme und sagte beleidigt: „Wisst ihr was ich jetzt denke?"_

_Hermine und Draco schauten auf und blickten ihn an. „Gar nichts", sagten sie synchron. Blaise zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete anerkennend: „Ihr könnt echt Legilimentik."_

_Darauf prusteten alle los, niemand kriegte sich mehr ein._

_-----------------------_

_Wieder wurde alles schwarz um sie und es tauchte Draco alleine auf. Er entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr, seine Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt. „Verlass mich nicht", bettelte er immer wieder, während er immer mehr verblasste. Verzweifelt versuchte Hermine ihm hinterher zu rennen, doch irgendwas hinderte sie daran zu laufen. Ihre Beine blieben wie eine feste Statue stehen und spüren konnte sie sie sowieso nicht mehr. Hilflos streckte sie ihre Hände nach ihm und schrie: „Nein" _

_Draco sah ihr mit gebrochenen Augen nach und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie.", bis er endgültig verschwand. Die drei Worte hallten immer noch in Hermines Ohren, als sie fassungslos dastand. Der Fleck, wo Draco stand, war leer, stattdessen wehte leichter Nebel umher. Mit einem Ruck wurde es zum letzten Mal wieder schwarz._

_---------------------_

_Sie sah nichts, es hallten immer wieder die Worte wie „bekehren" und „ich liebe dich" in ihrem Ohr. Sie wollte so gern gleich jetzt zum Ministerium apparieren und allen es beichten, doch irgendwas hinderte sie daran. Wieso war es so schwer? Alles in ihr rief nach Ministerium, nur eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ruhig: „Du schadest damit deinen Freunden. Du wirst ihnen das Herz brechen, sie haben geglaubt, dass du einen starken Willen hast. Doch sie haben sich getäuscht. Du bist bereit dich aufzugeben um ein besseres Leben zu führen, aber deine Freunde dafür zu verraten. Du nimmst das in Kauf und das nur für dein eigenes Wohl. Du bist elend. Schwach. Du verdienst es nicht weiterzuleben. Sollst du im Gefängnis schmoren, viel Spaß. Du widerst mich an, los, geh deinen Weg. Verschwinde, du bist eine Schande für alle Meister, die die Magie des Verbrechens beherrschen. Du hättest eine gute Meisterin sein können, wenn du nicht so…weich und schwach wärst."_

_Hermines Herz wurde hart zusammengepresst und doch wusste sie nicht, was die Stimme meinte mit „Magie des Verbrechens". War es auch was Besonderes?_

_Als hätte die Stimme ihre Gedanken gehört, lachte sie kalt und spottete: „Du weißt nicht was das ist? Du wendest es an und kennst die Bedeutung nicht? Du bist erbärmlicher als ich gedacht habe. Du bist dazu verdammt mit dieser offenen Frage zu sterben"_

_Hermine hätte vor Demütigung weinen können, aber irgendwas hinderte sie daran. Woher kam die Stimme? Sie hatte sie noch nie gehört._

„_Woher ich komme?", höhnte die Stimme wieder. „Ich bin dazu auserwählt worden, dich als Ratgeber zu unterstützen bei jeder schwierigen Aufgabe. Eigentlich hätte ich nicht so früh kommen sollen, denn deine Freunde bekommen auch Gesandte des Frevelgottes. Aber erst in der Nacht, während die Auserwählten schlafen. Ich bin früher gekommen, weil ich dachte, ich könnte mal schauen, wie meine Vertraute so ist. Und der Eindruck ist gar nicht gut. Du enttäuschst mich."_

_Trotzdem konnte sich Hermine keinen Reim darauf machen. War Verbrechen auch eine Kunst und es gab dazu ein Gott? Sie hatte davon noch nie gelesen oder gehört, erst recht nicht über die Magie des Verbrechens. _

„_Natürlich nicht, du dummes Mädchen", die Stimme klang weicher, „wir werden mehr gefürchtet als die Todesengel oder die Magie des Todes. Sterben ist ein schneller, kurzer und schmerzloser Vorgang. Oh nein, Sterben allein ist harmlos, aber viele werden davor gefoltert. Verstehst du nicht? Wenn jemand dir zum Beispiel ganz langsam ein Messer in den Brustkorb reinbohrt ist das ein Akt des Schmerzes, aber du stirbst dabei nicht. Erst wenn du merkst, es geht nicht mehr, dann stirbst du und das dauert weniger als ein Bruchteil der Sekunde. Deshalb ist Foltern meist die Ursache warum man sich vor einem gewaltsamen Tod fürchtet. Der Tod an sich ist nur ein Eintritt ins neue Leben. Deshalb ist Leiden und Schmerz viel schlimmer und damit nicht nur physisch, sondern auch seelisch grausam. _

_Wir wurden so gefürchtet, dass man sich nicht traute über uns zu schreiben oder zu reden. Jeder ahnungsloser Dieb, der nie wusste, dass Stehlen ein eigenes Element besaß, wurde ebenso grausam gefoltert, wenn er erwischt wurde. Man schnitt ihm bei Bewusstsein die Zunge oder Finger ab, damit er nie mehr stehlen oder lügen konnte. _

_Dass es sogar ein Frevelgott gab, wurde verleugnet und unser Gott wurde verstoßen von den anderen. Sie hielten ihn für einen Schänder und er wurde zornig. Er hatte viele Anhänger gesammelt, die die Magie des Verbrechens perfekt beherrschten. Wo sie auch hinkamen, die Häuser wurden leergefegt und Armut brach über die Länder ein. _

_Warum glaubst du, ist der Gedanke überhaupt entstanden, einfach etwas zu nehmen, was einem nicht gehörte? Früher lebte die Welt im Frieden, noch nie war einer auf die Gedanken gekommen, etwas zu stehlen das nicht in seinem rechtmäßigen Besitz war. _

_Doch der Frevelgott verbreitete eine unsichtbare Pest aus, die einigen Menschen dazu trieb, genau das zu tun. Immer mehr wurden davon angesteckt, doch waren die Guten an der Überzahl. Heute denken alle, dass Stehlen nur ein kleiner Frevel ist. Wie nennt ihr es noch mal? Ach ja, eine Geldstrafe oder für einige Monate im Gefängnis sitzen und die Tat ist vergessen. Das ist es aber nicht. Es steckt mehr dahinter. Alle Leute, die mal was geklaut haben und sich für Ganoven halten, das sind Schwindler. Aber Leute wie du und deine Freunde, die nie groß darüber nachgedacht haben, dass sie schlimme Diebe sind, das sind die wahren Nachfahren von den Anhängern des Frevelgottes. Es mag für dich wie ein Märchen klingen, aber das ist die bittere Wahrheit aller reinen Seelen. Doch ohne uns ist die Welt verloren. Wir sorgen für Ausgleich. Denn ohne Stehlen wäre es vielleicht noch schlimmer. Menschen, die zusehen müssen, wie andere reiche Leute Schmuck tragen um sie zu beeindrucken, werden blind vor Wut und Neid und fangen an zu töten, weil sie nicht daran denken, es einfach zu stehlen. _

_Es gibt noch viel mehr Konsequenzen, Mädchen. Aber was ich dir damit sagen wollte, unsere Existenz wurde verleugnet, weil wir früher Schrecken und Angst verbreitet haben. Du wirst keine einzige Information von uns irgendwo auf der Welt finden. Deshalb ist es eine große Sache, Auserwählte gefunden zu haben. Besonders die Erklärung dauert lange."_

_Hermine wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Erst dachte sie, die Stimme würde sie lächerlich machen und jetzt…_

„_Ich habe das gemacht um dich anzustacheln. Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du besonders bist, im ersten Moment als ich in deine Seele schlüpfte. Ich erkannte die Situation. Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen. Deine Freunde machen sich Sorgen. Denk dran. Sag deinen Freunden nichts. Sie müssen es selber erfahren. Und ich komme immer nachts, wenn du träumst, um dir einiges beizubringen. Ich weiß, wie alt du bist, aber du brauchst Ausbildung. Wir sehen uns in wenigen Minuten wieder."_

Hermine schreckte auf und sah geschockt in die Runde.

„Es geht mir gut", keuchte sie erschöpft und sank zurück in ihr Bett. Dabei traf sie auf etwas hartes, das sich als Draco herausstellte. Sofort umschlangen sie sich und küssten sich wild. Alle anderen Gedanken wurden verworfen.

Die anderen brauchten einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass Hermine wieder normal war.

„Ich denke, wir werden hier nicht mehr gebraucht.", kicherte Ginny erleichtert. „Genau, komm", stimmte Blaise zu und zog Ginny an der Hand raus. Luna kicherte und folgte ihnen raus, Neville stolperte hinterher.

„Ich hätte fast gedacht, ich habe dich verloren.", hauchte Draco, während er Hermines Wangen streichelte. Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. Beide hatten vergessen, dass noch ein Seelenjäger sich im Raum befand, der aber in einer Rauchwolke geräuschlos verschwand.

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, warum der Fluch nicht gewirkt hat.", erwiderte Hermine, als Draco alles darüber erzählt hatte. Dieser schaute sie überrascht an. „Ach ja?"

„Ja, und zwar wegen dir und meinen Freunden. Weil ich dich wirklich liebe und meine Freunde wie Geschwister für mich sind. Ich wollte euch nicht verlieren, deshalb blieb ich so wie ich bin. Wenn ich uns verraten hätte, würde ich dich auch verlieren. Und das wollte ich nicht. Außerdem hätte ich euch schwer verletzt und das hätte mir auch wehgetan.

Doch ich will jetzt was anderes machen. Der Tag war anstrengend, ich hoffe, du hältst noch was aus.", den letzten Satz hatte sie verführerisch gehaucht. Bevor Draco irgendwas machen konnte, war sein Umhang auf den Boden gefallen. Auch seine Verkleidung verschwand irgendwie. Nun wanderten ihre flinken Hände unter seinem Shirt. Draco lachte tief, zog sie fester an sich und murmelte in ihre Haare: „Meine kleine geile Hexe, die nie müde wird"

Wie auf Stichwort schlief Hermine ein, ihre Hände ließ sie da liegen wo sie waren. Draco deckte sich und sie noch liebevoll ein und schlief darauf auch ein.

„_Da bist du wieder. Und du hast einen ganz heißen Typen geangelt.", kicherte eine Stimme. Erst jetzt wurde Hermine bewusst, dass die Stimme weiblich war. _

„_Was dachtest du denn? Es war schon immer so, dass sich Gleichgeschlechtliche besser verstehen können"_

_Na das ist ja neu, dachte Hermine grimmig. _

„_Es ist Zeit, deine wahre Geschichte zu enthüllen. Über deine Eltern. Glaub mir, es wird dich sehr wundern.", wisperte die Stimme geheimnisvoll. Hermine wurde neugierig. Ihre Eltern waren doch Zahnärzte und sind es noch für ein paar Jahre. _

„_Oh nein, der Schein trügt, Hermine.", schalt die Stimme. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Waren ihre Eltern auch nicht ganz unschuldig?_

„_Ganz und gar nicht", kicherte die Stimme. Verwirrt dachte Hermine nach. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel, wie konnten sie dann…?_

„_Nein, es ist nicht so wie du denkst", sagte die Stimme vergnügt. „Deine Eltern sind immer noch Muggel, aber als sie Jugendliche waren, viel jünger als du, haben sie auch zusammen gearbeitet und gestohlen. Sie waren ziemlich clever, sie schafften alles ohne Magie und wurden nie erwischt. Aber eines Tages sahen sie arme Menschen am Straßenrand sitzen und schenkten ihnen viele gestohlene Sachen. Natürlich Dinge, die man überall bekam. Schmuck wäre ja auffällig. Auf jeden Fall sahen deine Eltern die Obdachlosen leiden und ihnen wurde es schwer ums Herz. Immer wieder schenkte sie ihnen Startkapitale, damit die Armen sich eine Ausbildung leisten und schließlich arbeiten gehen konnten, um selbst für ihr Brot zu verdienen. Sie hatten deshalb viele Freunde und Verbündete. Natürlich kam es nie zu einer Organisation wie zu eurer. Aber deine Eltern wurden schließlich alt und als du zehn wurdest, schworen sie, nur ihre Praxis zu führen. Sie wollten nicht, dass du dich für sie schämst, denn du bist ziemlich clever und mit zehn Jahren hättest du bestimmt herausgefunden, was deine Eltern wirklich mal getan haben. _

_So sind fünfzehn Jahre vergessen und sie bereuen kein bisschen, was sie getan haben. Es ist sogar besser geworden, denn nun hatten die früher Armen auch ein Job, viele sogar einen guten und sie kamen sogar von ganz weit weg, nur um von deinen Eltern die Zähne machen zu lassen. Ist dir nie aufgefallen, wie gut sie sich gekannt haben schon beim ersten Treffen?"_

_Hermine dachte nach. Nein, tatsächlich fiel ihr es nie auf, denn sie hatte sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht, dass ihre Eltern vielleicht böse waren. Das schockierte und machte sie stolz zugleich. _

„_Ab und zu haben die Gesandten des Frevelgottes ihnen geholfen, ohne dass sie es wissen. Aber sie überwältigten alles problemlos. Während ihrer Zeit verliebten sie sich ineinander und nun bist du geboren worden. Du bist auserwählt worden, weil du mutig bist und dein Können schon bewiesen hast. Zwar ist das so prophezeit worden, aber die Gesandten des Frevelgottes dürfen erst eingreifen, wenn die Seele nicht mehr rein ist. Das heißt, wenn du schon darauf vorbereitet bist. Stell dir doch mal vor, wenn ich vor zehn Jahren gekommen wäre und dir erzähle, dass du eine Diebin bist. Ich bin mir sicher, du hättest mir bestimmt es auf einmal geglaubt", scherzte die Stimme. Hermine grinste auch, soweit es möglich war, denn sie schlief ja. _

„_Viele unserer Auserwählten sind 24 oder 25. Das ist das Alter, wo sie geboren werden. Das heißt, dein voriges Leben war ein anderes. Nun beginnst du eine neue Epoche, die Epoche des Stehlens und Verbrechens. Die meisten Auserwählten sind Menschen, die fühlen können. Sei es Zuneigung, Liebe oder Freundschaft, es muss mit einem anderen Menschen was zu tun haben. In irgendeiner Beziehung müssen sie zueinander stehen. Dann wird der Auserwählte nicht wahnsinnig, wie Lord Voldemort und verfällt der dunklen Magie. Ach ja, es gibt nur höchstens fünfzig Auserwählte, wenn einer aus den Amt tritt, dann wird ein neuer bestimmt. Die Herkunft ist dabei egal.", erzählte die Stimme. Zwar verstand Hermine nicht alles, aber sie ließ es dabei._

„_Wie lange wird mein neues Leben dauern, wenn ich irgendwann wieder in mein altes Leben trete?", fragte Hermine schließlich, nachdem sie lange Zeit nachdenklich geschwiegen hatte. _

_Die Stimme lachte leise und meinte: „Das hättest du nicht fragen müssen. Ich hätte das auch ablesen können, da wir nun verbunden sind. Aber ich werde dir es sagen. Doch erst muss ich mich vorstellen, sonst weißt du nicht, wie du mich rufen sollst. Ich stehe auch tagsüber zur Verfügung, bloß dass du nachts lernst, da die Informationen besser in deinem Gehirn gespeichert werden kann. Ich, Nefas, bin deine Vertraute und werde dir noch viel mehr über die Magie des Verbrechens beibringen. So, nun zu deiner Frage:_

_Es kommt darauf an, welchen Charakter und wie deine Lage ist. Wenn du dich um deine Umwelt sorgst und ihr irgendwie helfen willst, dann hörst du nach ein paar Jahren auf. Aber manche sind verbissen und einsam, sie werden solange Schrecken verbreiten bis sie der Tod holt."_

_Hermine wusste nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Schließlich dachte sie nach, wie wohl die Magie des Verbrechens aussehen würde._

„_Das ist ganz einfach. Alle Flüche, die entweder verboten oder Schaden egal welcher Form anrichten, gehören eigentlich dazu. Aber alle, die das wirklich beherrschen und nicht nur benutzen, sind die Meister davon. Du hast das unterbewusst benutzt und beherrscht, deshalb bist du mächtiger als du denkst.", erklärte Nefas. Doch Hermine verstand das immer noch nicht. Was war der Unterschied davon? Alle Diebe setzen es doch ein und es funktioniert._

_Nefas lachte wieder leise. _

„_Ich weiß warum du so denkst. Du musst noch viel mehr lernen, um das zu begreifen. Irgendwann wirst du das verstehen. Aber ich erkläre es dir jetzt im Allgemeinen. _

_Es gab schon mal so mächtige Verbrecher, die alles erreichten in dem sie einfach dastanden und ihre Magie fließen ließen. Ihre Magie machten alles von alleine. Sie durchbrachen die komplexen Netze der Zauber, indem sie es instabil machten und sie schließlich von allein verfielen. Damit sind natürlich Schutzzauber gemeint. Beim Foltern musste man einfach nur dem Opfer den Schmerz gönnen und schon krümmte sich dieser auf den Boden, um Erbarmen winselnd. _

_Was das aber mit dir zu tun hat? Du hast es schon einmal gemacht, ohne es zu wissen. Versuche dich zu erinnern."_

_Angestrengt dachte Hermine nach. Was hatte sie mal unterbewusst gemacht? Ihr fiel nichts ein. _

_Ein amüsiertes Kichern erklang. _

„_Gut, es war eine schwierige Frage. Eigentlich hast du es mit einem Zauber gemacht, doch wenn man es genauer betrachtet, dann war es deine Konzentration und Magie. _

_Erinnerst du dich noch, wo du deinem Geliebten geholfen hast, gleichzeitig sechs Auroren zu foltern? Du hast unabsichtlich deine Magie fließen lassen und somit den Schmerz, den du den Auroren zufügen wolltest, verstärkt. Du hast dir alles genau vorgestellt und du wolltest sie leiden lassen. Das war der entscheidende Punkt."_

_Verständnis überflutete Hermine. Die Antwort hätte sie auch selber herausfinden können. _

„_Stimmt. Aber das hätte vielleicht gedauert, auch wenn du noch so schlau bist", kicherte Nefas. Hermine brummte grimmig. _

„_Ach ja, was ich dir erklärt habe, ist nur sehr grob beschrieben. Doch dazu bist du noch nicht bereit. Aber ich denke, einen Punkt kann ich dir erklären, ohne dass dein Kopf voller Fragezeichen platzt. _

_Das, was ich gesagt habe, handelt sich um Zauberstablose Magie. Früher konnten alle Zauberer zauberstablos zaubern. Nachdem wir ignoriert haben, dass ich vorhin sehr viele „Zauber" gesagt haben, würde ich sehr gerne weitererzählen."_

_Hermine hatte zu kichern angefangen, beruhigte sich aber schnell. _

_Leicht verärgert fuhr Nefas fort: „Aber mit der Zeit und Generationen wurden nun Zaubererblut auch mit Muggelblut vermischt und es gibt so gut wie gar keine reinblütige Familien mehr. Oh nein, die Blacks und die Malfoys sind vielleicht reinblütig, aber mit der Zeit wurden auch sie schwächer und irgendwann war es so weit. Die Zauberer konnten nicht mehr per Hand zaubern. Sie brauchten magische Gegenstände wie Phönixfedern, Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfasern und etc. um noch Magie verwenden zu können. Nun gibt es kaum noch welche, die ohne Zauberstab noch hexen können. Und wenn, dann braucht man viel Übung."_

_Hermine setzte zu einer neuen Frage an, doch Nefas unterbrach sie energisch. „Nein, Schätzchen, für heute ist es genug. Ich weiß, dass es noch viele Fragen gibt, aber ich bin nun auch ein Wesen und brauche meine Ruhe. Außerdem kannst du nicht alles in einer Nacht lernen, also, morgen geht es weiter. Oder, wenn du willst, wann immer du alleine oder nachdenklich bist. Ich bin immer da. So, schlaf gut."_

_Hermine konnte nicht anders, aber sie schmunzelte. War ihr Schlaf nicht schon sowieso geraubt, während sie auf eine komische Art und Weise wach war?_

„_Gut, ich erbarme mich. Diese Frage beantworte ich dir noch. Nein, dir wird kein Schlaf weggenommen, aber das wirst du beim Aufwecken bemerken. Denn wir sind mächtige Wesen, wir können die Zeitspanne beeinflussen."_

_Hermine fragte sich, wie sie das beeinflussen konnten. _

„_Oh nein, das beantworte ich nicht mehr. Genug und gute Nacht", Nefas blieb hartnäckig. Enttäuscht gab Hermine nach und entspannte sich. Sofort schlief sie auch richtig ein. _


	20. Chapter 20

Die Winkelgasse war wie leergefegt worden, einzelne Staubkörner rollten auf dem steinigen Weg, vom traurig heulenden Wind angetrieben. Niemand traute sich heutzutage auf die Straße zu gehen, nur wenn man eine riesige Gruppe von mehr als hundert Leuten war. Die Angst, überfallen zu werden war nun zur Nebensache geworden, eher hatte man die Furcht, dass es der letzte Einkaufsbummel sein würde.  
Der Massaker in Gringotts war nicht geheim geblieben. Es hatte alle entsetzt, zu wissen, dass eine kleine Organisation von ungefähr zwei Dutzend, acht Dutzend ausgebildete Auroren niedergemetzelt hatte, ohne jegliche Gnade. So kalt und gefühllos, wie konnte man nur so schrecklich sein?

Seitdem fürchteten sich alle auch nur in die Nähe von Gringotts oder Winkelgasse zu gehen, Gringotts hatte versagt. Diese gewaltige Zaubererbank hatte an Macht und Ansehen verloren, alle Kunden wollten nun ihr Vermögen selber verwalten. Die Kobolde wurden arbeitslos und das einst prächtige Gringotts war nun nichts mehr als eine bedeutungslose Ruine, wo sich auf den Dächern Vögel ansammelten und ihre Nester bauten.  
Die Drachen wurden freigelassen, niemand wusste wozu man sie noch brauchte, wenn diese nicht mal vor Diebe schützten.  
Der Verfall von Gringotts hatte vielen Leuten den Mut und die Hoffnung geraubt, für sie bedeutete es eine Art Sieg für die Ganoven. Die Bank war das letzte Zeichen des Widerstands gewesen. Nun war es nichts, nur ein Haufen Schutt im Inneren, außen verwahrlost.

Die Läden in der Winkelgasse waren geschlossen worden, es gab kein Geschäft mehr wegen den fehlenden Kunden. Doch das war nur ein Nebengrund, die Geschäftsinhaber fürchteten sich auch vor einen Anschlag auf ihren Laden. Die einzigen, die noch mutig und trotzig genug waren, um dort zu bleiben, wurden am nächsten Tag mit einer bösen Überraschung konfrontiert. Kein einziger Gegenstand, das mehr als ein halber Knut Wert war, blieb zurück, was im Klartext hieß, dass einfach alles weggeraubt worden war. Man war sich bewusst, dass es den Dieben nicht auf den Wert der Dinge ankam, sondern als Zeichen der Macht.

Ein leiser pfeifender Wind, fast anklagend, wehte durch die einsamen Gassen von der Winkelgasse. Die einst so volle und beliebte Straße der Zaubererwelt war nun ein Ort der Verdammnis, jeder der sich traute allein dorthin zu gehen war lebensmüde. Oder er war ein dunkler Zauberer und wartete darauf, in der Organisation angenommen zu werden. Das war kein Problem mehr, nach wenigen Minuten würde ein Anhänger der Teufelsfalken auftauchen und ihn mitschleppen. Die Winkelgasse war sozusagen ein Ort geworden, an dem sich dunkle Zauberer ansammelten um bei den Teufelsfalken aufgenommen zu werden.

Zauberer, die sich aus Furcht um ihre Familie sich ihnen anschloss, wurden meist überrascht. Die Anhänger waren nicht so kalt und schrecklich wie in den Zeitungen beschrieben, die Anführer sorgten sich sogar, wenn es Verletzte in einem Kampf gab. Die zuerst verängstigten Zauberer wurden sicherer, fühlten sich wohl und angezogen von der Organisation und vergaßen die Angst, die sie hatten. Statt Angst zu haben, verbreiteten sie Angst. Sie alle hatten das Gefühl, sie seien eine große Familie und gehören zusammen.

Schließlich kam es dazu, dass aufgeregte Zauberer vom ersten Treffen nach Hause apparierten und deren Lebensgefährtinnen und manchmal auch volljährige Kinder berichteten, dass sie sich auch den Teufelsfalken anschließen sollen. Die Anweisungen wurden meist befolgt, daraus folgte, dass nicht nur Frauen in der Organisation waren, sondern auch gerade volljährig gewordene Söhne und Töchter.  
Niemand traute man mehr, jeder lebte in ständiger Angst, das nächste Opfer von der Ungnade der Teufelsfalken zu sein. Sogar seine eigenen Freunde verdächtigte man, alle zogen sich zurück, ein freies Lachen zu Ohren zu bekommen wurde immer seltener.  
Was hatten sie ihnen angetan? Die gleiche Frage hatten sich viele gestellt, als Voldemort an die Macht gelangt war und heute stellten sie sich die Frage wieder. Was haben sie verbrochen?  
Was haben sie getan, dass nun schon wieder ein Art Krieg ausbrach und sogar schlimmer als früher schien? Alle Menschen, die dachten, sie hätten nichts getan, lagen richtig, aber sie wussten nicht, dass dieser Krieg für Ausgleich auf der Welt sorgte. Ohne diese Verbrechen, wären sie schneller tot als sie es merken können. Niemand wusste warum, die Welt war so aufgeteilt, es war einfach die Natur. Wie sie fair und doch unfair ist, das war eine Sache von der jeweiligen Sicht. Aber eines war sicher. Man konnte sie nicht ändern. Sachen geschehen, sie rückgängig zu machen ist unmöglich. Oder doch nicht? Hatte der Einbruch von Gringotts nicht gezeigt, dass eines der Unmöglichkeitsfaktoren möglich wurde?

Während sich die Menschen über die Ungerechtigkeit, die notwendig war, damit die Welt weiterhin bestand, ärgerten, bekamen auch die Letzten die schreckliche Nachricht mit.

„Schatz, was ist los?", fragte eine Frau ihren Mann besorgt, der leichenblass auf den Tagespropheten starrte und kein Laut von sich bekam. Wortlos hielt er ihr die Zeitung hin.

_**Massaker in Gringotts von den Dieben, deren Namen nicht genannt werden darf**_

_**Mehr als hunderte Auroren kamen bei diesem Einsatz zu Tode**_

_Die Diebe, deren Namen nicht genannt werden darf, überfielen in der vorgestrigen Nacht die berüchtigte Zaubererbank. Erfolgreich raubten sie mehr als hundert Verliese aus, als die neuen Auroren, erst seit einer Woche hierher aus ganzem Land angereist, sich einen Kampf lieferten. Dabei überlebten nur zwei Auroren diesen Massaker, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley. Die restlichen Auroren, geschätzt acht Dutzend, ließen an jener Nacht ihr Leben.  
Nach ein paar Analysezaubern stellte es sich heraus, dass sich ungefähr ein Dutzend mächtige Seelenjäger ebenfalls im Massaker befand, genauere Angaben sind bisher unbekannt. Seelenjäger sind bekanntlich schreckliche Wesen und sie werden alles machen, was in ihrer Macht steht, um an Menschenseelen zu kommen, auch Töten. _

_Seien Sie gewarnt, ein neuer Krieg wird ausbrechen. _

_Luna L._

„Das ist schrecklich!", hauchte die Frau ängstlich, die Zeitung in ihrer Hand zitterte. Sie blickte ihren Mann ratlos und besorgt an, was sollten sie machen?

„Wir müssen hier weg. Wir sind eine angesehene Familie, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns erwischen. Wir müssen einpacken, nimm alles mit, alles.", sagte der Mann schnell und sprang von seinem Sessel auf. Er verkleinerte alles im Raum und verstaute es vorsichtig in einen kleinen Koffer. Alles was die beiden brauchten und für nötig hielten, verkleinerten sie und steckten es in einen Gepäckskoffer. Sie riefen ihre Hauselfen, gut zehn Stück, und sie halfen ihnen mit einpacken. Nach einer halben Stunde war die ganze Villa leer und die Besitzer verschwanden mit den Hauselfen. Sie sind nach Amerika umgezogen, in einer Muggelvilla.

Diese Familie war nicht die einzige, die umgezogen war, reiche und angesehene Familien fühlten sich auch bedroht und flohen in die Muggelwelt auf einem anderen Kontinent.

* * *

Ein kleiner Junge aus der Muggelwelt spielte ahnungslos in seinem Garten, er hatte schwarze Sachen an und legte sich zum Spaß ein rotes großes Tuch wie ein Umhang über seine Schultern. Er stellte sich vor, ein Held zu sein und streckte seine Arme aus, wie als ob er gleich abheben würde. Dazu nahm er seine Lieblingsfigur, ein schwarzer Falke, der stolz seine Krallen streckte, dazu hatte er noch ein Bild gemalt.

Der Junge war erst sieben und doch ein großer Künstler, der Falke auf dem Blatt Papier sah lebendig aus und wunderschön. Das war kein Wunder, seine Eltern waren Maler und Künstler.

Geschickt schnitt der Junge den schwarzen Falken aus und klebte ihn auf seinen roten Umhang, er wollte ein Falkenheld sein. Dazu zog er seine Kapuze an, um verdeckt zu sein, wie es sich für jeden Helden gehörte. Lachend tollte er im Garten herum, Leute die ihn sahen, lachten amüsiert mit, nur drei Menschen freuten sich nicht.  
Drei Zauberer, die verdeckt in der Ecke ihm zusahen, wurden zunehmend wütender. Sie wussten nicht, dass der Junge zufällig eine ähnliche Teufelsfalkenverkleidung anhatte. Er wollte doch nur einen Held spielen, aber es kümmerte die Zauberer nicht. Sie sahen es als Bedrohung, jeder der anscheinend versuchte sich wichtiger zu machen, hatte es nicht anders verdient als bestraft zu werden.

„Wie kann er es wagen…", knirschte einer von ihnen bedrohlich, als der Junge anfing, vor einer Schar lachender Zuschauer mit einem Baumast herumzuwedeln. Die drei grimmige Zauberer, die nur wegen den Teufelsfalken aus der Zaubererwelt geflohen sind, fingen an ihre Fäuste zu ballen. Sie sahen still zu, wie der Junge weiterspielte bis es zu dämmern anfing. Er war immer noch beschäftigt weitere Bilder von einem schwarzen Falken zu malen und auszuschneiden. Wo es hinpasste und erlaubt war, klebte er es hin. Sogar auf seine Stirn war ein kleiner Falke zu sehen.  
Dieser Junge war tief in seiner Sache versunken, Zuschauer gab es keine mehr. Dem Jungen seine Eltern sind gerade unterwegs, doch machten sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Sie hielten es für unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand ihren Sohn auf einer öffentlichen Straße überfallen würde, außerdem war seine volljährige Schwester auch zu Hause.

„Max! Komm nach Hause, es wird dunkel!", rief seine Schwester und der Junge horchte auf. Enttäuscht schrie er zurück: „Noch einen Moment!" „OK", war als Antwort zu hören.

Die drei Zauberer schritten bedrohlich auf Max zu, einer von ihnen sprach alle möglichen Verdeckzauber auf, sodass seine Schwester nicht stören würde. Auch nicht die vorbeigehenden Leute.

Sie kletterten über den Zaun und das Knattern machte Max aufmerksam. Als er die drei dunklen Männer erkannte, erschrak er und wich ängstlich zurück. Er brüllte nach seiner Schwester, doch sie schien ihn nicht zu beachten. Die Männer grinsten kalt und rückten weiter vor, bis der Junge auf den Gartenzaun stieß. Er war zu klein, um hinüber zu springen, so rutschte er daran runter und verdeckte mit seinen kleinen Arm schützend sein Kopf.

„Du wirst für deine Frechheit büßen. Wie kannst du es wagen, die größten Verbrecher auf der Welt zu unterstützen? Denkst, du bist damit mächtiger und stärker? Wir werden dir zeigen, was die Folgen sind, so viel Aufmerksamkeit erlangen zu wollen.", knurrte einer der Männer gefährlich. Max schluchzte, er hatte keinen Schimmer, wovon er redete.

„Ich rede mit dir!", schrie der Mann Max an. Seine Kumpane verpassten Max einen Tritt in den Magen, sodass dieser schmerzvoll auf den Boden rollte. Er wimmerte und wünschte sich seine Eltern herbei. Aber stattdessen kam jemand anderer. David Bell, einer der ersten Mitglieder der Teufelsfalken, wollte in der Nähe einbrechen, aber dann hatte er den roten Umhang gesehen. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre ein kleinwüchsiger Anhänger, aber als er realisierte, dass es ein Junge war, da hatte er schmunzelnd zugesehen, wie er herumtollte. Plötzlich kamen drei Männer auf den Jungen zu und sie verschwanden. David spürte, dass die Männer Zauberer waren und Flüche angewendet haben, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Bevor es zu spät war, raste er auf die Stelle zu, wo der Junge vorhin noch war. Er ließ seine Magie fließen und brach den Zauber. Er konnte die drei Männer sehen, die auf den weinenden Jungen einschlugen. Erzürnt zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprengte die Männer lautlos weg. Er betäubte sie, nachher würde die Abrechnung kommen. Erst musste der Junge versorgt werden. Erschrocken zuckte dieser zurück, als er in eine schwarze Höhle blickte. David machte beruhigende Laute und heilte alle seine Wunden. Er manipulierte dabei seine Erinnerung, sodass der Junge vergaß, dass er getreten und mit Magie geheilt wurde. Der einzige Gedanke war, dass er von David gerettet worden war, bevor die Männer ihn was antun konnten.

Langsam gewann Max Vertrauen in ihn und musterte ihn neugierig. Aus Höflichkeit fragte er dann: „Sir, wieso haben Sie fast die gleiche Verkleidung wie ich? Und warum kann ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen?"

David lachte tief und flüsterte: „Das ist was besonderes. Ich werde dir ein Gewand schenken, das dir passt und du wirst genauso aussehen wie ich. Ich hoffe, damit kannst du viele Leute retten oder erschrecken. Das hast du gut gemacht, Junge."

Max blickte ihn freudig und erstaunt an, aber er sagte dennoch bescheiden: „Ich kenne Sie nicht, Sie müssen mir nichts schenken. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen."

David lachte wieder amüsiert auf. „OK, du kleiner Bengel", brummte er scherzend. Max kicherte fröhlich und erwartete anscheinend, dass David ein Gewand hinter seinen Rücken hervorziehen würde. Das tat er auch und Max schien kein bisschen verwundert. Glücklich legte er seine Sachen ab und zog die neuen an. Sie passten ihm wie angegossen, er klatschte in die Hände und zog die Kapuze über. Nun war er in Kleinformat von dem, wovor sich die Leute in der Zaubererwelt fürchten. Aber davon wusste er nichts, fröhlich besah er seine Verkleidung genauer an.

„Hier, ein kleiner Stock zum Spielen, aber mach ihn nicht kaputt.", sagte David und gab ihm sein Zauberstab. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass der kleine Junge was Besonderes war.

Max nahm ahnungslos den Zauberstab in die Hand und wedelte damit herum, plötzlich stoben goldene Funken heraus. Überrascht und erschrocken ließ der Junge den Stab fallen. David nahm ihn wieder an sich, steckte es ein und flüsterte: „Irgendwann einmal wirst du erfahren, was du wirklich bist."  
Somit legte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich und hinterließ einen verwirrten Max. Trotz seiner Starre murmelte er laut genug: „Danke!"

David konnte es hören, er lächelte grimmig, als sein Blick auf die Männer fiel, die soeben aufgewacht waren. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah er wie Max fröhlich pfeifend nach Hause ging und die Terrassentür abschloss.

„Wie mutig. Drei Männer schlagen auf ein wehrloses Muggelkind ein. Niemand bedroht hier ein Kind, das den Teufelsfalken wohl gesonnen ist. Auch nicht ihr lächerliche Witzfiguren.", zischte David und zog sich Handschuhe an. Er wollte nicht das eklige Blut der erbärmlichen Feiglinge an seiner Haut kleben sehen, wenn er ihnen jeden Knochen einzeln brach.

* * *

Still ließ er das Blut vom Gras aufsaugen und schickte eine Botschaft an den Seelenjägern, damit sich einer die Seelen abholen konnte. Schweigend sah er zu, wie sich das dunkle Blut vom Rasen löste und mitten in der Luft verschwand. Kalt lächelnd zog er sich die rot glänzenden Handschuhe aus, als eine kleine Rauchwolke erschien und ein Seelenjäger vor ihm stand.

„Drei Seelen. Hoffe, dass das reicht.", sagte David geschäftlich und der Angesprochene nickte. „Ich werde noch was erledigen. Kannst du Bericht erstatten?" „Natürlich, aber erst wenn ich diese köstlichen Seelen eingesaugt habe."  
Wieder zeigte sich ein kaltes Lächeln von David, denn er wusste nur zu gut, was mit „köstlichen Seelen" gemeint war. Je älter und erfahrener ein Mensch war, desto größer wurde die Seele und somit auch der „Inhalt".

„Guten Appetit." „Habe ich immer."

David apparierte und teleportierte die Leichen der drei Männer in die verlassene Winkelgasse, wo die Sonne längst untergegangen war. Aber er wusste, dass einige Mutige unsichtbar hier noch herumlungerten und spionierten, um zu wissen, wer sich alles den Teufelsfalken anschließen wollte. Wie lächerlich, dunkle Zauberer würden sich niemals mit offenem Gesicht zeigen, das war alte Tradition.

David stapelte die leblosen Körper mit einem Zauber aufeinander und murmelte befriedigt einige Wörter, worauf Blut von den Wunden der Körper heraus gesogen wurde und anschließend wie in einem unsichtbaren Beutel hoch getragen wurde. Darauf verteilte sich das Blut und formte sich zu Buchstaben, schließlich zu einem Satz.

_Das ist die Folge eines dummen Widerstands _

Der mit Blut geschriebene Satz schwebte über der obersten Leiche und schimmerte geheimnisvoll im Mondschein. David glaubte entsetztes Keuchen zu hören, was ihn noch zufriedener machte. Mit einem breiten Lächeln verschwand er in die Nacht.

_**Der Tag danach**_

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, so kann das nicht weitergehen.", erläuterte Harry James Potter in einem Rollstuhl gegenüber einer Horde aufmerksamer Auroren. Trotz der schweren und lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen hatte er es überlebt und war in nur zwei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen, obwohl die Heiler von St. Mungo ihm ausdrücklich gesagt hatten, er solle im Bett bleiben. Ron blieb noch länger im Krankenhaus, ihn hat es nach Angaben schlimmer erwischt, was sich niemand erklären konnte.  
Für eine Weile würde Harry im Rollstuhl sitzen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt einen Plan gegen die Feinde zu schmieden.

„Zuerst brauchen wir mehr mutige Kämpfer, das ist auch eine entscheidende Rolle gegen den Teufelsfalken."  
Ein paar Auroren erschauderten bei den Namen der Diebe, manche wirkten gequält, wiederum andere Personen zeigten ein entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Wir sollten Hilfe aus der ganzen Zaubererwelt rufen.", schlug Harry vor. Zwar krächzte er erbärmlich, aber die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme beeindruckte die Auroren.

„Dann brauchen wir noch eine besondere Waffe gegen ihnen.", flüsterte Harry geheimnisvoll. Seine Stimme hallte magisch verstärkt an den Wänden entlang, jeder Auror richtete sich gerade auf. Alle Augen waren auf den Sprecher gerichtet.

„Ein Spion.", kam es von Harry leise. Die Zuhörer zogen scharf die Luft ein und jeder sah sich um, anscheinend in der Erwartung, dass sich jemand entschlossen melden würde, um den gefährlichen Job anzutreten.

„Ich verbessere mich. Zur Sicherheit brauchen wir zwei Spione. Wenn der eine in der Klemme steckt, kann der Zweite Hilfe holen. Natürlichen werden sie dann zusätzlich ausgebildet und vorbereitet mit Okklumentik, was ganz wichtig ist", erklärte Harry, „ich würde gerne selber den Dienst antreten, aber meine Umstände verhindern dies. Und das habe ich den Teufelsfalken zu verdanken!"

Einige fletschten ihre Zähne bei den Gedanken, was die Ganoven ihrer Familienmitglieder angetan haben. Nicht wenige knurrten wütend, als sie sich an den schrecklichen Taten der Feinde erinnerten.

„Es kann nicht mehr länger warten.", hauchte Harry schwach, aber sein Satz ließ viele Auroren erschaudern.

Harry blickte in die Runde von fünfzig Auroren, das waren die restlichen, die überlebt hatten oder besser gesagt, die noch nicht gegen die Teufelsfalken angetreten hatten. Er seufzte bedrückt auf und schloss kurz seine Augen. Als er sie öffnete, wurde er überrascht. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Auroren hatten entschlossen ihre Hände gehoben. Kein zögernder Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen. Harry lächelte schwach, seine fehlenden Muskeln konnten kein richtiges Lächeln ziehen.

„Gut. Dann werden wir eben mehrere Dutzend Spione dort haben. Vielleicht ist das eine neue Strategie, wenn die Hälfte der Anhänger von den Teufelsfalken dann nur noch aus Auroren besteht, können wir sie besiegen."

Aber ein Auror erhob sich. „Mr Potter, Sir, so Leid es mir auch tut, Ihnen zu widersprechen, aber ich sehe einen entscheidenden Haken. Erstens, es sind schon sehr viele Anhänger von…von den…Teufelsfalken, sodass es unmöglich ist, dass dann auch noch die Hälfte davon Auroren sein werden. Zweitens, was ist, wenn sie uns durchschauen oder das auffällig wird? Schließlich an ein und den selben Tag ein paar Dutzend Anhänger, und wie ich gehört habe, nehmen sie nur die besten auf. Drittens, was ist wenn wir selbst den dunklen Künsten verfallen?"

Harry durchbohrte den sprechenden Auror mit seinen Augen, ohne den Blick abzuwenden erklärte er scharf: „Wenn wir einen starken Willen haben, dann werden wir nicht den dunklen Künsten verfallen. Denkt dran, was sie schon der Welt angetan haben. Wir können nicht warten, bis ein Held kommt und diese Organisation zerstört wie Voldemort!"

Bei diesen Worten machten sich viele Auroren kleiner, das Ministerium war im letzten Krieg wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen, schließlich hat Harry Voldemort ganz allein getötet. Mit seinen Freunden. Freunde…bei Harry klingelte etwas. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine suchen. Sie haben sich lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber er wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nächtelang versuchte, Informationen über den Teufelsfalken herauszufinden. Er lächelte wieder schwach, aber dieses Lächeln war umsonst. Hermine tat keinerlei von das, was er dachte und erwartete.

„Alle, die bereit sind, Spione zu werden um die Welt zu retten vor weiteren Schäden, solle sich morgen bei mir melden!", krächzte Harry und er blickte noch einmal zufrieden in die Runde.

„Versammlung beendet."

Harry konnte sich anfangs mit dem Rollstuhl nicht anfreunden, aber schließlich hatte er den Dreh heraus. Er rollte zum Fahrstuhl, wartete ein paar Etagen ab, stieg aus und fuhr weiter. Schließlich kam er an einer Bürotür an. In goldenen Lettern war „Hermine Granger" darauf zu sehen und wieder lächelte Harry. Er klopfte an und wartete ab. Als er aber keine Antwort bekam und stattdessen Getrampel ertönte, öffnete er die Tür. Was er sah, konnte er nicht fassen.

„Jetzt bleib gefälligst stehen, Draco! Sei kein Kleinkind!", rief Hermine lachend. Sie rannte einem flitzenden Draco hinterher, der in den Armen Akten hielt und sie wahrscheinlich von Hermine gestohlen hatte.

„Fang mich doch!", brüllte er prustend zurück und wie ein kleines Kind streckte er Hermine die Zunge aus.

„Na warte! Accio Akten!", erwiderte Hermine, ebenso außer Atem. Die Akten rutschten leicht aus Dracos Armen, aber er hielt sie eisern fest.

„Ich gebe sie dir zurück und störe dich nicht, wenn ich einen Kuss bekomme!", sagte Draco fast geschäftlich, dabei wich er Hermine aus und sprang auf einen Sessel. Hermine hüpfte hinterher und hörte eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme im Inneren, die ärgerlich fauchte: „_Hört auf, euch wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen!" Aber ich mache nichts! _erwiderte Hermine und es war fast als ob sie ihre Finger auf Draco zeigen würde und dabei laut rief: „Er hat angefangen!"

Nefas seufzte und sah leicht belustigt zu, wie Hermine versuchte Draco an den Haaren zu packen, aber er wich geschickt aus und hielt die Akten vor sich hin.

„Ich muss weiter arbeiten! Sei vernünftig!", sagte Hermine, aber sie war nicht verärgert. Viel mehr amüsiert, denn zu sehen, wie ein Anführer der Teufelsfalken so kindisch sein konnte, war einfach göttlich.

Draco lachte nur schallend und machte einen Kussmund. Als er an Hermine wieder vorbeiflitzen wollte, stellte sie ihm ein Bein und er stolperte, fing sich aber geschickt mit einer Rolle auf. Sofort sprang Hermine auf ihn und drückte ihn am Boden fest.

„Hab ich dich!", rief sie lachend. Die Akten wurden verstreut, aber es kümmerte beide nicht. Ihre Münder schlossen sich zu einem Kuss, aber nur wenige Sekunden später wurden sie gestört.

„_Ich sage es ungern, aber Harry James Potter sieht euch zu.", _sagte Nefas und räusperte sich. Hermine stockte mitten im Kuss und schielte zur Tür. Tatsächlich. Draco öffnete ebenfalls die Augen und folgte Hermines Blick. Er schluckte kurz. Das Liebespaar löste sich langsam und sah zu Harry, der mit geöffnetem Mund sie anstarrte.

„Ähm", kam es einfallsreich von Hermine und sie rappelte sich auf, dabei zog sie Draco mit hoch, der mit gemischtem Ausdruck Harry musterte. War immer noch der alte Hass von der Schulzeit mit dabei, oder war es der neue Hass, weil Hermine wegen Harry und Ron sich fast bekehrt und verraten hätte? Oder war es nur eine Verwunderung, wie Draco Harry zugerichtet hatte?

Harry wusste davon nichts, schließlich haben Ginny und Blaise sein Gedächtnis erfolgreich manipuliert. Er starrte beide nur an wie ein Außerirdischer, hatte er was in den letzten Jahren verpasst? Eine Menge wohl.

„Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt.", sagte Draco tonlos, er wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg, bevor er wieder anfing, Harry auseinander zu nehmen. Bilder des Schmerzes tauchten wieder auf, die Angst Hermine verloren zu haben spürte er wieder. Er erlebte es wieder, die eine Stunde, wo sein Herz Höllenqualen erlitt. Er wendete sein Blick von Harry zu Hermine und sagte ihr per Legilimentik Bescheid, dass er schnell gehen würde, bevor hier eine Leiche liegen würde.

Hermine nickte leicht besorgt und sah ihm traurig nach, als Draco kalt davon ging und Harry nicht beachtete. Dieser starrte ihm nach und dann Hermine. Er rollte ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür ab und blickte wieder Hermine an.

„Welche Beziehung führt ihr?", fragte Harry direkt. Hermine wurde leicht trotzig, was ging ihn das an? Er war wirklich wie ein Bruder für sie gewesen, doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Blaise und Neville hatten Ron und Harry ersetzt. Und der Gedanke daran, dass Harry zugestimmt hatte, sie zu bekehren und zu verraten, machte sie wütend.

„Wir lieben uns.", sagte sie schlicht und ihr Ton verriet, dass sie nur darauf wartete, dass Harry ihr widersprach. Aber er blieb ruhig.

„Er war mal ein Todesser, das weißt du, oder?", sagte er.

„Ja und? Ich liebe ihn und das ist es. Ist mir egal, was er noch war.", erwiderte Hermine trotzig.

„Und er hat dich jahrelang tyrannisiert, das ist dir auch bewusst, oder? Er hat dich beschimpft, gehasst. Woher willst du wissen, dass er es ernst meint? Vielleicht Wette? Oder um sein Image zu verbessern? Oder nur einfach um dir dein Herz zu brechen. Er würde alles machen, damit du gedemütig wirst."

Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste, aber sie beschloss einfach ihre Akten aufzusammeln. Dann nahm sie am Arbeitstisch Platz und fing an, Formulare und Aufträge zu bearbeiten.

„Er hat uns und besonders dich nie gemocht. Menschen können sich nicht so leicht ändern wie du weißt.", erklärte Harry weiter. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann blieb er bei seiner Theorie. Wie in seiner Schulzeit hatte er immer gedacht, Snape sei ein untreuer Spion zu Dumbledore und hatte auf seine Theorie gepocht. Aber er hatte kein Recht gehabt, Snape war immer treu zu Dumbledore geblieben. Das war Snape und er war mysteriös. Aber Malfoy war was anderes, arrogant, hochnäsig und so weiter.

"Harry, hör mir gut zu.", presste Hermine mühsam heraus,"Menschen können sich wohl ändern. Er hat sich geändert und ich mich auch. Draco ist nicht mehr arrogant und kalt. Und ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, besser als du es kannst. Verstehst du nicht? Ich weiß, dass er es ernst meint, außerdem hast du ihn nie wirklich gekannt."

"Ach ja? Was waren denn die sechs Jahre? Sechs Jahre und ich kenne ihn immer noch nicht genau? Ich bitte dich, lass Vernunft walten, er kann nicht lieben! Du bist nur das nächste Opfer, dessen Herz er brechen will.", konterte Harry nun feurig. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Hermine sich so geändert hatte. Erst recht konnte er nicht verstehen, wie Malfoy ihr Herz erobert hatte. Er machte sich doch nur Sorgen, dass Hermine dann vor Schmerz bei der Trennung ihr Leben vergisst.

"Weißt du was? Du bist der, der nicht lieben kann! Wenn dir wirklich mein Wohl wichtig wäre, wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe und bist glücklich, dass ich einen vertrauen und lieben kann? Und sei es nur für eine Woche oder ein Jahr!", schrie nun Hermine außer sich vor Zorn. Unabsichtlich hatte sie ihre Schreibfeder zerbrochen, so fest vor Wut hatte sie ihre Fäuste geballt.

Harry wurde sprachlos.

"Ich...ich habe das nicht so gemeint...", stotterte er. Dass er derjenige war, der nicht lieben konnte, war für ihn ein Schock. Und das auch noch von Hermine zu hören war schockierend.

"Wie dann?", fragte Hermine hitzig, den Schmerz in ihrer rechten Hand ignorierend. Die zerbrochene Schreibfeder hatte sich in ihre Hand gebohrt. Mit einem Wink von ihrer linken Hand war die Wunde verheilt.

"Ich meine...wir sind doch wie Geschwister! Da..." "Du meint wohl, wir waren Geschwister.", flüsterte Hermine und stand auf. "Es ist sowieso spät. Ich muss gehen. Draco wartet auf mich."

Sie hinterließ einen sichtlich geschockten Harry, der nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er verstand die Frauen immer noch nicht, obwohl er eine zu Hause hatte.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: _Kursiv_ Dracos Gedanken

_"Kursiv"_ der Seelengeist oder Vertrauter von Draco (Name kommt schon)

Übrigens: thx für die reviews

**_Draco Malfoy alias James Bond_**

* * *

Laut aufseufzend fuhr sich Draco durch seine wirren Haare. Es war alles so verwirrend. Ein Wesen, das sich Dolus nannte, war vor zwei Tagen in seine Seele eingepflanzt worden. Ihm wurde klar gemacht, dass er nun einer dieser „Auserwählten" war. Draco hasste diesen Gedanken, wegen Harry, der auch immer der Auserwählte genannt wurde. Doch machte ihn das auch stolz. Seine Freunde waren auch Auserwählte, darüber haben sie zwei Tage lang diskutiert. Sie waren aufgeregt gewesen und der Stolz brannte ihnen ins Herz.

Aber wieso ihn? Dolus hatte gesagt, dass er besonders sei und die Malfoys waren schon immer so eine Ausnahme. Draco wusste nicht, was Dolus damit meinte, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Eltern ihm irgendwas vom Frevelgott erzählt hatten. Dolus hatte sich geweigert, ihm so viel in zwei Nächten zu erklären und erst heute Nacht würde Draco die Wahrheit erfahren.

Einen weiteren Seufzer ausstoßend, machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit, nachdem er nachdenklich seinen Kugelschreiber angestarrt hatte.

Das Treffen mit Harry Potter besserte seine Laune auch nicht. Unter Mühen konnte er sich beherrschen und ihn nicht noch einmal zu zerfetzen, aber es war knapp.  
"Argh!", fluchte Draco leise und ließ seinen Kugelschreiber vor Schreck fallen. Seine Hand war in Flammen aufgegangen, sie verletzten ihn nicht, aber es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er seine Wut nicht unterdrücken konnte. Zur Sicherheit schob er seine Formulare weg, dabei blickte er nachdenklich auf seine von kleinen Flammen umgebene Hand. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dabei dachte er an Hermine, wie sie lachte und Liebe aus den Augen ausstrahlte. Die Flamme wurde kleiner, doch plötzlich sah er ein Bild von Ron und Harry, wie sie boshaft lachten und auf Hermine deuteten, die willenlos von Auroren abgeführt wurde. Dabei murmelte sie immer wieder abwesend: „Ich bin befreit, endlich frei."

Sofort schossen die Flammen hoch und loderten gefährlich, so als ob sie einen Feind gewittert hätten und sich verteidigen müssen.

Draco schloss die Augen und knirschte verärgert mit seinen Zähnen. Er probierte es mit Okklumentik, und tatsächlich, die Flammen verschwanden, da keine weiteren Erinnerungen vorhanden waren.

Er machte sich weiter an die Arbeit und schon wieder häuften sich seine Aufträge, dabei schaffte er nicht mal die Hälfte. Die Arbeit brachte ihn fast um, doch der Gedanke daran, seine Organisation zu schützen, hielt ihn davon ab zu kündigen. Außerdem würde Dolus, sein Vertrauter und Helfer, ihm schon irgendwie helfen.

Gähnend besah er sich die Aufgaben und beschloss erst mal, sich zu entspannen und lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück.

„Mr. Malfoy?", ertönte eine Stimme, die nur langsam in sein verrostetes Gehirn eindrang. Müde rieb er sich seine Augen und sah auf. Vor ihm stand höchstpersönlich sein Chef, der ihn streng ansah.

„Die ganze Abteilung wurde darauf aufmerksam, dass Sie überstresst sind. Ich wollte Ihnen nur ein Besuch abstatten, um zu sehen, wie Sie Ihre Arbeiten erledigen. Erst dann bestimme ich, ob Sie leider ausgetauscht werden müssen oder nicht. Dabei lasse ich Sie einen ganz verzwickten Fall lösen. Gestern wurde ein Waffenladen überfallen, alle Gewehre, Pistolen und weitere Schießwaffen wurden sauber entwendet, sogar die Vorräte im Lager sind weg. Dabei konnte jedoch die Polizei nicht feststellen, wie sie gestohlen sind, nicht mal Fußspuren waren zu sehen oder Gerüche.

Genug geredet, ich werde Ihnen beim Falllösen zuschauen. Ich habe schon einen Dienstwagen bestellt, vier Laborexperten werden Ihnen dabei behilflich sein. Machen Sie sich bereit, in fünf Minuten treffen wir uns unten."

Draco musste sich hart zusammenreißen, um seinen Kopf nicht verzweifelt gegen die Tischplatte zu hauen. Warum mussten seine „lieben" Mitarbeiter so sorgsam sein? Können sie ihn nicht erstmal fragen bevor sie etwas dem Oberchef sagen? Schließlich war Draco der Chef von ihnen.

Der Waffenraub war eindeutig von den Teufelsfalken, wie konnte er richtig arbeiten, wenn er sie nicht verraten wollte? Darauf fiel ihm keine Antwort ein.

Steif zog er sich seine Jacke an und ging zu dem Treffpunkt. Dabei blitzte er jeden an, den er in seiner Abteilung kannte. Verwirrt blickten sie ihm nach. Was hatten sie ihm angetan? Das war doch nur für sein eigenes Wohl.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Steigen sie ein.", sagte der Chef und nahm selber im protzigen Auto Platz. Draco folgte ihm, dabei entwickelte sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Chef ihn nun über die aktuellen Stände fragen würde und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Haben Sie schon irgendwelche Vermutungen was den Fall betrifft?", fragte der Chef höflich nach, doch ein scharfer Unterton schwang mit. Er war nicht der Typ, der alles durchgehen ließ. Seine spitzen Sinne spürten oft, wann jemand log und wann er die Wahrheit ausspuckte. Doch egal wie scharf seine Sinne waren, Draco war der Meisterlügner.

Draco wusste, dass es in diesem Fall ungeeignet war, einfach „Nein" zu sagen. Der Chef wertete das nicht als „na gut, dafür kann er nichts" sondern dachte eher, dass er nicht anständig arbeite.

„Wenig, bisher habe ich nur herausgefunden, dass es vielleicht immer dieselben Diebe sind, die zurzeit alle Waffenläden ausrauben.", berichtete Draco. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob diese Information Schaden anrichten könnte, deshalb blieb er ahnungslos von den Folgen.

Der Chef richtete sich ein wenig auf und sagte leise: „Wissen Sie auch warum diese Diebe dauernd Waffenläden bestehlen? Kann es sein, dass es eine Armee ist? Denken Sie auch, dass es mehrere Diebe sind, die eine Organisation bilden und diese Waffen brauchen? Oder wollen sie die Nation schwächen, damit wir nicht gegen sie eingreifen können? Denn es ist genau der Laden gewesen, wo die meisten Polizeizentralen ihre Waffen kaufen."

Draco schwitzte leicht. Alles was der Chef vermutet hatte, stimmte. Aber dass der Laden ausgerechnet der beliebteste war, das wusste er nicht. Er schalt sich für so viel Unachtsamkeit, wie sollte er sich da rausreden?

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, schließlich haben die Diebe auch Familienhäuser überfallen", stammelte er leicht. Doch schon wieder schien er was falsch gesagt zu haben.

„Es sind also wirklich mehrere Diebe? Und sie haben auch Familienhäuser überfallen? Das ist aber wirklich interessant.", murmelte der Chef nachdenklich. Es wurde brenzlig, Draco musste sich seine Worte sorgfältiger zurechtlegen.

_Dolus, wo bist du? Verdammt, jetzt brauche ich dich und du bist nicht da, _dachte Draco verzweifelt.

Es entstand eine Pause bis er sie durchbrach.

„Ich vermute, es sind nicht mehr als fünf Diebe, denn diese Familienhäuser sind einfacher zu knacken als die hoch gesicherten Läden.", sagte er.

„Aber wie können fünf Diebe einen ganzen Waffenladen ausrauben? Ich denke, dahinter steckt mehr. Und Sie haben Recht, Häuser sind einfacher zu knacken. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten sie cybertronische Hilfe. Man weiß ja nie, wie fortgeschritten die Technik heutzutage ist.", murmelte nun der Chef mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco. Dieser brach in Schweiß aus, je weiter er redete, desto schlimmer wurde die Lage. Er beschloss, vorerst seinen Mund zu halten. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, die Panik raubte ihm den Verstand. Er wollte nicht die Teufelsfalken verraten und doch hat er schon ein bisschen preisgegeben. Nun lag es an ihn, wieder die Verdächte wegzulöschen. Doch wie?

"Ist Ihnen warm?", sagte der Chef, als er den verschwitzten Draco sah, der eben dabei war, den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Draco nickte mit dem Kopf und murmelte: "Überbehitzte Autos im Winter, obwohl kein Schnee fällt und die Sonne scheint."

"Keine Sorge, wir sind da."

Der schwarze Zwölfzylinder Jaguar fuhr geräuschlos eine verlassene Straße entlang, bis er still stand. Der Motor summte friedlich vor sich hin, als Draco und sein Chef ausstiegen.

Die Straße war gesperrt, denn dort wuselten Beamten hin und her, suchten nach Beweisen und Indizien, überall waren konzentrierte Gesichter aufgesetzt. Sofort schritt ein Beamte auf Draco und sein Chef zu und berichtete: „Immer noch keine eindeutige Beweise. Doch wir haben was sehr interessantes gefunden. Folgen Sie mir."

Dracos Herz sank in die Hose. Unheil vorahnend ging er dem Beamten hinterher und er schluckte hart. Seine Lungen schürten sich zu, als er einen kleinen Büschel weißen Felles in einem Beutel sah. Dieses Fell schimmerte auch noch, wenn man genauer hinsah, entstand eine kleine silberne Rauchwolke. Das war ein Fellbüschel von Hermines Animagusform, als sie geschickt dort alles ausspionierte. Anscheinend blieben ein paar Haare an den Regalen hängen.

Mit einem Schlag erinnerte sich Draco, dass der Zauber nur für am Körper liegende Haare geeignet war. Von Animagusformen war nicht die Rede. Draco schloss seine Augen und nahm tief Luft. Heute ging auch alles falsch. Doch bei den Gedanken an Hermine erwärmte sich sein Herz leicht und gab ihm neuen Mut.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte der Chef scharf nach. Der Beamte erwiderte darauf: „Die Forscher meinen, es sei Wolfsfell, doch sie haben noch nie so eine Rasse gesehen. Außerdem zweifle ich, warum ausgerechnet ein Wolf hier im Laden gewesen sein sollte.

Die einzig richtige Vermutung wäre, dass die Täter unechtes Wolfsfell anhatten und dabei unvorsichtig waren. Oder die Täter züchten wirklich neue Wolfsarten, von denen keiner bekannt ist."

Der Chef nickte und ging nachdenklich in den leeren Laden. Der ganze Raum gähnte nur so vor Leere, alle Regale dehnten sich in die Länge, da sie nichts mehr beinhalteten. Alle Haken, wo eigentlich Gewehre dranhängen, dösten vor sich hin. Die ganze Lagerhalle war einfach nur erschreckend leer.

Draco schritt steif seinem Chef hinterher. Sein Gehirn wollte keine Lösungen ausspucken. Anscheinend konzentriert sah er sich um, während er verzweifelt nach einer Lösung suchte.

Sein Chef trat wieder zu ihm und fragte: „Und?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete langsam: „Nichts, anscheinend waren die Diebe sehr geschickt. Aber ich bin am Arbeiten"

_Dolus! Dolus! Schnell! _Dracos innerliche Rufe klangen ein wenig wütend. Dieser Gesandte hatte ihm versprochen, immer da zu sein. „_Was ist? Ich habe gerade meinen Herr getroffen und ihm die Lage erzählt", _sagte Dolus gereizt.

_Nein, es ist schlimmer als du denkst. Ich hab mich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und nun schöpft der Chef Verdacht!_

Ohne Grund fing Dolus an zu lachen, laut und amüsiert.

_Das ist nicht witzig!_

„_Oh, doch. Mit deinem Köpfchen könntest du ein Auror sein, Auroren sind auch zu stolz um nachzudenken. Bist du ein Zauberer oder nicht? Schon mal was vom Gedächtniszauber gehört? Dein Chef ist ein Muggel, er wird es nicht merken und andere auch nicht."_

Draco erstarrte. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrieen und sich selber verflucht. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Unauffällig zog er seinen Zauberstab und manipulierte das Gedächtnis von seinem Chef. Alle Informationen wurden durch unnützliche ersetzt. Schließlich steckte er sein Zauberstab zurück und dankte Dolus, auch wenn er sich schämte.

„_Meine Hilfe war aber auch dringend nötig, nicht war?", sagte dieser sarkastisch. _Draco grummelte und machte sich weiter an die Arbeit.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Funksignal vom Funkgerät, dass fast jeder Beamte mit sich trug. Eine kräftige Stimme rief: „Einbruch in einem Nobelhaus, Dieb auf der Flucht, Verfolgung läuft. Amber Street 75"

Sofort stieg die Hälfte der Beamten in einen Polizeibus, Draco folgte. Sein Gehirn drohte zu platzen, all diese Sachen überforderten ihn. Er war sich sicher dass es nicht ein Anhänger von ihm war. Er hatte ihnen allen verboten tagsüber einzubrechen und außerdem würden die Anführer davon merken, denn die Anhänger waren mit einem Bann versehen.

„Mr Malfoy, kümmern Sie sich bitte um die Bestohlenen.", rief ein Beamter, als sie ankamen. Daco lief sofort zu dem besagten Nobelhaus und wäre fast über etwas gestolpert, als er an der Haustür angelangt war. Dieses Etwas war ein kleines Kind, ein Mädchen. Dicke Kullertränen liefen ihr hübsches und niedliches Gesicht herunter, dabei bemerkte er geschockt ein paar tiefe Kratzer. Sie hatte braune lange Haare, und dazu haselnussbraune Augen. Doch sie waren verängstigt. Das Mädchen erinnerte Draco stark an Hermine, er kniete sich hin und fragte sanft: „Was ist passiert?"

Das Mädchen schluchzte auf und bevor Draco überhaupt es wahrnahm, hatte es ihn in einer festen Umarmung gezogen. Draco tätschelte das Mädchen behutsam und fragte noch mal: „Was ist passiert?"

Dabei ignorierte er Dolus' Stimme, die verächtlich schnaubte: _„Sie kennt dich nicht einmal und schon fällt sie dir in die Arme"_

Schluchzend kam es zurück: „Dieser miese Dieb ist mein Vater. Er hat mich und meine Mutter immer geschlagen, deshalb wollte sie ihn wegschicken. Er ist sauer weggegangen und heute will er sein Geld und seine Sachen zurück. Dabei hat er mich und meine Mutter hart geschlagen, meine Mutter liegt auf den Boden und sie will nicht aufwachen."

Draco tätschelte sie immer noch, dabei staute sich Wut auf. Wie konnte ein Mann so was seiner Tochter und Frau tun? Dabei war das Kind höchstens sieben. Er hob das weinende Mädchen auf und fragte behutsam: „Wie heißt du?" „Melanie", kam es leise zurück.

Immer noch Melanie streichelnd betrat er das Wohnzimmer und sah geschockt eine verletzte Frau an. Ein Veilchen verzierte ihr rechtes Auge, Kratzer waren auf ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt. Überall Schnittwunden und blaue Flecken. Sofort zückte Draco unauffällig seinen Zauberstab und heilte die Frau so gut es ging, ohne auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben. Dabei zupfte Melanie an seinem Hemd herum, ihr Gesicht gegen Dracos Wangen geschmiegt und sie blickte traurig in die andere Richtung.

Nachdem die Frau wieder normal aussah, setzte er Melanie ab und sie stürzte sich auf ihre Mutter, die langsam aufwachte. Bevor beide sich in irgendeiner Weise bei Draco bedanken konnten, war er verschwunden.

Dieser hatte ein Suchzauber ausgesprochen und verfolgte diesen Schurken. Draco war unerklärlich wütend, irgendwas hatte sein Herz gerührt, diesen Mann zu suchen und zu bestrafen. Dieses Mädchen tat ihm wirklich Leid und er wünschte keiner Familie so einen Vater.

„_Hm, ein Gentleman. Mach es, ich werde dir helfen, auch wenn das außergewöhnlich ist.", _kam es zögernd von Dolus.

Draco dankte ihm kurz und rannte so schnell es ging, seine Ausdauer war gestiegen. Alle Passanten sahen ihm staunend nach, die Frauen schmachteten ihn an. Seine Haare flogen nach hinten, während er unermüdet weiterlief. Sein lässig aufgeknöpftes Hemd flatterte ihm hinterher, sein rachsüchtiges Gesicht sah für die weiblichen Geschlechter einfach total heiß aus.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte Draco die Autobahn. Sofort sah er den Schurken, denn sein ausgeführter Zauber gab ihm dieses bestimmte Gefühl. Der Flüchtling saß in einem Sportwagen, wie man sah, ein luxuriöses.

Draco war tatsächlich genauso schnell wie ein Auto gewesen, wenn nicht schneller. Seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten hatte er von seinem Animagus, denn Falken rasten bis zu hundert Sachen.

Mit einem waghalsigen Sprung von einer Brücke schaffte er es auf die Autobahn. Er fing den harten Sprung auf und rannte weiter wie um sein Leben, bloß dass er nicht gehetzt aussah, sondern eher cool wie James Bond.

Er lief an verschiedenen Wagen vorbei und die Fahrer staunten nicht schlecht, als sie einen Mann schneller als sie laufen sahen. Draco versuchte es nun anders, er sprang auf einen Autodach hoch und sprang weiter, von einem Autodach zum anderen, immer auf ein Auto das schneller war als der andere.

Als er die vielen Polizeiwagen sah, sprang er wieder herunter. Immer noch nicht erschöpft lief er nun unmenschlich schnell, bis er einen Polizeiwagen eingeholt hatte. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und sprang hinein, die Tür wackelte bis sie schließlich vom Fahrtwind wieder geschlossen wurde.

Ohne ein Wort riss er den überraschten Fahrer weg vom Lenkrad, sodass dieser auf dem Rücksitz lag und Draco gab Gas. Der Wagen gab alles her was er hatte. Mit 200 Sachen näherte er sich dem Schurken, der wie ein Verrückter links und rechts fuhr, immer wieder ein Auto überholend oder wegcrashend.

Draco verließ das Steuer, öffnete die Tür indem er unachtsam sie auftrat und sie von den Angeln gerissen wurde. Er schwang sich mit einem Rückwärtssalto auf das Dach und hielt sich fest. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte er den Flüchtling. Der Fluchtwagen raste mindestens 20 Meter vor ihm. Er zog seine Pistole, die er immer bei solchen Einsätzen dabeihatte und zielte. Mit zwei Schüssen schoss er die Hinterreifen vom Fluchtwagen ab, danach schmiss er die Pistole aus Zeitgründen weg, denn er musste schnell reagieren.

Der Wagen wurde deutlich langsamer, nun war es nur noch fünf Meter weit vor Draco entfernt. Er krabbelte bis zur Motorhaube des Polizeiwagens und mit einem Ruck sprang er waghalsig durch die Lüfte. Wie in Zeitlupe landete er auf allen Vieren auf das Dach des Sportwagens, was mit einem dumpfen Aufprallgeräusch begleitet wurde, und krallte sich fest.

Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch er ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Mit einem Schlag per Faust brach Draco die vordere Autofensterscheibe ein, die Splitter flogen in allen Richtungen und er schwang sich geschickt herein. Seine Füße kickten den Schurken vom Steuer und das Auto schwankte gefährlich, doch Draco hielt sofort das Steuer fest und lenkte dagegen. Mit seiner freien Hand hielt er den Flüchtling an der Gurgel fest. Vorsichtig lenkte er nun das Auto auf eine Nebenspur und bremste. Schließlich stand das Auto still und Draco brach die Tür auf, trat hinaus und zog den Schurken hinterher. Zwar hatte sich Draco die Bestrafung anders vorgestellt, so ließ er es bleiben.

Von weitem hörte er Polizeisirenen heulen, die immer lauter wurden bis die Polizeiwagen stoppten und Polizisten ausstiegen. Alle richteten ihre Waffen auf den Flüchtling, der nun verängstigt zitterte und dabei immer wieder Draco anstarrte, der ihn immer noch an der Gurgel hielt.

Draco ließ ihn angeekelt los und schritt lässig auf seinen Chef zu, der ihn verblüfft anstarrte. Wortlos zeigte er auf Dracos rechte Hand, die blutete. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, als Zeichen, dass ihm das egal sei.

„Das…das war einfach unfassbar. Sie dürfen Ihren Job behalten.", stotterte der Chef verstört. Anscheinend lagen ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, doch er bekam keine einzige heraus.

Draco lächelte cool und schlenderte wieder zum Schurken zurück, der gerade mit Handschellen belegt wurde. Leise aber kalt flüsterte er, dass nur die beide es hören konnten: „Wenn du wieder aus dem Knast herauskommst, dann gnade dir Gott, dass ich dich nicht zerlegen werde, wenn das noch mal passiert."

Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen, erwiderte aber nichts.

Draco lächelte wieder und sagte den Beamten Bescheid, dass er zu Fuß nach Hause gehe. Sie nickten nur respektvoll, das war die verrückteste Actionszene, die sie jemals live gesehen haben. Vielleicht in Filmen, doch nicht real. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht mal den Sinn des Satzes, so ehrfürchtig waren sie.

Draco spazierte auf der Nebenspur der Autobahn und als er sich für sicher hielt, legte er einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich und apparierte wieder zurück zu Melanies Haus. Dabei heilte er seine Hand, als er die letzten Meter zur Tür ging.

Nun stand er vor der Tür. Zaghaft klopfte er daran und sofort öffnete sich die Tür. Eine Frau, die fast unverletzt aussah, strahlte ihn an und bat ihn herein. Da kam auch schon Melanie zu ihm hergehopst und klammerte sich an seinen Beinen fest. Draco lachte und hob sie auf. Zusammen ging er zum Wohnzimmer und erst jetzt bemerkte er die Unordentlichkeit im Raum. Zertrümmerte Vasen lagen auf den Boden, Stühle sind umgekippt worden, Sessel wurden zerfetzt.

Sofort reparierte er alles mit seinem Zauberstab und als die Frau und Melanie ihn verblüfft anstarrten, veränderte er ihre Gedächtnisse und sie dachten, es sei so gewesen. Melanies Mutter, Gabriele, bedankte sich überschwänglich bei ihm und wollte ihm Geld anbieten. Draco lehnte es lässig ab, sagte aber, er müsse gehen. Melanie ließ ihn ungern weg, doch Draco musste los. Gabriele bot ihre Freundschaft an und als Draco ihr tief in die Augen sah, erkannte er, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie wollte nichts als nur die Freundschaft.

„Und vielen Dank noch mal!", rief Gabriele ihm hinterher. „Ja, komm wieder!", sagte Melanie freudig.

Draco ging fröhlich pfeifend davon und spazierte eine Weile, um noch mit Dolus reden zu können.

„_Du weißt schon, dass du ohne meine Hilfe gestorben wärst? Und du hättest nie so schnell gerannt. Außerdem hättest du schon längst solche Dackelbeine gehabt.", _sagte Dolus vorwurfsvoll. Draco unterdrückte ein Zucken mit den Schultern, das würde komisch aussehen, wenn er mit niemanden sprach.

_Trotzdem. Ich hätte es immer noch getan und wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest, dann hätte ich auch mit Magie das überwältigen können. Zum Beispiel den Sprung, den hätte ich durch Fliegen abdämpfen können. _

„_Ja, du hast Recht, aber den Adrenalinstoß habe ich dir gegeben. Ohne den wärst du nach einer Minute total ausgelaugt. Aber ich nehme an, du willst gerne Rummel haben, stimmt's?", _sagte Dolus belustigt. Hätte er ein Gesicht gehabt, dann könnte Draco sich gut vorstellen, wie er ihm zuzwinkerte. Schließlich meinte Draco nur: _Das war nur eine neue Erfahrung. Es gefällt mir, du könntest mich öfters unterstützen. Sag bloß, du magst meine Art nicht. Die Gesandten werden nach dem Charakter bestimmt, hast du mir gestern gesagt._

Dolus lachte leise und sagte: _„Stimmt. Aber ich denk, du bist immer noch arroganter als ich."_

Draco zog ärgerlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. _Ich war arrogant, weil ich dachte, das sei nobel. Aber jetzt weiß ich was nobel ist. _

„_Ach ja?", _fragte Dolus neugierig. Draco lächelte und genau in dem Moment kam eine junge Frau vorbeispaziert. Diese lächelte schüchtern zurück und ging seufzend weiter.

_Dass ich so gut aussehe ist nobel. Mehr brauch ich nicht. Hast du gerade gesehen._

„_Trottel. Wenn ich eine Gestalt hätte, würde ich tausendmal besser aussehen."_, gab Dolus beleidigt zurück. Draco schmunzelte. „Wenn du hättest", murmelte er. „Hast du aber nicht"

Er amüsierte sich über seinen Vertrautender ihm drohte, in der Nacht nichts mehr beizubringen. _Kannst du machen. Was wird dein Herr sagen?_

Sofort wurde es still und Draco apparierte zurück zu seinem Büro. _Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du hilfst mir beim Arbeiten und ich lass dich in Ruhe. Ich denke, das ist deine Lieblingsarbeit, raffinierte Lügen erfinden. Ich brauche wieder welche, sonst wird mein Chef wieder misstrauisch._

Dolus stimmte erfreut zu. Er liebte es glaubhafte Lügen oder Listen zu erfinden und zu verbreiten.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine faltete die Muggelzeitung, die sie eben gelesen hatte, stirnrunzelnd zusammen. Sie hatte darin gelesen, dass Draco ein großer Held sei und unmenschlich schnell gelaufen war, um einen Täter auf der Flucht mit einem Auto zu fassen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Zwar freute sie sich, dass Draco was Gutes getan hatte, doch was zum Teufel war da passiert?  
Verwirrt legte sie die Zeitung zur Seite und arbeitete weiter an ihren Fällen.

„_Hm, dein Draaaacoooo ist wohl ein ganz toller Typ…deine Gedanken sind meistens nur um ihn, weißt du wie langweilig das irgendwann mal wird? Ich zitiere: Ja, er ist so sorgsam und liebevoll, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Oder noch so ein Zitat: Draco würde mich verstehen und mir zuhören. Argh, immer Draco, Draco, Draco, hast du auch andere Gedanken?", _grummelte Nefas.

Hermine ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und meinte nur: _Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, weil ich eine ganz große Forelle geschnappt habe und du nicht mal eine Angel hast. Außerdem liebe ich ihn wirklich, was ist daran so schlimm?_

Darauf fand Nefas keine Antwort. Man hörte sie leicht fluchen, aber Hermine widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Sie fand einen neuen Fall, das war normal geworden, seit die Teufelsfalken herumspukten, doch es stand was anderes drin. Geekelt las sie durch, dass ein Unbekannter durch den Imperiusfluch das Opfer gezwungen hatte, sich selbst zu töten und seine Tochter dazu, die gefesselt zusehen musste. Aber beide konnten entkommen. Dem Mädchen wurden die Erinnerungen abgenommen, der Mann behielt sie.

Zwar war Hermine selber grausam, aber bei ihr gab es Grenzen. Bei Kindern wurde ihr Herz immer weich. Sofort machte sie sich daran, den Täter herauszufinden. Sie teilte dies ihre Mitarbeiter mit, doch wollte sie das allein erledigen, schließlich war sie eine Hexe und der Täter auch.

Ohne Verzögerungen fand sie das Haus, wo Vater und Tochter lebte. Doch was Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte, dass es eher eine Hütte war, als ein Haus. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden nicht sehr wohlhabend.

Hermine klopfte an und wartete. Die Tür öffnete sich zaghaft und Hermine sah einen verängstigten Mann. Für ein paar Sekunden dachte sie, es war Draco, doch nach genauerem Hinsehen, hatte der Mann grüne Augen und dunkelblonde Haare. Sie erklärte ihm freundlich: „Ich bin von der Kriminalpolizei. Der Täter wird in Schnelle gefasst werden, wenn ich genug Informationen habe."

Der Mann lächelte schwach und ließ sie herein. Sofort roch Hermine einen übel riechenden Gestank nach modrigem und feuchtem Holz. Drinnen im Haus sah alles schäbiger aus als von außen. Überall hingen Spinnennetze und Schimmel breitete sich von jeder Ecke aus. Hermine zerriss es fast das Herz, als sie auch noch ein kleines Mädchen, ungefähr drei Jahre alt, auf ein verstaubtes und zerfallenes Sofa schlummern sah. Anscheinend war das auch noch das einzige Möbel in der Hütte, denn außer einer Feuerstelle und ein paar andere Sachen war nichts Größeres drinnen.

Das Mädchen hatte genauso dunkelblonde Haare wie ihr Vater, der anscheinend peinlich berührt dastand. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm, dass Hermine sah, wie arm sie waren. Doch sie reagierte nicht spöttisch, sie sah sich nur weiterhin Stirnrunzelnd im Raum herum.

Sanft fragte sie: „Wie konntet ihr denn überleben? Hier gibt es kein Wasser!"

Zögerlich holte der Mann etwas heraus und es stellte sich als einen Zauberstab heraus. Hermine nickte langsam und zückte ihres heraus. Der Mann sah sie verblüfft an und stolperte ein Schritt rückwärts. Natürlich kannte er sie nicht, denn er konnte sich nicht mal einen Tagespropheten leisten.

Gedemütigt flüsterte er: „Ich heiße Drake. Ich bin auf einer anderen Zauberschule unterrichtet worden, doch dann haben meine Eltern nicht mehr genug Geld gehabt für die Ausbildung und ich wurde rausgeschmissen. Ich fand dann meine Liebe, doch sie ist früh gestorben. Sie hat mich und ihre Tochter Emily zurückgelassen. Aber das schlimmste ist, ich kann mich nicht ausreichend für meine Tochter sorgen, da ich meine Ausbildung nicht abgeschlossen habe und deswegen nicht genug Bildung habe. Und ich habe nicht genug Geld, um es nachzuholen."

Hermine konnte es sich nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie armselig und unglücklich Drake dastand.

Sie konzentrierte sich und stellte sich einige Sachen vom Ganovenschloss in ihren Gedanken fest vor. Erst beschwor sie einen neuen edlen Sessel, doch dann merkte sie, dass es zu wenig Platz gab und sie vergrößerte den Raum für immer und ewig. Mindestens um das Zehnfache hatte sich der Innenraum vergrößert. Nun hatte die Hütte sogar Räume. Dazu strich Hermine die Wände weiß an, danach zauberte sie noch mehr Sachen herbei. Zwei große Betten im Schlafzimmer, eine komplette Küche, eine anständige Toilette und Wohnzimmerzubehör.

Drake sah nur unfassbar zu. Seine Worte blieben im Hals stecken, als Hermine nun auch noch Lampen herzauberte, die das Zimmer erhellten.

Dazu ein großer Tisch direkt unter einer Riesenlampe, mit richtigem Essen darauf. Zur Krönung erschien nun auch ein schwerer Sack voller Galleonen, den Hermine unter Mühen hielt. Sie ließ ihn geräuschvoll auf den mit Teppich belegten Boden plumpsen und das Gold darin klimperte verführerisch.

Drake ließ sich auf den neuen Sessel zurückfallen und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Alles nicht. Wie soll ich es je zurückzahlen?", flüsterte er traurig.

Hermine antwortete ihm nur mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Weck die Kleine auf und esst erstmal richtig. Ihr seid ja ganz dürr.", meinte sie. Ohne auf eine Antwort und Reaktion abzuwarten, ging sie selber zu Emily und weckte sie sanft auf. Diese öffnete ihre Augen leicht und müde, doch sofort schreckte sie zurück und versteckte sich unter der ausgefransten Decke, das höchstens ihren Bauch bedeckte.

Hermine lächelte beruhigend, als sie die Decke sanft wegzog und behutsam flüsterte sie: „Ich werde dir nichts antun. Komm, steh auf und iss mit deinem Papa mal richtig. Du hast doch sicherlich Hunger?"

Die Kleine nickte leicht verängstigt, aber als sie ihren Vater glücklich lächelnd sah, wurde sie mutiger und hüpfte auf. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie den ganzen Luxus sah, was eigentlich einem normalen Haus glich, aber ihrer Erfahrung nach sehr ungewohnt war. Freudig sprang sie auf ihren Vater zu und sie umarmten sich. Hermine stand gerührt da, sie liebte solche Momente in Filmen, doch real zu sehen war viel herzzerreißender.

Schweren Herzens sagte sie nach einer Weile: „Ich muss leider gehen. Ich werde den Täter suchen."

Drake bedankte sich mit überschwänglichen Worten, auch Emily klammerte sich an ihr, doch Drake wollte auch, dass der Täter bestraft wurde, so ließ er Hermine gehen.

Hermine murmelte grimmig einen Fundzauber, der Zauber sog alle möglichen Indizen von der Hütte auf und sofort begab sie sich auf die Suche. Ohne groß zu Überlegen apparierte sie direkt in das Haus des Täters. Da sie lautloses Apparieren beherrschte, wurde darauf niemand aufmerksam. Leise schlich sie durch das kleine Haus bis sie einen Lichtschimmer durch eine verschlossene Türe durchdringen sah. Mit einem Ruck sprengte sie die Tür auf und schoss blind Fesselzauber in den Raum. Ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen kam von der anderen Seite und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er gefesselt war. Erst jetzt sah sie den Täter richtig. Ein kräftiger Mann, mit vielen Narben im Gesicht und man könnte meinen, er sei Moody, lag auf dem Boden. Er knurrte sie gefährlich an, während er sich mit den Fesseln rang. Hermine schritt ausdruckslos auf ihn zu, holte aus und klatschte ihm eine. Der Mann grinste nur spöttisch und spuckte vor ihre Füße.

„Willst du mich einschüchtern oder was?", höhnte er, dabei rang er immer noch, doch es sah eher nebenbei aus. Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren und packte ihn an die Gurgel. Der Bedrohte ließ ein raues Lachen aus seiner Kehle. Er hielt das immer noch für ein Witz, warum sollte er sich von einer Frau einschüchtern lassen?

Hermine packte ihn immer noch, ihr Druck wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker, dabei sagte sie nichts. Sie hatte nichts zu sagen.

Mit Befriedigung sah sie, wie der Übeltäter langsam an Farbe im Gesicht verlor. Er gab sich immer noch nicht geschlagen. Zwar fing er an zu röcheln und zu husten, doch sein arrogantes Gesicht verflog nicht. So wollte Hermine das, denn ohne Vorwarnung apparierte sie ins Ministerium und der plötzliche Druck nahm ihn die letzte Luft und er wurde bewusstlos. Seine arroganten Gesichtszüge blieben noch leicht sichtbar. Zufrieden schliff Hermine den betäubten Mann hinter ihr her, immer noch am Hals gepackt. Es kümmerte sie nicht, wenn sie alle verblüfft anstarrten oder empört etwas riefen. Dabei ging sie absichtlich die Stufentreppen zum Verhörsaal, statt den Fahrstuhl zu nehmen. Wenn sie schon ihn nicht richtig wie vorgestellt bestrafen konnte, dann wenigstens ein paar bleibende Beulen.

Als sie an der Tür ankam, stieß sie seinen Kopf mit voller Absicht an die Tür, statt richtig zu klopfen. Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Auror stand verdutzt da.

„Weiteren Täter gefasst", murmelte Hermine knapp, sie hatte keine Zeit für Fragen. Schließlich musste sie wieder Drake und Emily besuchen um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen.

Das Verhör ging ziemlich schnell, schließlich wurde beschlossen, dass Drake Schmerzensgeld bekommen sollte. Sofort meldete sich Hermine dazu bereit, zu ihnen zu gehen und das Geld überzureichen.

Erneut schleppte sie nun einen Sack voller Galleonen mit sich, apparierte und klopfte an der Tür. Von außen sah die Hütte immer noch schäbig aus, doch als sich die Tür öffnete, blendete es nur vor Gemütlichkeit und Geborgenheit. Drake stand strahlend da und seit langem wieder sauber. Zwar waren es seine alten Klamotten, die er anhatte, doch sein Gesicht war nicht mehr verrußt und seine Augen glänzten. Als er Hermine mit einem weiteren Geldsack sah, wollte er die Tür schon wieder schließen und sie erst öffnen, wenn das Geld nicht mehr da war.

Doch Hermine erklärte mit knappen Worten, das dies sein und Emilys Schmerzensgeld sei. Nun hatten sie eine Erklärung, warum innen alles so gemütlich eingerichtet war.

Emily kam freudig angehüpft, auch ihre Augen strahlten und sie sah gereinigt aus. Sie zerrte an Hermines Hosenbein und diese lachte. Mit einem Schwung hob Hermine sie auf und Emily quiekte. Drake stand lächelnd da. Zu dritt gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich weiter, bis Hermine meinte: „Es ist wirklich spät geworden und ich muss auch nach Hause. Drake, setze deine Ausbildung fort und kümmere dich gut um Emily. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, bis bald"

Dabei wollte Hermine eigentlich zu Draco, da Drake ihm ähnlich aussah und ihr Verlangen nach ihm ausgelöst hatte. Sie verabschiedete sich höflich und apparierte direkt nach Malfoy Manor. Der Apparierschutz war für sie aufgehoben worden, das hatte Draco so eingestellt. Leise schlich Hermine ins Wohnzimmer und musste sich sofort darauf ein Lachen verkneifen. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Blätter, Formulare von Muggel, Unterlagen und sonst so Dinge, was ein Kriminalbeamter so brauchte. Mitten in dem Getümmel lag Draco quer auf ein langes Sofa und döste ruhig vor sich hin. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, Blätter bedeckten ihn wie Decken.

Grinsend stellte Hermine sich neben ihn hin und musterte sein ausgeruhtes Gesicht. Wie süß, dachte sie. Sie bückte sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er den Kuss, erst nach einer halben Minute öffnete er seine Augen richtig und wurde wach. Sofort zog er sie zu sich runter und nun lag nichts mehr zwischen ihnen, außer den Blättern, die zerknittert wurden. Wild knutschend lagen sie auf dem Sofa und wir werden sie auch dort in Ruhe lassen. Amen.

Draco erwachte unsanft, als Sonnenstrahlen seine Augen anstachelten und ihn zum Aufstehen aufforderten. Müde rieb er sich seine Augen und hob seinen Kopf. Er lag im Schlafzimmer, doch was ihn störte, war, dass Hermine nicht neben ihn lag. Seufzend rappelte er sich auf und nun stand er nackt da, wie Gott ihn schuf. Er ließ sich Zeit beim Anziehen, außerdem war heute sowieso Samstag.

„_Hey", _sagte Dolus. _„Wenn du deine privaten Sachen nachgehst, dann sag mir Bescheid, ja? Ich bin beinahe vor Schreck aus deiner Seele herausgehüpft, als plötzlich gestöhnt und gekeucht wurde. Dann sehe ich auch noch so was, also wirklich."_

Sein Ton ließ Draco schmunzeln. Fröhlich brummte er: „Gut, ich werde dir Bescheid sagen. Sag bloß nicht, du hast das noch nie erlebt"

Dolus schwieg. Schließlich meinte er bissig: „_Ich bin ein verdammter Geist, vielleicht weniger als ein Geist und doch mehr als ein Luftzug. Ich bin kein Mensch, sonst wärst du vor Neid erblasst worden. Also halt's Maul und genieß deine Sachen, die nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Gib mir nur ein Zeichen."_

Draco stand vor seinem Spiegel und begutachtete sich selbst, während er sich mit Dolus unterhielt. Da es Dolus auch sehen konnte, zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch. Er verzog seine göttlichen Lippen zu einem arroganten Grinsen. Gespielt höhnisch sagte er laut: „Vielleicht mach ich das genau nicht. Damit du auch Erfahrungen sammeln kannst und nicht als ahnungsloser Geist weiterspukst. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir. Denkst du, Nefas hat sich auch bei Hermine beschwert? Ich denke nicht, denn Hermines Charakter ist doch wie ihres und beide sind neugierig, zielstrebig und vor allem ehrgeizig. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Nefas schon mehr als du weißt, was du nie erfahren wirst, wenn du weiter so bleibst."

Schweigen. Dolus rang mit sich. Keiner seiner bisher Vertrauten war so dreist und Dolus war bisher noch nie in einer solchen verzwickten Lage.

„_Muss das jetzt sein? Ich bin dein Meister und muss dir die Magie des Verbrechens beibringen, ohne dass du ihr verfällst und jetzt willst mich mit das ärgern? Wegen der kleinen Sache…"_

Draco lachte amüsiert auf. „Kleine Sache?", brummte er belustigt. „Ohne diese kleine Sache sind die Menschen schon längst ausgestorben."

„…", kam es glorreich von Dolus. _„Kannst du jetzt runtergehen und deine Geliebte aufsuchen, damit ich mich auch mit Nefas unterhalten kann? Wenigstens eine Gleichgesinnte."_

Nun munter schritt Draco die Treppen runter und ging pfeifend ins Esszimmer, dabei durchquerte er das Wohnzimmer. Er wollte schon die Tür zum Esszimmer aufreißen, als er stutzte. Langsam ging er wieder rückwärts zurück ins Wohnzimmer und drehte sich ebenso lahm um. Der ganze Raum war tiptop sauber, alle Blätter und Pergamente lagen geordnet auf dem Tisch. Draco schluckte. Das musste Hermine gewesen sein. Suchend blickte er sich um und ging schließlich ins Esszimmer. Wie erwartet saß sie schon dort, Zeitung in der Hand, dampfender Kaffee vor ihr und eine weitere Tasse Kaffee gegenüber. Draco nahm Platz und griff nach der Tasse, die anscheinend für ihn war. Mit einem Zug trank er alles aus. Unwirsch wischte er sich mit der Hand den Mund, stand auf und setzte sich neben Hermine. Diese murmelte „Morgen", doch Draco gab sich nicht zufrieden damit. Er nahm ihr sanft die Zeitung aus der Hand und blickte danach in zwei erwartungsvolle Augen. Ohne ein Wort küsste er sie und beide hörten erst auf, als sie außer Atem gerieten.

„Wir könnten weiter machen", flüsterte Draco verführerisch. Hermine kicherte und flüsterte zurück: „Erst will ich wissen, warum mein kleiner Dray ein Held ist."

Ohne Umschweife begann er zu erzählen, doch Hermine machte es ihm nicht leicht. Sie knabberte an seinen Ohren, küsste seinen Hals und jedes Stück Haut, das sie erreichen konnte. Als er schließlich doch mit Reden und Stöhnen fertig war, wurde sein Mund dafür belohnt.

„Mein kleiner Held muss mir es erst beweisen", hauchte Hermine in sein Ohr. Sofort setzte Draco sie auf seinen Schoß und hauchte zurück: „Ich muss mich sowieso bedanken für deine Hilfe im Wohnzimmer" „Na dann zeig so viel Dank wie du drauf hast", kicherte sie.

_Dolus, es ist soweit., _dachte Draco noch benebelt, bevor er der Leidenschaft verfiel.

„_Ich merke schon", _kam es verärgert von Dolus. Unsichtbar schwebte er weg und sah sich weiter im Malfoy Manor um, während er einen Raum ganz bewusst nicht besuchte. Aus diesem mysteriösen Raum kamen für ihn unangenehme Geräusche heraus und er ignorierte es geflissentlich.


	23. Chapter 23

Heute war es soweit.

_Aurorenzentrale_

„Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu besprechen. Wir haben so gut es ging euch trainiert und heute werden die ersten Spione geschickt. Vergesst nicht, redet nur, wenn ihr aufgefordert seid und tragt immer Kapuzen. Seid respektvoll und verhaltet euch normal. Wenn ihr dazu aufgefordert seid, irgendwo einzubrechen, so macht das auch, aber schickt uns erst eine Nachricht mit der genauen Angabe was ihr stiehlt. Wenn ihr Namen der Anhänger zu Ohren bekommt, sofort melden und wir verhaften sie.", erläuterte Harry James Potter, immer noch ans Rollstuhl gebannt.

„White, Flagg. Vortreten."

Die Aufgerufenen traten vor und nickten kurz.

„Zieht das an."

Sie bekamen schwarze Gewänder in die Hand gedrückt und streiften sich diese ohne Umschweife über.

„Der Frieden der Zaubererwelt hängt von euch nun ab. Wenn ihr es schafft, unauffällig zu bleiben, können wir weitere Spione schicken.", sagte Harry und blickte jeden genau an. „Wenn ihr nicht mehr wollt, dann könnt ihr jetzt noch zurücktreten. Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

Beide Spione rührten sich nicht, so nickte Harry zufrieden und rief leise aus: „Der Widerstand beginnt."

White und Flagg apparierten mit einem lauten Knall in die Winkelgasse. Ein leichtes Schaudern schüttelte sie, als sie die heruntergekommene Gegend sahen. Fenster hingen aus ihren Angeln, Blut war an den Wänden zu sehen und was sie noch mehr schockierte, drei aufeinander gestapelte Leichen. Überall nur Blut und aufgerissene Haut.

„Mitkommen.", brummte eine tiefe Stimme eindrucksvoll. Die Spione fuhren herum und sahen einen Teufelsfalken an, beeindruckt von seiner Aura und Verkleidung, die nur vor Macht strotzte. Aber wie war er hergekommen? So leise und schnell? Vielleicht waren die Teufelsfalken stärker als sie gedacht hatten.

Schweigend folgten sie dem Teufelsfalken, der unbeeindruckt von ihnen voraus ging. Er steuerte die ehemalige Nokturngasse an. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich um, schnell wie der Blitz den Zauberstab in der Hand feuerte er einen Fluch ab. Die Auroren waren eigentlich so was gewöhnt, doch überraschte sie das so sehr, dass sie nicht reagierten und deshalb in Folge zehn Meter nach hinten flogen.

„Komisch. Normalerweise hatte es jeder bis hier bestanden. Dunkle Zauber vertrauen sich niemals, man soll immer aufmerksam sein. Das ist ein dicker Minuspunkt für euch.", knurrte der Teufelsfalke höhnisch und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

Tatsächlich hatten die Auroren nicht daran gedacht, dass er sie angreifen würde und sie schalten sich dafür. Das würde ihre Aufnahme nicht leicht machen.

Der Anhänger ging weiter und blieb schließlich vor einem Laden stehen. Man konnte wegen seiner Kapuze nicht sehen, was für ein Gesichtsausdruck er hatte, aber es war bestimmt kein guter.

White versuchte mit seinem Zauberstab wie aus Versehen in sein Gesicht zu leuchten, in der Hoffnung sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Aber zu seinem Schreck sah er immer noch eine unendliche schwarze Höhle und der Anhänger zuckte auch nicht zurück, was nicht darauf hinwies, dass es ihn blendete.

„Geht in den Laden herein. Sagt mir danach, was ihr seht. Lügen ist zwecklos.", knurrte der Teufelsfalke und deutete auf die schäbige Tür.

Die zwei Spione gingen hinein und erwarteten das Schlimmste. Aber es kam nicht. Was sie sahen, überraschten sie, denn es war, als ob eine grüne Wiese im Laden eingepflanzt worden war. Friedlich flogen Bienen von Blume zu Blume und sogar Vögel waren zu sehen. Es schien, als ob sie in einer anderen Welt eingetreten waren. Die Sonne schien und der Himmel war klar und blau, überall war es friedlich und aus dem Radio ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme: „Der Frieden tut einfach gut! Nach dem Verfall von den Teufelsfalken ist es hier schöner wie nie zuvor, der Dank geht an zwei Spione, die ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben! Vielen Dank, White und Flagg! So, jetzt zu den Wetternachrichten! Alle, die cool genug sind, Cabrio fahren, haben Glück, denn sie dürfen es einen Monat lang auskosten!"

Plötzlich wurde es Abend und zwei Betrunkene stolperten vorbei. Nicht mehr der Hellste sagte der eine zu seinem Kumpel, der versuchte die Bierflasche durch Streicheln platzen zu lassen: „Soll isch…was soll isch? Äh, ja, soll isch dir ein Witz erzähl'n? Dat geht so: Treffn sich zwei Schafe auf 'ner Brücke, fällt das eine runter, sagt das andere: „Meine Mutter hat auch eine Pommesbude!" It dat net lustisch? Hast Recht, isch check den Witz auch nischt."

White und Flagg schluckten. „Was sollen wir sagen? Es ist doch zwecklos zu lügen!"

Flagg erwiderte nicht überzeugt: „Wir müssen Okklumentik anwenden! Gehen wir."

Sie traten wieder hinaus und bauten ihre Okklumentikschilde auf.

„Wir haben gesehen, wie die hochwürdigen Teufelsfalken am Gipfel ihrer Macht stehen und die Zaubererwelt zu ihren Füßen liegt.", wagte es Flagg zu sagen und versuchte die Haltungsformen von den unheimlichen Teufelsfalken zu deuten, was aber sehr schwer war, da man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und er sich nicht rührte.

„Sehr gut", murmelte dieser und ging weiter. Erleichtert atmeten die Spione auf und folgten ihm. Dabei sagte der Führer wie nebenbei: „Wisst ihr, was die Teufelsfalken überhaupt nicht mögen? Auroren. Wie erbärmlich, dieser Job ist genauso verabscheuend wie Straßen fegen. Sie schaffen es nicht mal mit uns es aufzunehmen, wenn sie uns sehen, dann laufen sie weg."

Die Spione zuckten unmerklich zusammen, ließen sich aber nichts anmerken. Sie nickten nur zustimmend und murmelten ebenfalls Beleidigungen, die aber sehr schwach waren.

„Und wisst ihr, was die Teufelsfalken besonders nicht mögen?", redete der Anhänger weiter, dabei bog er in eine verlasse Gasse ein.

„Betrüger. Spione. Wisst ihr was mit ihnen eigentlich immer passiert? Das weiß ich selber nicht, schließlich ist das noch nie passiert. Aber ich werde es herausfinden. Ihr seid nämlich fällig."

Kaum ausgesprochen wurden White und Flagg gefesselt und der Teufelsfalke, kein anderer als David Bell, teleportierte sie zum Ganovenschloss.

Er levitierte sie zu der Versammlungshalle, dabei grüßte er kurz einige, die gerade herausgingen, um Anschläge auszuführen. Zwar sah man deren Mienen nicht, aber David konnte sich denken, dass sie neugierig waren.

Ginny, die gerade dabei war, Aufträge zu verteilen, sah David und erklärte schnell zu Ende. So verließen weitere Anhänger die Halle und sie ging ihm entgegen. Einige Anhänger waren noch in der Halle, sie warteten auch auf Aufträge, aber das musste noch warten.

„Wieso hast du sie gefesselt?", fragte Ginny argwöhnisch. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie Neville und Luna herkommen, sie konnte sie an ihrer Aura erkennen.

David ließ die Gefesselten unsanft auf den Boden landen und erwiderte sachlich: „Spione. Von den Auroren versandt."

Sofort wurde Ginny kalt und blickte verabscheuend auf die beiden aufgeflogene Spione, die ringend auf dem Boden herumrollten. Dabei waren die unverzauberten Kapuzen abgerutscht und man konnte sehen, was für eine panische Angst sie hatten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme und es klang fast so, als ob es sie eigentlich gar nicht interessierte. Doch Luna wollte sehr wohl wissen, was hier vorgefallen war. Neville, dem das gar nicht gefiel, blickte prüfend die Gefangenen an. Auch die Anhänger, die still auf ihre Aufträge gewartet hatten, traten vor, um das Geschehen besser mitzubekommen.

„Spione.", zischte Ginny nur hasserfüllt. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Hinterlasse mir später deinen Namen und ich werde dich belohnen."

David nickte, ging aber nicht weg. Es war für ihn ein Vergnügen und Ehre zuzusehen, wie seine Anführer handelten. Jeder einzelne Schritt, die sie machten, war stets überlegt und eindrucksvoll und sogar bei Überfällen vergaßen sie nie die nötige Eleganz. Ob glücklich oder zornig, die Anführer verziehen immer die leichtsinnigen Fehler der Anhänger, noch nie hatte man jemanden gefoltert. Sie beherrschten ihre Sachen gut, wenn David es nicht besser gewüsst hätte, dann hätte er gedacht, sie seien dazu bestimmt worden. Wie Recht er hatte.

„So, so. Spione. Wer hat euch geschickt?", fauchte Neville. Die Auroren antworteten nicht, verbissen schlossen sie ihre Augen, als könnten sie daran sterben, wenn sie den Teufelsfalken in ihre schwarze Höhlen sahen.

„Löst ihre Fesseln.", befahl Luna sanft zu den nächststehenden Teufelsfalken und sofort wurde die Anweisung befolgt. Die zwei Auroren stellten mit Entsetzen fest, dass nicht wenige Teufelsfalken auch weiblich waren. Als die Anhänger geflüstert hatten, konnte man bei vielen deutlich die weibliche Stimmlage heraushören.

„Steht auf. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe und verteidigt euch so gut es geht.", befahl Luna weiter, aber es klang eher wie eine gelangweilte Erklärung. Doch jedes einzelne Wort war ernst. Davon hing alles ab.

Die Auroren standen zittrig auf, machten aber keine Anstalten ihre Zauberstäbe zu holen.

„War das nicht deutlich genug? Ihr sollt eure Zauberstäbe herausholen!", zischte Neville. Dabei traten alle Anhänger zurück und es bildete sich ein Kreis. Immer mehr Anhänger kamen durch die Halle herein und der Kreis um den zwei Spionen und Luna wurde größer.

„Greift mich an.", sang Luna und sie drehte eine Pirouette. Die Auroren wurden sicherer, sie sahen Luna als keine große Bedrohung. Sie kam ihnen eher verrückt vor, sie fassten Mut und zückten ihre Zauberstabe. White rief kräftig und voller Hoffnung auf eine Flucht: „Impedimenta!", während Flagg ein Schockzauber abschoss. Beide wussten nicht, wie sie herauskommen könnten, falls sie Luna besiegt haben. Aber dieses Ende wird es nicht geben, es wird es nie geben.

Luna blieb lässig stehen und während die Flüche auf sie zurasten, hob sie ihre Hand und schien ihre Fingernägel durch die Handschuhe anzusehen. Aber als die Flüche unmittelbar vor ihrer Hand waren, drehte sie die Handfläche um und fing sie auf.

„Es kitzelt wirklich angenehm.", kicherte sie und alle Teufelsfalken um sie herum lachten mit, es war gefüllt von unverwechselbarer Amüsement und Hohn für die Spione.

Beide Auroren schossen nun einen Fluch nach den anderen ab, aber entweder fing sie Luna mit der Handfläche auf oder sie ließ sie einfach hindurch gleiten. Und wenn ein Fluch in ihre Kapuze schoss, verschwand sie einfach. Luna kicherte immer wieder und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Elegant trat sie einen Tritt vor und breitete einladend ihre Arme aus. Plötzlich erschienen weitere Lunas, immer mehr, alle verkleidet und kichernd.

White und Flagg schossen verzweifelt Zauber auf jede einzelne Fälschung, in der Hoffnung Luna zu treffen, aber sobald der Fluch das Abbild traf, löste es sich einfach in Rauch auf. Und nach nur ein paar Sekunden bildete sich eine neues Abbild.

„Wer bin ich wohl?", hallte es mehrstimmig wieder. Mit einem Knall verschwanden alle Fälschungen und Luna alleine stand nun einen Meter vor ihnen.

„Crucio", sagte sie gelangweilt und deutete auf White. Dieser fiel sofort auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, doch er wollte nicht schreien. Von seinem Stolz war noch etwas übrig geblieben.  
Flagg stand für ein paar Sekunden geschockt neben seinen gefolterten Kollegen, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so...schmerzvoll war, alleine schon dabei zuzusehen. Er konnte das nicht ertragen, aus purer Verzweiflung und Zorn brüllte er: "Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch raste auf Luna zu, doch diese ging elegant einen Schritt zur Seite und der Anhänger dahinter bückte sich nur. Flagg erwartete schon, dass der Fluch die Wand wegsprengen würde, doch die mit Mosaiken verzierte Wand schluckte den Fluch einfach.

Währenddessen war White kurz davor, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, er ließ seine Stimme frei in Lauf. Trotz seines eigenen ohrenbetäubenden Schreies konnte er die Teufelsfalken hämisch lachen hören und er fragte sich, wann er wohl endlich die Erlösung bekommen würde.

„Du wolltest mich also wirklich töten? Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mich so leicht umbringen?", fragte Luna wie nach dem Wetter, dabei ließ sie von White ab. Schon in der nächsten Sekunde verwandelte sie sich in eine goldene Löwin und ließ einen schrecklichen Schrei ertönen. Sie lief unglaublich schnell auf Flagg zu und biss sofort in sein Bein. Ohne Umschweife riss sie ein großes Hautstück heraus und biss erneut zu. Wie eine flinke Schlange biss sie immer wieder zu und Flagg fiel brüllend zu Boden. Er schoss einen Schnittfluch auf Luna, doch diese bog einfach sein Bein um und es traf ihn selber. Schreiend vor Schmerz ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen und versuchte, mit seinem heilen Bein die wilde Löwin wegzutreten. Diese biss nur einmal kräftig in sein tretendes Bein und sofort spürte er eine lähmende Wirkung. Konnte das sein? Konnte da Gift in ihren Zähnen sein?

White kam wieder zu sich und sah geschockt wie sein Kollege auseinander genommen wurde. Sofort sprang er vom Boden ab und versuchte die Löwin von Flagg herunterzureißen. Doch er sprang einfach durch sie und landete unsanft auf der anderen Seite wieder. Die Teufelsfalken um ihn herum lachten höhnisch auf und genossen die Szene.

Hilflos schoss White einen Fluch nach den anderen auf die Löwin zu, plötzlich spürte er einen Stich in seinen Rücken. Als er nach hinten umdrehte, stand niemand da, außer den Teufelsfalken, die aber keine Anzeichen gaben, dass sie einen Fluch ausgeführt hatten.

Er schoss noch einen Schnittfluch auf die Löwin und plötzlich spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz an seiner Oberschenkel. Den Schmerz ignorierend versuchte er nun, die Löwin mit Wasser zu verscheuchen. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie seine eigene Kleidung nass wurde und er verstand. Alles was er der Löwin zufügte, musste er selber spüren.

Seinem Kollegen ging es aber durch diese Erkenntnis nicht besser, ein Bein hatte er schon verloren und seine Lunge war vor Schreien wund geworden. Sein ganzer Körper war eine Wunde geworden.

White versuchte es mit Heilzauber, auf den ersten Blick schien es zu heilen, doch nach einem Augenblinzeln wurden die Wunden weiter aufgerissen und die Haut wurde einfach weggeätzt.

Die Löwin ließ ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ertönen und in nächster Sekunde stand wieder Luna anstelle der Löwin. Elegant und eindrucksvoll wie immer, drehte sie sich um und ging auf die Throne zu.

White nutzte die Chance und schoss knochenbrecherische Flüche auf sie zu, doch er vergaß vollkommen, dass ja er die Folgen tragen musste. Er fiel wie eine willenlose Marionette auf den Boden und Blut quoll aus seinem Mund wie ein Fluss, der endlich ein Weg nach draußen gefunden hatte.

„Ich frage euch noch mal. Wer hat euch geschickt?", zischte Ginny, während sie ihren Rücken zu den röchelnden Auroren gedreht hatte. Sie selber schritt ebenfalls auf ihren Thron zu und nahm mit einem eleganten Schwung Platz.

White und Flagg erkannten aus tränenden Augen verschiedene Tiere auf den goldenen Thronen prangen und hatten eine vage Vermutung, dass es insgesamt sechs Anführer gab und jeder eine Animagusform hatte. Sarkastisch dachten sie, dass es wenigstens keine Diktatur wie bei den Todessern gab.

In dem Augenblick kam Blaise in die Versammlungshalle und wurde sofort misstrauisch, als er die Anhänger im Kreis stehen sah. Um einen Überblick zu haben, verwandelte er sich seine Animagusform und flog über die Menge. Sofort konnte man seine Aura spüren und alle sahen hoch. Als die Anhänger einen ihrer Anführer erkannten, salutierten sie.

Blaise stieß einen Schrei aus und flog einige Kreise, als er die Szene sah, konnte er sich denken, was passiert war. Er setzte zur Landung an und mitten im Sturzflug verwandelte er sich zurück, sein Kopf war nach unten gerichtet. Kurz vor der Landung drehte er einen Salto und federte den Sturz mit seinen Knien ab.

Die Anhänger waren sichtlich beeindruckt, zeigten es aber nicht. Auch die am Boden liegende Auroren blickte ihn gleichzeitig ehrfürchtig und ängstlich an.

Neville begab sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Thron, Blaise schloss sich an und als ob er eine stumme Frage gestellt hatte, erwiderte Neville kurz: „Spione."

Blaise nickte langsam, setzte sich auf seinen Thron und blickte die übel zugerichtete Spione an. Er spürte eine tiefe Befriedigung und sagte laut: „Schwach und ungebildet. Wer hat euch geschickt? Sagt bloß nicht der ach so große Harry Potter, der um ein Haar es nicht mehr geschafft hatte?"

Alle Teufelsfalken sahen ihn überrascht an, zwar konnte man ihre Mienen nicht sehen, aber das schnelle Kopfrücken war ein deutliches Merkmal.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ginny argwöhnisch. Blaise sah sie kurz an, er wünschte, er könnte ihr hübsches Gesicht sehen. Stattdessen wendete er sich wieder den starren Auroren zu und verkündete laut: „Das war doch klar, dass es so ist. Wie im letzten Kampf war ein Spion eine wichtige Rolle, die zum Sturz von Voldemort verholfen hatte. Und zwar Severus Snape gab immer wichtige Informationen an Dumbledore weiter, somit hatten sie immer den Überblick. Das war ein entscheidender Punkt, denn ohne ihn würde Voldemort heute noch regieren. Und Harry Potter gab ihm den Rest, nun versucht er das mit der gleichen Theorie."

Die Auroren stockten. Sie hatten versagt. Sie hatten sich verraten und nun würde Harry Potter sterben wegen ihnen. Statt einen Zug des Triumphes zu genießen, mussten sie nun Schmerzen erleiden bevor sie in den Tod übergehen würden.

„Kann jemand mal den Boden reinigen? Ich will nicht das dreckige Blut dort kleben sehen.", sagte Neville geekelt und sofort hoben einige Teufelsfalken ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Gemüse.", murmelte Luna plötzlich. „Was?", fragte Ginny, sah sie perplex an und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

Luna stand auf und ging die Stufen vom Thron zu Boden herunter. Jeder einzige Schritt war federleicht und elegant, sie schritt weiter bis sie unmittelbar einen Meter vor den wimmernden Auroren stand. Diese sahen sie verängstigt an, noch waren ihre Gesichter unbeschädigt, sodass man Mienen lesen konnte.

„Ich habe gesagt: Gemüse. Erinnert mich an meinen Salat von heute. Konnte man leicht schneiden und aufreißen."

Niemand wusste, ob man in diesen Moment lachen oder verwirrt sein sollte.

„Und ihr seid mit Gemüse vergleichbar. Soll ich zeigen, was ich mit leicht schneiden und aufreißen meine?", erklärte Luna, es war fast so wie in einer Kochsendung. Sie würde erklären wie Gemüse schneiden ging.

„Ihr dürft ruhig lachen.", meinte Luna, aber niemand traute sich. Nur Neville verstand und lachte laut auf, er rief: „Zeig uns wie man Gemüse schält!"

„Gerne.", erwiderte sie, drehte sich zu ihn um und es sah fast so aus, als würde sie ihm zuzwinkern. Sie ging wieder ein paar Schritte von den Auroren weg, diese starrten sie voller Angst an. Sie hatten eine dunkle Vorahnung, was diese Verrückte vorhatte.

„_Ich verstehe nicht ganz…", _erklang eine innere verwirrte Stimme. Luna unterdrückte ein Kichern und erwiderte: _Du wirst sehen. Und du wirst es mögen._

„_Solange es böse ist mag ich es immer.", _sagte Prudentia, ihre Vertraute, erwartungsvoll.

„Zuerst sollte man Gemüse waschen.", erklärte Luna nun laut und hob ihre Hand. Wie ein Wasserschlauch schoss sie einen dicken Wasserstrahl auf die beiden Auroren und sie schrieen schmerzvoll auf. Das Wasser prasselte gnadenlos auf ihre offenen Wunden ein, was bestimmt kein wohltuender Peeling war.

„Danach sollte man je nach Art von Gemüse sie schälen. Nehmen wir an, sie sind Gurken. Wie soll man sie am besten schälen?"

Ginny stand auf und gesellte sich zu Luna. „Am besten wenn man die Haut abreißt. Denn sie ist ungenießbar."

„Sehr gut.", lachte Blaise und wollte schon aufstehen.

„Halt!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme und kurz darauf sah man eine weiße Wölfin über die Menge springen. Mitten im Sprung verwandelte sie sich in einen der Anführer der Teufelsfalken und fing sich elegant auf.

„Was geht hier vor?", und die Stimme forderte eine Antwort, die unbedingt ein schlagendes Argument haben sollte.

„Wir schälen Gemüse!", riefen die Anhänger im Chor und lachten. Aber sie verstummen sofort, als sie sahen, dass Hermine keinerlei Vergnügen empfand. Nur die Anführer lachten weiter, amüsiert über die Begeisterung der Anhänger.

„Was geht hier los? Goldene Löwin, ich will eine akzeptable Erklärung."

„Spione.", erwiderte stattdessen Neville zum wiederholten Male.

„Wie?", fragte Hermine ungläubig nach und blickte die zitternden Auroren an. Diese trauten sich nicht den Blick zu erwidern, was sowieso schwer war, denn sie konnten Hermines Augen nicht sehen.

„Genau. Und rate mal wer sie geschickt hat.", bestätigte Ginny. „Es war…" „Harry Potter.", vollendete Hermine den Satz.

„Und was hat Gemüse schälen bitte schön damit zu tun?" Der Ton klang so skeptisch, dass alle Teufelsfalken in der Halle sich zusammenreißen mussten, um nicht lauthals loszulachen.

„Weil wir sie so behandeln.", erwiderte darauf Luna.

„Oh.", kam es geistreich von Hermine. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht."

Das lockte schließlich ein belustigtes Lachen von allen Seiten hervor.

„Ach, wo ist übrigens der schwarze Falke?", fragte Blaise nach.

„Kommt gleich. Mit zehn Anhängern in Anmarsch." Mehr sagte Hermine nicht, woher sollte sie wissen, dass sie die Auroren nicht wieder freiließen?

Kaum ausgesprochen tauchten zehn weitere Anhänger auf und Draco höchstpersönlich flog stolz in seiner Falkenform hinein. Erst jetzt fiel den Auroren auf, dass jeder der Anführer bestimmt ein besonderer Animagus war, denn die beeindruckende Rauchwolke war nicht normal.

„Bevor du uns fragst: Das sind zwei Spione von Harry Potter ausgesandt und wir bestrafen sie gerade nur.", erklärte Neville gleich sofort, was die Anhänger wieder belustigte. Neville hatte für heute bestimmt schon mindestens fünf Mal erklärt, dass es Spione waren.

Draco stieß einen Falkenschrei aus und landete.

„Tötet sie nicht. Wir sollten den Auroren wissen lassen, dass ihr Versuch gescheitert war.", sagte Draco sofort, als er wieder Mensch war. Während er auf Hermine zuschritt, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein, zischte er: „Seid nur ihr zwei Spione oder habt ihr eine andere Taktik? Sprecht!"

Die Auroren sagten nichts, nur ein Stöhnen war zu hören. Schließlich erwiderte Flagg: „Nur über unsere Leiche."

„Das lässt sich machen. Aber erst wollen wir die Information.", meinte daraufhin Hermine. „Crucio!"

„Das macht doch kein Spaß alleine zu foltern. Jeder ist dazu aufgefordert!", lachte Blaise wahnsinnig und sagte selber „Crucio".

Mehrstimmig hallte es wieder und man konnte sich denken, was für eine Qual das sein musste.

„Stopp! Sie sollen nicht ihr Verstand verlieren.", sagte Neville plötzlich, bei dem Gedanken an seine Eltern. Taktvollerweise gehorchten alle.

„Zwingt uns nicht nachzufragen.", zischte Draco gefährlich und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken. „Denn ich kann auch handgreiflich werden, wenn ich Magie nicht benutze."

Flagg sah seinen Kollegen erst entschuldigend an, bevor er tief Luft holte und seine Augen schloss.

„Harry Potter will mehrere Dutzend Spione einsetzen, damit irgendwann vielleicht die Hälfte der Anhänger nur noch Auroren sind und wir euch stürzen können."

Alle Teufelsfalken lachten schallend auf und machten hämische Bemerkungen, sogar Draco ließ ein kaltes Lachen erklingen.

„Das ist lächerlicher als alles andere was ich je gehört habe.", sagte Draco verabscheuend, drehte sich zu Hermine um, als würde er eine Zustimmung verlangen. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie kannte ihn sehr gut und wusste, dass er sie sehnsüchtig ansah.

„Es reicht nun. Ich werde den Rest erledigen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen, jeder soll entweder nach Hause oder an die Arbeit gehen.", verkündete Hermine.

Die Anhänger trollten sich, nur noch die sechs Anführer blieben. Hermine betäubte die Auroren und sagte: „Harry hatte mich vor zwei Wochen aufgesucht und wollte wahrscheinlich mit mir darüber reden. Aber dann hat er mich und Draco zusammen gesehen und versucht, mich zu…wie soll ich sagen? Er wollte mich überzeugen, überreden, vorschreiben, dass ich nicht mehr mit Draco sein sollte. Deshalb bin ich dann ausgerastet und wir haben kein bisschen darüber gesprochen, was hätte wichtig sein können."

Draco schluckte, wenn Hermine sich jemanden widersetzte, dann musste es wirklich ernst sein. Er konnte es sich nicht ausmalen, was er durch seine Dummheit getan hatte. Vielleicht würden sie nun von Harry mehr verfolgt denn je. Er wusste, dass Harry Potter sehr stur war und er war sich sicher, dass Hermine nun eine harte Zeit haben würde.

„Schatz, tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht beim Arbeiten stören sollen.", murmelte Draco und umarmte Hermine. Diese seufzte nur und erwiderte: „Ist doch egal. Schon mal was vom Gedächtniszauber gehört? Außerdem war es der Spaß wert."

„Aber wir können es nicht ewig verbergen! Sollen doch die anderen Männer wissen, dass du vergeben bist!", meinte daraufhin Draco vorwurfsvoll und eine Spur von Eifersucht war hörbar.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören…aber wir kommen uns ziemlich fehl am Platz vor…", unterbrach Blaise räuspernd das Gespräch.

„Sorry…", kam es von beiden Seiten.

„Wolltest du nicht noch was erledigen?", sagte Neville. Hermine nickte und drehte sich zu den betäubten Auroren um. Sie ritzte unbeirrt einige Wörter in die entblößte Brust von Flagg.

„Was denkst du Ginny? Habe ich mehr Muskeln als er?", fragte Blaise, während er anscheinend kritisch die Bauchmuskeln von den Auroren ansah. Ginny kicherte und sagte: „Na klar. Schau dir das mal an. Entenbrust, ist ja mehr als verabscheuend."

Daraufhin lachten alle und Hermine schwenkte prustend ihr Zauberstab schwungvoll zur Seite.

„Lass mal sehen.", sagte Draco und beugte sich vor.

„_**Spione zwecklos"**_

„Sollten wir auch hinschreiben, dass wir keine Leute mit Entenbrust aufnehmen?", keuchte Ginny noch außer Atem und brach erneut in eine Lachsalve. Die anderen stimmten mit ein, manchmal war es einfach zu komisch, was einem einfallen konnte.

„Natürlich, und niemand wird es auffallen, dass Diebe nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als Leute nach ihrem Aussehen zu beurteilen.", sagte Hermine sarkastisch, musste aber trotzdem grinsen. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und ritzte dem anderen Auroren ebenfalls ein paar Wörter ein.

„_**Ihr habt verloren"**_

_Next morning_

„Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Kommen Sie bitte schnell, es ist sehr dringend!", schrie ein Auror und fuchtelte unbeholfen mit seinen Armen herum. „Es ist was Schreckliches passiert!"

Harry rollte so gut es in seinem Rollstuhl ging dem rennenden Auroren hinterher, sein Gehirn durchsuchte nach Vorfälle, die er vielleicht vergessen hatte.

In Gedanken versunken fuhr er beinahe in den Auroren hinein. In sekundenschnelle bemerkte er, dass sich ein Kreis um anscheinend etwas Interessantes gebildet hatte. Niemand sagte was, das Entsetzen in ihren Gesichtern konnte man wie ein offenes Buch ablesen.

„Lasst mich durch, was ist lo-" Er brach mitten im Satz ab. „Oh nein", keuchte Harry entsetzt.

„Die Gefürchteten haben Recht. Wir können nichts mehr machen. Alle Pläne wurden zerstört. Wir haben verloren.", flüsterte ein Auror tonlos, während sein trüber Blick auf seine tapferen Kollegen fiel.

Die Stille wurde von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen, darauf folgten mehrere entsetzte Aufschreie.

"Sie leben noch! Holt Hilfe, holt Ärzte!", rief Harry befehlerisch, während er zusah, wie die zwei ihre Augen flatternd öffneten.

„Sind wir im Himmel?"


	24. Chapter 24

Fragen die ich übersehen habe:

Valerie: Es ist alles verlaufen wie im 7. Band beschrieben, Hermine hat Harry geholfen Horcruxe zu suchen und zu zerstören.

olsenworld: Der kleine Junge, der einen Teufelsfalkenumhang geschenkt bekommen hatte, wird noch vorkommen.

* * *

„_So, zu einer weiteren Stunde.", kündigte Nefas gut gelaunt an. _

„_Die Magie des Verbrechens besteht nicht nur daraus, diese Flüche zu benutzen, sondern auch zu beherrschen. Du hast dich oft gefragt was das heißt und ich habe das immer nur grob erwähnt. Nun bist du bereit, Genaueres davon zu erfahren. _

_Du musst die Kraft der Flüche genau dosieren und einschätzen können, aber das ist noch lang nicht alles. Du darfst nicht in die dunklen Künste verfallen, denn sonst bist du verloren und setzt der Welt unnötigen Schaden zu. Liebes, ich kann deine sarkastischen Gedanken lesen und ich verstehe sie auch. Warum bist du auserwählt worden, eine Meisterin des Verbrechens zu werden, obwohl man damit gleichzeitig verhindern will, dass ein dunkler Lord entsteht und die Weltherrschaft will? Verbrecher schaden doch der Welt und trotzdem wollen die Meister des Verbrechens wiederum verhindern, dass etwas Schlimmeres passiert. _

_Ich habe dir doch von diesem Gleichgewicht erzählt. Die Welt würde untergehen, wenn es nur freundliche Seiten gibt und die Welt würde untergehen, wenn es nur feindliche oder böse Seiten gibt. Doch dieser Gut und Böse sorgt für Ausgleich. Viele sagen, wenn die Welt friedlich wäre, dann gäbe es keine Kriege oder Streitfälle. Das ist falsch. _

_Viele denken, dass die gute Seite die einzige Seite wäre, die Vorteile und Frieden mit sich bringt. Wenn das wirklich so ist, wenn das alle sagen, wenn das alle so wollen, wieso schließt die Welt nicht Frieden und alle leben glücklich zusammen? Weil das einfach nicht geht. Die Welt kann nicht miteinander leben. _

_Zu verleugnen, dass man den Nachbar hasst und ihn dann anlächelt ist schlimmer, als wenn du deinen Hass gegen ihn zeigst. Die falsche Freundlichkeit ist eine Qual. Oh nein, das ist nicht für das eigene Wohl. Überhaupt nicht. _

_Stell dir vor, du kennst einen, der sich für einen guten Kumpel von dir hält und denkt, du wirst ihm bestimmt diversen Gefallen nicht ausschlagen. Da du jedoch freundlich bist, sagst du es ihm nicht und erträgst diese Schmerzen. Du hasst ihn und doch musst du ihn behandeln wie ein Freund. Das ist eigentlich dann deine eigene Schuld, doch der Hass macht dich blind vor der Wahrheit und du gibst die Schuld dem „Kumpel". Irgendwann haltest du das nicht mehr aus und begehst Mord oder Selbstmord. Der Hass hat dich aufgefressen und deinen Verstand manipuliert. Diese Verbrechen sind dazu da, dein Herz zu befreien und die Abneigungen in Lauf zu setzen. Du fühlst dich besser, du bist im Glauben, dass du das Richtige getan hast. Die Konsequenzen sind dir egal, es ist es wert gewesen, deine Wut herauszulassen, sagst du dir. _

_Hättest du ihm jedoch am Anfang klar gemacht, dass du ihn verabscheust, dann wäre es nie dazu gekommen, dass sich der Hass in dir staut und nie freigelassen werden kann. Das ist das Gleiche wie ein Wasserfluss. Lass es langsam weiter fließen, beseitige ein paar störende Brücken wenn es nötig ist und die Häuser im Dorf werden nie überschwemmt. Staust du jedoch das Wasser an und irgendwann halten die Dämme nicht mehr, dann ist das Dorf verloren. _

_Ich weiß, dass ist immer noch so verwirrend. Du denkst, dass man als guter Mensch keinen Hass empfinden kann. Hermine, es kommt nicht darauf an, was ein Mensch empfindet, es kommt darauf an, was der Mensch tut. Hat er viele Völker gerettet, dann hat er es gut getan. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass er keinen Hass empfinden kann. _

_Sieh dir Harry Potter an. Du kennst ihn und er hat immer das getan, was er für gut hielt. Und er hat die Welt von Voldemort befreit, ist das nicht ein Zug für die gute Seite? Und trotzdem hat er oft Hass gespürt und sogar mal gefoltert. Er hatte unverzeihliche Flüche eingesetzt in seinem 17. Lebensjahr. Doch um dir eines klar zu machen: Es gibt überhaupt keine gute und böse Seite. Die ganze Zeit, wo ich diese Ausdrücke benutzte, war nur um das zu verdeutlichen. Aber jetzt ist es Zeit, dich wirklich aufzuklären. _

_Die Leute, die dunkle Magie einsetzen und ihr verfallen sind, bezeichnen sich selber gewiss nicht als böse. Jeder denkt, was er tut ist richtig. Aber was heißt dann böse? Wenn man Menschen tötet? Dann wäre die angeblich gute Seite auch böse, denn es gibt noch heute die Todesstrafe. Werden sie dann nicht selber zum Mörder, wenn sie einen Verurteilten ermorden? Das ist ein nie endender Teufelskreis. Das musst du verstehen. Es gibt keine eindeutige Einteilung in Gut und Böse. Nur die Einteilung in Schaden und Wohltat. Doch auch das ist nicht eindeutig. Es gibt genug Beispiele, denk nach, ich habe eindeutig schon zu viel geredet."_

_Tatsächlich dachte Hermine darauf: Ja, in London. Neue Shops werden eröffnet, Wolkenkratzer werden gebaut und alle die sich das leisten können, genießen es dort zu leben. Doch die früheren Bauern, die dort gewohnt hatten, haben nicht so viel Geld und müssen wegziehen. Nicht wenige Menschen werden obdachlos und arm. Für sie ist das dann eine Qual, während die Reichen der Regierung zustimmen, neue Läden zu eröffnen. _

„_Sehr gut", sagte Nefas begeistert. „Das ist nur ein Beispiel. Aber die anderen werden wir nicht erwähnen. Noch eine Frage?"_

_Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wenn sie wach gewesen wäre. Was bedeutete eigentlich „der Magie des Verbrechens verfallen"? _

_Nefas kicherte. „Sehr gut. Das ist nämlich fast das gleiche wie die dunklen Künste. Oder wenn ich behaupten darf, das gleiche. _

_Nun, ich fange mal an, bevor ich abschweife. Warum waren viele dunkle Flüche verboten? Weil sie sich verführerisch gut anfühlten. Der Anwender verfällt in einen Rausch und wird irgendwann nicht mehr genug davon bekommen. So macht er das immer wieder und er bekommt keine Hemmungen davon. Nein, er fühlt sich mächtig und er wird wahnsinnig. Er hat die Vorstellung, niemand könnte ihn besiegen und er will die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen. Und damit hat er nicht ganz Unrecht. Weil er so gnadenlos die dunklen Flüche einsetzt, wird er gefürchtet und um nicht diese Opfer zu sein, schließen sich viele ihm an. Doch falsch gedacht. Denn die Leute, die den dunklen Künsten verfallen, sind Leute, die nicht lieben können. Es reicht schon, wenn sie auch nur ansatzweise Zuneigung spüren können um dem Verfall zu widersetzen._

_Deswegen foltern sie sogar ihre eigene Gefolgsleute und das hilft den außen stehenden Leuten nicht, weniger Angst vor den Wahnsinnigen zu haben. _

_Aber wenn du die dunklen Künste benutzt und ihr nicht verfällst, sondern normal bleibst, dann beherrschst du sie. Du musst sie genau benutzen können und erst wenn du es schaffst, mit Leichtigkeit zu bestimmen, welcher Körperteil eines Menschen besonders schmerzen soll, dann ist meine Arbeit getan. Das natürlich ohne Zauberstab. Nicht mal mit der Hand. Dein Magiefluss muss es machen."_

_Erstaunt schwieg Hermine für eine Weile. Doch Zweifel kamen auf. Die dunklen Künste waren doch das gleiche wie die Magie des Verbrechens. Wieso hat es trotzdem ein eigenes Element, das niemand kennt?_

„_Das, Hermine, kann dir niemand genau beantworten. Viele vermuten jedoch, dass die dunklen Künste nicht nur dazu da sind, grausame Dinge anzustellen, aber Magie des Verbrechens kann man nur für Gräueltaten verwenden. Doch man ist sich nicht sicher, also erhoffe dir nicht zu viel, meine Liebe. Leider kann ich auch nicht mehr machen."_

_Hermine schien zu verstehen. Langsam verarbeitete sie ihre Daten und dachte nach. Aber wenn sie ihre Gedanken festhalten wollte, dann entwichen sie ihr wie Luft, die sie mit der Hand halten wollte. Frustriert stieß sie einen Seufzer los und gab auf, weiter nachzudenken. Aber mit einem Mal wurde sie misstrauisch._

_Nefas kicherte amüsiert und höhnte wie beim ersten Mal: „Schwach. Wenn du dir zu wenig Mühe gibst, dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Du bist es nicht würdig."_

_Auch wenn Hermine wusste, dass es nicht verletzend gemeint ist, konnte sie nicht anders und wurde verbissen. Gereizt fauchte sie: „Du hast was mit mir angestellt. Ich kann einen fremden Magiefluss bei mir spüren. Darauf fall ich nicht noch mal drein."_

_Nefas wirkte überrascht. Wortlos zog sie sich aus Hermines Gedanken zurück, die sie wirklich manipuliert hatte, damit Hermine nicht konzentriert nachdenken konnte. Schließlich stotterte sie: „Du…du hast es herausgefunden, ohne dass ich dir je was darüber erzählt habe"_

_Nun grinste Hermine hämisch. Sie konnte sich den Spott nicht verkneifen: „Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem mickrigen Geist verarschen."_

_Nefas hüstelte empört und schnaubte: „Ich werde nicht darauf andeuten, dass bei mir Umgangsprache nicht gut ankommt."_

„_Mir doch egal", kam es von Hermine. Sie klang wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Eltern nicht gehorchen wollte. _

_Leicht säuerlich zischte Nefas: „Es reicht. Du bist 25 und eine Auserwählte des Frevelgottes."_

„_Soll heißen?", fragte Hermine unschuldig. _

„_Das soll heißen, dass du dich zivilisiert benehmen sollst."_

_Nun klang Hermine selbstbewusst, erwachsen und geschäftstüchtig: „Ich denke, wir könnten keine weiteren Zögerungen gebrauchen. Fahren Sie fort, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schlafen widme."_

_Stille. Schließlich meinte Nefas: „OK, du hast gewonnen. Außerdem ist der Unterricht für heute sowieso beendet. Aber ich bin nun mal neugierig und habe noch einige Fragen."_

„_Lass hören", seufzte Hermine. _

„_Wenn Menschen sich…chrm…fortpflanzen, was passiert danach?"_

_Hermine verkniff sich ein Kichern und begann zu erklären._

Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster direkt auf Dracos Gesicht, das einen friedlichen Ausdruck zeigte. Als sich die Sonnenstrahlen nach oben bahnten und schließlich seine Augen trafen, blinzelte dieser und fing an sich zu regen. Vorsichtig räkelte er sich und als er ein gefährliches Knacken vernahm, ließ er es bleiben. Er hatte die ganze Nacht durch auf eine Position geschlafen. Das wurde nun immer öfter, seit Dolus ihn nachts unterrichtete und er seit dem tief schlief, ohne sich auch nur einmal im Schlaf umzudrehen.

Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf und blickte abwesend einmal im Zimmer um. Sein Blick landete schließlich auf Hermine, die noch schlief und er musste lächeln. Behutsam deckte er sie mit der verrutschten Bettdecke wieder zu, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie sich erkältete.

„_Was für ein sorgsamer Gentleman.", _höhnte Dolus in seinem Inneren. Draco ignorierte ihn. Manchmal verfluchte er Dolus, manchmal wusste er nicht, was er ohne ihn machen soll. Denn wenn Draco in der Arbeit saß und sie zusammen Lügen auftischten, dann war Dolus fröhlich und konzentriert. Er lachte nicht über Dracos Vorschläge, wenn sie mal unglaubwürdig waren, sondern verbesserte ihn und gab ihm die Kraft, seinen Job ohne Mühen zu bestehen. Aber wenn die Fälle nicht von den Teufelsdalken waren, dann half Dolus ihm nur den Täter schneller zu fassen. Dafür war Draco ihm mehr als dankbar, doch wie schon gesagt, hatte sein Vertrauter auch Macken.

Um sich aufzufrischen, ging Draco unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser prasselte sanft auf ihn und glitt seinen Körper hinunter. Nun ganz munter trocknete er sich ab und zog sich an.

Derweil ist Hermine wach geworden und beobachtete ihn leise, wie er geschmeidig in die Kleidungen reinschlüpfte. Zwar war sie schon oft genug in den Genuss gekommen, seinen Körper zu erkunden, dennoch seufzte sie innerlich wieder auf.

„_Ich muss mir den Anblick wohl erst gewöhnen müssen. Bin ja glatt neidisch auf dich.", _kam es auch seufzend von Nefas. Hermine grinste und meinte: _Jetzt pass mal auf._

Sie schrie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und wand sich panisch im Bett. Wild um sich schlagend, keuchte sie wie vor Schmerzen. Sofort wirbelte Draco um und mit einem Schritt war er an ihr Bett. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, die versuchten ihn zu schlagen und flüsterte beruhigend: „Es ist alles gut, ich bin bei dir. Keine Angst"

Als das anscheinend nicht wirkte, beugte er sich runter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Abwehrattacken ließen nach und Hermine erwiderte den Kuss. Schließlich lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem Bett und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„_Hermine, du bist so was von hinterlistig. Aber mir gefällt die Art.", kicherte Nefas. _

Nach schier Stunden ließen sie voneinander ab und Draco keuchte atemlos, aber immer noch besorgt: „Was war mit dir?"

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an und sagte: „Was soll gewesen sein? Du hast mich wach geküsst und jetzt bin ich Schuld daran oder was?"

Doch der Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen und Draco kam ihr auf der Schliche. „Du!", rief er lachend und stürzte sich erneut auf sie zu. Hermine quiekte erschrocken auf und wurde unter Draco bedeckt.

„Mach das nie wieder, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du hättest es auch verlangen können!", sagte Draco vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich wollte nur testen, wie schnell mein Geliebter auf die Lösung kommt, mich zu beruhigen", meinte Hermine nur.

Beide wälzten sich lachend hin und her, bis sie erschöpft wurden. Sie standen auf und bereiteten sich auf den freien Tag vor.

„Hast du was vor?", fragte Hermine Draco nebenbei, während sie sich Kaffee eingoss.

„Nö", kam es knapp von ihm. Er blätterte desinteressiert in der Zeitung bis er abrupt stoppte und eine Seite zurückging. Hermine beachtete es nicht weiter, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin, um ein Magazin für Mode zu lesen.

„Hermine", fragte Draco leise. Die Angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie den bedrohlichen Ton gehört hatte. Statt zu antworten, stand sie auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm neben Draco Platz, der verbissen auf einen Artikel starrte. Erschrocken keuchte Hermine auf, als sie die Überschrift sah.

_**Hermine Granger in Gefahr?**_

_Josh Kingston, ein ehemaliger Kollege von Hermine Granger (_Hermine schnaubte ungläubig auf_), machte das Ministerium darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Kollegin in Gefahr sei. Auf die Frage warum er darauf komme, behauptete er, dass er gewisse Anzeichen gesehen habe. In einem Interview erklärte er deutlich seine Vermutungen. _

_**TP**__: „Warum denken Sie, dass Ihre Kollegin Hermine Granger in Gefahr sein könnte?"_

_**JK**__: „Ich habe auch eine Zeit gebraucht, bis ich bemerkte, wie merkwürdig sie sich verhielt. Die neue Organisation könnte der Grund sein. Ich habe nur vage Vermutungen, doch ich halte es für möglich, dass Ms Granger von den Teufelsfalken erpresst wird." _

_**TP**__: „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"_

_**JK**__: „Sie arbeitet unvollständig und weicht Fragen bezüglich dieser Organisation aus. Ich habe die Erlaubnis gehabt, ihre Fälle anzuschauen und was ich gesehen habe, erstaunt und entsetzt mich. Leider darf ich Ihnen es nicht genau sagen, aber die Angaben auf den Formularen waren meist nur grob beschrieben oder wenn ich behaupten darf, falsch. Meine Meinung, dass sie erpresst wird, hat einen Grund. Sie ist die Leiterin der Abteilung „Verbrechen und Gesetzesbrecher" und somit auch zuständig für die Anschläge der Teufelsfalken. Doch diese Organisation ist clever und haben Ms Granger unter Kontrolle, damit sie nicht die Diebe auffliegen lassen kann."_

_**TP**__: „Was denken Sie, was Sie dagegen machen können?"_

_**JK**__: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber das beste wird wohl sein, wenn man ihr Aurorenschutz bietet, Auroren die sie jeden Tag begleiten um zu vermeiden, dass die Teufelsfalken Rache nehmen wollen. Bis dahin soll Ms Granger schnellstmöglich die Fälle richtig bearbeiten und die Organisation wird Geschichte sein. Aber erst müssen wir sie informieren"_

_**TP**: "Was könnte noch der Grund sein, dass diese eigentlich vertrauenswürdige Person nun nicht mehr ihrer Arbeit nachgeht?"_

_**JK:** "Sie befindet sich in einer sehr misslichen Lage, ich kann sie gut verstehen, warum sie Angst um ihr Leben hat. Und ich habe noch eine Vermutung, doch es will nichts bedeuten. Sie ist öfters mit Draco Malfoy gesichtet worden und wenn ich mich nicht irre, war er mal Todesser. Er ist durchaus fähig ein Teufelsfalke zu sein, denn diese Organisation nimmt nur gebildete Zauberer und Hexen auf. Er ist meiner Ansicht nach sehr verdächtig, er scheint etwas mit der Erpressung von Ms Granger zu tun zu haben."_

_**TP**__: „Vielen Dank für Ihr Interview, Mr Kingston"_

„Was denkst du, Schatz?", sagte Draco immer noch gefährlich leise. Er sehnte sich nach Rache, alles in ihm schrie danach, sogar Dolus stimmte ihm zu.

Hermine wusste, dass er gleich die Kontrolle verlieren würde, wenn sie nichts dagegen tat und streichelte ihn beruhigend. Sie selber wurde auf einmal bedrückt und konnte sich das Zusammenziehen ihres Herzen nicht erklären. Ihr wurde es mit einem Mal klar. Sie hatte versagt.

„Ich denke, es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe erbärmlich versagt. Seine einzige Begegnung reicht mir aus, wie ich ihn einschätzen soll. Er ist bestimmt sauer wegen uns und wird nicht so schnell aufgeben. Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, ich bin daran gescheitert. Ich hätte mir mehr Mühe beim Arbeiten geben sollen. Lass mich kurz allein", flüsterte Hermine traurig. Schnell stand sie auf und verschwand aus dem Raum, Draco aber reagierte schnell und sprintete ihr hinterher. Mit einem Sprung schaffte er es noch, ihr Handgelenk zu ergreifen. Sie wand sich und schluchzte auf. „Nein, lass mich"

Sogleich vernahm er einen lauten Knall und das bedeutete, dass sie sehr unkonzentriert appariert hatte. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht zersplintert wurde und sah traurig die Stelle an, wo er noch vorhin ihr Handgelenk gehalten hatte. Er versuchte zu ihrem Haus zu apparieren, doch irgendwas blockte ihn und seufzend nahm er wahr, dass sie den Apparierschutz aktiviert hatte.

Besorgt ging er zurück zum Esszimmer und starrte zornig den Zeitungsartikel an. Einige Sekunden lang blieb er da stehen und sein Zorn stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Plötzlich fing der Tagespropheten an zu kokeln und ging schließlich in Flammen auf. Keine Asche blieb übrig, alles war sauber weggebrannt worden.

„_Sehr gut, du hast es geschafft mit deiner Magie es brennen zu lassen. Dein nächster Schritt ist es, ohne Wut die unnützlichen Dinger zu brennen. Ach ja, wegen Hermine, mach das was du für richtig hältst", _sagte Dolus stolz, aber im letzten Satz schwang wirklich Bedauern mit. Er schien endlich verstanden zu haben, was Liebe bedeutet.

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und fasste ein Entschluss. Rache.

„_Brav, Junge", _stimmte Dolus zu. „_Ich weiß wo der Scheißkerl ist. Wir Gesandten waren schon immer besonders, aber bevor ich abschweife: Denk an nichts, denn ich bring dich dort hin. Und gib ihm von mir einen Arschtritt."_

Draco lächelte leicht. „Du lernst schnell", murmelte er. Er fegte alle Gedanken weg, aber es war schwierig. Schließlich wurde er ruhig. Als eine Zeit nichts passierte, öffnete Draco seine Augen und wollte Dolus schon wütend anpfeifen, als er sich woanders befand. Er stand in einem Wohnzimmer, das über und über mit Markenmöbel ausgestattet war.

_Wie hast du das gemacht?_, fragte Draco überrascht. _„Pff, das können nur die Beherrscher der Magie des Verbrechens. Du spürst nichts, sondern musst nur die Augen zu machen und schon tauchst du woanders auf. Aber nicht wie aus einer Rauchwolke, sondern erst eine blasse Gestalt bis sie schließlich zu einer festen Form wird. So, genug geredet. Dieser Möchtegern kommt in einer Minute. Ich denke, dein Auftritt soll in Erinnerung bleiben. Ach ja, verkleide dich und stelle das geschickt an, dass er sich nicht trauen wird, deine Begegnung zu verraten."_

_Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Idee, _dachte Draco grimmig. Er zauberte sich seine Teufelsfalkenverkleidung herbei und zog sie schnell an. Er setzte noch die Kapuze auf und nahm auf einem der luxuriösen Sessel Platz. Lässig lehnte er sich an und schon hörte er die Türe öffnen. Ein Schlüssel klimperte und eine Jacke wurde aufgehängt. Gleichmäßige Schritte kamen auf das Wohnzimmer zu, die Wohnzimmertür ging auf und der Mann an der Tür stockte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, flog sein Zauberstab aus der Hand und die Tür schloss sich von selbst zu.

Draco saß immer noch gemütlich im Sessel. Mit seiner linken Hand spielte er mit Joshs Zauberstab, in der rechten deutete er seinen auf ihn. Josh schien Angst zu haben, aber höhnte dennoch: „Wer bist du? Der lächerliche Sensemann, die die Muggel fürchten? Oh nein, Moment, ich erinnere mich. Du bist der Anführer der Babyfalken."

Draco lachte kalt und meinte nur: „Ich bin nicht der einzige Anführer."

Josh starrte ihn nur an. Sekunden später spottete er wieder: „Denkst wohl, du bist was besseres. Aber du bist feige, lauerst hier auf mich und nimmst meinen Zauberstab weg. Wieso duellieren wir uns nicht wie richtige Männer?"

Ein emotionsloses Lachen kam von Draco. Das beunruhigte Josh mehr als jede schlimme Antwort.

„Erstens", flüsterte Draco bedrohlich, was Josh zusammenzucken ließ, „habe ich keine Zeit mit dir zu duellieren. Ich will was viel…Schöneres machen. Zweitens, ich würde sowieso gewinnen und drittens, du bist kein richtiger Mann."

Josh vergaß seine Furcht und wurde böse. „Ach ja? Dann zeig mir dein Gesicht und steh mir gegenüber!"

Draco rührte sich nicht, stattdessen gähnte er geräuschvoll. Den Zauberstab, das Josh gehörte, betrachtete er anscheinend nachdenklich, denn er neigte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Joshs Zauberstab auseinander gesprengt und die Einzelteile flogen durch die Luft. Dabei wurde ein Splitter in Dracos Hand begraben, da er keinen Handschuh trug, dieser aber reagierte lässig. Ohne zu Zögern zog er den Splitter heraus und heilte mit seinem Zauberstab die Wunde.

Josh hatte derweil unfassbar zugesehen. „Was willst du?", rief er verzweifelt.

„Dein Blut, deine qualvolle Schreie", meinte Draco ungerührt. Josh erschauderte und sagte: „Wieso? Was habe ich dir getan?"

„Vieles, was du nicht hättest tun sollen. Meine stets gut informierten Quellen haben mir gesagt, dass du im Tagespropheten behauptest, dass Granger von uns erpresst wird. Was für ein armseliger Versuch, dich wichtig zu machen. Wir müssen sie nicht bedrohen um verdeckt zu bleiben. Das ist nahezu eine Provokation und Beleidigung für mich und meine Leute. Ich denke, sie sollten auch einen Anteil am Spaß haben. Soll ich sie rufen oder nicht? Was denkst du?"

Natürlich wollte Josh sie auf gar keinen Fall haben, aber er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Panik breitete sich in ihn aus. Was würde er mit ihm machen?

"Und Draco Malfoy und ein Teufelsfalke, also bitte. Wir nehmen keine unfähigen Todesser. Dein Interview gefällt mir gar nicht, das ist eine Schande, aber wahrscheinlich hast du das so gewollt, dass ich komme."

Josh starrte Draco ungläubig an und krächzte gequält: "Wieso sollte ich Sie rufen?"

Draco lachte kalt auf und erwiderte: "Vielleicht weil du selber willst, dass du bestraft wirst. Tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, dass du bestraft werden musst. Oder denkst du, du wirst durch meinen und gleich mehreren Teufelsfalken Besuch berühmter? Ich denke nicht, denn danach bist du tot. Wenn du Glück hast, stirbst du erst im Krankenhaus, wo du jeden erzählen kannst, dass du von allen Anführern gefoltert worden bist."

Josh wimmerte nur erbärmlich, aber der Teufelsfalke, der es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, schien davon kein Notiz zu nehmen.

Draco schien gelangweilt zu sein. „Holst du mir mal ein Glas Wein? Oh, das ist viel zu unhöflich, entschuldige mich. Accio Wein."

Tatsächlich kam eine Weinflasche angeschwebt und stoppte brav vor seiner Hand. Er ergriff sie und zauberte noch ein Glas her. Gemächlich goss er sich Wein ein und nahm schließlich ein Schluck. Ein zweites Glas erschien und die Weinflasche schüttete automatisch Wein in das Glas. Draco ließ es auf den erstarrten Josh schweben und meinte: „Vielleicht solltest du auch was trinken. Denn Schreien ist sehr anstrengend auf Dauer."

Josh zitterte, weigerte sich jedoch das Glas Wein anzunehmen. Trotz seiner Verfassung brachte er höhnisch heraus: „Und wenn ich das nicht trinken will?"

„Dann musst du es schlucken" und ohne Vorwarnung füllte sich sein Rachen mit Wein voll, er wollte es ausspucken, doch sein Mund war fest verschlossen. Da er nicht ersticken wollte, schluckte er schließlich runter und würgte. Dabei wurde seine Speiseröhre schmerzhaft auseinander gepresst.

„War doch nicht schwer", sagte Draco.

Keuchend lehnte sich Josh an die verschlossene Tür und schloss seine Augen. Wenn er sie nur aufbrechen könnte…

Draco nippte immer noch am Weinglas, anscheinend wartete er auf jemand. Josh wusste, dass er erst entlassen werden würde, wenn er genug Schmerzen abbekommen hatte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sank sein Herz noch tiefer, als das noch möglich gewesen wäre. Vier weitere unheimliche Gestalten standen nun in seinem Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los?", sagte einer von ihnen. So wie Blaise Draco kannte, waren sie nicht umsonst gerufen worden. Draco sagte nichts, sondern schickte allen seine Erinnerungen. Sofort wurden auch sie wütend. Ginny wurde feurig und trat vor.

„Lasst mich als aller erstes den Spaß haben.", das brummte sie so tief, dass Josh glaubte, sie wäre auch ein Mann. Ehe er aber weiter nachdenken konnte, ob Ginny nun ein Mann oder eine Frau war, sank er stöhnend zu Knie. Ein kurzer, aber intensiver Schmerz, war durch seinen Körper gezuckt.

„Steh auf", sagte eine hintere Gestalt, die sich als Luna herausstellte, sanft, dass Josh für einen Moment stockte. Verunsichert starrte er sie an. Er war sich sicher, das war eine Frau. Aber wieso war sie freundlich zu ihm? Wieso sagten die anderen Gestalten nicht, dass sie zu sanft zu ihm war? Zögernd stand er auf. Er wich sicherheitshalber nach hinten so gut es ging, aber er stieß auf die verschlossene Tür.

Luna ging langsam auf ihn zu und sagte nichts. Josh jedoch fühlte sich nicht bedroht und Sicherheit überströmte ihn. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später kämpfen musste. Wieso nicht gleich jetzt eine ausschalten? Er schnellte auf Luna zu und holte aus, seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt, und schlug in die kleine Dunkelheit, wo er das Gesicht vermutete. Doch statt eines erwarteten Widerstand, schien er durch die Luft zu schlagen. Hastig zog er seine Hand zurück und sah mit Entsetzen, dass seine ganze Hand mit Blasen übersät war. Erst jetzt spürte er den brennenden Schmerz und jaulte auf.

„Mit Aufstehen meinte ich nicht, mich anzugreifen.", sagte Luna immer noch sanft. Ihr Zauberstab schnellte einmal hoch und Josh wurde nach hinten gerissen. Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein rasender Schmerz am Unterarm und er brauchte nicht nachzusehen, was passiert war. Seine Haut wurde aufgeschlitzt.

„Nur damit du nicht wieder versuchst einen zu schlagen", summte Luna fröhlich. Josh erkannte, warum niemand sie gehindert hatte. Ihre Stimme und Ausstrahlung war sanft und überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. Doch genau das war faszinierend an ihr. Die falsche Sicherheit wurde einem zum Verhängnis, wenn man nicht aufpasste.

„Macht es schnell", presste Josh hervor. Dabei wollte er nicht vor Angst kollabieren. Je schneller, desto besser.

„Hast du was gesagt?", sagte Neville kalt. Josh wiederholte seine Bitte und bereute es sofort. Er spürte, wie ihn etwas schnitt, langsam und tief. Jeder Zentimeter schien Jahre zu dauern und erst nach Jahrhunderten hörte es auf. Zu seinem Entsetzen heilte sich die lange Schnittwunde wieder und er konnte nur noch das nachlassende Prickeln fühlen. Und schon wieder begann die Prozedur von neuem.

Josh schrie wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Er brüllte flehentlich und bat um Vergebung, als aber dies alles nicht half, schrie er: „Ich werde mich euch anschließen, wenn es euch befriedigt."

Tatsächlich hörte die Folterei auf. Josh glaubte, dass sie nachdachten und dann „Ja" sagen würde, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Von neuem wurden seine Nerven herausgefordert, wie viel sie aushalten konnten. Seine Kreische wurden verstummt, so konnte er hören, was Draco zu sagen hatte.

„Wir werden dich nie aufnehmen. Nur wirklich Ausgebildete haben bei uns eine Chance. Doch du widerst uns an. Aber es gibt einen Weg, wie du ein Treffen mit uns höchstpersönlich vermeiden kannst. Du ziehst den Schrott in der Zeitung zurück und wir kommen nicht wieder." _Aber unsere Anhänger, _fügte Draco grimmig hinzu. Dolus in ihm lachte, er schien vergnügt zu sein und sagte dauernd: _„Ein wahrer Slytherin"_

Josh nickte heftig. Er wollte nur, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten. Er zuckte immer noch von den Nachwirkungen des Fluches, als er am Boden lag. Die Anführer traten über ihn, um sich noch mal im Haus umzusehen. Draco legte einen Fluch auf Josh, so dass dieser sterben würde, wenn er die Teufelsfalken verraten würde.

Ginny trat absichtlich auf ihn, als sie vorbeiging, was Josh zum Stöhnen brachte. Seine Lunge brannte vom Schreien und mehr bekam er nicht raus. Luna meinte nur: „Wir kommen gleich noch, denn sonst sehen wir uns nie wieder. Deshalb wollen wir es besonders machen", als sie hinausging. Die Fünf durchsuchten das Haus auf Wertsachen, fanden aber nicht viel, was ihnen würdig genug war, im Ganovenschloss gelagert zu werden. Als sie sich im oberen Stockwerk befanden, traute sich Josh zu regen. Alles in ihn und an ihn ächzte. Bestimmt war seine Kehle gerissen vor lauter Schreien und Brüllen. Aber er konnte noch stöhnen, also war es doch nicht gerissen. Müde erblickte er die Flasche Wein. Er kroch darauf zu und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich besser. Ironisch dachte er an die Worte_ „Vielleicht solltest du auch was trinken. Denn Schreien ist sehr anstrengend auf Dauer."_, und nahm noch einen Schluck. Er bereitete sich auf weitere schmerzvollen Minuten vor, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen.

* * *

Hermine versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem sie ein Buch las, aber immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie bereute es, Draco allein gelassen zu haben. Dabei war er doch gar nicht Schuld daran. 

„_Komm, es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich werde dir in Zukunft helfen, diese Fälle zu bearbeiten. Außerdem kannst du dich nicht ewig vor den anderen verstecken."_, sagte Nefas mitleidig.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher was ich als erstes mache", sagte Hermine nun leicht rachsüchtig.

„_Josh aufsuchen und ihm deine Meinung sagen?", _lachte Nefas. Mit _Meinung_ war sicherlich nicht ein verbales Argument gemeint.  
„Natürlich", kam es wie selbstverständlich von Hermine. _„Wird er das überleben?"_

„Wenn er Glück hat. Ganz viel Glück. Ich muss jetzt irgendwie dorthin", überlegte Hermine nachdenklich. Woher sollte sie denn wissen, wo der Schleimbeutel wohnte?

„_Ich nehme dich mit. Ich erkläre dir alles später. Mach die Augen zu und entspann dich"_

Sie tat wie befohlen und verweilte in dem apathischen Zustand. _„Oh oh…"_

„Wha-?", kam es verdutzt von Hermine und sie riss ihre Augen auf. Vor ihr lag Josh, blutig und verwundet, schwach und keuchend. Er sah bittend und auch leicht überrascht zu ihr. „Hilf mir…bitte", stöhnte er qualvoll. Hermine hätte bevorzugt, ihn da liegen zu lassen, aber was würde er dann der Zeitung sagen? Sie kniete sich hin und sprach alle Heilzauber, die sie kannte, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte und ehe sie es sich versehen konnte, wurde sie entwaffnet und geschockt. Unbewegbar und steif lag sie nun neben Josh am Boden und versuchte einen Blick auf die Eindringlinge zu erhaschen. Da sie sich nicht rühren konnte, sah man ihr den Schock nicht an.

Die Fünf stockten ebenfalls, als sie Hermine erkannten. Ginny reagierte schnell und teilte allen, inklusive Hermine, per Legilimentik mit, dass sie nun schauspielern mussten. Damit Hermine noch zur Arbeit gehen konnte ohne gejagt zu werden, mussten sie sich jetzt ein Duell liefern. Mit Augenzeugen.

Blaise löste Hermine von ihrem Schockzauber und zischte kalt: „Wen haben wir da?"

Hermine sah ihn trotzig an, doch war sie leicht belustigt. Luna summte wieder fröhlich und warf ihr den Zauberstab hin, den sie geschickt auffing.

„Was wollt ihr?", sagte Hermine überzeugend verunsichert. Dabei blickte Josh zu ihr und den Teufelsfalken hin und her, bis Draco ihn anfauchte: „Du wirst uns nicht stören."

Josh schleuderte in einem Salto gegen die Wand, aber er rutschte nicht ab, sondern blieb hängen. Seine müden Augen wurden von unsichtbaren und rauen Fingern gewaltsam geöffnet und er begriff. Er sollte sehen, wie Hermine gefoltert wurde. Zwar hat er sie nie mehr als eine Puppe angesehen, so grauste ihn davor, was geschehen würde.

„Zeig uns, was du drauf hast", höhnte Neville kalt. Sein Vertrauter Mortis in ihm lachte und amüsierte sich prächtig. „_Du und Gryffindor, der alte sprechende Hut muss eindeutig gewechselt werden"_

Hermine blitzte ihn ebenfalls kalt an und doch anerkennend. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und war bereit. Sie war leicht unsicher, wie ihre Freunde mit ihr umspringen würden. Weiter mit ihren Gedanken kam sie nicht, sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert aber kam seltsam weich auf dem Boden auf. Sie schoss selber viele unnützliche Flüche, die sie durch die Farben tarnte. So dachte Josh dauernd, sie würde die Teufelsfalken mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen, dabei ließ sie nur Schwebezauber los. Die anderen bemerkten es und unterdrückten ein Lachen, stattdessen wichen sie elegant aus und schossen ebenfalls harmlose Flüche, die teilweise aus Stillezauber bestanden. Schließlich krachte Hermine heftiger als erwartet auf dem Boden und keuchte. Sie schloss gespielt erschöpft die Augen und wartete, was ihre Freunde noch auf Lager hatten.

„Du würdest eine gute Anhängerin sein, wenn du nicht gegen uns wärst, wie schade. Aber wie gesagt, wer sich uns widersetzt, bekommt die verdiente Belohnung.", sagte Blaise kalt und bedauernd. Draco schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich ganz tief zu ihr herunter.

„Geht es dir wieder gut?", flüsterte er besorgt. Hermine blickte ihn an, sie wusste nicht wo seine Augen waren, die Kapuze verschluckte sein Gesicht, das sie jetzt am meisten sehen wollte. „Ja", hauchte sie. „Verzeihst du mir? Ich war dumm" „Hermine Granger und dumm, dass ich das noch erleben darf", murmelte Draco belustigt. Er nahm wieder seine stolze Haltung an und sah nun Josh herablässig an, der ihn blass fixierte.

„Josh, du wirst gleich sehen, dass wir auch nicht bei halbwegs passablen Frauen schwach werden.", meinte Blaise hämisch. Hermine taktierte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick. „Was heißt das?", sagte nun Ginny. Blaise sah sie leicht verdutzt an, was man nicht sehen, aber erahnen konnte.

„Wirst du nicht schwach, wenn ich zum Beispiel…das mache?", säuselte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie konnte seinen Mund nicht sehen, beugte sich aber vor und küsste die Stelle, die sie erreichen konnte. Zufällig traf sie seinen Mund und sie küssten sich.

„Du bist ja auch nicht halbwegs passabel sondern wundervoll", keuchte Blaise, nachdem sie sich gelöst haben.

„_Du versaust dir und deinen Freunden das Image. Was sollen sie von dir denken, wenn du jetzt mit Ginny liebevoll rumknutschst, während die halbe Welt denkt, dass ihr gnadenlos foltert?", _zischte sein Vertrauter Scelus leicht verärgert.

Blaise ignorierte ihn und sagte zu den anderen: „Ihr dürft mir nachher danken, dass ihr jetzt diesen Schwein allein foltern dürft", und nahm Ginny bei der Hand. Sekunden später waren sie nicht mehr dort, nur die verblassenden Formen kennzeichneten ihre Gegenwart.

Josh starrte die Stelle an, wo Blaise mit Ginny verschwunden war und konnte es nicht glauben. Bevor er mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ihm mit einem mal schwindelig und er wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war. Ihm wurde die Erinnerung genommen.

Josh fragte sich, wo die anderen zwei Gestalten waren, denn sie waren einfach verschwunden. Er konnte sich schwören, dass sie zuvor noch dagestanden waren. Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht weiter, er wurde blind vor dem plötzlichen Schmerz und er schrie seine frisch geheilten Lungen wund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Körperteil am meisten schmerzte, jede kleine Faser seiner Nerven schien unter Drachenfeuer zu stehen.

Hermine blickte Draco erst leicht vorwurfsvoll an, dann grinste sie dreckig. Sie hob ihren eigenen Zauberstab und zielte ihn lautlos auf Josh, der die Augen vor Qualen geschlossen hatte. Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben schoss auch sie den Cruciatus auf Josh und genoss es sichtlich. Luna kicherte und Neville verdeckte sein Lachen mit einem Hüsteln. Natürlich empfand der Gefolterte das nicht als amüsant, er schrie noch lauter und glaubte bald sterben zu müssen. _Wenigstens habe ich dann keine Schmerzen mehr, _dachte Josh verbissen und sarkastisch. Seine Schreie verstummten mit einem Schlag. Er ist ohnmächtig geworden.

Luna glitt elegant mit großen Schritten zu ihm und hob langsam ihren Zauberstab. Sie ließ Josh sanft aufwachen, worauf dieser verbittert aufkeuchte. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sein Gegenüber sagte mit einer angenehmen heller Stimme: „Damit auch jeder weiß, dass man uns lieber nicht über die Quere kommen soll, werde ich ein kleines Zeichen setzen. Ich denke, das wird nicht wehtun."

Wenn die Situation nicht ernst wäre, dann hätte Josh nur höhnisch gelacht. Aber jetzt zitterte er erst recht vor Angst. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als er spürte, wie heißes Metall gegen seine Wange gepresst wurde. Als er schmerzerfüllt seine Augen öffnete, war kein Metall zu sehen, lediglich nur ein Zauberstab, der anscheinend ein Zeichen in seine Wange einbrannte. Als die Prozedur nach Minuten endlich aufhörte, konnte er die Linien prickeln fühlen. Tatsächlich war das nichts, im Gegensatz zum Cruciatus.

„Willst du nicht sehen, wie schön du jetzt bist?", höhnte der einzig männliche Gryffindor im Raum. _„Ich amüsiere mich zutiefst, Neville. Bist du wirklich mal in Gryffindor gewesen?"_, gackerte Mortis.

Neville beschwor einen Spiegel und ließ ihn vor Josh schweben. Dieser war nicht sonderlich überrascht, sein entstelltes Gesicht zu sehen. Auf seiner linken Wange prangte ein Zeichen von seinem Kinn bis zum Haaransatz. Fast die ganze Gesichtshälfte war gebrannt worden. Ein wie mit blutroter Tinte eintätowierter Falke schien auf seiner linken Gesichtsseite zu fliegen, die Linien waren deutlich und sauber eingeschnitten worden. Luna hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Vielleicht wäre das Bild schön gewesen, wenn es nicht in die Haut eingeschnitten wäre und auf Joshs Gesicht prangte.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und er war sich sicher, dass er sich nun nicht mehr auf sein Aussehen verlassen konnte um Frauen zu beeindrucken. Aber wahrscheinlich sahen sie das als männlich an, dachte er leicht hoffnungsvoll, dafür musste er erst mal überleben.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet. Wirklich hübsch geworden, das macht Kingston doch gleich männlicher.", sagte Draco anerkennend. Luna nickte leicht und flüsterte sanft zu Josh: „Ich bin der Meinung, da passt noch ein Tier hin. Was denkst du?"

Sie sprach es aus wie eine harmlose Frage, doch die Folgen waren alles andere als harmlos. Josh schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein schönes Tier reicht", krächzte er schwach.

„Stimmt. Ein schönes Tier reicht", wiederholte Luna, „ deswegen werden wir noch zwei Buchstaben hinzufügen." Ehe Josh den Sinn des Satzes verstehen konnte, spürte er erneut den brennenden Schmerz. Diesmal kam es ihm wie Stunden vor, bis sein Gegenüber schwungvoll den Zauberstab wegdrehte und fröhlich summte.

Hermine war die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden gewesen und beobachtete alles mit Interesse. Luna hatte immer wieder neue Ideen und es war immer sehenswert und erstaunlich wie sie das alles machte.

Draco schien ganz zufrieden zu sein und sagte schließlich: „Wollen wir mal sehen, was eigentlich dieser Kingston von Granger denkt, wenn er sie beschützen wollte."

Er beschwor Veritaserum herauf und wartete bis Luna mit ihrem „Kunstwerk" fertig war. Sie musste nämlich noch das Blut wegwischen um was erkennen zu können. Als sie zurückwich, waren alle erstaunt. Auf Joshs rechte Gesichtshälfte prangten zwei Buchstaben, ein großes T und F untereinander leuchtend. Alle waren in alter Schrift geschrieben, was es noch eindrucksvoller wirken ließ.

„Sehr schick" Ungerührt vom stöhnenden Josh, schritt Draco auf ihn zu und kippte ein wenig Veritaserum in seinen Mund.

„So. Was denkst du von Granger?", sagte Draco kalt. Josh keuchte, antwortete aber dennoch wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Ich halte sie für nichts. Ich wollte sie nur als Trophäe haben, denn sie war und ist zurzeit die begehrteste Frau in der Zaubererwelt in England. Ich wollte allen Männern zeigen, dass ich es geschafft habe, sie unter den Nagel zu reißen und wollte dadurch auch mehr Ruhm. Es war für mich wie ein Traum, als man mir gesagt hatte, sie bräuchte einen Kollegen, weil sie überstresst ist. Da dachte ich mir, wenn sie unter Stress steht, wird sie eine leichtere Beute sein. Aber dann war das Arschloch von Malfoy auch da und wollte sie wahrscheinlich für sich gewinnen. Es entstand ein Fiasko und ich habe mich verplappert, da hatte sie mir schon einen Laufpass gegeben, bevor wir zusammen waren. Das ließ ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen und erfand eine Geschichte, wo sie keine Ruhe mehr haben würde."

„Interessant, interessant", murmelte Draco anscheinend ruhig. Aber in ihm brodelte es wie noch nie, nach seiner Meinung würde die Folterei für Josh erst jetzt richtig beginnen. Auch Hermine war schockiert und zornig, länger blieb sie nicht mehr tatenlos liegen. Sie stand auf und vergaß die Schauspielerei, drängte Luna zur Seite und baute sich vor ihn auf.

„Ich bin also eine Trophäe? Eine Trophäe die man gewinnt und verliert? Ich zeige dir, was man als Trophäe noch so machen kann, außer benutzt zu werden.", zischte Hermine und ihr scharfer Luftzug stich gnadenlos in Joshs Brandlinien. Dieser wagte es nicht zu atmen. Vor ihr fürchtete er sich am meisten in diesem Moment.

Hermine kümmerte es nicht, dass Josh schon Stunden lang gefoltert wurde. Eine Erinnerung, dass er ein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde, war ihr auch recht. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und piekte damit rücksichtslos in einer seiner Brandwunden im Gesicht. Es entstanden kleine Flammen und sie züngelten sich munter weiter, alle Brandlinien glühten nun in einem eisigen Feuer. Es war ein komisches Spektakel, ein entstelltes Gesicht brennen zu sehen. Das Opfer traf es am Schlimmsten, doch qualvolle Schreie schien Benzin für die Flammen zu sein. Sie flammten sich immer wieder auf, wenn Josh aufschrie. Hermine hatte sich zurückgezogen und beobachtete alles mit Genugtuung, auch wenn es sie anekelte. Schließlich hob sie noch mal ihren Zauberstab und löschte mit kaltem Wasser die kleinen Flammen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Josh es nicht als eine selbstverständliche Strafe ansah und sie löschte die Erinnerung. Hermine lag wieder am Boden und sah anscheinend schockiert zu, wie er sich hilflos wand und stöhnte.

„Es reicht. Er wird seine Lektion gelernt haben, der Tod ist schon fast eine Belohnung für ihn.", meinte Draco. Leicht erstaunt, was Hermine so alles machen konnte, wenn sie wütend war, war er insgeheim froh, dass sie sich zu sehr liebten, um auch nur den anderen ein wenig zu schaden.

Er „schoss" noch einen Massagezauber auf Hermine, durch die Farbe des Cruciatus getarnt und diese schrie auf. Aber ihre Augen waren entspannt und beim Kreischen lächelte sie fast. Schließlich hob Draco den „Fluch" auf und gab den anderen Bescheid. Sie nickten und apparierten davon, Hermine und Josh allein zurücklassend.

„Hol…die…Auroren…Ärzte…schnell", krächzte Josh außer Atem und sank wieder in Ohnmacht, diesmal in eine endgültige. So schnell würde er nicht mehr aufwachen.

Hermine tat, was er sagte, ließ sich aber viel Zeit dabei. Sie informierte die Auroren und behauptete, dass Josh es noch rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, sie als Hilfe zu holen. Die Auroren notierten sich alles auf und überließ Josh den Ärzten. Hermine sah aber gesund aus, was sie mit einer einfachen Ausrede erklärte. „Ich habe solange durchgehalten, bis ich sie in die Flucht geschlagen habe. Bin nur erschöpft, ich appariere dann mal nach Hause. Den Fall übernehme ich am Montag. Es ist Wochenende."

Die Auroren nickten, wendeten sich schließlich Josh zu. Alle waren schockiert, wie entstellt er war und wurden noch ängstlicher vor den Teufelsfalken. Die Ärzte gaben ihr Bestes, doch die Brandwunden auf seinem Gesicht wollten einfach nicht verheilen. Sie fuhren nach St. Mungos und setzten dort ihre Arbeit fort.

Hermine tauchte in Malfoy Manor auf und sah auch schon alle auf sie warten, natürlich nicht in den Verkleidungen. Sofort stürzte sie sich auf Draco und vergrub ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

Von allen Seiten konnten die beide ein lang gezogenes „Oh" hören. „Wir romantisch", seufzte Ginny als Zugabe.

„Fresse", kam es dumpf von Hermine. Die anderen lachten und Draco sagte entrüstet: „Seit wann weiß meine unschuldige Hermine solche Ausdrücke?"

Sie sah auf und meinte nur: „Gut, wenn du es willst: Würden die sehr verehrten Damen und Herren bitte ruhig sein, vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis."

Tatsächlich verstummten sie. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, als verehrter Herr bezeichnet zu werden", sagte Blaise hochnäsig. Hermine fauchte gespielt bissig zurück: „Nein, eigentlich wollte ich noch „Tiere" hinzufügen, da ich keine geeignete Kategorie für dich fand, hab es aber gelassen. Ich hab dich dann zu den Damen hinzugezählt."

Stille.

„Das hat mich zutiefst getroffen. Oh Gott, Ginny tröste mich, sonst breche ich in Tränen aus und wir werden ertrinken.", schluchzte Blaise übertrieben und umarmte Ginny wie ein Kissen.

Nun lachten alle wieder auf.

„Leute, habt ihr noch was vor? Dann feiern wir heute Abend eine Party, OK? Um acht, ungefähr in fünf Stunden. Uff, mir fällt erst jetzt auf, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, diesen Schleimbeutel zu foltern. Aber egal, er hat seine Lektion bekommen und die Party findet bei mir statt. Vielleicht kommen wir noch in Aktion.", schlug Draco heiter vor.

Die anderen stimmten zu und konnten nicht anders, als sich gegenseitig reinzulegen. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich und vergaßen, wie sie das Leben eines, in ihren Augen, unwichtigen Menschen zerstört hatten. War es ihnen so egal geworden, einen Menschen zu foltern und leiden zu lassen? Wenn ja, würden sie auch irgendwann aufhören wie sie plötzlich angefangen hatten?


	25. Chapter 25

„Hi", begrüßte Ginny Hermine euphorisch und hängte ihren Mantel auf. Hermine erwiderte den Gruß ebenso freudig und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer von Malfoy Manor. Schon seit einiger Zeit wohnte Hermine bei Draco, sie überlegte sich schon ihr eigenes Haus zu verkaufen, beließ es aber dabei.

„Was steht heute an?", fragte Blaise eher nebenbei, denn Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete sich ihr.

Heute war eine kleine Feier vorgesehen, wegen des Erfolges von den Teufelsfalken und die Anführer wollten sich wirklich einmal austoben. Ob jemand dabei zu Schaden kommen würde, war ungewiss. Man konnte aber erraten, wie der Abend ausgehen würde.

„Wir haben nichts Bestimmtes geplant. Eigentlich wollten wir feiern, dass unsere Organisation so gut läuft und auch die Anhänger häufen sich. Obwohl es vielleicht wenig sind in Gegensatz zu Voldemorts Armee, sind unsere dafür besser ausgebildet.", erläuterte Draco.

„Wie viele Anhänger um genau zu sein? Ich habe schon seit langem aufgehört mitzuzählen", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Viele", antwortete Blaise knapp.

„Wirklich eine äußerst genaue Angabe, Blaise, wie kann man nur so aufmerksam sein und sich das alles merken? Außerdem war das so präzise erläutert, wirklich bewundernswert", flüsterte Hermine so ehrfurchtsvoll, dass es genau wie eine Beleidigung klang.

„Tja, man muss mit Nachnamen Zabini und mit Vornamen Blaise heißen und schon ist man so begabt wie ich", meinte Blaise Schulter zuckend.

„Ach, heißt das also, ich kann dann auch nicht bis drei zählen, wenn ich Blaise Zabini heiße?", kam es staunend von Draco.

„Kann sein, wenn du Glück hast, weißt du nicht mal, was Zahlen sind", meinte Blaise nur. Darauf brachen alle in Gelächter aus, aber nicht das Wahnsinnige, das sie bei jeder Folterei benutzten. Es war einfach befreiend und nicht erschreckend, was die Gefolterten empfanden. Nicht die zusätzliche Qual, die die Anführer damit den Opfern bereiteten, sondern ein freundliches Lachen.

„Ich habe tolle Ideen.", meldete sich Luna, nachdem sich alle erholt hatten und ihre Augen blitzten. „Ach ja, Ginny, wir haben ungefähr 75 Anhänger, nur damit du bescheid weißt"

Niemand wollte so richtig wissen was in Luna vorging, denn plötzlich schien sie eine unsichtbare Aura auszustrahlen. Ihr Lächeln war teuflisch und ihre Augen verrieten nichts Gutes.

„Ich denke, wir spielen Flaschendrehen.", sagte sie aufgeregt.

Bumm. Die anderen sind von ihren Sitzplätzen heruntergefallen, so sehr glaubten sie, dass Luna was Lebensgefährliches vorhatte. Oder wenigstens was Sinnvolles.

Als Ginny sich aufgerichtet hatte, lächelte sie verschmitzt und meinte: „Das war nicht ernst gemeint oder?"

Während die anderen an Lunas Geisteszustand zweifelten, zeichnete sich Verständnis in Hermines Gesicht. Nun nickte sie verstehend und lächelte auch aufgeregt.

„Wir könnten Flaschendrehen XXL spielen."

„Nicht du auch noch", stöhnte Draco theatralisch und warf seine Arme nach oben gen Himmel. Hermine ignorierte ihn gekonnt und setzte fort: „Ein Paar muss dann irgendwo allein einbrechen und der Ort bestimmt das Paar, das vorher dran war. Natürlich bin ich und Draco ein Paar und gleichzeitig Team."

Die anderen schienen nun auch Gefallen an der Idee zu haben, auch wenn nach einigem Zögern. Blaise holte eine Bierflasche und setzte sich auf den Boden. Sofort bildeten die sechs einen Kreis, die Paare waren offensichtlich.

Hermine und Draco waren als erstes dran und drehten die Flasche. Nach ein paar Drehungen stoppte die Flasche bei Ginny und Blaise.

„So, was für fiese Aufgaben machen wir?", brummte Draco anscheinend nachdenklich. Auch Hermine zog eine konzentrierte Miene und schlug schließlich vor: „Wir brauchen mehr Feuerwhiskey. Appariert zum besten Feuerwhiskeygeschäft den es gibt und holt uns sechs Flaschen."

Blaise' Miene verfiel. „Wegen sechs Feuerwhiskeyflaschen soll ich losziehen? Darf ich wenigstens Leute foltern?" „Nein", war die knappe Antwort. „Ach ja, ihr habt nur fünf Minuten dafür Zeit. Wenn ihr nicht kommt, dann seid ihr noch mal dran.", fügte Draco fies lächelnd hinzu.

„Na warte, das zahl ich euch heim", knurrte Ginny, stand aber auf und zog Blaise mit sich. Dieser grinste auf einmal überlegen und verkündete arrogant: „Komm Ginny, wir zeigen es ihnen. Und, das mit der Rache, lass noch was von ihnen übrig, wenn ich dran bin. Wie können sie es wagen, unser Talent in Frage zu stellen und lassen uns billige Feuerwhiskeys stehlen, das wir ihnen noch Leid tun"

Sie verschwanden ohne jegliche Vorbereitung und Verkleidung. Nach nur zweieinhalb Minuten kamen sie wieder und die anderen vier staunten nicht schlecht.

„Was war eure Technik?", fragte Neville misstrauisch. Blaise grinste und tadelte ihn: „Also wirklich, das muss du doch wissen. Ist doch ganz einfach. Wir haben uns vorher mit den ganzen Tarnflüchen eingedeckt und sind einfach schnell hereinspaziert. Flaschen in der Hand und wieder los. Die Stube war keine Herausforderung, nicht besonders geschützt. Wenn ihr nächstes mal Aufgaben stellt, dann denkt es lieber sorgfältig nach. Denn die Rache folgt darauf. Hier ist euer verflixter Feuerwhiskey. Ach Draco, Hermine, trinkt lieber nicht zu viel."

Während Blaise ihnen eine überflüssige Rede stellte, verhexte Ginny die Flasche heimlich und zu ihrem Glück bemerkte es niemand. Ein Kichern unterdrückend wartete sie ab, bis alle sich wieder hingesetzt haben und erwartungsvoll die Flasche ansahen. Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung von Blaise, drehte die Flasche rasend schnell bis sie langsamer wurde und anscheinend gemächlich das Opfer aussuchte. Wie aus Zufall blieb sie abrupt bei Hermine und Draco stehen, obwohl beide sich sicher waren, dass die Flasche vorhin sich noch gedreht hatte. Sie seufzten und warteten auf Ginnys und Blaise' Triumph. Diese lachten sich ins Fäustchen und sprudelten sofort mit der Aufgabe heraus.

„Ihr müsst auf Muggelart in einem der Schwerbewachtesten Museen einbrechen. Natürlich ist das Museum auch ein Muggelmuseum, sonst habt ihr keine Chance. Ihr habt soviel Zeit wie ihr braucht, da wir euch zuschauen mit einem Zauber, deshalb kann uns nicht langweilig werden. Besonders wie ihr euch abplagt ohne Magie.

Aber da wir nicht so fies sind, dürft ihr höchstens fünf Mal Magie benutzen. Die Tarnzauber zählen nicht, das ist selbstverständlich. Wir passen aber ganz genau auf wie oft ihr zaubert, sonst schlagen wir Alarm und ihr müsst zusehen wie ihr entkommt. Natürlich greifen wir ein wenn's dramatisch wird, aber ich denke so weit wird es nicht kommen. Gut, das war's und an die Arbeit! Zieht nicht so lange Gesichter, daran seid ihr selber schuld. Ach ja, bevor ich das vergesse: Das Objekt unserer Begierde ist eine goldene Maske, dass sich in New York Baker Place befindet und in einem Tresorpanzer eingesperrt ist. Die Maske ist so kostbar, weil sie aus purem Gold und anscheinend Antik ist. Wie das nach Amerika gekommen ist, weiß niemand. Aber auf jeden Fall sehr kostbar und einmalig und schwer bewacht. Los geht's."

Mürrisch holten Hermine und Draco ihre Verkleidungen, da es nun nicht mehr zum Spaßen war. Sie hatten sich den Abend gemütlich vorgestellt. Zwar machte ihnen das Einbrechen Spaß, aber nur wenn es aus eigenem Willen war.

Luna half ihnen vorzubereiten, aber sie durfte ihnen keine Details erzählen. Die Fallen mussten sie selber erkennen. Das konnte heiter werden. Derweil machte es sich Ginny, Blaise und Neville auf den Sofas gemütlich und sprachen eine so genannte „Kamera-Zauber" auf sich und den beiden Opfer aus. Somit konnten sie sie beobachten aus einer anderen Sicht. Wie als ob eine Kamera ihnen folgen und aus der besten Sicht mitfilmen würde.

Fertig angezogen und verkleidet standen Hermine und Draco da. Zwar gefiel ihnen der Gedanke ohne Magie einzubrechen nicht, doch wollten sie unbedingt diese Erfahrung haben. Ihre miesen Launen waren schon längst verflogen, Konzentration baute sich auf. Sie holten tief Luft und apparierten. Sofort standen sie vor dem Gebäude, wo sich die Beute befand. Aber das Museum war relativ klein im Gegensatz zu den anderen Museen, wahrscheinlich befanden sich dafür mehr bedeutenswerte Antiquitäten.

Draco dachte angestrengt nach wie sie eindringen konnten ohne Alarm zu schlagen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Luftschacht, der oben auf dem Museumsdach seinen Platz hatte. Er war noch nie in ein Gebäude durch Luftschacht hereingekommen, aber wahrscheinlich war das hier die einzige Möglichkeit. Er hatte nie an dem Klischee geglaubt, dass man dadurch eindringen konnte und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Komm", flüsterte er zu Hermine und zog sie mit sich. Vor dem Gebäude nahm er einen Strick aus seinem Rucksack heraus, was unüblich war. Sie hätten hochfliegen können. Aber das war nun mal nicht erlaubt. Draco holte viel Schwung und schwang das Seil mit einem Haken hoch, das sich irgendwo oben einhakte. Aber das war kein normaler Haken, es fuhren aus seinen Krallen kleine Bohrer heraus und diese bohrten sich in den Boden. Somit war es sicher und fest.

Draco zog sicherheitshalber daran und ließ danach Hermine als erstes hochklettern. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie oben und winkte Draco hoch. Dieser zog sich flink hoch ohne dass er seine Beine benutzte, seine Arme waren stark genug. Oben angekommen rollte er das Seil wieder zusammen und steckte es in seinem kleinen Rucksack, dessen Innenraum zuvor vergrößert wurde.

Nun standen Hermine und Draco unschlüssig vor dem Luftschacht, aber Hermine fand zuerst eine Idee und nahm einen Laserstift heraus. Geschickt und lautlos schnitt sie ein Quadrat in den Luftschacht und mit einer kleinen Vakuumpumpe saugte sie das lose Teil fest, um zu vermeiden, dass dies nach innen fiel und einen Alarm auslöste. Denn es war wahrscheinlich auch ein Alarm eingebaut worden, der losläuten würde, wenn eine bestimmte Lautstärke überschritten würde.  
Nun konnte man in den Luftschacht steigen, was Draco und Hermine auch taten. Erst verlief die Strecke geradeaus und nichts passierte. Aber nach einer Weile des Krabbelns ging es abwärts, was Hermine gerade noch bemerkte, bevor sie abstürzen konnte. Beide stellten sich auf die Situation um und zogen ihre Spezialhandschuhe an, die das Rutschen auf glattes Eisen verlangsamten. Somit konnten sie sich runterschleifen lassen, ohne in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Das war auch eine Frage der Kraft. Diesmal ging Draco zuerst bzw. schliff er zuerst den Luftschacht herunter. Beide Hände gegen die Innenwand vom Luftschacht gestützt rutschte gemächlich herunter, bis er Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte. Von oben kam Hermine angerutscht und er bedeutete ihr zu stoppen. Mit dem Laserstift schnitt er wieder ein großes Rechteck ein und stieg vorsichtig hinaus. Sein Blick flog schnell rechnenden durch den Raum, kleines, aber feines Zimmer. Auf einer Tür stand „Golden Death"  
Da musste die Beute drin sein. Aber wieso hieß die Maske Golden Death? Es interessierte Draco wenig, da Hermine auch schon aus dem Luftschacht kam. Gemeinsam schritten sie zur Tür und beide ließen ihre Magie fließen. Sie spürten keine Verzerrungen in ihren Auras, also war die Tür nur verschlossen. Draco holte nun einfache Diebswerkzeuge heraus. Einen Dietrich und andere wichtige Instrumente. Zuerst steckte er den Dietrich in das Schlüsselloch und tastete vorsichtig damit ab, jedes Mal so lang bis er einen leisen Knack hörte und nahm schließlich ein anderes Werkzeug, dessen Name er nicht kannte und steckte ihn in das Schlüsselloch. Dabei ließ er den Dietrich drinnen stecken, während er am anderen Teil drehte bis die Tür sich öffnete. Draco steckte die Instrumente wieder ein und öffnete die Tür vollends.

Anscheinend war das wirklich schwer bewacht, denn der Tresor war ganz am Ende des langen Gangs. Hermine und Draco spürten die Veränderungen und Verzerrungen von den ganzen Laserstrahlen und Infrarotstrahlen. Langsam gingen sie einen Meter bis sie stehen blieben. Sie konnten nichts sehen, wussten aber, dass sich die Laserstrahlen kurz vor ihnen befand. Draco angelte sich die speziellen Brillen, mit denen man die Strahlen sehen konnte.  
Die Laserstrahlen, die sich kreuz und quer erstreckten, waren kein einfaches Hindernis ohne Magie. Nur zwei Meter weiter entfernt befand sich der Schalter.

Lange standen beide ideenlos davor, schließlich fasste Hermine einen Entschluss. Jetzt oder nie. Sie legte ihre Tasche und Robe ab und trat vor, bevor Draco sie davon abhalten konnte. Er wusste nicht mal was sie vorhatte. Hermine schien jedoch zu wissen, was sie tat und nahm tief Luft. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah die verblassende Strahlen, die eng aneinander lagen, aber doch überwindbar waren. Sie fand eine Lücke und noch eine, eine nach der anderen und konzentrierte sich. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sprang plötzlich wie ein Schwimmer ins Schwimmbecken, bloß dass sie sich sofort wieder auf dem Boden abrollte und sich mit noch einem Sprung plötzlich wieder hochriss. Sie schien zu wissen, wo sie ihre Körperteile exakt platzieren musste und machte unglaubliche Sprünge einem nach den anderen. Mal fing sie sich mit der Hand, mal mit einem Fuß auf und stieß sich ab um weiter zu turnen. Mit Überschlägen und Rollen wand sie sich geschickt im Strahlenlabyrinth.

Hermine wusste genau, wie sie ihre Körperteile zurechtbiegen musste um da durch zu kommen, nach wenigen Sekunden erreichte sie ihr Ziel und mit einem letzten kräftigen Sprung ließ sie das Labyrinth von Strahlen hinter sich. Geschickt rollte sie sich ab um sich nicht zu verletzen und stand dann leicht keuchend auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff sie nach dem Schalter und die Laserstrahlen wurden deaktiviert und verblassten.

Zwei Meter weiter stand Draco immer noch erstarrt da und konnte sich nicht rühren. Hermine schritt wieder zu ihm und zog ihn zu einer Umarmung, bis er wieder sich rühren konnte. „Unglaublich, Schatz.", murmelte er fassungslos. Als er darüber hinweg kam, glühte er fast vor Stolz so eine Frau zu haben. _Ja, ich habe Geschmack_, dachte Draco schmunzelnd.

Wieder erholt gingen sie langsam weiter bis sie schon wieder stehen blieben. „Infrarotstrahlen", fluchte Draco leise. „Wir müssen Magie benutzen"

Hermine nickte und legte einen manipulierenden Zauber. Beide gingen weiter, bis sie eine Vitrine sahen. Drinnen war eine goldene Krone und mit Diamanten, Rubine und Smaragde bestückt. Draco wollte sofort das Glas heben und die Krone holen, als Hermine seine Hand festhielt.

„Drucksensor", flüsterte sie warnend. Sie spürte eine Welle von Verzerrungen, dessen Quelle, von der Krone ausgesehen, sich anscheinend links oben in der Ecke befand. Die Drucksensoren waren ganz pfiffig, denn wenn sie spürten, dass der bestimmte Druck nicht mehr auf ihnen lag, schlugen sie Alarm.

Hermine nahm einen kleinen, sehr dünnen Dolch heraus und ließ ihn unter das Glas gleiten. Bei der besagten Ecke drückte Hermine leicht zu und bedeutete Draco, die Glasvitrine zu heben. Dieser hob zögerlich den Glaskasten und als nichts geschah, atmeten beide erleichtert auf. Draco nahm die Krone und setzte die Vitrine wieder vorsichtig hin. Im richtigen Moment zog Hermine ihren Dolch wieder weg. Draco packte die Krone ein und sie schlichen vorsichtig weiter, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Die „Parcourstrecke" war fast überwunden, noch stand der Tresor unversehrt da. Hermine und Draco schritten triumphierend auf den Safe zu und der Triumph hätte ihnen zum Verhängnis werden können. Noch rechtzeitig bemerkte Draco die Veränderung und hielt Hermine fest, bevor sie einen weiteren Schritt gehen konnte.

„Die gleiche Falle. Drucksensoren. Die Leute werden aber auch immer einfallsloser wenn's um Fallen und Sicherungen geht.", murmelte Draco. Anscheinend schien die ganze Fläche vor ihnen bis zum Tresor mit Drucksensoren ausgestattet zu sein, so stark konnte man die Verzerrungen nun fühlen, wenn man konzentriert war.

„Wir müssen schon wieder Magie benutzen. Sonst bleiben wir hier für immer und ewig.", flüsterte Hermine. Vorsichtig schwebten sie vor bis zum Tresor und blieben zwei Zentimeter über den Boden. Anscheinend war der Tresor mit der Neuzeit angepasst worden. Ein komplizierter Minicomputer, ausgestattet mit einer Tastatur von Buchstaben und Zahlen, einem handgroßen Touchscreen und Scanner, prangte auf der Tresortür und schien sehr stabil zu sein.

Draco ließ sich nicht abschrecken und nahm seinen Computermanipulator heraus. Ohne weitere Umschweife steckte er es genau auf den Touchscreen drauf. Er stellte seine geniale Erfindung noch ein und man konnte spüren, wie unnormale Stromwellen das System des Tresors manipulierten und die Verbindungen brachen. Man konnte hören, wie es leise blitzte und zuckte. Schließlich zischte es und Rauch stieg vom Schalter hoch.

Draco nahm schnell seine Erfindung an sich, bevor die Tresortür aufsprang. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass es unsinnig gewesen wäre die Tür gewaltsam aufzubrechen oder zu durchbohren. Die Tresorwände waren mindestens zehn Zentimeter dick und mit verschiedenen Metallschichten versehen, jede Schicht robuster als die andere.

Aber was die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Diebe auf sich zog, war die schillernde Maske im Tresor. Das Gold warf einen unglaublichen Glanz und obwohl es im Raum wenig Licht gab, strahlte die Maske. Die Wände schimmerten golden und sogar Hermine und Draco waren in Gold eingehüllt. Doch beiden fiel der Auftrag ein und sie steckten die Maske ein und verschwanden. Zurück zum Luftschacht, durch den Luftschacht raus und vom Gebäude runter, durften sie endlich wieder zaubern. Sie apparierten direkt nach Malfoy Manor, wo alles still war.

„Sind die alle weg oder was?", wunderte sich Draco. Hermine zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern und sah sich suchend um.  
„Nein, wir sind nicht weg sondern hier zum Feiern! Das war eine Superaktion, Leute, besonders du Hermine! Du machst den Stars in den Filmen echt Konkurrenz. Los, lasst das Whiskey fließen und ihr packt die Maske und die Krone aus!", rief eine feierliche Stimme.

Nun auch stolz von dieser Situation schlenderten beide Erfolgsverbrecher (cooles Wort) in das Wohnzimmer, wo Whiskeys in großen Mengen auf sie warteten. Sie nahmen Platz und ließen nicht länger die Schätze in den Rucksäcken liegen, packten sie aus, worauf sie bestaunt wurden. Das Spiel vergaßen alle vollkommen, stattdessen wurden die Schätze genauer unter die Lupe genommen.

„Ich nehme an, diese Maske hatte man Toten aufgesetzt, natürlich nur bedeutungsvolle Menschen, während ein Todesritual geführt wurde. Danach nahm man ihnen die Maske ab und man konnte die Toten begraben.", mutmaßte Luna. Es wurden verschiedene Vermutungen abgegeben, alle schienen mehr oder weniger Sinn zu ergeben und sie rätselten weiter.

„Leute, es bringt nichts mehr. Mein Gehirn ist so vernebelt, ich kann euch nicht mal mehr richtig sehen. Wir alle sind müde, lasst uns schlafen gehen und morgen weiterdenken.", gähnte Draco schläfrig.

Die anderen bemerkten erst jetzt, dass sie nicht mehr richtig denken konnten und stimmten zu. Jeder ging in sein eigenes Gästezimmer und fiel sofort ins Land der Träume. Somit auch wieder in den Unterricht der Verbrechermagie. Die Vertrauten hatten sich heute bei der Party nicht eingemischt, denn sie mussten Berichte über die Lage der Auserwählten liefern. Schließlich kamen sie rechtzeitig zurück, um die Lehrlinge zu unterrichten.


	26. Chapter 26

Der Samstagmorgen begann und Hermine reckte sich genüsslich im Bett. Langsam und gähnend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite um, wo sie auf etwas festes stieß. Draco schlief noch tief und fest, was Hermine liebevoll beobachtete.

„_Ja ja, wie lieb er doch ist und blablabla…", _sagte Nefas genervt. Als Geist war es nicht immer leicht, mit den Gedanken der Vertrauten klar zu kommen. Sie waren seelisch verbunden, da half auch kein Okklumentik. Sogar die intimsten Gedanken bekamen sie mit und es war auf Dauer wirklich nervtötend.

Hermine ignorierte die sarkastischen Bemerkungen und stand auf. Sie zog sich an, während sie Draco weiterhin beobachtete.  
Plötzlich schrie dieser auf, riss seine Augen weit auf und setzte sich steif auf. Er atmete schnell und sah hektisch umher, als verfolge ihn etwas. Hermine wurde sofort besorgt und schritt auf ihn zu.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sanft. Draco antwortete nicht, er schloss seine Augen und ließ sich ins Bett zurückfallen.

„Du kannst mir alles sagen."

Draco nickte leicht, holte tief und öffnete seinen Mund, es kam aber kein Wort heraus. Er öffnete seine Augen und blickte hilflos zu Hermine auf. Als sie ermutigend nickte, flüsterte er leise: „Dolus hat mir eben gesagt, dass…dass jedes Jahr einer der Auserwählten geopfert werden muss…"

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn, davon hatte Nefas ihr noch nie gesagt. Trotzdem fragte sie sich, warum das wohl so schlimm sei. "Sag, was bedrückt dich?"

"Es ist wieder soweit...das Opfer ist entschieden worden.", wimmerte Draco und sah Hermine hilflos an. Hermine blickte von verdutzt zu langsam verstehend. In ihr dämmerte es und sie keuchte erschrocken auf.

"Ich muss ich geopfert werden, weil…weil das ein Ritual ist…sie brauchen mein Blut und…und nur so können die…die Auserwählten weiterhin ihre Macht behalten…", stotterte Draco und bestätigte Hermines Furcht.

Er keuchte schwer und schloss Schmerz gepeinigt seine Augen. Hermines Herz schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, als sie diese schreckliche Nachricht gehört hatte. Panisch griff sie nach Dracos Hand und streichelte ihn liebevoll und ruhig. Dabei zitterte sie selber wie ein Wackelpudding.

„Aber…aber wieso ausgerechnet du?", presste Hermine verzweifelt hervor. Draco starrte sie nur ausdruckslos an. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„_Nefas an Hermine, er scherzt nur.", _durchbrach Nefas die dramatische Stille und Hermines Herz schien noch einmal auszusetzen. Sie erwiderte verärgert: _Keine Zeit für Albereien, das Leben von meinem Geliebten steht auf dem Spiel. _

„_Erstens: Noch nie wurden die Auserwählten vom Frevelgott geopfert und zweitens, Dolus war es nicht, der diesen Unsinn erzählt hat. Denn ich habe gleich gespürt, dass Draco die ganze Zeit wach war, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du drauf kamst. Den Unsinn hatte er selbst verzapft, wahrscheinlich will er es dir heimzahlen von letztes Mal. Außerdem hat er es dir total schnell und freiwillig gesagt, wenn es ernst wäre, dann hätte er sich geweigert es dir zu sagen. Aus Angst, er könnte dich damit in tiefe Depression stürzen."_

_Woher willst du das wissen?_

„_Er hat den gleichen Charakter wie Dolus. Glaub mir, ich kenne ihn länger als mir lieb ist."_

Hermine schaute noch entsetzter als zuvor, sie wusste nicht vor was. Vor der Tatsache, dass Draco so weit ging oder der Tatsache, dass sie es tatsächlich sofort geglaubt hatte. Als sie Draco genauer ansah, merkte sie ein Flackern in seinen Augen und es war bestimmt nicht die Freude, sterben zu dürfen.

Sie stand abrupt auf und ging im Kreis. „Weißt du Draco, ich bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm ist."

„Was?", schrie Draco entsetzt auf, sofort aufgerichtet. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Nun ja. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Und unsere Liebe kann nichts trennen, nicht mal der Tod. Es ist eine Ehre, dass du geopfert wirst und ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, auch wenn ich dich sehr vermissen werde.", sagte Hermine mit einem Ausdruck von Stolz und Bedauern. Sie schien wie ein Todesser zu sein, der froh darüber war, irgendetwas für Voldemort zu tun können, egal ob er dabei starb oder nur gefoltert wurde. Hauptsache die Ehre zu haben.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen, Hermine ließ ihn einfach so „gehen"? Ihm war zum Heulen zu Mute, so dachte sie also wirklich, falls es den Fall geben würde. Plötzlich wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen, nicht dadurch, dass Hermine ihn verbal und theoretisch weiter entsetzte, sondern durch einen praktischen Kuss.

Schließlich brachen sie wegen Atemnot ab und Draco konnte rechtzeitig kurz Luft schnappen, bevor er die Luft aus seinen wieder herausgepresst wurde. Nicht durch einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, sondern durch einen Fluch.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun? Mein Herz wäre fast still geblieben, wenn nicht Nefas sofort was unternommen hätte.", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, nicht wirklich wütend, da sie ihn zuvor auch schon schockiert hatte. Sie ließ ihren Geliebten wieder zu Atem.

Draco verfluchte die gut ausgebildeten Geister, die alles bemerkten und meinte nur unschuldig: „Du hast zuerst angefangen."

Hermines Lippen zuckten kurz als wollte sie lächeln. Sie sagte nur: „Ich gehe jetzt duschen. Natürlich bevorzuge ich es, wenn jemand mir hilft, den Rücken einzuseifen, aber wenn du keine Zeit oder Lust hast, ich verstehe dich schon."

Natürlich duschte sie darauf nicht allein und als beide wieder anständigere Sachen machten, flogen die Seelengeister zurück. Sie hatten nun einen Sinn entwickelt für das perfekte Timing, aber es war auch nicht sehr schwer zu erraten, denn Gedanken sagten mehr als Worte aus.

„Mir ist langweilig. Und ich habe nach vorgestern wieder Lust auf Muggelart zu stehlen.", maulte Draco und rührte gelangweilt in seinem Kaffee herum. Er erwartete, dass Hermine eine genervte Antwort darauf geben würde, umso mehr überraschte ihn der Satz: „Ich auch."

Draco wurde aufgeregt und sofort fing er an, lautstark zu überlegen.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir den ganzen Tag nichts anderes mehr machen? Die Muggel nennen so was „zocken". Wir brauchen keinen Zauberstab, gar nichts. Und schon sind zu Hause dann mehrere Kreditkarten, Dutzende von Handtaschen und den Inhalt nicht zu vergessen."

Hermine lächelte leicht und es war nicht verständnisvoll, sondern teuflisch. „Oh ja"

In wenigen Sekunden wurden neue Menschen geboren. Draco war nun ein dreißigjähriger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Hermine dagegen war blond und kurzhaarig, ihre Augen dunkelblau. Gemeinsam gingen sie Hand in Hand durch die Straßen, bis sie an einem Einkaufscenter vorbeikamen.

„Sollen wir zuschlagen? Ich habe gehört, dass in diesem Einkaufscenter ein schickes Restaurant gibt.", schlug Draco vor und seine neue Stimme vibrierte wegen der tiefen Basstonlage. Er hätte ein guter Opersänger sein können.

Hermine dagegen besaß eine schmeichlerische und vertrauenswürdige Stimme, was ihr gar nicht gefiel, denn ihre eigene Stimme hätte es auch getan, wenn nicht besser. Diese gefälschte Stimme klang so unecht ihrer Meinung nach.

Beide spazierten in das Einkaufscenter, fuhren einige Rolltreppen hoch bis sie zur gewünschten Etage ankamen. Sie blieben kurz stehen, um sich einen Opfer auszusuchen und da fanden sie eins. Eine Frau, etwa vierzig, saß alleine an einem Tisch und hatte eine Handtasche bei sich. Es war keine luxuriöse, doch wichtig war, dass die Frau alleine saß und die Tasche gut gefüllt war. Alle anderen Menschen saßen entweder zu zweit oder zu dritt am Tisch, sie hätten jede Kleinigkeit sofort bemerkt.

Draco hatte einen Arbeitskoffer mitgenommen, etwa genau so groß wie die Handtasche. Er flüsterte kurz zu Hermine: „Na dann, los."

Er setzte sich an einem Tisch, dass direkt hinter des Opfers war. Er faltete eine Zeitung auf und begann darin interessiert zu lesen. Damit alles glaubwürdig war, hatte er sich ein Espresso bestellt.

Hermine wartete, bis Draco seinen Espresso bekam, derweil tat sie erstaunt und sah sich fasziniert um. Schließlich kramte sie eine Digitalkamera heraus und ging auf das Opfer zu. Sie fragte freundlich: „Entschuldigen Sie?"

Die angesprochene Frau blickte auf und Hermine sprach weiter: „Ich bin hier Tourist. Könnten Sie bitte Fotos von mir machen?"

Sie sprach mit einem amerikanischen Akzent, sodass es glaubwürdig klang. Die Frau tappte in die Falle und sagte freundlich: „Natürlich."

Sie stand auf und ließ ihre Handtasche ganz allein am Platz liegen, sie nahm die Digitalkamera entgegen und fing an Fotos zu knipsen. Hermine stellte sich mal dorthin und mal da hin, und die Frau murmelte selber: „Ja, dieser Ort ist wirklich bezaubernd."

Doch sie merkte nicht, wie Draco seine Zeitung zusammenklappte, seinen Espresso austrank und sich nach vorne beugte, als würde er etwas auf dem Boden suchen. Aber er griff unbeirrt nach der Handtasche, verstaute sie in seinem Aktenkoffer und stand auf. Er ging harmlos mit einem Blick auf der Uhr davon. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt und für Hermine war es das Zeichen.

„Vielen Dank, es reicht. Schönen Tag noch." _Was ich aber sehr bezweifle. _

Sie nahm ihre Digitalkamera entgegen und verschwand, ohne jede Anzeichen von Eile. Sie sah Draco auf einer Bank sitzen und schon wieder Zeitung lesen. Per Legilimentik sagte sie ihm Bescheid und er faltete in dem Moment wieder die Zeitung zusammen.

In einem Abstand von zehn Meter gingen sie aus dem überfüllten Einkaufscenter wieder heraus.

„Schon nachgeschaut was drinnen ist?", fragte Hermine und sah sich in der Gegend nach weiteren Opfern um. Draco lachte leise und tief, ehe er erwiderte: „Ich brauche nicht die Tasche aufzumachen. Ich kann jetzt da durchschauen und du auch. Das haben wir doch auch schon den Anhängern beigebracht, du vergisst einiges."

Hermine sagte nichts, sie hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie das seit Monaten konnte. Sie blickte konzentriert auf den Aktenkoffer, sah die Handtische und schließlich ein Handy, ein Geldbeutel mit vielen Karten, Hausschlüssel, Autoschlüssel und weitere Sachen, die aber weniger von Bedeutung waren.

„Draco, nimm den Autoschlüssel heraus. Wir müssen dann nicht zu Fuß gehen."

Draco schaute nach und tat so, als würde er in seinem Aktenkoffer herumwühlen, dabei fischte er einen Autoschlüssel heraus.

„Ja, Autos könnten wir umstylen und dann verkaufen. Oder noch besser: Noch mehr Leute abzocken."

„Das kommt schon. Vielleicht sollten wir einige Anhänger mit Muggelerfahrung damit beauftragen.", dachte Hermine laut nach. Aber ihre Gedanken gingen nicht weit, als sie ein Restaurant sah, das außen gut gefüllt war. Überall Tische voll mit Leuten, das brachte sie auf eine Idee. Sie flüsterte ihre Idee Draco zu, der mit jedem Nicken immer teuflischer grinste.

Sie nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab und drückte einmal auf den Knopf. Die Lichter von einem neuem silbernen Wagen leuchteten in der Nähe auf und sie stiegen ein. Sie fuhren den Wagen in Sicherheit, damit die Frau es nicht finden konnte und die Tatsache, dass Draco Autofahren konnte, erstaunte Hermine. Sie ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„So.", sagte Draco und parkte in eine verlassene Straße. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und färbte das Auto komplett neu, von Silber zu Schwarz. Auch das Autokennzeichen änderte er.

Hermine winkte kurz mit ihrer Hand und beide waren nun in Kellnerkleidung ausgerüstet. Sie stiegen aus und schlossen den Wagen ab. Sie gingen zurück zum überfüllten Restaurant und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit.

Draco fragte ein Pärchen freundlich: „Was darf es sein?"

Der Mann erwiderte: „Zwei Capuccino bitte."

„Bitte geben Sie mir ihre Kreditkarte. Keine Sorge, die legen wir der Kasse vor. Wissen Sie, Sie sitzen draußen und in letzter Zeit sind dann viele gegangen ohne zu zahlen. Das ist Sicherheitsmaßnahme.", erklärte Draco glaubwürdig und das Pärchen nickte. Sie kramten in ihren Taschen und zogen ihre Kreditkarten heraus, ahnungslos gaben sie es ihm.

„Capuccino kommt sofort, aber entschuldigen Sie bitte, es gibt auch andere Gäste."

Er ging somit auf das nächste Tischchen zu und fragte nach ihren Wünschen, die bestimmt nie erfüllt werden und nach den Kreditkarten, die sie nie zurückbekommen werden. So zog er von Tisch zu Tisch, bis er Hermine traf, die ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass sie die andere Hälfte ausgeraubt hatte. Als sie auch noch sahen, wie echte Angestellte aus dem Restaurant kamen, verschwanden sie unbemerkt.

Sie legten einen Nichtbeachtungszauber auf sich und konnten noch hören wie gefragt wurde: „Was darf es sein?", als auch schon eine Antwort wie „Habe schon bestellt" zurückkam.

Die zwei Ganoven grinsten und fühlten in ihren Hosentaschen die vielen Kreditkarten. Es waren mehr als ein Dutzend, das machte die zwei umso glücklicher. Sie fühlten sich total berauscht, von der Tatsache, dass alle ihnen glaubten wie naive Kinder, die behaupteten Kühe seien lila und das nur wegen einer Werbung, die sie gesehen hatten. Der Erfolg war ein berauschendes Gefühl und man konnte süchtig werden, was sie sowieso schon waren.

„Du, Draco, sieh mal…", flüsterte Hermine und beide sahen zwei alte Menschen auf einer Bank sitzen, die Handtasche der Dame hing verführerisch zum Klauen auf der Armlehne. Die zwei Ganoven gingen ohne Umschweife auf sie zu und Draco zog einen hergezauberten Stadtplan aus seinem Aktenkoffer, dass er zu einer normalen Tasche verwandelt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie?" Und als beide sicher waren, die Aufmerksamkeit der Senioren zu haben, setzte Hermine fort: „Wir sind hier Touristen und wissen nicht, wie es zum Stadtzentrum geht. Könnten Sie uns…?"

Sie breitete ihren Stadtplan aus bis es ein Quadratmeter groß war und alles verdeckte. Draco, der nur freundlich nickte und anscheinend ihre Erklärungen interessiert zuhörte, nahm die Handtasche an sich und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

„Vielen Dank, schönen Tag noch!", sagte Hermine äußerst freundlich und als sie mit Draco davon schritt, sagte sie noch deutlich hörbar: „Wenn wir nicht gefragt hätten, wären wir mit deiner Sturheit nie weitergekommen."

Das Pärchen ging zurück zum Auto und schon fiel Draco die nächste Idee ein. Er schrumpfte das Auto auf Matchbox Größe und steckte sie in die Tasche, die bestimmt mit Laufe der Zeit voller werden würde.

„Fahren wir mit dem Bus." Hermine wusste sofort, was er meinte und ging mit ihm zur nächsten Bushaltestelle. Zu ihrem Glück hielt sofort ein überfüllter Bus an und sie bezahlten für vier Stationen. Länger brauchten sie nicht, um den ganzen Bus leer zu rauben.

Draco versuchte so einschüchternd wie möglich zu wirken. Er rempelte viele Leute auf den Weg nach hinten an. Dabei hielt er immer noch eine Zeitung und geschickt fischte er alle möglichen Sachen aus den Taschen, die danach von der Zeitung verdeckt wurden und von Hand in den Aktenkoffer glitten.

Hermine dagegen wirkte gebrechlich und schien bei der kleinsten Kurve fast umzukippen. Deshalb stieß sie immer wieder gegen andere und schnappte sich dabei Handys, die aus den Hosentaschen herausragten, Geldbeutel und sogar eine große Brieftasche. Es war nicht schwer, denn es war eine enge Kurve und der Busfahrer fuhr schnell, deshalb fiel sie dem Mann in die Arme und als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, spürte sie zufrieden die Brieftasche gegen ihren Bauch drücken.

Schließlich stiegen die Ganoven aus, Hermine in der Mitte des Busses und Draco hinten. Als der Bus sich entfernt hatte, setzte sich Draco eine eben gestohlene Sonnenbrille cool auf. Er lächelte und blickte Hermine stolz an, die die ganzen Wertsachen schrumpfte und sie alle in den Aktenkoffer hereinstopfte.

„Ja, so was sollten wir öfter machen.", sagte Draco und nickte dabei seinen Kopf. „Das machen wir dauernd. Nur alles komplizierter und ernster. Das hier ist eher ein Kinderspiel.", meinte daraufhin Hermine. Leise zählte sie daraufhin: „Zehn Handys, acht Geldbeutel und eine volle Brieftasche." „Du vergisst, was ich geleistet habe. Sieben Handys, zwölf Geldbeutel, drei Sonnenbrillen und einen MP3-Player."

„Nicht schlecht für einen Bus. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele erst überhaupt da hereinpassen.", sagte daraufhin Hermine erstaunt. Draco sah auf den Busplan und sagte darauf aufgeregt: „Gleich kommt der nächste. Wir könnten damit nach Londonzentrum fahren. Das wird ein Spaß."

Sie wurden nicht enttäuscht, ein Bus bog um die Ecke und hielt bei ihnen an. Sie stiegen ein und zogen das Gleiche wieder durch. Der Bus war genauso voll, deshalb stiegen Hermine und Draco mit reichlicher Beute wieder aus.

„Einfach köstlich. Ich gehe nach hinten und schon habe ich mehrere Handys mehr. Einfach klasse.", sagte Draco genüsslich und wechselte seine Sonnebrille durch eine neu geklaute, die viel luxuriöser und schicker aussah. Er lächelte unentwegt und Hermine verstand ihn nur zu gut. Sie kramte in ihrer vergrößerten Hosentasche herum und fühlte mehrere Handys, sie zog einen heraus und stieß sofort auf ein teures.

„Das ist ein ganz besonderes Modell, nicht schlecht.", meinte daraufhin Draco fachmännisch und suchte in seiner eigenen Hosentasche nach so einem gleichen Modell. Er zog mehrere einfache Klapphandys heraus, die aber ihre eigene Eleganz besaßen.

„Pin knacken. Ich liebe so was.", murmelte Draco leise, als eine Schar Touristen vorbeikam und steckte die Handys schnell ein. Wie würde es aussehen, wenn er so viele besaß?

„Moment mal…ich habe eine Idee. Siehst du die acht Touristen? Kommen bestimmt aus Deutschland oder so. Ich habe einen Plan.", flüsterte Hermine verschwörerisch zu Draco und er grinste von Satz zu Satz breiter, als Hermine ihm ihr Plan erläuterte.

Sie gingen auf die Touristengruppe und Hermine sagte freundlich: „Guten Tag, bitte nicht erschrecken. Wir sind Verkäufer und haben eine Genehmigung hier Sachen zu verkaufen, unser Stand ist weiter hinten. Wir verkaufen Handys und auch ein paar Sonnenbrillen. Möchten Sie nicht auch ein Handy für günstiges Geld? Aber denken Sie daran: Es ist ein Handy ohne Sims-Karte, die müssen Sie selber besorgen, dafür ist unser Angebot einmalig: 25 Pfund, keine Billigware, keine gefälschte Ware."

Dabei zog Hermine ein Handy heraus, das wie neu aussah. Draco währenddessen belegte unauffällig alle Handys mit einem schonenden Putzzauber, sodass alle wieder glänzten und wie neu waren.

Die Touristen sahen interessiert die Ware an und ein Mann räusperte sich leicht, bevor er sagte: „Ich möchte es gerne haben. Moment."

Er kramte in seinem gut gefüllten Geldbeutel, anscheinend hatte er viel in London vor. Aber nicht mehr länger.

Er gab Hermine das entsprechende Geld und nahm das scheinende Handy entgegen. Eine Frau räusperte sich ebenfalls, bevor sie sagte: „Ich hätte gern eine Sonnenbrille."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Hermine freundlich und kramte drei Modelle heraus. Sofort wollte die Frau das braunbeige Stück und gab dann den entsprechenden Preis.

So verkauften die zwei Ganoven so viel sie konnten und waren fünf Handys und zwei Sonnenbrillen los. Aber wenn man dachte, sie würden gehen, hatte man falsch gedacht. Draco zückte seine Zeitung, nun sein bester Komplize, heraus und wollte anscheinend anfangen darin zu blättern, als sein Blick wie zufällig auf den Kragen des Shirts der Frau in der Mitte fiel. Er ging auf sie zu und sagte belehrend: „In England gilt es als unhöflich, wenn man den Kragen so ungepflegt trägt, soll ich Ihnen zeigen, wie man das zurecht macht?"

Die Frau nickte leicht perplex und Draco fing an, an ihrem Kragen herumzufummeln.

„Erst in richtige Position…", murmelte er anscheinend konzentriert, dabei glitt seine Hand mit der Zeitung schnell und unauffällig zu ihrer Brusttasche. Seine geschickten Finger zückten mit einem kurzen Ruck den Geldbeutel aus der Tasche heraus und flogen wieder blitzschnell zum Kragen. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde. Als sei nichts geschehen, ging er wieder ein Schritt zurück und sagte zufrieden: „Ist viel besser."

Er hatte nicht nur den Geldbeutel geklaut, sondern den verkauften Handy auch schon wieder zurück an sich genommen. Als er nach hinten getreten war, war seine Hand schnell in ihrer vorderen Hosentasche aktiv gewesen.

Hermine, die es ausgenutzt hatte, dass die anderen Touristen Draco zusahen, hatte schnell zwei Kunden bestohlen, als auch die Show vorbei war. Nun war sie dran. Sie hängte ihre Handtasche auf ihren Handgelenk, sodass sie kompromisslos die gestohlene Sachen sofort in die Tasche gleiten lasen konnte. Sie ging zu einem Mann, der über und über mit Schmuck versehen war.

„Schauen Sie mal", murmelte sie, ihre Hände glitten kurz über seine Hand, alle Ringe weg.

„Eine Krawatte würde ihnen sehr gut stehen, Herr.", sagte sie daraufhin und fasste wie zufällig sein Handgelenk an. Armbanduhr weg. Sie stieß dabei wieder gegen seine Jacke, Brieftasche und Geldbeutel weg.

„Was ist das? Ein Fleck?", sagte Hermine nun entsetzt und als der Mann verwirrt auf seine Jacke sah, waren, die Ringe von der anderen Hand weg.

Draco währenddessen war mit seiner Arbeit fertig. Er sah zufrieden zu, wie Hermine dem Mann einen Schmuck nach dem anderen abzockte. Er selber hatte alle Geldbeutel, verkaufte Handys oder Sonnenbrillen, Schlüssel schon weggeraubt.

„Na dann…schöner Urlaub noch!", sagten die zwei Ganoven synchron und verließen ohne Eile die Truppe, die noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Wertsachen gestohlen worden waren.

„Ich denke kaum, dass sie ihre Ferien genießen werden.", sagte Hermine und es klang sadistisch. Draco liebte es, wenn sie so hinterhältig und böse war. Er nahm liebevoll ihre Hand und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn wir nicht anders aussehen würden, würde ich dich gerne küssen."

„Zu Hause werden wir alles nachholen."

„Na dann ab nach Hause. Für heute genug, findest du nicht?"


End file.
